Prince Kurt
by xoxoACH
Summary: Kurt is the Prince of Denmark, but when his dad is fed up with his attitiude and scandulous actions he sends him to Dalton with an ultimatum-clean up his act or lose the crown to be king. Can Kurt find himself and maybe even some romance along the way?
1. Prince Kurt

**Hello and thanks for taking an interest in this story. This is my second story but first Klaine story. I hope this turns out okay. Please note that in this story Kurt and Blaine are the same age.**

**This is loosely based off the movie "The Prince and Me." **

**Note: This work is pure fiction. I am not an expert in Denmark's politics or political systems. I do not mean any disrespect to the people of Denmark or their culture.**

**Summary: Kurt is the Prince of Denmark, but when his dad is fed up with his attitiude and scandulous actions he sends him to Dalton with an ultimatum-clean up his act or lose the crown to be king. Can Kurt find himeself and maybe even some romance along the way? **

**I do not own Glee, the characters or the movie this story is based off of.**

* * *

><p><strong>Westerville Ohio, USA<strong>

The weeks of summer vacation were quickly coming to a close. Blaine Anderson was getting ready for his senior year of high school. While he enjoyed the time off he wanted to see his friends again—and get away from his parents, well his dad more specifically. Blaine was going to have a busy year. He was in all advanced placement classes to prepare him for college, was head soloists and council member for the Warblers along with his part-time job and other activities. While Blaine's family had money he wanted to make his own so he was not depending on his dad. Blaine's phone went off and he answered the call.

"Hey Wes."

"Hey buddy, you ready for senior year?"

"Totally man. I am so glad Dalton started boarding last year."

"Yes, a break from the parents is a nice thing."

During Blaine's junior year Dalton Academy started letting the students have the option of living on campus. An option most boys took.

"Yeah, David, Thad, Nick and Jeff are all ready as well," Wes said.

Blaine laughed.

"Yeah it will be good to see you guys again. Is everyone rooming in the North wing again?"

"Yeah I think so. It will be just like last year."

The two boys laughed and after a while hung up. Both had to finish packing. Blaine was on the council for Dalton's glee club, the Warblers, with his good friends Wes and David. It had been between Blaine and Thad for the third slot but it ultimately went to Blaine. Along with them his friends Nick and Jeff were also seniors. Blaine loved his friends he did but sometimes it was hard. Wes and David both had girlfriends and Nick and Jeff were dating and Blaine was, well, single. Blaine didn't worry about bullying because he was gay since there was a strict no bullying policy.

Blaine felt like this year was going to be very different—but he had no idea how right he was.

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark, Europe<strong>

Kurt Hummel, Prince of Denmark, was supposed to be doing his royal duties. These included opening Parliament and other governmental responsibilities and not getting involved in scandals that would embarrass the royal family. He was currently not doing either. This is why instead of being in the palace going to his "prince classes" and doing what he was supposed to be doing on a Friday night he was in a club grinding on some hot guy he had just meet five minutes earlier. Did Kurt plan on going home with him—yes, will the paparazzi be waiting outside taking pictures for their latest headline—yes, would this have a negative effect in him and his family—yes, did Kurt care—no.

"Why don't we get out of here," the guy whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt purred.

"I thought you would never ask," Kurt responded.

And as Kurt predicted as soon as him and his new boy toy left the club the flashes of cameras met them instantly. They made their way through the crowd of people to Kurt's car. Kurt was enjoying the hands exploring his body until he felt them pull away.

"What's wrong," Kurt asked.

"There are some freaky looking guys by your car."

Kurt instantly turned around and the guy was right. There were two men each wearing the royal crest—they were royal guards.

"Crap, how did they find me," Kurt said out loud.

By now the men had seen Kurt and were heading his way. Kurt turned and faced his new friend.

As much as I regret this, I am going to have to cut our fun short. But I enjoyed your company tonight and hope to run into you again."

Kurt then turned and walked away from the sexually frustrated man.

"Hello boys," he said to the guards when he got to his car.

"Prince, do you know how much trouble you are in. A nightclub is hardly the appropriate place for you to be," one guard said.

"You are supposed to be in class," the other said.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"But I got bored so I left. How did you find me anyway?"

The guards looked at each other.

"You tracked my car didn't you," Kurt said.

"Yes."

Kurt sighed and looked down.

"Did you inform my dad on where I am," Kurt mumbled.

"No," the first guard said.

Kurt felt relieved.

"I'm pretty sure the tabloids will fill him in on what your activities were tomorrow morning."

Kurt groaned but got in his car and drove home, followed by the guards the entire way.

**The next morning**

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING," Burt Hummel, King of Denmark, yelled at his son.

"Dad I—"

"You what, Kurt? Wanted to embarrass this family even more? All the tabloids say that you were in some club last night grinding on random guys—and they have pictures. Why Kurt? Why do you always have to cause trouble?"

One thing that should be made clear is that Burt Hummel was no homophobe. He did not care that his son was gay, he loved him the same regardless. However, he did not love his seventeen-year old son getting fake I.D.'s, going to clubs and hooking up with random guys. All of which Kurt had admitted to doing. Burt was on his last nerve. His son had changed ever since he got remarried to Carole. Sure Kurt got along with her and his new step-brother Finn, but he was different. He did not open up to his dad like he used to. Kurt stopped taking his royal responsibilities seriously. It was as if he didn't care. Burt loved his son but could see the destructive road he was going down and had to take drastic measures to fix things.

"Look Dad I am sorry I am such an embarrassment to you."

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

Kurt was silent. He wished this lecture would get over so he could go have some fun.

"Kurt I am fed up with this attitude. You need to clean up your act before this time next year."

Kurt looked up.

"You mean—"

"Yes Kurt, this will be my last year as King. At the end of next summer I will step down."

"What? But are you sick? I mean—"

Burt hugged his son.

"Don't worry about me. You should be worried about yourself."

"What why?"

Burt looked at his son.

"Classes start next week."

Kurt groaned.

"Dad I do not need 'prince lessons.'"

Burt smiled.

"You don't have to take those anymore."

"Thank God," Kurt said, "Then what kind of classes are we talking about."

Burt's eyes never left his son.

"Oh you know, math, science, history those classes."

Kurt was confused.

"What?"

"Your next year of schooling will not be taking place in this palace or even in this county."

Kurt got a little excited. He got to travel the world.

"Where am I going? Paris? London? Berlin?"

Burt shook his head.

"The United States."

Kurt light up.

"Like in New York, or Las Angeles, or Chicago?"

Burt sighed.

"No Kurt like in Westerville. I made the call early today and set everything up."

"What the hell is a Westerville."

"Westerville, Ohio Kurt. That is where you will be going."

"No way. If I can't go somewhere cool I am not leaving."

Burt had had enough.

"Oh you will go if you want to be king."

Kurt went pale and had to sit down.

"What are you saying dad?"

"If you do not go to school in Ohio and clean your act up Finn will be the next king."

Kurt was pissed.

"What do you mean FINN is going to be king. He isn't related to you by blood. I am dad."

Burt looked down.

"I know that Kurt but what you have shown me is that you are nowhere ready to be king. Many of my advisors were telling me to just announce Finn as the next king but I wanted to give you one last chance. So you will do to Westerville and attend Dalton Academy. You will do well in school, not cause any trouble and prove to yourself and me that in one year, on your eighteenth birthday, you are ready to take the thrown. However, if you fail at either of these two things you will forfeit the crown to Finn and he will be king."

Kurt wanted to cry. He was the next king. How could his dad threaten to take that away?

"Well Kurt, what will it be?"

After a moment of silence Kurt said,

"I guess you are looking at the newest student at Dalton Academy."

Burt smiled.

"Thank you son, I promise this is for the best."

'I highly doubt that,' Kurt thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter one.<strong>

**Again, I have to say this work is complete fiction and I do not mean any disrespect to Denmark or the people there.**

**So, should I continue or does everyone hate it?**

**Please review =) Feedback is very helpful.**

**You can also look me up on Tumblr—my url is simplyfollowtheowls**

**(Also, if any of you are reading my other Puckurt story Find Out Who Your Friends Are I promise to update soon =))**


	2. Moving In

**Thanks so much for all the support! I am so happy with the feedback and story alerts I got. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I just want to note that when I say this is loosely based on the movie "The Prince and Me" I mean is very loosely based. While I was writing this chapter I realized that I just wanted to let the readers who have never seen the movie not to take this as a guide to what happens in the movie.**

**I would like to thank bethanycriss,** **GhostOfMe, Sarahamanda, Khemikle Disaster and CrissColferaddicted for reviewing chapter 1.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he brought the final boxes into his room. It was the same room he had last year, room 310N. Blaine was followed by his parents.<p>

"Ah, same room Blaine," his mom said.

"Yes, Blaine, same small dorm room. You could stay at home," Blaine's dad said.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm rooming here Dad. This way I don't have to drive."

"You know son, I saw a poster downstairs for a fundraiser Dalton is doing with that sister school, Crawford Country Day, maybe you should go. I think it is Saturday. You might meet a nice girl or too."

Blaine groaned. Not this again.

"I have to work Dad."

"Oh, well I could just give you a day's pay and you take the day off."

"No Dad, I said I have to work."

Blaine's dad mumbled something but before Blaine could ask what he said there was a knock on the door.

"ROOMMATE," someone yelled before hugging Blaine. The only clue to who it was, was by the blonde hair.

"Hey, Jeff, but Wes is my roommate."

Jeff shook his head.

"Not this year. The new rule is that you can not room with your significant other. Apparently, some board members complained about the image of the school or whatever. So, Wes is rooming with Nick and I am rooming with you. Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Anderson," Jeff said noticing Blaine's parents. Blaine did not miss the slightly disgusted look on his dad's face when Jeff mentioned Nick as his boyfriend.

"Hello Jeff, you make sure to look after Blaine," Mrs. Anderson said to her son's friend.

"Yes Jeffery, make sure Blaine's mind stays on academics and he does not get distracted," Mr. Anderson said.

"Of course," Jeff said.

"Okay, well time for parents to go," Blaine said ushering his parents out.

"But Blaine you have not unpacked yet-" Mrs. Anderson started to say.

"Don't worry mom, me, Jeff and the other Warblers can handle it."

Jeff chuckled as he watched Blaine push his parents out of the room. He sat on his bed and took out his phone to text his boyfriend.

As Blaine guided his parents out he saw a boy—no, a beautiful boy—entering the dean's office.

'Wow,' Blaine thought, 'I wonder who that is.'

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts by his dad's voice. He looked at his parents and shook hands with his dad but was pulled into a hug by his mom who was crying.

"Oh Mom, I am not that far away. I promise to come home as well."

"I know," Blaine's mom said.

Blaine and his mom smiled.

"I love you mom and look on the bright side, I am only on the other side of town, like fifteen minutes away. It is not like we are going to be on two opposite sides of the planet."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Burt sat in front of Dalton Academy dean's desk.<p>

"Welcome Kurt and umm, King Hummel," the dean said.

"Burt will be fine," Burt told the dean. Despite being a king, Burt preferred people to call him by his first name.

"Well, welcome to Dalton. I was looking through your file and you have very high marks. Now, have you received the uniform?"

"Yes, Dean Adams," Burt said. Kurt rolled his eyes. He despised the thought of having to wear a uniform all day. The dean continued to talk.

"Well we are happy to have you here for your senior year. The superintendent has informed myself that no one is to know of your true identity."

"Yes, if people found out who Kurt was there would be a media circus. That is something we do not need," Burt said.

"That is completely understandable. Only the superintendent and I will know," Dean Adams said and Burt looked pleased.

"On to further business, Kurt, I have printed out your class schedule and rooming information," Dean Adams said handing Kurt the papers.

"You will be living in the North wing. With your transfer so close to the start of school there were limited options."

Dean Adams looked at Kurt waiting for him to speak up. After a few moments of silent Burt spoke.

"We understand. Now, where is the North wing?"

Dalton was more like a college than a high school in the structure of the campus. Four buildings made up the entire school. One building had all the classrooms and offices, another building was the cafeteria, and a third building was the library and computer labs. Then, there was the largest building with 10 floors, which had the 4 dorm areas—North wing, East wing, South wing and West wing.

"The dorms are in the largest building on campus. I believe you drove past it when you entered the campus. The North wing will be the dorms facing the North."

"How creative," Kurt sneered earning him a glare from his father.

"Yes," Dean Adams said, "Well your room number is 302N. You are on the third floor, second room in the North side."

"I figured that," Kurt said.

"Kurt, be respectful."

"Oh, Burt, I understand he is a teenager," Dean Adams turned his attention back to Kurt.

"And under the room number is the name David Thompson. He will be your roommate."

Burt sighed. He knew what was coming. Kurt looked from the dean to his dad and then back to the dean.

"Roommate?"

"Yes, Kurt. You and David will be sharing a room."

"No, No, No! No way! Hell NO! I am NOT sharing a room with someone," Kurt said.

"Well Kurt all the single rooms are taken. Double rooms are all we had left."

"Kick someone else out," Kurt said.

"_KURT,_" Burt said, "Stop being so rude. This is why you are here, to learn to behave better."

Kurt rolled his eyes, snatched the papers and stormed out of the office. Burt looked at the dean and sighed.

"I am so sorry sir. I have been having issues with Kurt but I have never seen him act to disrespectfully before."

Dean Adams shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. I understand this is hard on him. He has his schedule so let him get settled in. If he has any problems let him know he can come talk to me. And do not worry I hand-picked his roommate. David is a nice boy. I am sure he will help Kurt adjust."

Burt and Dean Adams shook hands and Burt left the office. Burt found Kurt leaning against the wall crying.

"Son."

Kurt turned around.

"I don't want to be here. I want to go home. I promise to behave and stop going out clubbing late at night and hooking up and-"Kurt was cut off by his dad.

"I'm sorry Kurt. I love you but this is for the best. Being out of the spotlight for a while do you some good."

Kurt couldn't argue with that.

"What if I get picked on?"

"I have already looked into that. This school has a strong no-bullying policy. No one will bully you. The dean said your roommate is a nice kid."

Kurt tried to smile. Kurt had never been away from his dad like this before. Burt hugged his song.

"This is going to be hard, but don't forget I love you."

"I love you too Dad. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused."

Burt just held his son tighter before letting go.

"I have to be back in Denmark but if you want me to wait until after we find your room I will."

Kurt shook his head.

"No, go now, your country needs you. I'll be okay."

Kurt then walked his dad to the parking lot. It was not until Burt was in the car and heading to the airport that he started to cry.

After watching the car drive away Kurt gathered his things and headed into the dormitory. He left some of his things in the lobby and headed up to the third floor. He got off the elevator and followed the signs to the North wing. Kurt started saying the room the room numbers he passed out loud.

"300, 301, ah here we are 302."

Kurt pulled out the key he was given and opened the door. He walked inside and first noticed the room was tiny compared to his palace room in Denmark. The second thing he noticed was that one side of the room already had someone's belongings on it.

"Hi, you must be Kurt."

Kurt turned around and was met by a dark skinned boy.

"And I am guessing you are David," Kurt said reaching out his hand.

David shook his hand.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to this year. I'm sure we will get along well."

Kurt just smiled.

"I'm not sure of what side you wanted, so I took the left side but I can move-"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's fine. I have to go get the rest of my things."

David looked around and already saw many bags on Kurt's side of the room.

"The rest?"

"Oh yes David, this is not even half."

* * *

><p>Kurt refused help from David to bring his things up. It was a few hours later and Kurt had finally finished getting unpacked. He was relaxing on his bed,<p>

'If you could call this a bed,' Kurt thought when David spoke.

"Hey Kurt, me and some friends were going to get some dinner. Do you want to go?"

Kurt rolled his eyes again and scoffed.

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I will not be eating what you people consider food. I will have my own chef coming with food."

David raised his eyebrows.

"Your own chef?"

"Yep."

Burt had sent the servant closest to Kurt, Sean, as a chaperone. Sean was the closest thing to a friend Kurt ever had. Kurt considered Sean his best friend, he was not just some servant but he was like family. Sean was to live in an apartment complex close to Dalton. Sean would also help keep Kurt's true identity of being a prince a secret.

"Well, okay, then," David said before leaving. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"It's open."

Sean entered with a tray of food.

"You dinner is served," Sean said. Sean was in his late twenties. He was tall with dark hair and eyes.

"You don't have to be that formal," Kurt said as he started to eat. Sean smiled and sat down next to him and asked him how he was adjusting. Kurt just shrugged.

"It will take time Kurt."

Kurt just shrugged.

After Kurt ate and dismissed Sean he felt like going shopping.

'Nothing makes me feel better than spending a few thousand dollars. There has to be a good store around here somewhere,' Kurt thought.

Kurt was deciding to ignore the curfew Dalton had in place. Kurt grabbed his wallet to find it—empty. No credit cards, no debit cards and only 100 U.S. dollars. Kurt was pissed. He called his dad.

"Hello Kurt," Burt said when he picked up.

"Where are my credit cards? I only have $100. Dad I think I was robbed."

"I am aware of that Kurt, you were not robbed. You will receive a $100 allowance every month, no more. This will teach you the value of a dollar."

"But-but-but how am I supposed to survive?"

"Oh stop with the dramatics Kurt. You can survive on that much money, You don't have to buy food or anything else really."

"Well what about shopping? I want extra money."

Burt sighed.

"Well Kurt, then I suggest you get a job."

"Get a what?"

"A job Kurt. I know you are aware of the concept-"Burt tried to say but Kurt had already hung up.

Kurt sighed. This was horrible and he had never felt more alone.

* * *

><p>By the time David reached the cafeteria Jeff, Nick, Wes and Blaine were already eating.<p>

"Hey David," Nick said when David sat down with his food.

"Hey guys, how was everyone's summer?"

"Fine," the boys answered.

"So council," Nick said looking at Blaine, Wes and David, "Have we decided what songs the Warblers will be performing this year?"

The three council members laughed.

"Nick, school has not even started yet. We still have to audition for new members," Wes said.

"Well," Nick said, "I think my talented and gorgeous boyfriend should sing lead some more this year, no offense Blaine."

Wes and David snickered.

"Oh baby, that is so sweet," Jeff told his boyfriend before kissing him.

"See Nick," Blaine said, "you do not have to suck up to the council to get laid."

The boys laughed as Nick playfully punched Blaine in the arm.

As the boys laughed Blaine looked around the table. David and Wes had their eyes glued to their cell phones, most likely texting their girlfriends, and Nick and Jeff were flirting again. The loneliness feeling crept back. After a while the boys asked David about his roommate.

"He just seems like some super rich kid—I mean he has a personal chef. But I am hoping as the year goes on he opens up a little. All I really know is that his name is Kurt."

As Wes, Nick and Jeff continued to ask questions about David's roommate Blaine lost interest in the conversation. Blaine spaced off thinking about the boy he saw earlier. He was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter 2! I hope this was okay.<strong>

**Please review!**

**If you want to look me up on Tumblr my url is simplyfollowtheowls.**


	3. Sebastian and Flint

**Thanks for all the support whether it is by adding this story to your favorite lists, reviewing or story alerting Prince Kurt. **

**I would just like to thank the people who reviewed:**

**Sarahamanda, Diamond Cobra*, mj, Anonymous Sister of the Author* and GhostOfMe.**

**(* means there are additional comments at the end of this chapter).**

**NOTE: There is a lot of Jeff/Nick in this chapter.**

**NOTE: I think this chapter keeps the rating at a T but there are parts that are suggestive but it is all implied and not graphic.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>Kurt was bored. After finding out he practically had no money shopping was a no-go. Kurt could not believe his dad took away his credit cards. This was not the way a prince should live. Kurt was just lying on his bed when his iPhone rang (yes, there are iPhones in Denmark). Kurt brightened up when he saw the caller I.D.<p>

Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian was Kurt's on again-off again boyfriend. They were currently somewhere in between. Sebastian was the son of one of the richest men in Denmark. The two had meet at a dinner when Kurt was 15, at the palace where Burt had invited all royal and upper-class citizens. The two had chemistry from the start and started dating the first time shortly after. On Kurt's sixteenth birthday Kurt had sex for the first time with Sebastian. Kurt was always going to care for him.

Now, Burt _hates_ Sebastian. Burt Hummel is not the kind of guy who just throws the word hate around but he made an exception to talk about Sebastian. There is nothing he likes about this boy. Burt disliked him from day one but figured Kurt would never give him a chance—he was wrong. Sebastian was cocky as hell and Burt knew he slept around—he was very promiscuous. He was extremely blunt—he said whatever was on his mind not caring how inappropriate it was. And he knew that he had slept with his son. But the thing that Burt hated was that it was Sebastian that got Kurt into drinking and going to the clubs and having random hookups. Eighty-five percent of the time Kurt was in the tabloids or on the news for inappropriate behavior he was either with Sebastian or Sebastian was indirectly involved. So Burt might have had more than one reason to send Kurt to Dalton. The first being to fix his behavior and attitude but the second was to get him away from Sebastian. Burt wanted Kurt to see there was more to the world then that smug idiot.

"Hey," Kurt said into the phone.

"Hey sexy," Sebastian purred.

Kurt blushed.

"You are blushing aren't you?"

"Maybe."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. Sebastian always made him feel better.

"So how is Dalmond?"

"Dalton, I told you the school is called Dalton."

"Oh yeah well how is it."

"Boring as hell. I wish you were here then we could have some fun."

"In the sheets."

"SEBASTIAN that is not what I meant. I would just like to have someone I know here. I mean I know Sean is here to look over me but it's not the same."

"It sucks your dad shipped you off there. I wish I could do something to help. Maybe I should call your dad—"

"No, why would you talk to my dad. Do you have a death wish, you know he hates you. Look all I have to do is survive this year and show my dad I am mature enough to be king. It is no big deal. I guess I am just lonely."

"Babe, look, I know you will make friends, you are to amazing not to and hot as hell. I am sure things will get better."

"Thanks. I just—no one understands me and I can't tell people I am a prince and so much better than them. Oh, and guess what, my dad took my credit cards—it is horrible. I can't even go shopping."

"Well then go clubbing. I know you love to do that."

"How? There are enforced curfews."

"So, just sneak out I know you are good at that. Use one of your fake I.D.'s I made you to get into a bar."

"That does sound like fun. Maybe I will ask my roommate if he knows any place to go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa you have a roommate?"

"Yeah, his name is David and he seems pretty nice."

"Is he hot?"

"He is pretty good looking."

"More attractive then me?"

Kurt laughed.

"You do not need to worry—I have never met a guy who turns me on more than you."

"Kurt, you can't say things like that when we are so far away. You know what that does to me."

"Well then just consider this payback for that day you were quite handsy with me when I was trying to talk to my dad on the phone."

"Not my fault you are so irresistible," Sebastian mumbled.

Kurt smiled. He knew his dad disapproved with him being around Sebastian and Kurt didn't mean to be with someone that aggravated his dad so much but there was something about Sebastian that just makes Kurt feel good about himself.

"Well Kurt, umm, it is late and I have to be in a meeting with my Dad so I guess this I have to go."

"I understand, it was so good to hear from you. I miss you."

"I miss you too Kurt. I will try to call when I can. Goodbye Kurt."

"Goodbye Sebastian."

After Kurt hung up he felt sad. He had almost all of his first's with Sebastian—first date, first kiss, first boyfriend, first time—but the one first Kurt wanted the most from Sebastian was the first he never got. He wanted Sebastian to be the first (non-related) guy to say 'I love you.' Over the last two years Kurt and Sebastian had done just about everything together except say 'I love you.'

Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when he heard David entering the room.

* * *

><p>After dinner the boys went their separate ways. Wes went to find some other Warbler so set up aditions for newcomers and David said he was going back to his room. Nick and Jeff went to Nick's room for some fun until Wes got back and kicked Jeff out. Blaine sighed. He loved his friends but sometimes he felt left out. Blaine decided to get some air. He walked around the campus taking some time to think. This was his last year in high school. After this it was college and careers and having to grow up. Blaine didn't think he was ready for that. College was going to be an issue. Blaine wanted, really, really, wanted, to apply to New York University's performing arts program. Blaine's big dream was to be on Broadway. He knew his mom supported his dreams. She attended every Warbler performance and competition. His dad, not so much. His dad was expecting him to go to Columbia, Yale or Harvard and major in law or business so he could take over his dad's firm. Blaine wished his dad would understand that is not his passion was.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt," David said as he entered the room.<p>

"Hi," Kurt answered.

"How has your night been?"

"Fine," Kurt said before rolling his eyes.

David went and sat on his side of the room.

"Look Kurt I'm not sure why you don't like me but if I did or said anything that upset you I'm sorry."

"No David, you didn't do anything of offend me. I just really don't want to be here. You could say I am a long ways from home."

"Hard time adjusting."

"You could say that."

David felt bad for his roommate. He was obviously uncomfortable with his surroundings.

"Umm, well if you wanted to hang out with me and my friends sometime we would be happy to try to make this transition a little less stressful."

Kurt was shocked. Why was Davis being so nice? He didn't even know he was a prince. To him he was a nobody but was still nice to Kurt. Kurt remembered that Sebastian did tell him to try to make friends.

"I would like that."

David was surprised.

"That's great. Maybe after the first day of classes you would want to come with us to get some coffee."

Kurt nodded.

"Great," David said and smiled.

"So David are there any clubs in this town?"

"But you are not 21."

"Yeah but I can't go shopping because my dad took my credit cards so I want to go have some fun."

"But like I said you are not 21, it's illegal."

"I don't care."

David looked down.

"Well there is Scandals in West Lima. It is a gay bar."

"Really? Well thank you. I will be back later."

"But curfew starts in ten minutes."

Kurt just ignored him, grabbed his wallet with his fake I.D. and left. David was blown away. No one breaks curfew. David noticed that Kurt left his phone. He grabbed it and went in the hall to give it to Kurt but Kurt was already gone. David entered the room put the phone back on Kurt's bed and turned on the T.V.

* * *

><p>"Mmhmm," Jeff moaned as Nick started to kiss down his jaw.<p>

Nick's family had gone on vacation for the last month of summer vacation and Jeff had missed his boyfriend like crazy.

Jeff giggled as Nick started to kiss his collarbone.

"As good as this feels don't you think we should open the door so we are not making out in the hallway," Jeff said. Their current position had Jeff pushed up against the door to Nick's room.

Nick blushed and unlocked the door. It was after he opened the door and threw down Jeff's bag did he see a piece of paper fall out. Nick ignored it and laid down on his bed with Jeff.

"I missed you so much," Nick said

"Me too baby."

Nick enjoyed the feel of having Jeff in his arms and really enjoyed the feel of Jeff kissing him. When the boys came up for air they were both flushed, grinning and giggling. Nick turned to get more comfortable when he saw the paper on the floor. It was not the actual paper that caught his attention, it was actually the handwriting. It looked familiar and was not Jeff's.

Before Jeff could stop him Nick picked up the piece of paper.

"What's this?"

Jeff saw what he was holding and quickly grabbed it and put it back in his bag.

"Nothing important. Now, where were we," Jeff leaned in for another kiss but Nick stood up and turned around.

"I know that handwriting Jeff. Is it a love letter?"

"No, of course not and how could you tell the handwriting you barley saw it."

"I saw it enough to know it was _his_."

Jeff looked up at his boyfriend.

"Nick, do you have any idea how crazy you sound. Look it was just a letter from a Warbler wanting to sing a duet with me this year."

"Why didn't they text you."

"He wanted to do it the old fashioned way I guess."

"But it wasn't from any regular Warbler. It's from _him_-"

"He has a name,"

"Fine, it was from Flint."

Flint Wilson was, according to Nick, the scum of the Earth. Nick and Jeff had been friends since kindergarten. They started dating freshman year after they both admitted their feelings. Everything was perfect until last year when Flint Wilson transferred to Dalton. When he auditioned for the Warblers Nick though he had a good voice. When he befriended Jeff he figured he was just new and wanted friends. When word got around that Flint was gay Nick was there to let him know it was safe to be open at Dalton. When Flint started to write Jeff love letters and poems Nick was concerned. He understood how someone could have a crush of Jeff. He was smart, funny, super cute yes the list goes on and on. But after Jeff said he sat down and explained he loved Nick, Nick figured Flint would get the hint. However, after a while Flint started to openly go after Jeff. He would make comments about how good he looked, serenade him at Warbler practices, try to humiliate Nick in front of Jeff to look better and even to the lengths to make it look like Nick was cheating. Jeff was not stupid and saw through all of Flint's tricks and Flint never stood a chance at breaking Jeff and Nick up. However, Jeff kept trying to find the good in him. He insisted he could be friends, and just friends, with Flint. Nick trusted Jeff to stay faithful but he was quite vocal with his dislike of Flint and their friendship.

"You don't trust me."

"Jeff that is not it. You know Flint is a sensitive spot with me. Did you forget about last year?"

"Of course not. But look the letter says that he is ashamed about his actions and he really wants just be friends. He just wants to sing with me Nicky."

"Oh my god Jeff, how can you be so stupid not to see he is lying."

The words were out of Nick's mouth before he could stop them. Jeff was shocked. Did Nick really just call him stupid? Jeff started to tear up. Now, Jeff was not someone who cried just because someone said he was stupid—it was because of who said it.

"Jeff-I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry-"

Wes chose this, poorly timed, point to enter and jokingly say,

"Is everyone decent? No making out," with his hands over his eyes. He laughed as he looked at the pair.

"Jeff? Nick," Wes didn't understand. Nick looked angry and Jeff looked hurt and like he was about to cry.

"I'll be in my room," Jeff said, gathered his things.

"No Jeff wait-" but it was too late and Jeff was already walking down the hall.

"What was that," Wes asked Nick.

"I messed up Wes. I called him stupid, he hates me."

"We you guys fighting about Flint."

"Maybe."

"Nick you really need to let go of last year."

"But Flint wrote him a letter wanting to sing a duet. Wait a minute, Wes, you Blaine and David are the council this year. You can make sure that does not happen."

Nick saw Wes look down.

"Flint already asked you if he could do a duet with Jeff and you agreed didn't you."

"Look Nick, all personal matters are forgotten when it comes to Warbler business. The fact is that like it or not, Jeff and Flint's voice go well together. I am sure you and Jeff will sing a lot of duets this year too."

"I really messed up."

"Then what the hell are you still doing here—go after him."

Nick nodded. He was running down the hallway when he ran into someone.

"I'm so sorr- Flint?"

"Hey Nick how are you."

"Don't play with me Flint I know what you are up to. You are just pretending to be nice."

"Oh so you found out about the letter I wrote."

"Yes, I did."

"And where is Jeff, usually you two are like glued to the hip."

"He is in his room."

Flint faked concern.

"Well gee, I hope my letter is not causing problems between you too."

It was subtle but Nick saw Flint smirk before heading down the hall.

Nick could not believe that guy but stayed focused until he reached Jeff and Blaine's room and knocked. Blaine answered.

"Hey Blaine I need to talk to Jeff."

Blaine frowned.

"I don't think that is such a good idea. I mean he is really upset. What did you do?"

"Please Blaine."

Blaine nodded and reentered the room. A few seconds later the door opened again the Jeff stepped out. Nick noticed Jeff's eyes were red, evidence that he had been crying.

"I am so sorry Jeff. I do not think you are stupid and I never should of that to you. I love you Jeff. I love that you look for the good in people. I just get jealous so I guess I am the stupid one and-"

Nick was cut off when Jeff hugged him.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too Jeff. It is just that Flint gets to me so bad sometime and I just think about what if you were with him. It physically hurts to think of a future without you."

Jeff smiled.

"You don't have to worry about Flint. He means nothing. You are my boyfriend, my love, my everything."

Nick gave Jeff a chaste kiss.

"So are we good," Nick asked.

"We are perfect," Jeff answered.

Nick gave his boyfriend one last hug before heading back. Both boys knew that it was close to time when everyone had to be in their own rooms. Nick headed back so glad that Jeff and he had made up but he had a feeling Flint was still a problem and was not going away any time soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 3! That was a lot longer than I was expecting! I promise, Kurt and Blaine will meet next chapter!<strong>

**So will there be two love triangles in this story, Kurt, Blaine and Sebastian, and Nick, Jeff and Flint? Yes, I think there will be.**

**ADDITIONAL REVIEWER COMMENTS:  
><strong>

**Diamond Cobra—That is without a doubt the longest review I have ever received =) Thank you! It is much appreciated. (And it more than makes up for no review for chapter 1. I'm just glad to be getting reviews =))**

**Anonymous Sister of the Author—Okay, well this is a bit embarrassing because I never noticed that issue before you pointed it out. All I can say is that it is due to human error because I never caught that and thank you for pointing it out.**

**I know some of you have followed me on Tumblr and I thank you for that. If you have a Tumblr and want to follow my Tumblr url is simplyfollowtheowls. I do post updates and previews for upcoming chapters on Tumblr as well.**

**Please review =) Feedback is very helpful.**


	4. Night Out

**I am truly so sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up. I will try my best to update faster. **

**I want to thank everyone for the support this story has received. Thank you to Sarahamanda, bethanycriss, badumtiss, Diamond Cobra (I love your rambling reviews by the way! They are fun to read and you have really good ideas), klaineout, lotr14, GhostOfMe and** **thelegs for reviewing chapter 3.**

**Kurt and Blaine do meet this chapter and, well, their first meeting does not go well.**

**I hope this chapter came out okay.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

><p>Kurt shut the door to David and his room. He decided Sebastian was right, he should go out and have fun and he knew he looked hot. He had his tightest skinny jeans on and a tight fitting shirt that showed off his upper body, most noticeably his chest. He knew going out in a new city without his phone was extremely dangerous but at this moment he did not care.<p>

'Let my dad worry about me. That is what he gets for taking away my credit cards and then followed that by the idiotic idea that _I_ needed to get a job. I mean, come on, I am a prince, my job is to become the next king not get some part-time, minimum wage job,' Kurt thought as he headed down the hallway to the elevator. He turned the corner and saw two boys hugging. One had dark hair and the other had blond hair. Kurt listened to their conversation.

"I love you Nick," the blond one said.

"I love you too Jeff. It is just that Flint gets to me so bad sometime and I just think about what if you were with him. It physically hurts to think of a future without you," the dark haired boy, Nick apparently was his name, said.

"You don't have to worry about Flint. He means nothing. You are my boyfriend, my love, my everything," Jeff said.

Nick gave Jeff a chaste kiss.

"So are we good," Nick asked.

"We are perfect," Jeff answered.

It seemed to Kurt that they boys were having a private moment and quietly walked around them and got into the elevator. As the doors were closing he saw a boy with curly hair walking by the elevator. The boy turned his head and as the elevator doors closed Kurt found himself starring into the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

><p>Once Jeff and Nick took their conversation into Jeff's room instead of the hallway Blaine decided to give them some privacy. He knew David and Wes were probably busy texting or video chatting with their girlfriends so he decided to head to the South wing. He needed to talk to Thad. Now, it was down to Thad and Blaine for the final place on the Warbler council. Thad felt he deserved it because he had been a part of the Warblers since his freshman year, one year before Blaine transferred to Dalton. However, the Warblers decided to give the position to Blaine since he was the lead soloist and well-liked by everyone. Thad was less then pleased with the outcome and had ignored Blaine all summer. The two had been friends before and Blaine was going to take this opportunity to try to smooth things over before classes started. Blaine headed to the South wing passing the elevators. When he heard the elevator doors close he turned and was looking straight into the eyes he had not been able to get out of his head. Once the elevator left Blaine just stood there. Was it possible that the beautiful boy he had seen lived on the same floor? Blaine slowly smiled and turned to walk down the hallway leading to the rooms in the south wing. Blaine found Thad's room and knocked on the door. Thad opened the door and glared at Blaine. Blaine's smile dropped.<p>

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"Curfew starts soon. Then they will do room checks. Just leave Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You know they never do room checks. Just let me in so we can talk."

Thad sighed but let Blaine in. Blaine looked around and saw that half of the room was empty.

"Where is Trent?"

Trent was also a Warbler and Thad's roommate.

"Oh, his family is still on vacation and he will not be back until tomorrow."

"Oh."

"So you wanted to talk."

Blaine sighed.

"Look Thad I know how badly you wanted to be on the council. I'm sorry that I got more votes than you but you can't hate me forever. We have to work as a team and we will not be able to do that if you despise me. I also miss you as a friend. You ignored me all summer."

Thad looked down. He felt bad for doing that, he was just so mad.

"I'm sorry Blaine. It's just that everyone knew Wes was going to be on the council. He had been planning this since the seventh grade or something. He bought his own gavel, Blaine."

Blaine laughed. Yes, even Wes could go overboard.

"And David was always the rational one. It is a good thing he was on the council. But to be honest I always thought it was going to come down to me and Nick for that last spot. I guess I was just jealous. All the Warblers dream of being on the council. It's like the top of the top."

Blaine knew this. Every Warbler wanted to be one of the three council members of their class. Thad continued.

"And I guess I am not that mad. You are amazing and ever since you came to Dalton the Warblers have seemed to work better. I guess I was just being stubborn and didn't want to admit I was wrong. But I was."

Blaine smiled at his friend.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I could have toned down my excitement when I was around you."

Thad smiled and nodded.

"You really could have."

Both boys laughed and hugged.

"So things are better between us," Blaine asked.

"Yeah," Thad said.

Blaine got a text from Jeff saying it was safe to come back and that Nick was gone. Blaine said goodbye and walked back to his room.

* * *

><p>In the elevator a lot of thoughts were going through Kurt's head. They started with the couple he had seen in the hallway.<p>

'I want that. I want a love with someone that can actually say they love me. A love like they, Nick and Jeff, have. Someone who would fight for me. I want someone who wants more than just a physical relationship. Someone who could not imagine a life where I was not with them. I'll never have that with Sebastian. I care about him and I really do love him. But I think it is obvious that his feelings for me do not run that deep.'

The elevator dinged signaling they had reached the lobby. Kurt stepped out and waited until the person at the information desk by the door was busy answering a question to sneak around them and out the back door. Kurt sighed, he knew he was in Westerville and on the way to Dalton he looked up on his phone the surrounding cities. He knew West Lima was too far away to walk, especially when he was not exactly sure on what direction to go. But Kurt thought that the bus station was not too far. Kurt walked a couple blocks down and after getting on the right bus was headed to West Lima. On the bus Kurt continued to think.

'And that boy who was walking by the elevator was so hot. I would definitely want to get to know him better. I wonder if David knows who he is. He had the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen. He is a bit short but I can overlook that. I would do anything to get him in bed," Kurt thought.

Kurt looked out the window as the bus pulled up to the bar. Kurt smirked and got off the bus. He showed his fake I.D. at the door and had no problem getting in. Kurt was less than impressed, it was nothing like what he was used to but it was better than being bored.

'I am going to have fun,' Kurt told himself.

* * *

><p>To say Kurt was a hit would be an understatement. Tons of guys were buying him drinks and wanting to dance. He accepted all the alcohol but turned down the dancing. However, when one attractive guy asked for a dance Kurt decided to give it a go. Kurt had his hands around the guy's neck and the guy, Mike, had his arms on Kurt's hips. After a while the dancing turned into grinding. Kurt moaned when he felt the guy start to kiss his neck.<p>

"That feels good,' Kurt said.

Mike just hummed and continued with the task at hand. However, when Kurt looked over Mike's shoulder and saw a couple more hot guys. After he got bored with Mike he simply pushed him aside and strutted over to the two hot guys he had previously been having eye-sex with.

"Hey Sexy," one of the guys said, "I'm Brandon and this is Tyler and we have most definitely noticed you over there."

Kurt smirked.

"Well I noticed you noticing me, well my ass at least."

"Well, he is a feisty one," Tyler said.

"So is that guy your boyfriend," Brandon asked.

Kurt laughed.

"Oh no. I am just looking for some fun. It's Kurt by the way."

Tyler and Brandon both smiled and looked at each other and then Kurt. Kurt was having drinks with the hot boys and the next thing Kurt knew he was in the middle of the two guys on the dance floor, even though more grinding was going on than dancing. His shirt had somehow been removed a while ago. Kurt was having a great time until his vision got blurry and his head started to ache. Kurt knew it was too early for a hangover. The two guys stopped planting hickies all over Kurt's body and grinned at each other. They knew he was underage the minute he walked in.

"What's wrong Kurt," Tyler asked innocently, "You don't look so good."

"Yeah," Brandon agreed, "Why don't we get out of here? We have a place close by. You could rest there."

Even in Kurt's state he was not stupid, he knew something was not right.

"Umm, no thanks. I think I am just going to leave."

Kurt stumbled the way out of the club as Brandon and Tyler followed.

* * *

><p>David was annoyed. How was he supposed to concentrate when Kurt's phone would not stop going off. He finally got so irritated that the next time it rang he picked up not looking at the caller I.D.<p>

"WHAT," he yelled in the phone.

"This is not Kurt."

"No, it is his extremely annoyed and agitated roommate."

"Oh, well umm, where is Kurt," the voice on the other end said.

"Oh he decided to break curfew on the first night. He went to some gay bar, Scandal's, in West Lima."

"What?"

"Yeah, I mean I might have told him about the bar but I never thought he would go."

David waited for a response but the line was dead. About a block away Sean ran out the door of his apartment and got in his car. He broke about every driving law but he didn't care. He needed to find Kurt.

'I am dead. When Burt finds out about this he is going to hunt me down,' Sean thought.

He used his GPS to locate Scandal's he just hoped he could get there before something bad happened.

* * *

><p>Kurt was stumbling through the parking lot trying to get down the road and back to the bus stop when he heard steps behind him. He turned and saw Brandon and Tyler.<p>

"We could give you a ride," Brandon said, "We brought our own car so we could get you there faster."

Kurt just shook his head no. His vision becoming more blurred and he was growing more tired.

"I-I-I take the b-u-s-s-s," Kurt slurred.

Tyler went and grabbed his arm.

"No really Kurt it would be no problem," Tyler said with a little more force.

Kurt wanted to yank his arm away and run but he didn't have the strength to fight back. Then he thought he saw two headlights headed into the parking lot. Kurt blacked out but thought he heard arguing.

'Sean,' was the last thing Kurt thought before falling unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Kurt, KURT."<p>

Someone was yelling. That is all Kurt could tell when he opened his eyes. He was in Sean's car in the parking lot of his apartment complex.

"Oh, Kurt thank god," Sean said, "Are you still drunk?"

"I don't think so," Kurt said when he got out of the car. Well Kurt took one step before losing balance and falling over.

'Yes, yes you are,' Sean thought as he helped Kurt into his apartment. There was no way he could take Kurt back to Dalton in his condition.

"Where are we going," Kurt asked when they were in the elevator when his face light up, "I was in an elevator earlier and saw a really-really-really cute boy. Is that where you are taking me, to find the cute boy?"

"Well that's great Kurt but no we are going to my room."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

Sean was getting irritated. Kurt was a very annoying drunk.

"So I could put you in bed."

Kurt chuckled.

"That's what all the boys want to do."

Sean rolled his eyes as he helped Kurt into his apartment. He opened the door and partially carried Kurt into the bedroom.

"Okay Kurt look at me."

Kurt looked at Sean with a blank emotion as he looked Kurt over.

'How do you get yourself into these messes Kurt? The first night here not only do you go get drunk but drugged too. Well I guess it is not his fault he got drugged. I just wish he would be more careful,' Sean thought. Burt was right, you do need a wake-up call,' Sean thought.

"Okay Kurt, now lie down and please just go to sleep," Sean said as he turned around to get a couple pillows for the couch since that was where he was going to be sleeping. When he turned around Kurt was already passed out. Sean sighed as turned out the light and headed out of the room and to the couch. As Sean drifted off to sleep he thought about how Kurt had not always acted this way. He was worried about Kurt and the self-destructive path he was going down.

* * *

><p>Sean didn't really know when Kurt got so bad. Sean was about ten years older than Kurt. He remembered Kurt as a kid. His dad had worked for the Hummel's and when Sean became a teenager he started to as well. It wasn't really like a servant. He still went to school and had friends and lived outside of the palace. The Hummel's were kind nice people. There was Burt and his wife Elizabeth. When Elizabeth announced she was pregnant with a boy the entire country grew excited for the next heir to the throne. It was a national headline when Kurt was born. He was your typical kid. However, by the time Kurt was three, everyone knew something was different. Sean could remember one time when he had to work late. He was walking by the royal bedroom when he heard Burt and Elizabeth talking. The sentence he remembered the best was the one where Elizabeth told her husband that just because Kurt was gay did not mean he would make a bad king.<p>

When Kurt got a little older he was excited about the idea of being king. He said he wanted to take care of the people like his daddy does. He was smart for a five-year old. After watching The Lion King the ongoing joke was for Sean to call Kurt, "Simba" since he saw resemblances between the two. Yes, you could say he had a fairy tale life. However, when Kurt turned eight disaster struck.

Elizabeth had grown ill. The doctors recognized it to be cancer. They tried every technique they knew to help cure her, but the disease was too much. Sean, his parents, Elizabeth's parents, Burt's parents, Burt and Kurt were by Elizabeth's bedside when she passed away. The doctors had said there was nothing else they could do. As weak as she was she motioned for Kurt to come to her. Burt helped Kurt sit by his mom. She couldn't really talk but Kurt understood what she told him.

"Don't let anyone bring you down. Never be afraid or ashamed to be yourself. And always remember that I love you and am so proud of you Kurt."

"I love you too Mommy," Kurt said as he hugged her and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

When most of the people had fallen asleep Elizabeth looked around the room and smiled feeling extremely loved, she pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead and she closed her eyes, while holding hands with her husband. Elizabeth Hummel peacefully died that night knowing her son would be taken care of.

When the news of Elizabeth's death broke the entire country was in mourning. Elizabeth was beloved by everyone. Almost the entire country turned out for her visitation and funeral. This is when cameras started to appear around the palace more frequently. The palace which had been such a warm and inviting place had turned somewhat cold. Burt and Kurt struggled with her death. Kurt would have a nightmare and be screaming for his mom or he would ask when his mom was coming home. Over the years things improved. Both Burt and Kurt missed Elizabeth very much but were able to start to move on. Burt had to still be king.

Kurt and Sean had become good friends ever since that night. He was always a shoulder to cry on when Kurt needed it. And things seemed to get better over the years. Kurt would smile more and more and start to laugh. There still some bad days but the good days start to outnumber them. It was when Kurt was fifteen did things change again.

* * *

><p>Sean was woken up by a loud crash. He looked and the clock on the table said 8:30. He hurried to his bedroom and saw Kurt was up.<p>

"Well good morning."

Kurt covered his ears.

"Please, please, please," Kurt begged, "Do not talk so loud."

"Okay Kurt come downstairs we have to talk."

Kurt groaned.

"Now, but I am so hungover. Can't we do it later?"

"No."

Kurt followed Sean into the living area. Kurt could tell Sean was pissed.

"Kurt, do you have any idea how stupid you acted last night. You went out in a new city, without your phone, to a bar. This is not Denmark, no one knows who you are. This is exactly the reason your Dad sent you here. You are completely out of control. You are so lucky your roommate picked up your phone and told me where you were."

"David answered my phone?"

"Yes Kurt and he sounded irritated so I bet Burt had been calling you."

"You told my Dad," Kurt yelled.

"No Kurt, do you think I want your dad to come here and fire or strangle me. You really messed up."

"I was having fun," Kurt said.

Sean glared at Kurt.

"You were not having fun Kurt, you were drugged. Who knows what those men were going to try to do to you."

Kurt looked down. He didn't remember what happened. He remembered starting to feel weird and leave but nothing after that.

"They ran away and I couldn't catch them so you are not allowed to go there again. You could get hurt."

Kurt sighed.

"Can you just take me back to Dalton?"

Sean nodded and he drove Kurt back. Kurt got out of the car and headed back up to the third floor.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered his room to find it empty. It was Sunday and Kurt figured Dave was out having fun before classes started again. Kurt sighed and looked at his phone. Over twenty calls from his dad. Kurt just grabbed his things and headed to the bathroom, Kurt reeked of alcohol and sweat—he needed a shower. He grabbed his things and headed to the bathroom. After his shower he wrapped his towel around his waist and headed back to his room. But he stopped when he saw his reflection in the mirrors in the bathroom. There were hickies all over his body. They started on his neck and trailed down his entire chest. For the first time Kurt didn't even recognize himself. He felt dirty and exposed. Last night had been a wake-up call—things did have to change. But that didn't mean the Kurt could not still have fun. Kurt smirked a cocky smile in the mirror and walked out the bathroom.<p>

Blaine was heading to work when he saw Kurt walking out of the bathroom. He could not believe it. He did live on this floor. But as Blaine watched Kurt walk down to his room his eyes moved south, seeing all the hickies on his body. There were almost too many to count. There were a couple on his neck and more on his upper chest. There was even hickies on his hips. Blaine couldn't believe it. He shook his head and headed to work. Blaine worked at the coffee house by Dalton. 'Today is going to be a long day,' Blaine thought.

* * *

><p>After Kurt got dressed and hid most of his hickies he grabbed his phone and walked out the door. He used the GPS on his phone to find a place to grab coffee. He noticed there was one place close to Dalton. When Kurt entered the coffee house he saw that really cute curly haired boy working behind the counter. But this time his hair was gelled back. Kurt grinned and walked up to the counter.<p>

"Hey Sexy," he said.

Blaine turned around and looked right at Kurt.

"U-u-mm hi, can I help you?"

"I would like an non-fat Mocha."

Blaine rang up the order.

"That will be $3.25."

Kurt reached into his pocked but realized he did not grab his wallet. Kurt smiled at Blaine and looked around to find the place practically empty.

"Look cutie, I may not have money on me but I hear that I have some talents that might interest you."

Blaine's jaw dropped.

"Umm, no money, no coffee," Blaine told Kurt.

Kurt cocked his head to the side. No one turned him down.

"What?"

"I said you have to pay with money."

Kurt was getting annoyed.

"Look I saw you checking me out after I took my shower."

Blaine frowned.

"Well, I think breaking curfew to go hook up with random guys is stupid."

"So now you are insulting the customer," Kurt said.

"Don't act like a-"

"Like a what? A slut? Is that what you think of me?"

"Well you do have more than an acceptable amount of hickies."

"Oh so you are Mr. Know-it-all who is going to tell me that drinking is bad and blah-blah-blah," Kurt said mimicking Blaine.

"Well I just don't believe that someone should just throw themselves around like trash."

That one hurt. Kurt had been called a lot of things in the media but he had never been referred to as trash. Kurt looked down at the boy's name tag.

"Well,_ Blaine_, you do not know me so screw you."

Kurt turned and stomped out the door. Blaine just watched. He had no idea what just came over him.

'Yes you do,' a voice in his head said, 'You saw all those hickies and were jealous because you wish you were the one giving them to him.'

Blaine sighed because it was true. He was completely jealous.

* * *

><p>Kurt was relieved when his dorm room was still empty. He did something he had not done in years. He curled up on his bed and cried.<p>

'Why,' Kurt thought, 'Why does what he says affect me so much. I don't even know him. What is it about this boy?'

Kurt was shaken from his thoughts when his phone went off. Without looking at the caller I.D. he picked up.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO AND WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

Kurt groaned. This was the last thing he needed right now because Burt was pissed and nothing good comes from that.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there is chapter 4. I had to use this chapter to set up some things to come so next chapter should be a better chapter =) Next chapter will include a Kurt and Burt argument, some more JeffNick with Flint, and the start of classes, so please stay tune. **


	5. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Thanks you for all the support and reviews this story has got. I hope I am keeping things interesting. This chapter does go back and forth from Denmark and Dalton more than my other chapters have. I am shocked because I never get my stories updated this fast. I just kept writing and the next thing I knew chapter 5 was done.**

**Thank you thelegs, Sarahamanda and Diamond Cobra for reviewing.**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**And to any readers who celebrate Thanksgiving: I hope everyone had a nice holiday.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as his dad yelled through the phone.<p>

"I HAVE BEEN SO WORRIED. WHY DIDN'T YOU HAVE YOUR PHONE?"

"Look Dad, can you please stop yelling I know you are pissed."

Burt calmed down a bit but it was obvious he was mad.

"Look Dad, I just wanted to have fun. I was so bored."

"I know you went to a bar."

Kurt sighed.

"Yeah, umm, you talked to Sean."

"Yes I have Kurt. You haven't been there for over two days and you are already causing trouble. Do you think that when you are king you will not 'get bored?' I love being king but I still have to deal with Parliament and go to meetings that are not that exciting. If you become king you just can't walk out and go partying. You have to take this seriously Kurt. I want you to be king but have not shown me you are mature enough for it. Now, you can either get your act together or I will have no choice but to announce Finn as the next in line for the crown."

"But Finn isn't even related to you by blood."

"At this point I do not care."

Kurt sighed.

"Well that's just dandy. I knew you liked him better."

"No, Kurt, we are not starting this again."

Kurt closed his eyes, he felt a headache coming on.

"Look Dad, I am sorry I did not take my phone. I was mad that you left me so I just thought I would let you worry. Speaking of money could, umm, you send me some more?"

"What? Kurt I gave you one-hundred dollars. What happened to that?"

"Umm, well-"

"You blew it all at that bar didn't you?"

"Most of it," Kurt said, "But I was not planning on spending so much it's just that I kind of lost track of how much money I was spending and I had to pay for the bus to get there. So if you could just send some a couple more hundred dollars to me that would be great."

Burt had had enough of Kurt.

"No."

"Oh well you could just transfer it to a bank account, or send it to Sean."

"No Kurt, I mean I am not sending you anymore money. I told you I would send you some each month but no extra. You will have to wait."

"But I have like no money, what am I supposed to do?"

"Hmm, I have an idea, how about you get a job."

"I have job, being the next king."

"That is debatable at the moment, Kurt. If you want money to spend you need to find a job. That is your only option."

"But Dad-"

"No Kurt, I have had enough. I thought sending you there would teach you responsibility, but classes have not even started and you already snuck out, went to a bar, got drunk and spent all your money in a day. I am done Kurt. Sean will also be around campus more to make sure you don't decided to run off. It is not like he will be walking you to class or anything but he will be checking in with me regularly to report if you have ever not been in your room when you are supposed to be after curfew. You are on your last chance."

Kurt silently thanked Sean since he apparently didn't tell his Dad about his drink being spiked and him being drugged.

"But Dad-"

"I do NOT want to hear it Kurt."

Kurt could just see his whole future fading away.

"I HATE YOU," Kurt yelled in the phone and then hung up.

He didn't mean it. He loved his Dad but he could help it, the words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark, Europe<strong>

Carole had just arrived back at the palace from some shopping when she walked into the bedroom and found it empty. Burt had said he was calling Kurt again and then heading to bed. She put her things down and looked all over. Lastly, she stepped into Kurt's room and saw him sitting on the bed, starring at his phone.

"Burt," she said.

"He hates me."

"Who?"

"Kurt."

Carole sat down next to him.

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it. He loves you."

"No, I really think he means it this time."

"Were you yelling at him?"

"Well of course, he keeps screwing up. He just got there and has already made stupid decisions. How am I supposed to trust him to be a good king?"

"You have to compromise with him."

"No, I tried that before it doesn't help. If you give him what he wants then he just decides he won and does not change."

Carole took Burt's hand.

"I am not saying not to be mad and maybe you do need to yell. But Honey, you can't just yell at him and say how he keeps messing up and just expect him to listen. He is a teenager there had to be some give-and-take."

Burt looked at his wife.

"He brought me liking Finn more than him again. Do you think he is jealous?"

Carole shook her head.

"No, I really don't think so. Even though Kurt would never admit to it I think he is scared and lonely and just wants a friend. He wants someone who understands him. You can't blame him for that. Everything happened so fast and he has never been away from you for this long. He is probably homesick as well. And unfortunately, one way that makes him feel at home is going to clubs and drinking. Teenagers in the U.S. drink too. I am not saying that I am encouraging him to drink but realistically, he is not going to just quit. But you need to make sure that when he does that he is doing so in a less dangerous situation and that he is not drinking as much."

Burt thought about what Carole said and compromise might not be a bad idea.

"I am not going to give him any more money. So what kind of compromise would be best?"

Carole sighed.

"Well you know what Kurt would want."

"No, no way in hell. I partially sent Kurt there to get him away from _him_. That kid is part of Kurt's problem."

"Look Burt, you said when you left Kurt seemed to be doing okay. But then he suddenly gets the idea to go to a bar? He got that idea from someone."

"You really think-"

"Burt, in this day and age with Facebook, Twitter, Skype, texting and everything else you might have sent Kurt half way across the globe but I can guarantee that will not stop him from being in contact with Sebastian. What you need is some kind of leverage. Give him one thing he wants, if he feels better and not as alone he will not want to go all over Ohio looking for a bar or something else to do."

Burt had to admit she had a point.

* * *

><p><strong>Westerville Ohio, USA<strong>

Kurt was curled up in the blankets on his bed when he heard his phone went off.

'Why can't the world just leave me alone,' Kurt thought before answering.

"Hello."

"Hey Bro!"

"Oh, hey Finn."

"So, how is everything going?"

"Not so good Finn."

"Well I am sure everything will get better."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure."

"Aww, Buddy, think positive."

Kurt smiled.

"I'll try Finn. How is everything there?"

"Fine," Finn said a little too quickly.

"Don't lie to me Finn."

"Well most things are okay. But Burt isn't really around much. He just keeps overworking himself. I think he goes some days without eating. Mom is real worried. It is really different here without you Kurt. Everyone feels like something is missing."

Kurt sighed. He didn't want this to happen. He hoped things would just go on like normal after he left.

"I miss you too Kurt," Finn said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, you are my brother. Life is a lot more fun when you are around."

Kurt felt better.

"Thanks Finn."

"And you never know when you are king maybe I could be an adviser or something."

"Yeah, Finn, that would be great."

Kurt heard a voice in the background.

"Finn who are you talking to? Oh, is it Kurt, I want to talk to him."

Kurt giggled as he heard someone take his phone.

"Hello Kurt. How are you doing?"

"I am doing okay Rachel. Just trying to get used to my new setting."

Rachel was Finn's girlfriend and Kurt's best friend. Sure Kurt and Rachel clashed every now and again but they were really close.

"My brother is treating you right, correct," Kurt asked.

"You don't need to worry about anything. He has been a perfect gentleman," Rachel said as Finn mumbled something in the background.

Kurt knew Finn cared about Rachel but he had been the mediator for a lot of fights and a couple breakups so he just wanted to make sure everything was going smoothly.

"Speaking of boys, Kurt, I realize you have just got there but have to meet anyone who could be someone special."

"What are you talking about Rachel? I already have someone special."

"Please, Kurt, Sebastian does not count. Are you two even together or what?"

"I don't know Rachel."

"Do I need to give you another lecture of safe-sex? Do I Kurt. Because drinking impairs your judgment. You might do something you could regret. And I know you saw Sebastian before you left, did you sleep with him?"

"Maybe," Kurt said quietly.

"WHAT," Rachel yelled, "Kurt do you even know how many guys he has slept with? Do you know how many guys you have slept with? I don't want you to catch anything. As your best friend I feel it is my place to inform you on-"

Kurt started to block Rachel out once she started yet another rant on Kurt's behavior.

"-and another thing Kurt, you can not just throw yourself around."

"Now, you sound like Blaine," Kurt said before thinking. That shut Rachel up.

"Blaine, who is Blaine?"

Kurt was so mad at himself for bringing it up.

"Is Finn still in the room?"

"Oh, no he left when I started talk about sex. Don't try to change the subject, who is this Blaine?"

"Look, he is just this guy."

"Is he good looking?"

"Rachel," Kurt exclaimed.

"What Kurt, you always had all the good gossip. Now that you are gone I have no one to talk to."

Kurt laughed. It felt good to laugh again.

"Okay, fine. He is this really cute guy who lives on my floor. He also works at the coffee house, I think it is called the Lima Bean, near here."

Rachel was smiling from ear to ear.

"Is he more attractive then Sebastian?"

It was no secret that Burt was not the only family member that had a deep hate for Sebastian. It seemed that Carole was the only one who tried to be nice to the kid for Kurt's sake.

"I don't know maybe, but it doesn't matter. He was a jerk to me."

"Were you a jerk first?"

Kurt said something but Rachel didn't catch it.

"What was that?"

"I said I might have offered to trade sex for coffee and I probably was not the nicest to him."

Rachel sighed.

"Kurt-"

"I know I messed up. There is something different about this guy. He seems nice."

"That's great. OH, Kurt I almost forgot to tell you. I know how you can make friends."

"How," Kurt asked.

"The Warblers."

"I am supposed to make friends with a bunch of birds?"

Rachel laughed.

"No, no ,no. Look when Finn told me where you were going I might have Googled the school name to find some things out about it. The Warblers is the name of a very popular and almost elite-like student organization."

That seemed interesting.

"What kind of organization."

Rachel hesitated.

"Well, don't get mad at me for suggesting it, I was just trying to help. It is a glee club—you know a singing group."

"No way Rachel. Not going to happen."

"Just think about it."

"No, Rachel, you know that I have not sung since my mom died. I used to sing with her all the time it just hurts okay. I love Carole but she isn't—she is different—she-"

"Isn't your mom I know. But do you think your mom would want you to stop. To lock yourself up from the rest of the world? You have an amazing voice. Why don't you just try? If you hate it then I am pretty sure you can leave the group."

"Fine Rachel, I'll think about it."

Rachel and Kurt finished up their conversation and said goodbye. Kurt went through his things until he found a ratty old stuffed bunny, Carrot. Give Kurt a break, he was barely old enough to talk when he named it. It was a present his mom gave him when he was about a week old. Growing up he took Carrot everywhere. He treated Carrot like he was one of the family. After his mom's death he became even more attached to the stuffed animal. His dad tried to offer him other, newer toys but Kurt never wanted to replace Carrot. This bunny was one of the few personal belongings he brought. It smelled and felt like home. Kurt looked up when he heard the door open.

"Well, look who is back," David said to his roommate.

Kurt watched as David went to his bed and sat down. Kurt had to swallow his pride and apologize.

"I'm sorry David. You probably think that I am just some spoiled brat and I guess you would be right. But, I had no right to just leave last night or talk to you the way I did. I'm not good about being in new situations."

David nodded as he accepted the apology. He knew Kurt meant it.

"I understand, but just so we are clear, I am not going to cover for you if you want to break curfew again just to go party."

Kurt nodded. He saw David staring at his bunny. Kurt got embarrassed.

"I call him Carrot. He just reminds me of home."

David chuckled and brought out his own stuffed animal, a bear.

"My dad gave me this before my parents divorced. I don't get to see him a lot so I bring Teddy around to make it seem like he is here."

Both David and Kurt laughed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about being homesick Kurt. Most guys here bring something that reminds them of their family."

"Thanks, David."

Kurt was starting to feel like he belonged.

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark, Europe<strong>

Rachel hung up the phone and went to find Finn to give it back to him. She walked down the main staircase when someone ran into her.

"Rude," she yelled at the boys back.

The boy turned around and sneered.

"Maybe you should watch where you are going you little midget."

Rachel's blood started to boil.

"I have no idea what qualities Kurt sees in you Sebastian. You are a cocky, no-good, jerk."

"Well, now look who is being the mean one calling me names."

Rachel crossed her arms.

"It is late. What are you even doing here?"

"Well, if you must know-"

"I must," Rachel interrupted him. Sebastian glared at her.

"Burt invited my dad and me over for an important meeting. Now if you will excuse me I have more important people to spend my time with instead of a low-class, peasant like you."

"HEY," Sebastian and Rachel turned around and saw Finn looking pissed heading for them. His glare on Sebastian deepened when he saw tears in his girlfriend's eyes. He walked right up to Sebastian.

"You will not talk to her that way. Just because her family doesn't own a powerful company or is part of the royal family does not make her any less of a person. I love her, that's more than you can say about your feelings for Kurt. I don't know why he always takes you back. I can't wait for you to be out of our lives for good."

Sebastian laughed.

"Yeah like that is going to happen."

"It is," Rachel said, "He has been gone about two days and is already meeting new guys. Guys he is more interested in than you."

Okay so that was kind of a lie but Sebastian didn't need to know that.

"Look you little-" Sebastian started to say.

"Sebastian," a voice said from the top of the stairs.

The three teenagers turned and saw Burt and Axel Smythe, Sebastian's dad.

"Sebastian, leave these two alone, we have more important matters to deal with," Axel told his son.

Sebastian nodded and walked away from Finn and Rachel. Before Burt could leave Finn raced up the steps and caught Burt's arm.

"What the _hell_ are they doing here Burt?"

"Look Finn, I need you to not question me now. I need some leverage with Kurt because I need him to get his act together. It is getting late so why don't you take Rachel home."

Before Burt walked away Finn saw the nervous and worries in Burt's eyes. Finn walked back down to Rachel.

"I have to take you home," Finn said.

"But what is going on?"

"I don't know, but I don't like it and Burt doesn't like it. And the fact that the Smythe family is involved means that whatever it is can't be good."

* * *

><p>Finn couldn't sleep that night. It was a few hours later and Sebastian and his dad were still here. Finn crept to the main meeting hall in the palace. He could faintly hear voices.<p>

"I believe we can agree to this deal," Axel said.

There was a long period of silence before Burt answered.

"Okay."

Finn heard chairs moving and he hide behind that staircase. He silently wished he wasn't so tall. He turned so he could see. When the three men got to the bottom of the stairs he saw Axel and Burt shake hands and then Sebastian and his dad left. Finn already had a bad feeling but now this feeling was even worse. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do but wait and see what happened. His only prayer was that Kurt didn't get hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Westerville Ohio, USA<strong>

The rest of the day went fast. David gave Kurt a tour and the two roommates were getting along well. Kurt met some of David's friends. Wes seemed nice enough. And then he met the couple he had seen in the hallway the other night, Jeff and Nick. They both welcomed Kurt with a hug. Kurt smiled and agreed to have lunch with them. David said his other friend had to work so Kurt would meet him tomorrow during school. The day flew by and the next thing he knew he was getting ready for the first day of class. He sighed as he looked at the uniform he had on.

'Well I guess it is not terrible, but it is not that fashionable either,' Kurt thought. Kurt sighed as he looked the clock—7:45. It was way too early to be up. After David and he were ready they headed to the classroom building. Kurt had history first. He found the class easy enough. He saw Jeff and sat by him.

"Hi Kurt. How are you this morning? I had a great morning. Nick brought me cookies. Now, I know cookies aren't a good breakfast but he made them himself and said they were 'have a good first day' cookies so I had to have them."

'Oh my god, it is way too early for him to be this happy and peppy,' Kurt though as Jeff went on.

"Oh, my morning has not been that bad," Kurt said once the energetic boy next to him calmed down.

'Okay, I am referring to him as the Energizer Bunny,' Kurt thought.

A few minutes before class started another boy walked in and frowned that someone was already sitting next to Jeff.

"Hey Jeff," Flint said with a smile.

Jeff looked up.

"Hi Flint. How was your summer?"

"Pretty good. I didn't get to see you though and that would have made it better. Heard that your boyfriend went on vacation without you. You sure he was able to stay faithful? I would hate to see you get hurt by him."

Kurt's jaw dropped. It was obvious Jeff was oblivious to this Flint's flirting, even though Kurt was not sure how he was so oblivious, Kurt had never meant someone like this guy.

'Yes you have,' Kurt reminded himself. Honestly, Kurt missed Sebastian. They did not have the most stable relationship but Sebastian meant a lot to him so he wished he was here.

"Oh, well I know Nick wouldn't be unfaithful. He loves me and I love him. Besides he just went on vacation to Indiana to visit his aunt. I'm pretty sure he just spent most of the time with his family."

Flint just nodded and went and took a seat in the back.

"That is my friend Flint," Jeff told Kurt as the teacher walked in.

"Is he just a friend?"

"Of course. I think he had a crush on me last year but we talked it out and he understands I am with Nick."

"Are you sure," Kurt asked.

"Now, you sound like Nick. He is convinced Flint I going to try to break us up."

'He might not be that wrong,' Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>As the morning went on it was apparent to Kurt that he was going to have to work a lot harder than he was used to. He could not wait for lunch to be over so he could get to his last two classes. Chemistry sounded like it could be interesting but his last class was English. Kurt loved English class. He was especially excited since it was told to him that the English class was going to include a lot of Shakespeare. One of the most unique things about Kurt is that he loved reading William Shakespeare. He called Sean to see what he was making for lunch.<p>

"Hey Kurt, I can't really talk right now."

"I now you are probably busy making me food. I was just wondering what was for lunch. I looked in the cafeteria and all that food looks horrible."

"Ah, look Kurt, I'm kind of tied up at the moment so you are going to have to eat the food there today."

Kurt could tell he was hiding something.

"Sean," Kurt whined, "I have no money."

"Look I figured you blew most your money so I put a couple hundred back in your wallet. But that is just for food. You still need to get a job like your dad said. Look we will talk later. Bye."

Kurt could not believe it. Sean hung up on him. That never happens.

"Hey Kurt," someone yelled.

Kurt looked up and saw Nick and Jeff walking over to him.

"So, are you going to eat with us today," Jeff asked.

Kurt nodded and the three walked to the cafeteria. They got in line and paid for their food. Kurt thought a salad and some not so disgusting looking pasta dish would be safe to eat.

"So the rest of our group is already there. Wes and David said Blaine was going to save us a seat," Nick said.

"Wait, Blaine? Blaine as in the guy that works at the coffee shop?"

"The Lima Bean, yeah he works there," Jeff said, "I see them."

The three boys headed to the spot in the back where their friends were. Blaine looked up and smiled when he saw his friends but frowned when he saw Kurt.

"Hey Blaine, this is Kurt, David's roommate," Jeff said.

"We have met," Blaine said.

"Oh, really," Wes questioned, "When?"

"Yesterday," Kurt answered as he took a seat across from Blaine.

"So Kurt did you have money to pay for your food," Blaine asked looking right into Kurt's eyes.

"Of course he did silly, how else would he get his food," Jeff said.

"Oh I think he knows a few ways," Blaine said.

An awkward silence fell as everyone started to eat. Well, Wes, David, Jeff, Nick and Blaine started to eat. Kurt decided to poke his food a few times with his fork. Just to make sure it was not going to come to life or something. Blaine noticed.

"Is the food not good enough for you, your majesty," Blaine joked.

Kurt's head snapped up.

"Your majesty? Why would you say that," Kurt said.

"Calm down Kurt, I was just joking because David said you had a personal chef and now you look like your food is going to turn into an alien or something and try to eat you. I'm not saying you are actual royalty or anything like that."

"Oh, ha ha ha," Kurt said as he started to eat. The salad was actually tasty and even though the pasta looked horrible it tasted quite well. It was no where near as good as the food he was used to but it was that uneatable.

"So why are you gracing us with your presence today," Blaine asked.

Before Kurt could say anything David spoke up.

"Just leave him alone Blaine. He is having a hard time transiting," He said defending his roommate.

Blaine looked back at Kurt.

"Is this your first time away from home?"

Kurt nodded and that was the truth. Sure he had been all around the world but he was always with his Dad, Carole, Finn or even Rachel. This was the first time he was away from his family. Blaine felt bad.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I remember when I was little, I think around 9 or 10, and went to summer camp for the first time I got really homesick and missed my family," Blaine said. Now, Blaine was happy to get away from his family, mainly his dad.

Kurt nodded.

"It's okay. I thought it would not be this hard."

"How far away do you live," Jeff asked his new friend.

"Oh, well, umm, my dad has business to take care all around the world so it umm, varies."

"Blaine's dad is the same. He works for an international company so he has business meetings and other stuff all around the world," Wes said.

"Yeah," Blaine said, "It has been a while since he had to go overseas. The last time he did was about three or four months ago."

"Oh, do you go with him," Kurt asked Blaine.

"Sometimes I do. I didn't this last time because I didn't think it would be that fun,"

"Oh, where did he go?"

"Denmark."

Kurt just about spit out the drink of water he just took.

"Oh, Denmark, umm that's interesting."

"Yeah, I figured there was really nothing to do there."

'You are wrong, very, very wrong,' Kurt thought.

"But Dad did meet the Prime Minister. I did think that was cool. Did you know Denmark still haves a royal family," Blaine asked.

"Did your dad meet the king," Kurt asked.

"No, it was just a quick trip and he was being flown back home after the meeting."

"Wait, so you mean there really is still a king and everything. That is so cool," Nick said.

Suddenly everyone was talking how cool it would be to live in a place and be a prince. Kurt desperately wanted to change the subject.

'I am so sorry Jeff,' he thought.

"So Jeff, did you tell Nick your friend Flint is in our history class?"

All conversation stopped and Nick looked at Jeff.

"No he did not."

"Well, I really didn't think it was that big of a deal, I mean he didn't do anything. All he did was ask how my summer was and said he wished we had hung out."

"Did he say anything else," Nick asked.

"Well, he did ask how your vacation went and, umm, if I was sure you didn't cheat. But don't worry I told him we love each other so I know you wouldn't do that."

Nick had already got in a fight with Jeff over Flint once so he just dropped it. Kurt then had a question for the boys.

"How would one get an audition for the Warblers?"

Wes light up.

"Well as head council member I can tell you that there will be auditions this Thursday at 3:30. You can sign up on the sheet hung up near the rehearsal room. David showed you where that was on your tour right."

Kurt nodded but Blaine spoke up.

"Wait, you don't want to audition do you?"

"Maybe, what's it to you," Kurt said.

"Well, Blaine, Wes and David are all on the council and Blaine is the lead soloist."

'Of course Mr. Perfect is the lead soloist,' Kurt thought.

Lunch was winding down and the boys were heading to class. Nick stopped Kurt but told Jeff he would meet him after class. Once Jeff left Nick started talking.

"Okay, so you were there, Jeff thinks I am insane for saying Flint is a threat to our relationship. You have a fresh perspective, what do you think?"

"Look Nick, I think that Jeff has a heart of gold and wants to see the good in everyone. He really is an amazing guy."

Nick smiled, he knew he was lucky to have a guy like Jeff.

"But I do think you should be concerned. I don't know what has happened in the past but if I know anything it is if a guy wants to sleep with someone. And this Flint really want's in Jeff's pants. Now, I now Jeff would never cheat on you so I doubt that Flint would ever get anywhere past the friend zone but he could be dangerous."

Nick nodded.

"Yeah that is what I am afraid of. Can you do me a favor and just keep an eye on Jeff when you two are in class together. Like you said he looks for the good in everyone and doesn't always realize when he is being taken advantage of."

"Of course Nick."

The two boys had to get to class but before Kurt walked away Nick told him,

"I'm sorry Kurt. To be honest when David was talking to you the first day I figured you were just some rich kid but there is a lot more to you. You seem like a great guy."

"Thanks Nick. I guess I am bad at first impressions."

"No worries, see ya later."

Kurt walked into the chemistry class room and saw only one seat open. He took the seat.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Kurt turned to the boy he sat next to who was—Blaine.

'Just great,' Kurt thought.

The teacher entered and handed out an outline for the class.

"I hope you plan on getting to know the person you are sitting next to because they will be your lab partner for the year," the teacher said.

Blaine and Kurt glared at each other.

"You better not make me fail this class," Blaine said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kurt responded.

Kurt was so happy when the bell rang and he only had one class left.

"Now if you will excuse me I have to get to English," he said

"I have that class first," Blaine said before leaving, "Hope you are ready for a pop quiz."

True to his word the teacher handed out a ten question pop quiz near the end of class. Kurt knew every answer. They graded them in class—in a different color pen so no one could change their answers and Kurt got a one-hundred percent. He was in a good mood. He went and signed up to audition for the Warblers and decided to go grab some coffee. When he entered the shop he saw two guys arguing. One was an employee, who was not Blaine, and the other must have been the owner. He watched as the employee throw off his name tag and stormed out. Kurt got an idea. He walked up to the counter.

"I'm sorry mister but I saw what happened. If you need a replacement I would be happy for a job."

"You got it kid."

Kurt was amazed.

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, with school starting business will start picking up. I need all the help I can get. Can you start tomorrow? That was when the other guy's next shift was."

"Sure," Kurt said.

"Good, the manager, who will be your boss is here, I'll introduce you two now. What was your name?"

"Kurt."

Kurt smiled as the owner went in the back. Kurt was not used to being bossed around but if this got him some spending money then it would be worth it.

"Well, Kurt meet manager—"

Kurt stopped paying attention when he saw who walked out with the owner.

'This cannot be happening,' Kurt thought.

"Well Kurt, this is going to be fun. Can't wait for your first day tomorrow," Blaine said with a smug look on his face.

* * *

><p>Blaine was just getting done when Kurt was leaving so the two walked back to Dalton.<p>

"Oh come on Kurt, you can't be that mad. I promise I will not abuse my power over you."

Kurt just glared. When they got back there was a crowd of boys surrounding someone outside the dorm building. Blaine saw Nick and Jeff.

"Hey guys, what is going on?"

"There is another last minute transfer student," Nick said.

The crowd separated and Kurt light up.

"Sebastian?"

There in the flesh and a Dalton uniform was Sebastian. He spotted Kurt walked over pulled him into a hug and a passionate kiss. Blaine stood there jaw almost hitting the ground before the frowned and glared at this new boy. Nick and Jeff saw Blaine's expression. Nick knew what was going on, he glared like that at Flint many a time.

"You know Blaine," Jeff said before his boyfriend finished his sentence.

"Jealously looks good on no one, including you."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay there was chapter 5. <strong>

**Sebastian's dad is going to be the villain of the story so I felt he needed some badass type name. And I know I don't really explain it but Sean was busy talking to Burt and getting Sebastian's transfer through.  
><strong>

**The next chapter will include—Sebastian's version to why he is there, Kurt's first day of work, whether or not Kurt gets in the Warblers (even though honestly that one should be obvious) and flashbacks to what happened to Kurt from when he was 15 through Burt making the decision to send him to Dalton, plus more.**

**Please review!  
><strong>


	6. Skipping Class and the First Day of Work

**New Year's Resolution 2012: Update faster.**

**Are people still interested in this story…I hope so. I am so sorry for the wait. There was homework and papers and finals and personal issues and then on top of that a huge case of writers block and well that explains why there has been no update in over a month. I am really, really, really sorry.**

**BUT, I am back and the writer's block is gone and I hope you like this chapter.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter: thelegs, Sarahamanda,** **gopie,** **Diamond Cobra, badumtiss, bethanycriss and AlexBSChris.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Kurt could not believe it. Sebastian was at Dalton. Kurt broke their kiss when he needed to breathe. Kurt smiled as he took Sebastian's hand. The two were lost in their own little world until some coughed to get their attention. Kurt turned around and saw that Jeff, Nick and Blaine were the only boys left among them. Kurt walked their way with Sebastian at his side.<p>

"Who's your friend," Blaine asked.

"Sebastian Smythe," Sebastian said, "Kurt's boyfriend."

Jeff's face light up.

"Kurt, you didn't say you were in a relationship. We should double date sometime."

Kurt blushed.

"Well, we have had an on-again off-again relationship-"

"And we are officially on-again," Sebastian said smiling at Kurt.

"Oh, right introductions," Kurt said, "Sebastian I want you to meet Nick, Jeff and Blaine."

Sebastian and the three boys shook hands and assessed Kurt's new friends.

'Well, this Jeff and Nick seem nice enough. I am glad Kurt has made some friends,' Sebastian thought, 'But I saw the look this Blaine had when Kurt kissed me. He may become a problem.'

"It is so nice to meet all of you," Sebastian said out loud, "I do need to get moved in but maybe tonight we could get together."

"Sure. How about we meet at the Lima Bean, the coffee house near campus, and get to know each other. You can meet Wes and Kurt's roommate, David, as well," Nick said.

"Well that sounds wonderful," Sebastian said before turning to Kurt, "Want to help me unpack?"

Kurt nodded and said goodbye to Blaine, Nick and Jeff before walking off with Sebastian.

"I hate him," Blaine said after Kurt and Sebastian left as he was walking to the cafeteria.

"Oh boy Jeffie, looks like Blaine has some competition," Nick teased.

"Look, I am not jealous. I have no desire to date Kurt."

Nick and Jeff looked at each other and smirked. They both knew that was a lie.

"Don't lie to yourself, Blaine," Nick said before Jeff and him walked off to find Wes and David.

Blaine grabbed an apple for a snack and sighed. Nick and Jeff were right. He was lying to himself. He was extremely jealous. But there was no way he was going to admit it.

* * *

><p>"So what floor are you on," Kurt asked his now on-again boyfriend.<p>

"4th," Sebastian said as they entered the elevator.

"Oh, I'm on the third."

"I know. I asked to be on the same floor but there were no available rooms."

Kurt smiled again, he couldn't stop. He was surprised that his dad let Sebastian come here. He would have to call him later. After the elevator opened Kurt found himself in room 422. Kurt walked into the room and was confused.

"Sebastian, I thought you wanted me to help you unpack?"

"I did," Sebastian said sitting on the bed.

"But everything is already unpacked."

"Okay, so I might have said that just so I could get you alone."

"What about your roommate?"

"Don't have one. No one else was assigned to this room."

"Oh," Kurt said before being pulled down onto the bed.

"So, what do you say, do you want to have some fun," Sebastian asked pulling Kurt into another kiss. But to his disappointment Kurt pulled away.

"Don't worry I do want to. I just have to call my dad first. Plus, we have to meet the others in a little while and I still have to go change out of this uniform. How about, we save that for later."

Sebastian grinned.

"Deal, besides I should call my dad too. Let him know I got here safe."

"He didn't come with you?"

"No he was too busy with a meeting or something."

Kurt kissed Sebastian, but it soon evolved into an intense make out session. After a while Kurt pulled away, gave Sebastian a hug and went to his room to get ready. Sebastian sighed sat down and took out his phone and waited for his dad to pick up.

"Axel Smythe speaking."

"Hey, Dad."

"Oh, son, I take it you arrived safely."

"Yeah. I saw Kurt and he was very happy to see me."

"So, can I take it you two are back together?"

"Yeah we are."

"Good, everything is according to plan."

"Well not everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there was this kid, Blaine, I think his name was, who seemed a little jealous when I was with Kurt."

"Do you think Kurt has feelings for this boy?"

"No."

"Then everything will work out. Just keep a close eye on Kurt. No helping him go out to clubs and stuff."

"Yeah, Dad, I know."

"Good, well I have to get back to some work."

"Okay, bye Dad."

Sebastian hung up and laid down. He had some time to take a quick nap.

* * *

><p>Kurt was finishing getting ready and called his dad.<p>

"Hi, Dad," Kurt said when his dad answered the phone.

"Hello Kurt. I take it Sebastian is at Dalton."

"Yes, but I was calling to apologize. I am sorry about the mess I made earlier. I was just mad and scared and-"

"I understand this is hard and even if I don't think Sebastian is the best choice for you I know he will at least watch out for you. I need you to promise me you will not go to random clubs anymore. I hope that since I gave in and talked Sebastian and his dad into sending him there to be with you, you will follow the rules. If I find you are just sneaking out with Sebastian to get in trouble-"

"I won't do that anymore I promise. This place is growing on me."

"Well, I am glad. I am just trying to look out for you."

"Thanks Dad. And just so you know, I don't hate you, I love you."

"I love you too son."

The two said goodbye as David was walking in the door.

"Hey, Kurt, I hear we are going out for coffee to meet your boyfriend."

Kurt blushed.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Kurt honestly was not sure what Sebastian was to him.

"Look, Kurt, I know it is hard starting a new school and all but you don't have to worry. No one will pick on you for anything, especially for your sexual orientation."

Kurt smiled and nodded. He was getting used to David as his roommate, and his friend.

* * *

><p>Later, Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian found themselves sitting at a large round table in The Lima Bean. The boys were getting to know each other. Well, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David were getting to know Kurt and Sebastian better. Blaine just sat silent glaring into his cup of coffee as Sebastian's arm wrapped itself around Kurt's waist. This did not go unnoticed by Sebastian.<p>

'Yes, gel-head here is going to be a problem.' Sebastian thought before Wes spoke up.

"So Sebastian, what made you decide to transfer to Dalton?"

"Kurt," Sebastian said, "My father and his have been doing business together for a while. When I heard that Kurt was transferring to a new school for his last year I knew it would be hard. I was happy when I heard he was meeting new people but what can I say, I wanted to be here so he might feel more comfortable."

"That is so sweet," Jeff said, "I know I would go anywhere so I could be with Nicky."

Nick gave Jeff a kiss.

"Okay, enough lovey dovey stuff," Wes said, "Kurt, are you thinking about your audition?"

"Yeah, actually I am. I have not sung in a while but I am looking forward to it."

"Audition? What audition," Sebastian asked.

"Kurt is trying out for our glee club. The Warblers," Nick said.

Sebastian was surprised. He had been told that Kurt had not sung since, well, since his mother passed away.

"That's great Kurt. You are amazing at everything you do so I am sure this will not be a problem," Sebastian said, "Maybe I could audition too."

"No," Blaine shouted, speaking for the first time. Everyone turned their head and stared at him.

"Well, I mean, he is not on the audition list," Blaine said.

"Oh come one, everyone knows that list is just a formality. Besides there is still time to add him to the list," Jeff said, "I was not on the list when I auditioned."

This was true. Jeff and Nick had been friends since kindergarten and stared their freshmen year at Dalton together. It was initially Nick who wanted to be in the Warblers but after Jeff listened in on his audition and what the council was saying he stormed in and asked to audition. They both made the Warblers and soon after became boyfriends.

"Well, yes, but- but- fine," Blaine said, "auditions are in a couple days."

"Coolio" Sebastian said and Blaine rolled his eyes and got up.

"Well, I have some stuff to take care of. I will see you all tomorrow and Kurt, don't forget to be here no later than 3:15."

Kurt nodded as Blaine left.

"I got a job here," he told everyone.

Little by little the boys left to do their own things. Wes left next to take care of official Warbler business shortly followed by Nick and Jeff who just wanted to go make out. This left David to walk back to the dorm with Kurt and Sebastian. He watched as Kurt and Sebastian were getting pretty frisky.

"Okay, Kurt we need a symbol, tie on the doorknob or something so I know when it is not safe for me to enter the room while you two are, well, busy."

Kurt blushed and Sebastian smirked.

"Yeah, we will work something out" Kurt said as the three boys entered the elevator.

"Well, you have nothing to fear tonight David. I am exhausted from my trip here so I am going to go to bed early," Sebastian said.

Sebastian gave Kurt one last passionate kiss as the elevator reached the third level.

"I'll see you later babe," Sebastian said.

"See you tomorrow Seb," Kurt said after a quick hug.

* * *

><p>The next day was hectic. The workload was really starting to pile up, and it was only the second day. Kurt found out that he did not have any classes with Sebastian. He also had to worry about his first day at work and his audition coming up. It did help Kurt relax knowing Sebastian would be there with him. Little, by little, Kurt was starting to use Sean as more of a chaperone only and not a chef. The food there was not that bad and he enjoyed the time in the cafeteria with his friends. Lunch had ended when Kurt got up grabbed his bag and wanted to head to his next class. The next thing he knew someone grabbed his arm. Kurt turned around to see Sebastian.<p>

"Hey Babe."

"Hi Seb. Look I have to get to my next class. We are doing a chemistry lab today and I don't want to get behind."

"Oh, I had chemistry earlier, the lab is a piece of cake. You don't have to go."

"Well, I mean my lab partner-"

Kurt was silenced when Sebastian kissed him. Kurt thought he tasted alcohol.

"Sebastian, have you been drinking?"

"Not a lot, just a small glass."

"Sebastian, the only reason you are here is to keep me from drinking," Kurt whispered.

"No, I am here to make sure you don't sneak out to go to clubs. It was never said I could not bring alcohol here, so I smuggled some in. Let's go back to your room and have some actual fun," Sebastian said.

Kurt wanted to say no but when Sebastian started to kiss down his neck and his hands, which were like magic, started to travel south it was a miracle that they made it to Kurt's room before the clothes started coming off.

* * *

><p>Blaine was pissed. Not only had Kurt skipped the lab they were supposed to do, he embarrassed himself in front of the class. After the final class Blaine went to Kurt's room and pounded on the door.<p>

"I swear to God Kurt, if you skipped our class so you could sleep or slack off I am going to-" Blaine yelled as the door opened.

Blaine pushed his way inside.

"What were you thinking skipping class? You do know that the point of school is to go to class right. If you can't keep your grades up-" Blaine said as he looked Kurt over. Kurt was standing before him in jeans and—shirtless.

"Why are you shirtless and is your hair wet? You did not skip your last two classes to take a shower did you?"

"No, I didn't. Why I skipped is none of your business-"

"When it effects my grade it dies," Blaine interrupted.

"Well, I am trying to get ready for work, so if you would please leave-" Kurt started to say when the door opened.

"Hey, Kurt, that was the best shower we ever took together-" Sebastian stopped talking as he entered the room and Blaine's brain was on overload.

'Oh my god. Kurt is shirtless and jerk-face is only in boxers. He said they took a shower together so that means they-' Blaine started to figure things out.

"OH MY, YOU SKIPPED CLASS TO HAVE SEX!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Wow, good job genius. Now, can you leave so I can get dressed and Kurt can get to work," Sebastian said.

Blaine just blushed and ran out of the room. Kurt sighed and put on his shirt and grabbed his things.

"You could have been nicer," Kurt commented.

"Since when were we nice," Sebastian responded, "We are so much better then every damn person in this school."

Kurt just rolled his eyes as Sebastian finished getting dressed. Kurt knew one thing. His first day of work was going to be absolute hell.

* * *

><p>Kurt arrived to the Lima Bean right on time. He saw Blaine was already there standing behind the counter. He also noticed another worker, a girl, with dark hair was cleaning a couple tables. Kurt walked up to Blaine.<p>

"Well, at least you didn't skip work and possibly cost me my job too," Blaine said as he handed Kurt a name tag and official Lima Bean apron. Kurt looked at the clothing suspiciously.

"You don't want to spill anything on your fancy clothes do you," Blaine asked.

Kurt put on the apron and the name tag. Before joining Blaine behind the main counter.

"Okay Kurt, the manager before me said today has been slow so it is a good first day for you to learn how to use everything. We have a pretty simple menu, your average coffee drinks and baked goods. How about you demonstrate your coffee making skills?"

Kurt looked at the various machines with a clueless look. He had never made coffee before. It was always made for him. Blaine noticed Kurt's hesitation.

"You don't know how to work coffee machines do you?"

Kurt shook his head 'no.'

Blaine sighed and showed Kurt the function of each machine. Kurt paid close attention.

"It really is not too bad once you remember what machine makes what drink. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah," Kurt said speaking for the first time he arrived at work.

After a few coffee mishaps Kurt was starting to get the hang out it. The few customers they had ordered simple drinks so Kurt was starting to get pretty fast at making the orders. However, around 4:00, things started to pick up. Tons of students kept pouring in as they finished class, after school activities and were looking for a pick-me up. Kurt was starting to become overwhelmed and Blaine stepped in and took over. Kurt stepped back and watched as Blaine somehow remembers every order, made them perfectly without making one mistake. Kurt slightly jumped when someone spoke to him.

"Yeah, Blaine is the best we got. Not only at making coffee. With that face we can bring in just about every male and female body within a good few miles of this place."

Kurt turned to see a female worker who had been cleaning earlier.

"You must be the new worker I heard we got after Josh quit. I'm Santana."

"Kurt."

"So Kurt, how is your first day in coffee hell going?"

"Oh, well, better than I thought. I was doing pretty well until it got so busy."

"Yeah, it takes most people a couple days to learn how to deal with the crowd. So you go to Dalton too?"

"Yeah, I just transferred actually."

"So another Richie rich with daddy issues then," Santana said.

"No, that's not true," Kurt said.

"Oh come on. If your parents can afford Dalton tuition then why would you be working here? I'll tell you. You are obviously like Blaine and do not want to accept money from daddy."

"Look Santana, I don't know Blaine's story but I am not here because I have some issue with my dad giving me money. You don't know what you are talking about so just shut your mouth," Kurt yelled.

Kurt instantly regretted what he said. Now both of his co-workers were going to hate him. But to his surprise Santana smirked.

"Wow, new boy has got some attitude. I like it. It took months for sweet little Blaine to be able to talk back to me. Okay, it is official you are my new best friend and has your new BFF I have a request for you."

"Umm, and what would that be," Kurt asked.

"Sleep with Blaine."

Kurt's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"What?"

"Oh, come on, I knew you were gay before you walked in here. I have amazing gaydar. Anywho, the bottom line is that Blaine needs to get laid. Hopefully, then he will not be so up-tight. So that is your new job."

"No, Santana, his job like yours is to make coffee and take care of this shop. Not to gossip about people's private lives."

Kurt and Santana turned and saw Blaine glaring at them.

"Oh, Blainers, I was just welcoming Kurt to our crew. No need to get all worked up, even though I am sure Kurt in those skin tight jeans are doing more than that you."

"Santana back to work, now," Blaine ordered. The Latina just rolled her eyes and headed to the counter.

"I'm sorry about her. She can be a bit," Blaine searched for the right word, "over the top."

Kurt smiled.

"No, it's fine actually. My closest friend, Rachel, back home is a bit over the top as well. Not at sexual things like Santana. Rachel is more over the top when it comes to her ego. She can drive you crazy but you can't help to love her."

Blaine smiled. He was glad Kurt was starting to let his guard down.

"How long have you been friends with her?"

"A few years now. She is also my brother's girlfriend."

"Oh, you have a brother."

"Well, step-brother but yes."

"That's cool. Do you get along?"

"Now, we do, but we still argue over things."

"Oh, like what?"

"Sebastian mainly," Kurt said honestly, "They do not always approve of our relationship."

Blaine felt he was entering personal territory so he decided to change the subject.

"Well, Santana can manage the counter. Why don't I give you a proper tour?"

Kurt nodded. Blaine showed him all the back areas, the kitchen, where all the pastry and baked goods were made, the dish room, where they washed the plates and utensils and a few other areas.

"And that brings us back to the front where the counter is. As you have seen this is the area where people order their food and drinks and we get their orders ready," Blaine finished before Santana interrupted.

"And in the frond left corner is the supply closet that is also a good spot for making out and other activities."

"Santana," Blaine yelled as he turned her way.

Kurt giggled. Santana and Blaine bickered like brother and sister. Things really slowed down so Kurt learned some things about his new friend, Santana. She went to McKinley High School, the public school in Lima, Ohio. She was in the glee club called New Directions and was a cheerleader at the school as well. It was getting close to closing time when Santana started to question him.

"So, Kurt, what about you? I know you go to Dalton but what else are you into?"

"Oh, well, I am going to audition for the Warblers. I like fashion and—"

"Are you single," Santana asked him suddenly.

"Well, no, me and my boyfriend just got back together."

"Well at least you have someone," Santana said before looking down.

Kurt scoffed.

"You expect me to believe that someone as beautiful as you is single?"

Santana suddenly looked up.

"You really think I am beautiful?"

"Santana, I am gay not blind. You are gorgeous."

"Well, I had someone special. They were the most amazing person on this planet but I screwed things up."

"Well, maybe you two will get back together."

"No. I'm not a strong enough person. She deserves someone who can be as open and bright and absolutely good-hearted as she is."

'Oh, Santana is a lesbian,' Kurt thought before speaking.

"Well, if you two are made to be together I am sure love will find a way."

"That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard," Santana said before Kurt and her started to laugh.

"Well, what can I say? I guess deep down I am just a silly romantic."

When closing time came and all the last minute customers left Kurt, Blaine and Santana started to clean up.

"Hey Santana, if you wanted to leave, me and Kurt got this."

Santana went grabbed her things from the back and headed to the door.

"See ya later Blainers. Bye Kurt."

Both boys said goodbye as she left.

"Well, she sure is colorful," Kurt said.

"Yeah, that she is."

Kurt was cleaning the serving counter when Blaine spoke again.

"I'm sorry Kurt."

"For what?"

"For yelling at you earlier. I was having a really bad morning and then you weren't there for the lab and I mixed the wrong chemicals and the thing exploded and I was embarrassed-"

"No, I should not have skipped class. I am sorry Blaine. I will be there from now on I promise."

"Yeah, but I still was a little harsh. You have every right to sleep with your boyfriend. He seems to really care about you."

"I think he does," Kurt said.

After everything was cleaned and the door was locked Blaine and Kurt started to walk back to Dalton.

"Hey, Kurt can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why does your family not approve of your relationship? Is it because it is with another guy?"

"Oh no. When I came out to my dad he said he had known since I was three. And my step-mom always accepted me. My step-brother, Finn, well it's not that he didn't accept me, he just took some time to get used to it. Everyone just thinks I can do better I guess."

"What about your biological mom?"

"I'm guessing she knew. She died when I was eight though, from cancer."

"Oh Kurt, I am so sorry."

"It's okay. Carole, my step-mom, is amazing."

"But still. To lose your mom at such a young age, it must have been hard for you."

"It was, at first, but I started to get better over time until I was about 15."

"What happened?"

"It's kind of a long story," Kurt said as they entered the dorms.

"Well, if you ever want to talk to someone, just know you can talk to me," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded and waited for the elevator to reach the third floor.

* * *

><p>A couple days later Kurt found himself, along with Sebastian, and a handful of other boys waiting outside the Warblers common area. They waited until Wes exited through two big oak doors and started to call names for their audition.<p>

"You will do great," Sebastian told Kurt.

"But what-"

"No, buts Kurt. You are going to rock this."

Wes walked back out.

"Hummel, Kurt."

Kurt got up and entered the room. He saw the boys who had already auditioned sitting off to one side. He say Blaine, David, and Wes sit side by side in the front of the room.

"Okay Kurt, you will now sing your audition piece to the council," Wes said.

Kurt took a second to calm his nerves, took a deep breath and started to sing.

'Oh my god,' Blaine thought 'He has the most amazing voice I have ever heard. He has such a wide range.'

After Kurt finished his song he was asked to sit with the others.

'I know Blaine does not really like me. I just hope he does not vote against me becoming a member of the Warblers,' Kurt thought as he heard Sebastian's name being called.

After all the auditions took place the council announced they would need a few minutes to go through their notes. Wes, David and Blaine went through all the auditions, then they got to Kurt.

"He was amazing," David said.

"Yes, I agree he would be a wonderful addition to the Warblers," Wes agreed.

"Are, you kidding, he has the best voice I have ever heard," Blaine added.

"Last, Sebastian Smythe," Wes said to his co-council members.

"I liked him. I thought he had an interesting sound," David said.

"It was different but in a good way," Wes commented.

"No," Blaine said "I don't believe he would be a good fit for this group. He is so rude and vulgar. That is not the way the Warbers are. And he was not that good. He sounded average to me. I vote no."

After they finished the list of who made it Wes asked all those who auditioned to stand. Then he started reading names. One by one boys smiled and sighed in relief that they had made the cut.

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt smiled as he walked up to Wes and received his Warbler pin, attaching it to his blazer. Kurt was so happy.

"And lastly, Sebastian Smythe. Congratulations to those who made the cut."

Sebastian stood, took his pin and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"You were right," Kurt said as Sebastian pulled him into a kiss.

"Get a room," one of the new Warblers called out while a few whistled.

"But not my room," David added causing everyone to laugh.

Kurt finally felt like he starting to belong.

Later, that night Kurt and David had arrived to their room after dinner.

"You didn't vote me into the Warblers because I am your roommate did you," Kurt asked.

"No way, you were amazing. The best audition."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I probably should not say this because it being official council notes but you were the only one to get a unanimous 'yes' from all three of us."

Kurt was shocked. There were so many good auditions. Kurt suddenly felt like his English homework could wait.

"I am going to go see Blaine."

"Okay, just be back before curfew,' David said.

Kurt got up and went down to Blaine's door and knocked. Jeff opened the door.

"Hey, Kurt," Jeff said sounding out of breath. Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder to see Nick fixing his hair and buttoning his shirt.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was looking for Blaine," Kurt said.

"Oh, he, well, he went down to the lobby," Jeff said.

"Oh, well thanks," Kurt said as he headed for the elevator.

When it reached the main lobby Kurt stepped out. Various boys were doing work or goofing off. He turned the corner and saw Blaine sitting in a secluded corner.

"Hey," Kurt said as he sat beside Blaine.

"Hi, Kurt. Congratulations on making the Warblers. You deserved it the most."

"Well thank you, but I was wondering if we could talk. You said if I ever needed to talk to someone I could talk to you."

"Of course," Blaine said turning to face Kurt.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I guess I have not made a good first impression," Kurt started.

"It wasn't the best," Blaine agreed, the, the two boys smiled, "But, I also know what it is like to in a new environment. I transferred here my sophomore year and it took a while to get used to everything."

"Why did you transfer here," Kurt asked.

"I was bullied really badly at my old school for being gay and I am still trying to get my dad to accept me. That's why I work so hard. I don't want him to think that I need him or his money to be successful."

Kurt did not know what to say. Kurt never had to worry about that. Sure, there would be some comments about him online or in the press but everyone in his family accepted him.

"But what did you want to talk about," Blaine asked.

"I have never really talked to anyone about this, but there is just something about you that makes me feel like I can trust you," Kurt said, "Well, like I said, my mother died of cancer when I was young but over the years I started to cope with her passing and start to live my life again. I got used to it being just me and my dad and we have become very close. Things were going good until I was fifteen."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked this chapter. I had to cut this chapter into two because it was getting too long. I already am writing the next chapter so I hope to have it up sometime this week or by the weekend. The next chapter will have a flashback to Kurt at 15 through Burt making the decision to send him to Dalton, along with a SebastianBlaine confrontation and Flint causing trouble for Nick and Jeff.**


	7. Fights, Blackmail and Lilies

**I am happy there are still people interested in this story! I wish I could update faster but I have so much work to do this semester and I apologize for the lateness. Also, please note that for the purpose of this story all time differences will be ignored.**

**I would just like to take a second to thank the readers who took the time to review: GhostOfMe, rooz33, leahmo34,** **Diamond Cobra, badumtiss, Sarahamanda and Mette the danish girl.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK—Three years ago<strong>

It had started out like any other day. Kurt woke up, got dressed and ready to tackle the day. On this day Kurt was supposed to go with his dad to work. When Kurt reached the dining table he sat down next to his dad and ate his breakfast. When they finished Burt spoke.

"Are you ready for today Kurt?"

"Yes."

"I wanted to inform you that we are having a special dinner tonight. I am going to introduce you to someone important."

"Oh, okay Dad. Who is it?"

"I want it to be a surprise."

That caught Kurt's attention. It was hard for Kurt to concentrate that day. After he returned home from helping his dad he walked back to his room. Sean was there bringing up his laundry.

"Just in time," Kurt said with a smile, "Dad said there is an important guest coming to dinner. I need an outfit to impress."

"Well you have the finest clothing," Sean said, "I am sure you will look as impressive as always."

"Do you by any chance know who is coming?"

Sean shook his head.

"Come on, Sean if you have any idea you should tell me. We gossip all the time."

"I heard your father has been seeing someone and has invited her to dinner," Sean said before picking up the laundry basket and leaving the room.

'A date? My dad is bringing home a date,' Kurt thought as he went through his clothes. He was not sure how he felt about this. He knew his dad was lonely but Kurt had no idea his dad was dating. Burt never kept secrets from him. After finding a suitable outfit Kurt got ready and headed down the stairs to dinner when he was called. At the end of the stairs he saw his dad, a woman who looked to be about the same age as his dad, a boy and a girl who looked like they were Kurt's age. Kurt walked up to the group.

"Now, Kurt, I know I have not mentioned this but I have been seeing someone and wanted to introduce you. She means a lot to me so please be nice," Burt said, "Kurt, I would like you to meet Carole Hudson."

"Hello," Kurt said extending his hand but was surprised when Carole hugged him.

"It is so good to meet you Kurt. Your dad talks about you all the time. And all good things, I promise," the women, Carole, said.

"Kurt, please meet my son Finn and his girlfriend Rachel Berry."

Kurt looked over the two teens. Finn was average looking. He seems a little uncomfortable in his more dress up clothes. Rachel was pretty for a girl Kurt thought, but her fashion sense is hideous. After the introductions everyone sat at the table as the food was served. Throughout dinner Burt tried to get Kurt to talk to Carole, Finn or Rachel with little success. After desert Carole spoke up.

"You know Kurt, Finn and Rachel are the same age as you. I think you three will get along. Why don't you give them a tour?"

"That is a great idea," Burt said.

Kurt stopped himself from rolling his eyes. It was obvious Carole made his dad happy and she seemed very nice. He had seen many women try to marry his dad for all the wrong reasons, but there was something about Carole that made him think she might be good for him. Kurt loved his dad and did not want to be the reason his relationship did not work out. Besides, they have not been dating for too long and their relationship could not be too serious yet.

Kurt excused himself and offered to show Finn and Rachel around. He decided to start on the top floor and worked his way down. He showed them all different kinds of rooms, bedrooms, study's and living areas. Rachel commented how everything was designed lovely. Kurt smiled. He was the one who decorated the palace. A professional interior designer had been hired a few years ago but Kurt disagreed with everything the designer said and just designed everything himself. If it were not for Kurt being the next king, Kurt is convinced he would have become a big fashion designer. As the tour went on the three teenagers got to know each other.

"So Kurt, do you like sports," Finn asked.

"No, but my dad does."

"That's cool. You are so lucky to have your dad," Finn said.

"Well you are lucky to have your mom. She seems like a very kind person," Kurt said.

"She is amazing. She really makes you feel like part of the family. I will always see her as my mom," Rachel said.

"You don't have a mom," Kurt said.

"I have two gay dads. So, Kurt do you have a girlfriend?"

Kurt may have been out to his dad, but no official announcement had been made. This is why Kurt had to laugh when girls would throw themselves at him.

"No, I am not really interested in them."

Rachel nodded in understanding but Finn looked confused.

"How can you not like girls? I mean sure they can be bossy and loud and get mad when you do not listen all the time or talk about sports when they want to spend time together," Finn said earning a glare from Rachel, "But they have really soft lips and are fun to make out with." That earned Finn getting a slap in the arm from Rachel.

"Finn, please stop talking. He is not attracted to girls. He is attracted to boys."

"Oh, so, you are gay," Finn said.

"Yes," Kurt answered. Rachel may get dressed in the dark but she was starting to grow on him.

"Like Rachel's dads."

"Yes."

"That's weird."

"Finn," Rachel yelled, "It is not weird. It is completely natural for people to be gay. We have had this conversation."

Finn shook his head.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, well, the only gay people I know are Rachel's dads and they are old. You are the first person my age I know of that is gay."

Kurt decided to help Finn out.

"Finn just stop talking. I understand. This is going to be an adjustment for everyone."

"Yeah, that's what I meant," Finn said.

Finn, Rachel and Kurt laughed and talked some more as Kurt lead them through the ground floor.

"Wow Kurt, this place is amazing," Rachel said.

"Yeah I bet it would be nice to be king," Finn said.

"Well, that is my to-be title not yours," Kurt said.

Finn was going to say something when Carole and Burt entered the room.

"Hey kids, how is everything going," Burt asked.

"Fine Dad," Kurt said.

"You have an amazing place," Rachel said.

"Kurt designed it," Burt said.

"Kurt, you are just as amazing as your father said," Carole said.

Kurt just smiled. It was getting late and the three guests were getting ready to leave.

"Good-bye Carole. See you three Friday," Burt spoke before the front door closed.

"Friday," Kurt asked, "Isn't that when we are hosting that big dinner."

"Yes, I felt that this would be a good time to publicly announce mine and Carole's relationship."

Kurt looked down. His dad was going to announce he was dating someone. The realization hit Kurt that his mom was being replaced. Well, that is how Kurt felt. It had been the three of them, Burt, Elizabeth and Kurt, and then just Burt and Kurt. If Burt was going to be making a statement that he was dating again, that meant things were getting serious. In Kurt's head this meant that some new people were trying to interfere in his life.

Burt noticed a change in Kurt's demeanor.

"Kurt?"

"I think that is a horrible idea. How can you let someone else in your life?"

"But Kurt, you were just getting along with Carole, Finn and Rachel. What has happened in the last thirty seconds that has changed your mind?"

"When you invited them for dinner I figured it was a causal relationship. If you announce this thing to the media then people are going to start talking about you two getting married and replacing mom."

"Kurt, you know I could never replace your mother. Carole understands this will be hard but she is willing to-"

"I do not care," Kurt said before storming to his room.

Kurt ignored his dad for the rest of the week until Friday night came and they were getting ready for the dinner. The guests were already arriving. Kurt met his father at the top of the stairs.

"Is Carole and Finn here yet," Kurt asked politely.

"They are on their way. I know you are not happy about me being in a serious relationship Kurt but we are announcing our relationship tonight so please, at the very least, act supportive."

Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded. The invitation had been extended to Rachel but she felt it would be best if she just stayed home and let the families try to bond. After Carole and Finn arrived, the four of them walked into the dining hall. Before the food was served there was time for conversation. Kurt just stared at the table, even when Finn tried to start a conversation. It is when the boy sitting next to him spoke that he looked up.

"Well, you look as gorgeous as ever."

Kurt turned to look at the boy and narrowed his eyes as the boy introduced himself.

"I'm Seb-"

"I know who you are. You are Sebastian Smythe, son of Axel Smythe."

"So you do know me and I certainly know who you are."

"Yes, I know that your family is very successful and your dad is a wealthy businessman. However, I know that you dad will do whatever it takes for him to make a profit, even if that means going behind the backs of the people he calls friends. That is a trait I figure you have so I want nothing to do with you," Kurt whispered before smiling politely and turning around to find Burt, Carole and Finn all in a deep conversation. Sebastian smirked.

"You know those are just rumors about my dad and you should know not to listen to rumors, even if they are true. Besides it sucks to be left out doesn't it? I am just left out of family business deals but you are being left out of your family."

Before Kurt could respond the food started to be served. Burt stood up for a toast and Burt and Carole stood up.

"I would like to welcome and thank all of you for attending this dinner. I would like to say that at this time I have an announcement to make. After Elizabeth's death I figured I would never get another shot at love. I was proven wrong. I would like to announce that I am dating Carole Hudson. We decided the time has come to make our relationship public. I hope to have a long future with her and that one day Carole and her son Finn will become an official part of my family. To the future."

Everyone drank and congratulated Burt while talking to Carole and Finn. Kurt turned and faced Sebastian.

"You are right. It does suck to be left out."

Sebastian stood, grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him up.

"Come with me."

"What, I can't leave."

"Oh, come on, your dad will not even notice you are gone."

That statement made Kurt's heart ache. But as he looked aver and saw Burt engrossed in a conversation with Carole and Finn.

"I promise to have you back before anyone notices you're missing."

Kurt stood up and followed Sebastian out of the palace and into the garden. Kurt decided it was good to get some fresh air. After a few moments of silence Sebastian spoke up.

"You could break them up. Your daddy's little boy. He would probably do whatever you say."

"No, I can't. He looks happy, happier then I have ever seen him since mom passed away. But you saw him. It was as if I was not even there."

"Well, yeah he has the perfect family now. A wife and a son he can actually relate to."

Kurt spun around and looked Sebastian in the eye.

"He is not replacing anyone. I'm going back inside," Kurt said and turned around but was stopped by Sebastian's hold on him.

"Look, I guess that came out harsher then I intended. Maybe all you have to do is rebel."

"Rebel?"

"Yeah. If you always make a scene he will never forget you and you will keep all his attention."

"And how do you suggest I rebel?"

"Stop listening to him. Go out and party. Date a person you know will get under his nerves."

"Someone like whom?"

"Me. Of course. Parents cannot stand me."

"So we would date just to piss my dad off."

"Yeah. It will be fun, Besides we are both totally hot. We will be the ones in the headlines instead of your dad and Karen."

"Carole."

"Whatever. Anyways, how about I pick you up at tomorrow at six for our first date."

Kurt nodded.

"Okay, but you have to promise me one thing. Carole, Finn and Finn's girlfriend Rachel better not get hurt because of this. I may not be completely comfortable with my dad talking about adding to our family but these are good people. They are growing on me. I don't want them to get hurt."

"Not a problem. Our goal is not to hurt anyone, it is just to show your dad you can't be pushed aside. Think of it as exploring who you are and your options."

Kurt couldn't help but smile when he walked back to the dinner. After dessert was served and the guests left Burt, Kurt, Carole and Finn were the only ones left.

"Well this was nice," Carole said.

"Yes, it was and I think everyone took the news well," Burt added, "Maybe tomorrow we could all go out to lunch, Rachel included."

"I can't," Kurt said, "I have a date."

* * *

><p>"-rt, Kurt!"<p>

Kurt was brought back to reality.

"You okay Kurt? You just started spacing out," Blaine asked.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I was thinking."

"Do you still want to talk?"

"Yes, I still need to explain myself."

Blaine put his hand on top of Kurt's.

"Look Kurt, you were not the only one of us who gave off a bad impression. I'm sorry if I made you feel unwelcome."

Kurt shook his head but did not remove his hand from Blaine's.

"Blaine, I had a bad attitude and I really just need someone to talk to."

"I'm all ears."

Kurt laughed and started to talk.

"When my mom died, my dad and I took it really hard. It took a long time before we started to move on. As I got older my dad and I started to get really close. Things were starting to go real well. That was until I was fifteen and made some bad decisions. After a while my dad started to meet other women. But things never turned into a serious relationship. It was just me and my dad, we were family. Then one night my dad invited someone to dinner. It was a women Carole, her son Finn, and his girlfriend Rachel. They were nice enough and I really did think I could get along with them but shortly after my dad said that one day he hoped they would be a part of our family. I became so jealous. Finn and my dad so much more in common and I felt like he was replacing my mom and me. I know, that is selfish, but that was how I felt."

Blaine moved closer to Kurt.

"Anyways, short version of the rest of the story is that I decided I would rebel. I would show him that he can't forget me. I started dating Sebastian, going out to party and drink. My behavior just got worse and worse until I guess I pushed my dad over the edge. Between my on-again off-again relationship with Sebastian to the random hookups and irresponsible behavior my dad had had enough. He thought me coming here would help me get my act together. I was pissed. I thought he was punishing me but after being here I realized that he is trying to help me. So, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior."

Kurt was surprised when Blaine hugged him.

"You have had such an unlucky childhood Kurt. Sure you did not behave in the best way when your dad started another serious relationship, but what you felt was normal," Blaine said when he pulled away.

Kurt could not help but feel relieved. He never told anyone how he felt at the beginning of Burt's and Carole's relationship. But there was something about Blaine that made Kurt think he could be trusted.

"I love Carole now. Finn is the best brother and Rachel is my closest friend," Kurt said. "But for whatever reason I could not stop my behavior. My family thinks it is Sebastian, they see him as a bad influence on me. I guess they are right in a way, I did not become a party boy until after I met him."

"So are you just with Sebastian for sex," Blaine asked hoping he was not crossing ay lines.

"No, I love Sebastian. Sometime through the years we have been together my feelings switched from seeing him as just a guy to have sex with and turned into true feelings of love and caring."

"But does Sebastian love you?"

"I honestly, do not know. I can only hope so."

"Kurt, don't you think that you deserve someone who will love you with all his heart? Someone who is good for you?"

"You sound like my family now," Kurt said before he looked on the table and saw books and notes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I did not mean to interrupt your studying," Kurt said changing the subject.

"Oh, it's no problem. Just trying to make up for that pop quiz," Blaine said.

"The one from English? Oh, I aced that."

Blaine looked up from his paper and stared at Kurt.

"Did you cheat?"

"No, I did not cheat. I love English and Shakespeare."

"Why."

"Oh my, I think I found out the one think Blaine is bad at," Kurt said.

"Well, you would be right and if I do poor in this class and my GPA drops my dad will kill me."

Kurt looked at Blaine.

"How about if you help me in chemistry I will tutor you in Shakespeare," Kurt asked.

"You got yourself a deal," Blaine said.

Kurt felt so much better and headed to go back to his room.

"Well, It is getting late so how about tomorrow after I get back from work you come by my room," Kurt said.

"Okay, see you there."

As Kurt went back to his room he did not see Sebastian leaning against the wall. Sebastian had been watching them.

'I was wrong,' he thought, 'Blaine is going to be a big problem.'

* * *

><p>Jeff sighed as he got up the next morning. After a long, extensive make out session with Nick last night, Jeff did not like waking up alone. He missed the days he could wake up in Nick's arms. Jeff looked over to the other side of the room and saw Blaine had already left. Jeff showered and got dressed before heading to Nick's room. When Jeff got there he knocked on the door and his gorgeous boyfriend opened the door.<p>

"Hey baby," Nick said as he pulled Jeff into a kiss.

"Good morning," Jeff said when they pulled away.

Nick grabbed his backpack, locked the door and walked to the elevators, hand-in-hand with Jeff.

"So love, how was the rest of your night," Nick asked.

"Fine but not as much fun as when you were there," Jeff said.

When the elevator reached the lobby Nick and Jeff started to walk to class. Nick let go of Jeff's hand and put his arm around Jeff's waist. Jeff giggled as Nick placed a kiss on his cheek and neck when they reached Jeff's class.

"Have a good day baby. Meet up at lunch," Nick asked.

"Of course. I love you."

"Love you too."

Nick and Jeff kissed one last time before Jeff headed into class. Jeff took his seat next to Kurt. While Jeff and Kurt were talking, Kurt, out of the corner of his eye, noticed Flint walking over to them.

"Hey Jeff," Flint said.

"Hello Flint," Jeff answered.

Kurt kept his attention on their conversation.

"I was wondering if you were not doing anything tonight, then maybe we could hang out and work on a duet to perform at rehearsal," Flint asked Jeff.

"Oh, well I do not think I have any plans. We could meet up."

"Great. Maybe we could meet up in my room."

"Or you could meet at the Lima Bean," Kurt interrupted.

Flint looked over to Kurt and frowned.

"Well no one was asking you for suggestions."

"I think that is a great idea Kurt," Jeff said smiling.

Flint's frowned deepened.

"But Jeff we will not have any privacy."

"I am always the most creative at the Lima Bean. We could meet there after school and think of ideas. Maybe tomorrow we could get some of the other Warblers to sing back up and we could work together as a group on the performance."

Flint looked mad but tried to smile.

"Sure, that sounds great."

The teacher walked in and Flint went back to his seat.

"Do you think you would mind singing with Flint and me," Jeff asked Kurt before class started.

"Sounds fun," Kurt said, "You could ask Nick too."

"Do you think he will want to sing back up?"

'If it means keeping an eye on Flint then yes,' Kurt thought but said, "If it means being able to spend more time with you I am positive he will be happy to sing backup."

Jeff smiled even bigger as the teacher started the lesson.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as Sebastian led him into his room after school ended. At lunch Kurt and Jeff told Nick about the performance and of course he volunteered to be a part of it. After lunch Nick thanked Kurt for looking out for him and Kurt enjoyed the rest of the day. He even managed to have fun in chemistry. Even though he was starting to suspect that had more to do with being by Blaine than anything else. Kurt didn't know what it was but something about Blaine made him happy. After his last class Sebastian was waiting for him and they went back to the dorms hand-in-hand.<p>

"Sebastian I have to be to work in a half-hour."

"We can be quick," Sebastian said pushing Kurt down onto the bed and started to kiss his neck.

"But that isn't really making love."

"It's just sex, Kurt."

Kurt pushed Sebastian off and leaned up.

"That's not what you said after our first time."

**FLASHBACK—Two to three years ago**

Burt Hummel sighed. When he asked Kurt to invite the boy he had been going out with over for lunch, he did not mean he wanted to see the boy eat Kurt's face off. Kurt pulled away and looked around the table. Finn was out with Rachel so Burt invited Carole over as well. Kurt saw that Carole was struggling not to look uncomfortable and Burt just looked pissed. Kurt pushed Sebastian away.

"So Sebastian, "Carole said trying to cut the tension, "How have you been?"

"Just fine Ms. Hudson," Sebastian said turning on his charm, "I'm fine anytime I get to see Kurt."

Kurt blushed and Burt looked more pissed. There was something about Sebastian's cocky smirk, attitude, and constant need to have his hands on Kurt that made Burt's blood boil. Sebastian's hand was currently on Kurt's thigh and moving up. Burt knew it was because of this punk that Kurt was sneaking out, partying, starting to drink and slacking off on his responsibilities.

"Well that is sweet," Carole said, "So I am assuming that you are coming to Kurt's sixteenth birthday party."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Sebastian said before looking over at Kurt.

Kurt blushed as Burt glared at Sebastian.

"So Sebastian why don't you tell us about yourself," Burt said.

Sebastian moved his hand from Kurt.

"Well Sir, My name is Sebastian Smythe and my father is the businessman Axel Smythe. I am planned to take over the business so in a few years I will start interning there. I like sports and to have fun especially with Kurt."

Burt mumbled something as the food was served. Burt was enjoying his food until he looked up and saw Sebastian feeding Kurt.

"I believe my almost sixteen-year-old son can feed himself," Burt said.

Kurt rolled his eyes and started to pick at his own food.

* * *

><p>Kurt's birthday was here before he knew it and his party had gone off without a hitch. It was extravagant and over-he top, just how Kurt liked it. While there had been a lot of people there the only one's Kurt spent any long amount of time with was Rachel and Finn. Kurt had formed a strong friendship with both of them, especially Rachel. Kurt had never really thought of wanting a sister but Rachel was the closest he had. The thing that scared Kurt the most is that he could see them and Carole fitting into his family perfectly. Kurt laughed, and danced and had fun. Well, there was one issue. Kurt could not find Sebastian anywhere. Kurt felt hurt that even though his boyfriend promised he would be there, he was a no show. Rachel tried to use that to show Kurt that he was not a good boyfriend but Kurt just rolled his eyes. When the party was winding down Kurt got a text from Sebastian saying to come up to his room. Kurt was shocked to find his bed covered in rose-petals, candles lit and soft music playing.<p>

"Happy Birthday Kurt," Sebastian said from his spot on the bed.

"But-how-when-what," Kurt could not make a proper sentence. He had never seen anything more romantic. It was straight out of a chick flick cliché and Kurt loved it.

"I snuck up right as I got here. I knew it would take most of the party to set up so I hope you are to mad at me. I wanted tonight to be special for you. I know this is all a little cheesy but your first time should be special," Sebastian explained.

Kurt walked over to the bed and Sebastian pulled him down rolling on top of him before kissing him.

"Seb, there are still people downstairs, like Finn, Rachel, Carole and my dad. You know the man who will use any excuse as a reason to kill you."

"Well, then we will have to keep you quiet."

Kurt moaned as Sebastian started kissing down his neck and removing both of their shirts before stopping and looking Kurt straight in the eye.

"Look Kurt, I want to make sure you are ready. I know we have talked about you wanting to lose your virginity when you are sixteen but I was shocked when you said you wanted it to be the day you turned sixteen. I wasn't even sure if you would still want to after our little fight."

"It wasn't a little fight. There were pictures of you with your tongue down someone else's throat. I think I had a right to be upset."

"I told you those were old pictures not recent ones."

Kurt wanted it to be true but he doubted that and sighed. He might have started out dating Sebastian to get a rise out of his dad but now Kurt thought he really loved Sebastian. They had been together a while and this did seem like the next logical step. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss and did not pull away until he needed air.

"I'm ready Sebastian. I really am."

And with that a long night filled with moans and passion started and did not end until the early hours of the morning.

"How was it," Sebastian asked as he cuddled with Kurt.

"Beyond amazing. I am so glad we did this, it feels right."

Sebastian started to place small kisses on Kurt's back.

"He Seb," Kurt said.

"Yes Kurt."

"I know I said I wanted to do this, and I did, but did you agree to it just to piss off my dad?"

Sebastian held onto Kurt a bit tighter, but not tight enough to hurt.

"Look Kurt, I have had sex with a lot of guys you know that. But what we have is different. The others were just random hookups, they meant nothing to me, and it was just sex. It will never be just sex with you because I care about you and will always see our intimate times as making love. And to answer your question, no, that is just an added bonus."

Kurt snuggled into Sebastian's chest and fell asleep. Burt got the message loud and clear when he walked in Kurt's room later that day to find them both naked in bed.

**END FLASHBACK**

Sebastian sighed as he lay down next to Kurt.

"How do you even remember what I said? That was like two years ago."

"I remember everything about that night," Kurt whispered.

"Look, I'm sorry I said it was just sex. There I apologized can we get back to it?"

Kurt frowned and hit Sebastian. Kurt was hurt and he felt tears starting to form in his eyes. He got up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going," Sebastian yelled.

"Work," Kurt yelled back.

"With _Blaine_," Sebastian asked, saying Blaine's name like it was poison.

"As a matter of fact Blaine is not working today not that I see how that matters at all." Kurt said before slamming the door.

Sebastian groaned into his pillow. He had messed up big time. He knew someone that could help him but knew she never would, but still he had to try.

* * *

><p><strong>Denamrk, Europe<strong>

Rachel was brushing her hair and getting ready for another date with Finn. Finn and Rachel had just made up from another fight. After an extended use of the silent treatment by Rachel, Finn broke down and apologized. When Rachel's phone went off she looked at the caller i.d. and rolled her eyes but answered.

"What do you want?"

"That is no way to answer your phone for a friend."

Rachel huffed.

"Sebastian Smythe, we are not friends."

"Well I am dating your best friend."

"Until he smarts up and dumps you for good."

"We both know Kurt will always take me back."

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"I need your help."

Rachel was surprised by this.

"With what?"

"Well Kurt is really mad at me because I said having sex with him is just sex."

"No. There is no way I am going to help you because you acted like the jerk you are. Maybe now Kurt will see there is someone better for him."

"Look you little munchkin-"

"Your insults will not help your case. I am hanging up now because I have a date."

Rachel could tell Sebastian smirking.

"Well then if you do not help me I will just have to tell Finn about what happened between you and Puckerman last year."

Rachel just about dropped her phone.

"Finn and I were not together when me and Noah had a brief fling."

"Yeah, I really don't care. But the thing is that Puck isn't only friends with Finn he is my friend too so he gave me all the details. I wonder how your precious boyfriend would feel if I told him that while you two were on a break and he was trying to better himself for you, you were finding comfort in the arms of his best friend."

Rachel was speechless, and that never happened.

"So let's try this again," Sebastian said, "Rachel will you help me make Kurt happy again?"

* * *

><p>Kurt was still mad when he went to work. How could Sebastian sat that. He acted like Kurt was just another random hook-up. Kurt wanted to skip work but he promised Nick he would be there to make sure Flint did not cross the line. He did not want to let Nick down, he really did value their friendship. However, Kurt couldn't help but feel like Nick's spy and hoped that this would not blow up in their faces. Kurt walked to work and saw Santana working at the counter. Kurt walked into the back and got ready before walking back out to the front.<p>

"Hey Santana, I can take over for you."

"Well hey there Kurtie, I saw Blainers is not working today so it is just us."

"Yeah should be fun."

"Well I just got here so I got everything under control."

"Actually, I could use your help."

"I'm all ears but you have to do something for me."

"Which would be?"

"Come to a party I am having this weekend, and bring your boyfriend."

"Okay, sounds fun."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Be a bitch."

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up when he saw Jeff and Flint walk in. He met Santana's eyed and nodded. Santana smirked and was happy Blaine and all of the other managers were not in today. She smiled as the two boys walked to the counter.<p>

"Welcome to the Lima Bean. How can I help you?"

Flint tried to smile but he was still upset. His master plan to Jeff alone was ruined by that stupid Kurt. He had to be trying to help Nick keep Jeff away from him.

Jeff smiled at Santana.

"I'll have a large cappuccino and biscotti."

"Same here," Flint said.

Santana rang up the order.

"Well, you two make a cute couple."

Flint smiled but Jeff blushed and spoke up.

"Oh no, we are just friends. We are here to work on something for school."

Santana noticed Flint's smile fall and she smirked.

"Oh, well there is nothing wrong about being friends with benefits," Santana said.

"Wait, no, we are just friends. Not boyfriends or those kinds of friends. I have a boyfriend that I love and I would never cheat on him," Jeff said.

Flint's frown deepened and rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do and I am sure you love him and he loves you. But, you should know that some people don't care about relationships and will do whatever they want to get who they want," Santana said looking straight at Flint.

"I'm sure you know lots about that," Flint spat.

"What can I say, I'm hot. Your total comes to eleven dollars and twenty cents."

Flint took out his wallet and paid for the whole ticket.

"Flint, I can pay for mine," Jeff said.

"Don't even think about it Jeff. Why don't you go pick a place to sit so we can figure out what song to sing?"

Santana took the money and got the order ready.

"So _Flint_," Santana said as she handed over the drinks and food, "Do you pay for coffee for all your friends?"

Flint leaned across the table.

"Next time, I'll take the coffee without the bitchy attitude," he said and walked over to where Jeff sat.

Kurt walked up to Santana after Flint walked away.

"Well what do you think?"

"Well Flint there sure is in lust with Jeff but I do not think you or your friend Nick have to worry."

"Really?"

"Yep, because that Jeff is so in love with Nick that he would never look at another boy."

"You got that from talking to them for ten minutes?"

"Look Kurt, Jeff has something most people only dream of—a true love. Flint can try as hard as he wants, but Jeff will never love him."

* * *

><p>Sebastian was waiting in the lobby for Kurt to get back from work when he saw Blaine enter the building.<p>

"Hey Hobbit," Sebastian yelled before Blaine reached the elevators, "We need to talk."

"About what," Blaine asked.

"Kurt."

Blaine blushed and Sebastian growled.

"Look Kurt is my boyfriend. He is way out of your league so just back off."

"Maybe Kurt does not want you anymore. Maybe he wants someone who will treat him with respect and not like some object."

"Someone like you? You really think Kurt would fall in love with you. Well keep dreaming. He would never fall for some average guy like you so just give it up. You will never be good enough for him. And for your information, Blaine, he likes his guys on the tall side."

Blaine looked down. He really was not that short.

"Kurt is so much better than you. I just hope someday he realizes that," Blaine said before stepping in the elevator.

Sebastian snarled at the closed elevator doors when he heard the front door open. He turned around and saw Kurt. He smiled and walked over to him.

"What do you want Sebastian because I am really not in the mood to fight."

"I just wanted to give you these," Sebastian said and handed Kurt a bouquet of lilies he was holding.

Kurt smiled and accepted them.

"I know you like lilies more than roses because they were your mother's favorite," Sebastian explained, "And I am really sorry about what I said. I don't see our time together as just sex. I love every second we get to spend time together. I know you don't like it when people go all out with an apology so I hope this simple gift will help you forgive me."

Kurt looked at him.

"You talked to Rachel."

"How did you guess?"

"She is the only person I told that I prefer lilies over roses."

Sebastian brought Kurt in his arms and held him close.

"I forgive you," Kurt said, "I guess I have just had a lot on my mind lately."

Sebastian grabbed Kurt's hand and led him to the elevator.

"I know you have some plans later but do you think you have time for me to properly make love to my boyfriend," Sebastian asked.

Kurt responded by pulling Sebastian into a passionate kiss as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I got some of the flashbacks in this chapter. The last two will be in the chapter 8. I hope this chapter was good and everyone liked it. The next chapter will include Santana's party, Kurt calling his dad, Kurt and Blaine's study session and Kurt and Nick rehearsing with Jeff and Flint.<strong>


	8. Good Time

**So…..I'M BACCCCCCK…..to anyone still there. I am not going to lie I completely lost my inspiration to write this story—But it is back! I'm really sorry it took me like ten months or so to update. There will not be that big of gap in updates anymore. I guess over the last couple months I have gotten reviews wanting me to write more which made me want to write again. So back to the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS OR SONG USED IN THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

><p>Kurt just laid in his boyfriends bed and smiled. He felt so happy. He looked over and saw his naked boyfriend next to him, the sheets covering them from the waist down. Sebastian stared rubbing Kurt's arm.<p>

"How was that for make up sex," Sebastian joked.

"Mind blowing."

"I am really sorry."

"I know."

"So how did you get Rachel to tell you about the lilies."

"I have my ways."

"You blackmailed her didn't you."

"Maybe."

"Seb, she is my friend."

"Fine, I'll apologize to her the next time we talk."

Kurt laughed.

"That's all I ask."

Sebastian started to kiss Kurt again but this time Kurt pulled away.

"I can't. I am going to help Nick, Jeff and Flint rehearse."

"Just a few more minutes? Please."

"That's what you said an hour again. I am going to be late."

"Fine. But I am picking you up for breakfast tomorrow."

"Okay, I'll call you when I get back in my room."

Sebastian checked out his boyfriend as he got out of the bed and got dressed.

'He is so hot and all mine,' Sebastian said, 'I can't wait until we go back to Denmark.'

"Oh, Seb, I almost forgot. My coworker Santana is throwing a party and invited us."

"That sounds like fun. Will you dad let you go?"

"I don't see why not. It is not a bar and I would not be sneaking in. I would just be getting to know my friends and coworkers better and she told me to bring you."

"Will your faithful bodyguard tag along?"

"Sean will probably be there somehow. He is only looking out for me and he has been laying low."

"I'm sure he has had his eyes on you somehow."

"So about the party, will you go with me?"

"Of course. We might actually be able to have fun in this town."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Kurt said jumping on the bed and kissing his boyfriend over and over again.

"Kurt, if you want to make it to your rehearsal, you are going to have to stop kissing me because I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Kurt blushed before saying a last goodbye and heading out.

* * *

><p>Nick and Jeff were in the rehearsal room when Kurt got there. Nick had his arms around Jeff's waist and kissing his neck. Jeff was leaning into his boyfriends touch and running his hands through his hair. They slightly jumped when they heard the doors open. They looked over and saw Kurt entering the room.<p>

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"We were just waiting for you and Flint to get here," Jeff said with a blush.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it. Flint isn't here yet either," Nick said.

"He will be here," Jeff said.

"I'm sure he will," Nick said, "You are here."

Jeff glared at his boyfriend.

"If you are going to have a bad attitude I don't want to rehearse with you."

Nick looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry. I just don't like that guy."

Jeff wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

"You have nothing to worry about. I. LOVE. YOU."

"I know, I love you too."

"Then stop worrying about Flint."

"Okay, but if he ever tries anything you would tell me right."

"Of course, I don't keep secrets from you."

Kurt couldn't help but wonder what secrets Sebastian kept from him.

"So Jeff, I hope I beat Kurt and Nick here—" Flint said as he entered the room but stopped when he saw he was the last to arrive.

"Why," Nick asked.

"Oh, you know so Jeff and I could figure out what song to sing."

"Well if this is going to be a group performance I think we should all get a say," Nick challenged.

"I guess that makes sense, as long as the back-up singers remember they are to stay in the background," Flint responded.

"Okay," Jeff interrupted, "So, songs, at the Lima Bean Flint and I narrowed it down to 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift and 'Good Time' by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen."

"I think we should do 'You Belong With Me,'" Flint said.

"No," Nick said, "You are not singing that song with my boyfriend."

"It would just be a performance," Flint countered.

"No."

"I prefer 'Good Time,'" Jeff said.

"Me too," Nick agreed with his boyfriend.

The three boys turned to Kurt who was just standing there since he didn't really know either song. He had heard them before but didn't know them good enough to perform in front of an audience.

"Well I think 'Good Time' would be fun to sing. But, I don't really know all the words."

"Don't worry, I brought the music sheets with lyrics to help you," Jeff said with a smile as he dug the papers out of his backpack.

Kurt thanked his friend as Nick smirked at Flint who frowned.

"Three against one, majority rules," Nick said.

The melody was easy enough to follow and after a while Kurt had the words and dance moves memorized. The group of four rehearsed for a couple hours until everyone had their parts down. Jeff and Flint sang the main parts in front and Nick and Kurt stayed in the back.

"This is going to be so much fun to sing tomorrow," Jeff said and hugged Flint and Flint returned the hug.

Kurt saw the dark look on Nick's face.

"Calm down, it's just a hug. You don't want to seem to possessive."

"I know," Nick whispered as the two friends let go of each other.

Jeff looked over to his boyfriend.

"Ready Nicky?"

"You bet. So you know Wes is going to be out of the room for the next few hours—" Nick's voice trailed off as the two left the room hand-in-hand.

"He's never going to love me," Flint said aloud as Kurt was leaving.

Kurt sighed before facing the other boy.

"He cares about you."

"As a friend."

"Is that bad?"

"But I have stronger feelings then friendship for him."

"I understand, but Jeff loves Nick. Wouldn't you rather have him as a friend then to chase him out of your life for good?"

Flint nodded.

"Then just try to see him only as a friend. Some friendships can be pretty powerful."

"Oh, like you and Blaine."

"What? No, Blaine and me are not really friends. I mean we get a long better but—"

"But I mean I see how you two look at each other when you think no one is looking. Even after your boyfriend got here I have seen you sending some love struck glances to Blaine."

"No, I think you are mistaken."

"Sure, have a good night Kurt."

Kurt just stood there as Flint walked by him. He was not in love with Blaine. Okay, so he might be the most handsome boy Kurt had ever seen but that meant nothing—right?

* * *

><p>The next day Sebastian knew his boyfriend was acting strange. He was silent for all of breakfast and avoided him the rest of the day. Sebastian hoped to talk to Kurt during Warbler rehearsal. He entered the rehearsal room and saw Kurt, Flint, Nick and Jeff getting ready to perform. He knew Kurt was nervous about not messing up so he decided to wait until after. Besides, that party Kurt wanted to go to was tonight so they had lots of time to be together. He had just taken a seat when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned back and saw Blaine.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"You can drop the attitude. I was just wondering if you knew what was wrong with Kurt."

"No, why? Did he say something?"

"He just seemed off in chemistry today."

"And you figured I did something."

"No, I just, I care about him and wondered if maybe something happened with his family."

"Oh, not that I know of."

Sebastian was about to turn around when the asked Blaine a question.

"Blaine, can you do something for me?"

"Depends. What is it?"

"Just, look out for Kurt at work today. Try to see if you can tell what is bothering him."

"Sure."

Blaine got out of the seat and headed up to take his place in front with the council. Wes started the meeting by banging the gavel.

"This Warbler meeting is now in session. We have many things to discuss but we will be starting with a special performance by Warbler Jeff, Flint, Nick and Kurt. Hopefully this will inspire all of us to start thinking about our upcoming sectionals performance."

The boys took their place as the music started. Nick and Kurt sang the first lines with Flint taking the first verse followed by Jeff.

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_'Cause it's always a good time_

**Good morning and good night**

**I'll wake up at twilight**

**It's gonna be alright**

**We don't even have to try**

**It's always a good time**

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

**Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again**

**Checked out of my room, hit the ATM**

**Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight**

**'Cause it's always a good time**

_Good morning and good night_

**I'll wake up at twilight**

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time._

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

**Doesn't matter where**

**It's always a good time there**

_Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**It's always a good time**_

_**Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh**_

_**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.**_

The Warblers clapped and gave the performance a standing ovation. Even the council was happy with the performance.

"That is what I am talking about," David said, "We need a high energy performance like that."

"Yes, very well done indeed," Wes applauded them.

"Good—really good," Blaine said not taking his eyes off Kurt.

The rest of the meeting was not as entertaining but some song suggestions were shouted out. The Warblers were the clear favorites for sectionals. The real challenge would be regionals if the New Directions won their sectionals. After the meeting Sebastian took Kurt aside.

"That was amazing."

"I was only in the background."

"I couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"Well, I think you are biased."

"Did I do something? You have been avoiding me all day."

"No, no , I'm just tired. I still have work and a party to go to."

"If you wanted to skip the party—"

"No, Santana is my friend. I want to go."

"Then I am going to go start getting ready and just call me when you get done with work."

"Okay, see you later."

Sebastian kissed Kurt and headed to the dorms. Kurt was still confused about his feelings. Both Blaine and Sebastian stared at him through the entire performance. The problem was he was most excited about Blaine watching him. He decided he was just going to skip work. He really needed to talk to someone.

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark, Europe (Two years ago)<strong>

Kurt could not believe it. There on the front page of the paper was Sebastian, his boyfriend, with his hands and tongue all over some guy who was not Kurt. Kurt was heartbroken. His dad said this would happen but he never thought it would. He had trusted Sebastian. Kurt also knew this was not first time his boyfriend had been unfaithfully, but it was the first time there were pictures so Kurt couldn't deny it to himself. He ran out from the kitchen and into his room, slamming the door. He collapsed on his bed and cried.

A few moments later there was a knock on the door.

"I don't want to talk right now," Kurt said.

"You sure kiddo?"

"Dad?"

Kurt got up and opened his door.

"He's an ass."

Kurt smiled.

"That's not the proper language of a king."

"I'm not speaking as a king, I am speaking as a pissed off father.

"It hurts."

"I should have done more to keep him from you."

"No Dad, it is not your fault. But I guess you told me so."

Burt pulled his son into a hug. After a little bit they were interrupted by Kurt's phone. Kurt looked down at the caller i.d.

"Is it him?"

Kurt nodded.

"Do you want me handle it?"

"No, I got it."

Burt gave his son one last pat and smile before heading back downstairs.

Kurt picked up the phone.

"What the hell do you want?"

"So, you have seen the headlines."

"Headlines? No. Photos? Yes."

"Kurt—"

"No Seb—Sebastian, you listen. I know we started dating just to get a rise out of my dad but I thought—I thought we loved each other."

"Well, I never said that."

"I know."

"But look, I didn't mean for last night to happen. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Well you did. And you didn't mean last night to happen? So, some guy made you grind and make-out with you at some stupid club when you were supposed to be with my family and me. I thought you were actually sick. I guess that is my fault for being so naïve. And what about all the other nights? You think I didn't see the marks that I knew were not from me, or glances you gave other guys. I know when you were with other guys. I would call and you would dismiss me quickly or say I was just a friend. But this hurt more than anything else."

"Look, you know I am not a relationship type guy. I need to explore. Besides our relationship was never that serious."

"We slept together. You were my first."

"And sex is sex. You knew my reputation, you used it to rebel against your dad."

"Hold up, I used you, NO, YOU USED ME."

"Whatever, you are clearly to immature to understand the situation."

"To immature to understand that you cheated on me? No I think I have a pretty clear understanding."

"No, to immature to understand what an open relationship is."

"Open relationship? But—you know what fine, go have sex with whoever you want but we are over."

Kurt hung up and threw his phone on the bed. He couldn't stop replaying the conversation he just had. Then he got an idea. If Sebastian could sleep around so could Kurt. He didn't need Sebastian to rebel. He could do it all on his own. He walked over to his closet and found the tightest outfit he could. He was going out tonight.

* * *

><p>Kurt was trying to creep down the stairs and out of the palace. He had told his dad he was not hungry so while everyone else was eating no one would notice him leave. Well almost no one.<p>

"Prince Kurt!"

Kurt jumped and looked back.

"Sean? Why are you out here and not attending dinner."

"Burt wanted to make sure you ate and gave me a plate to bring to you."

"Oh, well, I'm not hungry so—"

"Why are you dressed like that? Where are you going?"

"I was just going to take a walk."

"Dressed like _that_? You look like Sebastian—wait—you are not sneaking out to go see him are you? Didn't you see the paper?"

"No, I am not going to see him. I just am going out."

"You must stay, you promised your father you were going to help him tonight."

"Don't care. I have more important things."

"But—this is important training for when you are King. And you promised Carole and Rachel you would go shopping with her tomorrow. Are you going to be up for that if you are out all night doing god knows what or whom?"

Kurt was caught off guard. He could say anything to his dad and sometimes Finn and Sean but when it came to the new women in his life he just couldn't. Carole had been nothing but accepting of him and was a wonderful step-mom, definitely not like the evil ones in the fairytales. And Rachel was his one of his best friends. While some reports only focused on her non-royal blood family, but Kurt always stood up for her. He didn't want to let them down.

"Look, I will not be out that late. I'll be fine tomorrow. I just want to have fun."

"Okay, I'll go with you."

"What, no. Come on Sean, you know what I mean."

"I don't think that is the proper image the future king should have. Leave the illegal under-age activities to that ex-boyfriend of yours."

"I'm going out."

"I'll tell your father,"

"I don't care," Kurt said before hurrying out the door.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sebastian's headlines were old news. If Kurt accomplished one thing, it was getting the media attention back on him. That was why he found himself sitting across a pissed off Burt.<p>

"What the hell did you do?"

Kurt just looked down.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO LAST NIGHT?"

Kurt felt like his head was going to explode.

"Can you please not shout."

Burt just slid the paper across the table to his son. There on the front page was Kurt surrounded by many men.

"I just wanted to have fun."

"Look, I am used to seeing you on this trashy tabloid. But when you are with Sebastian I can at least use it as an excuse of you going out with your boyfriend. This is so much worse. Do you have any idea how much damage this has done? Stories of you drinking and hooking up with random guys. One of those people sold their story for some quick money. You can't see them again."

"Fine, I don't even remember their name—in fact I don't think I even asked for it."

Burt stared at his son in disbelief.

"What have I always told you? You matter and not to throw yourself around."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. Your mother would be so disappointed in you."

Kurt was speechless. He didn't think his dad would say that. Burt hoped that this would get Kurt to change his behavior—unfortunately it didn't.

Less than a week later Sebastian Smythe was back in Kurt's life and their rocky on-again off-again relationship was back on—for a few months. Kurt started to have a permanent placement on the tabloid front pages, either with Sebastian or some random man. Burt knew something had to be done to get his son back, but he didn't know what.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Kurt knew it was late in Denmark due to the six hour time difference but he had to call his dad. Burt picked up after the first ring.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Hi Dad, I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Nope, just going over some papers. Is everything okay?"

"I think so. I just, really need to talk to you."

"I'm always here to talk."

"So, I sang today at our Warbler meeting."

"And how did you do?"

"Really good. I was just in the background but I remember why I loved singing with mom now."

"I'm glad. I miss hearing you sing."

"I will make sure to do that when I come home."

"I miss you buddy, you know that right."

"Yes, I miss you too. I'm trying dad, I really am."

"I know. Sean has told me how you are making friends and have a job."

"They are amazing friends and having a job isn't that bad."

"So, are there any friends someone who may become more than friends?"

"Dad, I am with Sebastian."

"I know, but I can hope."

"Well, that is actually why I called you. I think that I am starting to have feelings for someone."

"Really? Well what's his name?"

"Blaine."

"Ah, yes, Rachel mentioned him."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey, she was excited that you meet someone new. You know Sebastian is never nice to her."

"Don't try to guilt trip me. I am aware that Sebastian says mean comments about her."

"Kurt, he calls her 'peasant'. Well never around you but Finn, Carole and I have heard him used that word before many times."

"What? I didn't know—I just thought—why wouldn't she tell me?"

"She wants you to be happy so she puts up with it for you. We all put up with him for you. Some better than others. But anyways, tell me about this Blaine."

"Well, first I thought he was the most handsome guy ever but then I thought he was a jerk but know we are friends."

"Why did you think he was a jerk? Did he say something?"

"Well, I would rather not get into the details but I may have said something rude first."

"So you have feelings for Sebastian and this Blaine."

"Yes, and I am so conflicted. I mean Sebastian and I have never had a stable relationship but I care about him and I do love him. I just don't know if he loves me back. And Blaine, the more time I spend with him the more I like him and how badly I would like to just go on a real date. And not a 'Sebastian date' to a club but a real date."

"Well, sounds like an easy choice to me."

"Yes, because you are so not biased."

"Of course not."

The father and son shared a laugh.

"I just, I don't feel like I can be in a real relationship with Blaine. I would have to hide my entire life from him. I can't tell him the truth about me. Once he finds out he would be so hurt that I didn't trust him. I don't want to hurt him. I just-I don't know what to do."

"Why do you have to be with someone," Burt asked.

"What?"

"Why can't to tell Sebastian you want a break but not hurry into another relationship. Maybe you should try staying single."

Kurt never thought about that. Kurt was strong enough to be on his own. Why did he need a boyfriend? Despite his actions when he first arrived at Dalton, he also accomplished a lot. He made friends and got a job. It wasn't after Sebastian got there that he felt like he belonged—it was before.

"Maybe you are right."

"Course I am. Did you need to talk about anything else?"

"Well, there is this party—"

"Kurt, what did I say?"

"No, it's not like that. It is not at a bar and it wasn't Sebastian or my idea. My coworker and friend Santana is throwing a party and she invited Sebastian and me. There are going to be her friends there too. Please?"

"Okay."

"Really? Just like that?"

"Kurt, this is the first time you asked me for permission to go out in years. Besides, I trust you. How many people will be there?"

"Not sure but it sounded like a lot. I will not drink if there is alcohol, I promise. Even if Sebastian drinks I won't."

"So then should I tell Sean to relax and take a night off? It's your call."

"Yes, Blaine should be there. He will make sure nothing bad will happen to me and I will take my phone this time."

"Well than, have fun. Although I do find in interesting that you are trusting Blaine to protect you instead of Sebastian."

"Okay, your point has been made many times. And thanks for trusting me. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Kurt. I love you."

"Love you too dad."

Kurt hung up and saw he had a few texts from Blaine asking if he was coming into work. Kurt decided to face the music and call Blaine.

"Kurt? Where are you?"

"I'm still at school. Sorry, I don't think I'll make it to work."

"That's okay, I covered for you."

"You did?"

"I could tell you were having an off day so I thought I would give you a break."

"Thank you Blaine."

"No problem. You sound happier."

"I talked to my dad, I feel a little better."

"Everything okay?"

'No,' Kurt thought, 'I think I am falling for you even though I know we could never be together.'

"Yes, I was just wondering if I will see you at Santana's party tonight?"

"I was thinking I would drop by. It will basically be us, I'm guessing you are bringing Sebastian, and her friends from New Directions."

"New Directions? Our possible competition."

"Yeah, but they are really cool and a lot of fun."

"Okay, so I guess I will see you later."

"Yes sir."

"Dork."

"I am taking that as a complement."

"Bye Blaine."

"Bye Kurt."

Kurt was going to start getting ready for the party but first he had to have a talk with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark, Europe<strong>

Burt hung up the phone and saw an annoyed Finn watching him.

"Well, back to work Finn. I need you to help me organize this pile of papers first."

"You didn't tell him."

"Who," Burt said innocently.

"Kurt. I could tell you talked about Sebastian. Why didn't you tell him what we found out about that scumbag."

"Finn, we have to be careful—"

"WHY? If you would tell Kurt that jackass would be out of our lives for good."

"Yes, and Kurt would be more hurt then he ever has been before. He is finally in a good place in Ohio even though Sebastian is there. Besides, I think I talked him into taking a break from him. This may have some serious consequences but nothing I can't deal with."

"But in a few weeks or days Sebastian will buy him something and give him those 'poor me' eyes and tell him some lies and we will be back to that problem being into his life. If we tell him–"

"Finn, just drop it and help me prepare for my meetings tomorrow."

"Fine, but will you excuse me for one moment. I am going to go get something to drink."

"Okay," Burt said before getting back to work.

Finn walked down to the kitchen and took out his phone.

"Hey Rach, did I wake you up?"

"No, I was just about to lay down. What's up? Did Burt tell Kurt?"

"Nope."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know something about not hurting him."

"So what do we do?"

"I want to go ahead with your idea."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, do you still have that scanned copy of the article on your laptop."

"Of course."

"Send it to Kurt."

Finn grabbed some water before heading back up to Burt's office.

* * *

><p><strong>What did Sebastian do? Is this the end of Kurt and Sebastian's relationship? You will find out in the next chapter. I also decided to break some things up so despite what I said at the end of last chapter. Santana's party and Kurt and Blaine's study session will be in chapter 9 (which will be up soon, I promise).<strong>

**Thank you to all who stuck around and to any new readers who have become interested in my story. Also, if you don't like lyrics of songs being placed in chapters please don't stop reading, it will not happen a lot in this story.**

**Also, I apologize if this chapter sucks or anything, I am still getting back into the groove of this story since it has been so long. I may have had to re-read it a few times just to remember what has already happened so if any details are off I apologize.**

**But, most importantly, I am back and ready to continue to write this story =)**

**Please review =)**

**Next chapter: Fallout from the news Kurt receives about Sebastian, Santana throws a party, Kurt and Blaine study and we find out who gave Burt the idea to send Kurt to Dalton (any guesses?). **


	9. Party and Drama

**YAY, people are still interested into this story. Every since I started writing to again I have gotten so many ideas for it. Hope you enjoy the rest of this story. ****Thank you to everyone who read/favorites/followed and/or reviewed the last chapter. It really motivated me to keep this story going.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>Sebastian had just gotten out of the shower and back in his room when there was a knock on the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and answered it. He was surprised to see Kurt on the other side.<p>

"Hey Babe, why are you not at work?"

Kurt let himself in by walking by Sebastian.

"I didn't go in today. Blaine covered for me."

"Well why didn't you tell me? I would have waited to get my shower. But I guess I can always take another one."

"I did not come here to have sex. Do you ever think about anything else?"

Kurt crossed his arms to show how upset he was.

"I would comment about how that is all I can think about when you are around, but I feel like that would only get me into more trouble. What did I do?"

Kurt glared at his boyfriend.

"Do you refer to Rachel as a peasant?"

"What? Why do you ask?"

"Just answer the question and don't lie to me."

"Well, she kind of is."

"You know I hate that word. She is my best friend regardless of who her family is. Her dads work hard. You wouldn't know anything about that."

Sebastian laughed.

"Oh yes, and you are just the poster child of working-class _your majesty._"

"I have a job and now I appreciate all the workers much more now. That's more than you can say."

"You obviously talked to someone back home. Did Rachel call to complain about me?"

"I called my dad but that is not the point. Seb, how much do we really know about each other?"

"I know we care about each other."

"What about love? Do you love me? Are you ever going to say that you do?"

"Love is complicated Kurt, what we have is not."

"Well, maybe I am tired of this on-again off-again thing. When was the last time you were with someone?"

"Like a few weeks ago. Remember, you snuck over to my place right before you were shipped off here."

"And what about before when we were on yet another break?"

"Look, honestly, our last break hit me pretty hard. It made me realize how special you are. I'm sorry I can't say the word you want me to but I wasn't with anyone besides you the last few months. I know you have though, I've seen the stories."

"Well, what about after I left? You had a few days, maybe a week before you arrived."

"Kurt, I promise, I was with no one. All I could think about was you and trying to see how I could win you back. When I was presented with the opportunity to come here I took so I could be with you again."

Kurt wanted to believe that was true, so once again, he denied what his mind was saying and went with his heart.

"I'm sorry to jump down your throat. I just want you to try to get along with Rachel and my family. They are so important to me and so are you."

"I will try to not make fun of her status. I guess I hear my dad say it and I don't think before I speak."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well you know my feelings about your father."

"He may not be the best guy but he is my dad. You could try not to insult him," Sebastian snapped.

"Like, you do with mine," Kurt said before turning to leave, "Do you still want to go out tonight?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Of course. You volunteered to come to this small town to be with me, we should have some fun."

"So, then I am going to get dressed than."

Kurt blushed as he just realized he had this entire conversation when his boyfriend was only in a towel.

"Oh, right, I'll come by around eight," Kurt said before rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his room and saw David doing some homework on his bed.<p>

"Hey David."

"Hi Kurt. Didn't you have work?"

"Blaine covered for me. I didn't really feel good earlier."

"Homesick?"

"Kind of. I mean, I miss my family a tons, especially my dad but I am really starting to like it here."

"Well, you are an amazing addition to the Warblers and with the exception of the first weekend you were here, a pretty great roommate too."

Kurt thought back to his doomed trip our to Scandals.

"You are never going to let me live that down."

"No way."

"Well, I have to get ready for a party."

"Santana's?"

"Yeah, you going?"

"Nah, I'm going to skip this time. I don't think I can face that crowd again."

"What did you do," Kurt teased.

"Look, there may have been a little, well, a lot, of drinking and some streaking involved."

"No. Freaking. Way."

"Yes, so just let me study in peace."

"Meaning—"

"Meaning that if you and Sebastian feel frisky take it to his room."

"Noted, but I don't think that will be an issue tonight."

David wanted to ask about why but knew that was crossing the line. Besides Kurt was starting to go through his clothes. A little bit later Kurt asked David's advice.

"David what do think about this shirt?"

David looked up.

"It is red."

"Well technically it is burgundy but I mean what do you think of the material, style, etc."

"It is red," David repeated.

"You are no help."

Kurt turned back to this clothed and tried to find the right pants and accessories.

"Ta da," Kurt said as he finished putting on his look. He had the tight burgundy top with black skinny jeans and some nice shoes with an extra scarf.

"You look nice."

"Why, thank you."

There was a knock on the door and David answered it.

"Hey Blaine, come on in."

Kurt looked up and damn did Blaine clean up nice.

"You look great Kurt. I just thought I would stop by and we could go to the party together."

"You look hot,' Kurt said before thinking, "I mean you look—hot."

Blaine looked down. He was just in one of his long-sleeved shirts with a cardigan and some dark jeans. He didn't think he looked anywhere near as good as Kurt.

"We have to stop and get Sebastian too."

"What? But he is on the fourth floor. He should just come down here."

"I told I would get him."

"Fine, are you ready to go?"

"Yep," Kurt said making sure to grab his phone, "See you later David."

"Have fun."

Kurt and Blaine decided to skip waiting for an elevator and just walked up one floor. Kurt knocked on Sebastian's door but it took a second for it to open. Kurt saw Sebastian's phone in hand.

"Oh, did we interrupt a phone call."

"Hmm, no, oh no, I was just catching up with my dad. He is a busy man so yeah—you look amazing. Burgundy is so your color. What's gel head doing here?"

"What did I just tell you about being nice to my friends?"

"Nothing, you said to be nice to Rachel."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"It's okay Kurt," Blaine said, "I work with Santana too. We were both invited."

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about that," Sebastian half-heartily apologized before wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist, "Well let's go boys."

* * *

><p>There were already a lot of people at Santana's by the time they three boys arrived.<p>

"Nice house," Sebastian commented.

"Her dad is a doctor."

The three entered and immediately noticed Santana bringing alcohol out of the kitchen.

"BLAINERS," Santana yelled as she spotted her friends.

"Hey Santana," Blaine said before Kurt and her gave her a hug.

"And you must be the boyfriend."

"Sebastian."

"Well, you are sexy. Kurt's got himself one hot man."

"Actually, I'm the lucky one," Sebastian said and Blaine rolled his eyes despite the fact that that was something he would say.

"Well, welcome. I was just bringing some more drinks downstairs. Come on, I'll introduce Kurt and Sebby to everyone."

"Sebby?"

Kurt looked over at Sebastian.

"I like it. I think it's cute."

The boys helped Santana carry the drinks down the stairs. Kurt noticed that there were a lot of people here.

"Okay everyone," Santana announced, "I have alcohol and new friends. The tall one is Sebastian, and the stylish one is Kurt and you all know Blainers. And Kurt, Sebastian, we have Marley, the second best voice in the New Directions after moi, Wade or Unique as he goes by, Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Sam, Quinn, Ryder, Jake, and Artie. Thank god introductions are over, lets drink."

"Where's Britt," Blaine asked.

"Brittany is going to be a little late but she will be here."

Blaine dropped it and looked to see where Kurt was. He saw that Kurt was sipping on a drink and talking to Mercedes.

"I knew those two would get a long," Santana said, "So when are you going to take Sebastian down and be the on getting into those jeans?"

"Santana I have told you I do not like him like that."

"Yes, you have and I know that is a lie. Come one, it would be so easy. I know a cheater when I see it, I do it all the time—well—I used to before—anyways, Sebastian is about as faithful as a cheater. So not very."

"I think you are starting to feel the alcohol."

"Blaine, while Kurt is socializing his boyfriend is checking Sam out. Someone might want to tell Quinnie her perfect boyfriend might be on the downlow."

"Santana, Sam is not gay. I'll take care of it. Just go talk to Kurt or something."

Blaine headed to the spot next to Sebastian where he had his eyes on Sam.

"He is straight."

"I just have to wait for him to get drunk."

"No, you need to stop checking other guys out with Kurt on the other side of the room. Besides, Sam loves Quinn."

"There is that stupid l-word again."

"Oh, haven't told Kurt those three little words yet. How long have you guys been hooking up?"

"Shut it, you don't know our relationship. You think you can waltz in and steal my boyfriend with promises of love and—"

"And what? Faithfulness. That must be a new concept for you."

"Kurt isn't the perfect little angel you think he is."

"Oh, trust me, I know that."

"Hey Seb," Their argument was interrupted by Kurt, "Some of the girls would like to meet you.

"Tell them I'll be right over. I'm going to grab us a couple more drinks."

Kurt smiled before heading back to Mercedes, Tina, Marley and Quinn.

"Make sure to ask Quinn all about Sam," Blaine said as soon as he knew Kurt would not hear him.

Sebastian just pushed Blaine out of the way before plastering a smile on his face and walking away.

Blaine watched in envy as he approached the group. No, he was not going to get jealous of some stupid prick. He walked over to Mike and Sam and the friends started talking.

As the night went on everyone enjoyed themselves. Kurt had to admit hanging out with friends was a lot nicer then going to a club and being touched by random strangers. Kurt had been getting the latest gossip from the girls.

"So, the entire school was shocked when it was the transfer student from Tennessee that stole Q's heart," Santana said, "Me, I think they—"

Santana suddenly stopped talking and Quinn held back the retort she had ready for the upcoming insult. Kurt looked up and saw a blond girl coming down the stairs. Santana got up and motioned for Kurt to follow her.

"Santana," this blond girl said.

"Brittany, I am glad you could make it."

"Sorry about being late but I had to have a talk with Lord Tubbington about his smoking."

"A lord?"

Santana turned to Kurt.

"Her cat."

"Brittany this is my new coworker and friend Kurt. Kurt this is my ex—my girl—Brittany. This is Brittany."

"It's nice to meet you Brittany."

"You are cute. You would make a cute boyfriend for Blaine. Is Blaine here?"

"He already has a boyfriend Britt and yeah I think he is talking to Mike or Sam. Would you like a drink?"

Brittany smiled before grabbing a wine cooler and walking off.

"Is that her?"

"Yeah."

"What happened between you two?"

"Basically, I was a bitch and it finally bite me in the ass. I'm just glad we are still talking. Now, go find Blaine or that boyfriend of yours."

"Well, if you ever need to talk just let me know."

Santana nodded before grabbing yet another drink. Kurt knew that Sebastian had already drank more than a few himself.

'Hell, if they were both straight I would say that Santana and Sebastian were made for each other,' Kurt thought as he found his boyfriend talking to the blond boy, Sam, Kurt thought his name was.

Kurt walked up to the two boys when their conversation caught his attention.

"So you never thought about doing anything with another guy?"

"No, I have only been interested in girls. And now that I am dating Quinn I know what love is like. But I am no homophobe. I don't judge anyone by their sexuality."

"Sebastian," Kurt said, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, can I get you another drink Sam?"

"Yeah, thanks buddy."

"No problem."

Sebastian headed to the drinks.

"What about you babe? You want another?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"You had like two drinks."

"I said I don't want anymore. Why were to talking to Sam about if he ever wanted to do stuff with other guys?"

"Just curious. I kinda got a gay vibe from him."

"And you just had to go see if you had a chance."

"I can't believe we are having this conversation again. When are you going to trust me?"

"When you stop being a liar."

"Kurt—"

"No, just leave me alone."

Kurt stormed upstairs and sat on the couch in the living room. When did his life get to complicated? He went from being a prince getting ready to take the throne to an average teenage boy. Kurt realized denying Sebastian's actions was one of the worst things he'd done. He was now an emotional wreck. Why didn't he listen to his family and friends when they said Sebastian was bad for him? And worse, he was so far away from home. All he wanted to do was find his dad or Carole or even Rachel and Finn and just cry.

"Kurt? Are you crying?"

"No. Go away Blaine."

"That's not going to happen. And yes you are crying."

Blaine grabbed a tissue and handed it to Kurt.

"Here," Blaine said handing Kurt a cup but Kurt shook his head.

"It's just ice and water. It's not alcohol."

Kurt took a drink.

"Thank you."

"Why are you still with him? I'm guessing this isn't the first time he has made you cry."

"No it isn't. I just always take him back."

"Well don't."

"It is not that simple."

"Yes it is. Break up with him and if he still hangs around tell him you deserve better."

Kurt tried to smile and Blaine placed his hand on top of Kurt's.

"You know when you came into the Lima Bean that day I thought you were just some spoiled rick jerk with a huge ego."

"That is supposed to make me feel better?"

"Well, now, despite the ego, I know I was wrong. You are beautiful, amazing, courageous and a better man the I could ever be."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is."

"Hey, look at me."

Kurt looked up and into Blaine's eyes, those beautiful hazel eyes. Kurt couldn't deny it anymore—he had feelings for Blaine—strong feelings. Kurt and Blaine leaned in at the same time. Blaine's hand traveled up to cup Kurt's face. Kurt and Blaine's lips were inches apart. They were just about to touch when—

***BEEP* *BEEP***

Kurt and Blaine jumped as Kurt's phone went off.

'Sure that's what I get for bringing my phone,' Kurt thought, 'Maybe it's a good thing. You just chewed Sebastian out for cheating and were just about to do just that.'

Kurt looked and saw he had a text message—from Rachel.

'You cockblock,' Kurt thought as he read the message.

_Kurt, I need you to call me as soon as you get this message_

"Look Blaine, I think I am going to head back to Dalton."

"I'll drive."

"NO, I mean, I need you to make sure Sebastian get back. I may be mad at him but I can't leave him stranded and drunk."

"Santana will just make him spend the night. That is what she always does. So, do you want a ride?"

Kurt nodded and left as Blaine sent a quick text to Santana.

* * *

><p>Kurt entered his dorm room to find it empty. There was a note from David saying he went to the library to meet up with Wes and others for a study group. Kurt was happy to be alone. He almost kissed Blaine. He had wanted to so bad. He tried to clear his head as he called his friend.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Rachel, it must like five in the morning in Denmark. What is so important?"

"Have you checked your e-mail?"

"No, I have been busy."

"With what?"

"Well, the Warblers, school work, going to a party—"

"A party? KURT!"

"Don't worry, my dad gave me permission."

"Oh."

"So, what is so important?"

"You need to check your mail. I sent you something."

"Fine, I will, but first, I really need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

"I almost kissed Blaine tonight."

"No way. What about Sebastian?"

"We have been fighting. Rach, I had no idea he called you a peasant. I feel so bad. You know I do not see you as less than me. You are my best friend."

"I know silly. So you and Sebastian are fighting and you kissed someone else."

"No, almost kiss and don't tell my dad."

"Oh, you talked to your dad?"

"Yep."

"It just slipped out that you had a new friend."

"What do I do Rach? I can't stay with Sebastian. I can't take the yoyo relationship we have. And Blaine is, oh-my-god amazing but how would I be able to tell him the truth? He wouldn't understand. Our relationship would never make it."

"You don't know that."

"Maybe I should just try to work things out with Sebastian. I don't have to lie to him and he is from Denmark and understands my situation."

"Look Kurt, I know I have said this many times but, Sebastian is bad for you. He has been lying to you. There was this article and you need to read it."

"An article? About Sebastian?"

"Yes, I-well Finn and I wanted to send it to you."

"Is there someone else?"

The silence on the other line was all the answer he needed. He hung up and grabbed his computer. He logged into his email and found the article attachment Rachel sent him. He clicked download and waited for it to pop-up.

* * *

><p>It was a little after ten when Sebastian finally arrived back at Dalton. He had gotten a ride from Sam, who was heading in that direction. Sebastian slowly unlocked his door and just laid in his bed. His relationship with Kurt was crumbling. He had underestimated that Blaine kid. Kurt had been just fine with their non-serious relationship but now all that would change. He had grabbed an extra wine cooler for Kurt wand walked up the stairs to see Blaine place his hand on top of Kurt's. He was going to say something when he saw both boys leaning in. Had it not been for Kurt's phone going off he knew Kurt would have kissed Blaine—some nobody from this stupid place. After Kurt moved from where he was sitting Sebastian went back downstairs and drank until he blacked out. He didn't care if that was unhealthy. He woke up in the basement with all the party goers except two—Blaine and Kurt. Sebastian was lucky Sam was heading in his direction and offered to drive him to Dalton. Sebastian's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking on the door.<p>

"Sebastian are you in there?"

Great, it was Kurt and he sounded pissed off. Despite the amazing ass he had there were times that did not outweigh how annoying he can be. Sebastian opened the door and Kurt pushed past him.

"How was your night? Did Blaine make you feel welcomed in his bed?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kurt, I saw you guys kissing last night."

"We did not."

"I'm sorry, your almost kiss. What did he drive you back so you could spread your legs for him?"

"You are disgusting? What am I, some common whore?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure I could ask some of the randoms you have slept with."

"No, you don't have the right to be mad. I do. We are over."

"That's fine with me. I saw another break coming anyway and last night I got Sam's number."

"No, Sebastian, this is final. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. If you want to pack up and go back home fine but it will not be with me. You are a lying bastard. I can't believe I defended you to my family for three years. They were right all along. Well, I am done. I am done being used and played like I am just some easy lay to you."

Kurt felt tears forming in his eyes and tried to blink them away.

"WHOA, okay, that is new break talk. Just calm down and let me explain. We'll have a short cooling off period where you can go do who ever you want and then we will get back together. This is how our relationship works. No need to get all dramatic."

"This isn't a game to me Sebastian. I don't want any kind of relationship with you anymore. And you can come up with any excuse you want I will NEVER take you back."

Sebastian was in shock. He never heard Kurt talk like this. Then he noticed Kurt holding something.

"Whatcha got there?"

"An article from home. Let's see the title is "The Smythe Secret."

Sebastian paled.

"Kurt, don't read that."

"I have, last night, when I was not sleeping with Blaine. You know what let's read the highlights of the article."

"No, Kurt—"

"For the past three years the public has witnessed the many breakups and makeups of Prince Kurt and Sebastian Smythe. I thought we had seen it all from the boys, messay break-ups, random hooks-ups, the occasional make-up. Well, it looks like there is more to the story. It would seem Smythe's intentions with the royal were not innocent from the start."

"Kurt please—"

"The prince has not been seen out partying, we figure he is on lock-down as a consequence of his last media frenzy. But who is someone we have seen a lot of, his faithful (or unfaithful) beau. Smythe was seem everywhere with an unidentified male at clubs, restaurants and even on a romantic date. Our photos serve as evidence of the romantic link with they two being caught on tape kissing, touching and even a shot of them entering Sebastian's home together. A few of our pictures are as current as less than five hours before Smythe seemed to disappear from the public eye. Many sources say that at their last public appearance, having a nice dinner together, it was overheard that Smythe and his lover shared—shared—shared," Kurt's voice started to crack.

Sebastian tried to take away the article but Kurt stepped out of his reach and continued.

"—shared 'I love you's.' It is reported that the main reason for Smythe going with Prince Kurt was because of his father, Axel Smythe. The plan was to go after the affections of the prince to gain more power. While the monarchy is limited to more ceremonial functions the King's influence is still powerful and what better way to gain that influence then having a son sleeping with the King's only biological child. There have been no remarks on if the Crown Prince is aware of any of this. Lastly, there have been many reports clarifying that Smythe and this other man have been in a relationship for-for-for four years."

Kurt looked up tears streaming down his eyes.

"Is this true?"

"Well, it is not false."

"Four years, four years, we have only been in any form of a relationship for three years. Everything you told me was a lie. Our relationship was a lie. This is way worse then dating to rebel against my dad and his new relationship. You never said you loved me. You promised me that our first time meant something to you. I'm surprised you waited the year before having sex since you seem pretty sure you could have gotten me into bed sooner. I was a pawn in your game and you used me over and over again."

"Kurt, I never thought—I do care about you. I never wanted to hurt you."

"I have never felt this hurt or betrayed. I never meant anything to you and I never will. The one thing I want to know is who is he?"

"Does it matter?"

"To me it does."

"Dave. His name is Dave."

Kurt handed Sebastian the article and Sebastian took it.

"Goodbye Sebastian."

Sebastian just stood there as Kurt left the room. As soon as the door closed Sebastian started to cry.

"Goodbye Kurt."

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark, Europe—Smythe Household<strong>

Axel Smythe did not like being interrupted. He had just closed another business deal when his phone rang. He cursed and picked up the phone.

"Smythe."

"Dad."

"Sebastian? Why are you calling? I am a very busy man."

"I know, but this is really important."

"Well, what is it?"

"Tell Burt the deal is off."

"Why?"

"Kurt broke up with me."

"So, just buy him something shiny and make up some excuse how you are so sorry. He will take you back."

"Not this time. There was an article about us and Dave."

"I told you to dump that boy when we went to that dinner to get you with Kurt."

"But I love Dave. He understood the situation and never complained."

"I don't give a crap about love. Your relationship with Kurt could have taken us places. And don't worry about that article. I am suing the publishers, journalist and the whole damn paper for libel."

"But it was all true."

"Look, I am trying to fix the problem you caused. Now, let's hope Kurt will stay broken hearted until he comes home."

"Well, there is this other guy—"

"What?"

"Yeah, that Blaine kid was a bigger threat than I thought."

"Fine, but come home for your break. We need to strategize."

"But—"

"Sebastian you will do as I say."

"Fine Father. Sorry for interrupting you."

Axel slammed the phone down.

'No, this is not happening. I will get that little prince back with my son.'

* * *

><p><strong>Westerville, Ohio, USA<strong>

Blaine waited in the library. The one thing Kurt said during the ride home last night was that he wanted to meet for a study session the next day at noon.

'12:15, maybe he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. I thought he was going in for the kiss too. What if I scared him off,' Blaine thought.

"Sorry I am late," Kurt whispered as he sat down next to Blaine, "Had to take care of something."

"No problem, are you ready."

"Yep. So do you want to start with chemistry or English?"

"I think I need more help than you."

"Okay then, Hamlet it is. Do you have the question guide?"

"Of course. Blaine bent down to take it out of his backpack and Kurt couldn't help but check Blaine out. Kurt got lost in the image in his head.

"Denmark and Prince of Denmark."

Kurt's head snapped up.

"What?"

Kurt realized that came out way louder than he anticipated since all the other boys were staring at him and the librarian told him to quiet down.

"Is that wrong? The first question asks about the setting of the play and who Hamlet was. It says here that the full title is The Tragedy of Hamlet, Prince of Denmark."

"Oh, yes, that is correct. Sorry, didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay."

"So number two—"

The boys worked quickly through the beginning questions. When they go to the harder ones, Blaine became frustrated.

"Blaine, it's okay. Just look question ten over again. What can Yorick's skull symbolize?"

"A skull."

"Think more abstractly."

"'To be or not to be, that is the question.'"

"Okay, that's the most famous quote and this is the most well-known scene but what does it mean."

"Hamlet was insane."

"Blaine, be serious. The test is coming up sooner than later."

"I don't understand this stuff. Why didn't he write in English. Who cares about Denmark anyways?"

"Don't pick on a country you know nothing about. Denmark is more important than you think."

"Can we just watch the movie?"

"No."

"Okay smarty pants. What does Yosric's skull mean?"

"Yorick."

"Whatever."

"Well the skull can be seen as a symbol of death and the physical breakdown after death. It shows how death in in inevitable end to all life. Hamlet is seen as one of the darkest tragedies."

"So the dude starts talking to a skull about death. Yeah, I'm sticking to the fact that he has something wrong upstairs."

"Blaine, his uncle killed his dad to be King."

"Like the Lion King."

"Yes."

"Can we watch the Lion King?"

"Blaine focus."

"I can't. This stuff is so boring. Why did he have to make up his own language."

"Think skull and think death. It is not that hard. Question eleven—"

"No, can we take a break."

"We only one a couple more to go. I am so excited next we are reading Macbeth."

"You are weird."

"Ignoring you. So, question eleven, 'What are the main themes in the play.'"

"Talking to skulls."

"Blaine-"

"I'm sorry. Revenge?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, he wanted revenge against his uncle because he killed his dad, the king, to take the throne and his wife. Hamlet found out he poisoned the King in his sleep."

"Does he succeed?"

"Well, if the revenge was to kill him yes, because at the end during that duel—"

"Fencing match."

"During the fencing match, the uncle had planned to have Hamlet killed by having poison in his drink and on his opponents foil. But it backfires because his mom drinks from the cup, which kills her. Even though Hamlet is stabbed with the poisoned sword he then uses the sword to stab the uncle and makes him drink the poison intended for Hamlet."

"The uncle's name is Claudius, but good, you understand the main theme. There are some other things but that is the biggest one."

"Well, you helped a lot. And once you explained the play I saw some of the themes better. I just struggle with figuring out that things symbolize."

"Well, there isn't to much of that so as long as you know the bigger picture I think you will be fine."

"I can't imagine going through Hamlet's life. No wonder he was so depressed."

"Finding out your uncle poisoned your dad, yeah that would be difficult."

"Well, not just that. I also mean the whole being a prince thing."

Kurt tensed up but tried to calm down.

"Why? Don't you think being a prince would be fun?"

"Living in a huge castle would be amazing but I don't think I could handle the work. I mean think about it, the day a prince is born he is trained to be king. He does not get to dream about his future. He is part of a family that everyone knows so if he messed up there can be severe consequences. Also, if you were not an only child look out because your other siblings are going to try to off you so they can get the throne. And if Hamlet, or any prince, became king, it's not like they can just mess around and have fun. I know in history there are a lot of kings that abused their power. But the main role a king is supposed to have was to take care of the kingdom. They were responsible for protecting everyone from invading armies and dragons. They couldn't slack off or call in sick or just skip work, if they did the entire kingdom could have perished. I don't think I could have handled it, way to stressful and to many expectations."

Kurt felt like he was going to be sick. Slack off? That is all he used to do. What would have happened if Kurt was around when monarchies ruled the world and he became the ruler of the Kingdom of Denmark in his current state? He could have been responsible for Denmark to be taken over and/or everyone being killed.

"Well," Kurt said, "Nowadays, it is Presidents, Prime Ministers and democracy that rule most of the world. A lot of the royal families have no legislative power over anyone. A lot of people in royal families can explore the world on their own."

"You're right. I guess it might be easier today but they are still recognizable people. Could you imagine being the face of your entire family. What if your actions molded the opinion and perception an entire country, and people all over the world, has on your parents, siblings, everyone. What if there was a generous king but had a brat for a son or daughter. People could end up using their conceptions of the prince or princess to judge the entire royal bloodline. But, I guess that with the popularity of the British monarch not many people pay attention to others."

"Yeah, lucky them."

"Kurt are you okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. Let's talk about something else. I think you are thinking a bit deeper than needed."

"Oh, yeah, I just always wanted to meet my Prince Charming as a little kid."

"Well, I'm still waiting for mine."

"So you and Sebastian?"

"We are over."

"For good."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"He knows we almost kissed."

"Kurt I am—"

"Last night I wanted to kiss you really bad."

"Really?"

"Yes, you said I was beautiful and amazing."

"I'm sure Sebastian complemented you all the time."

"Only when he would make reference about how I was in bed. He called me hot and sexy but I never felt beautiful or handsome."

"You are handsome. It should be a boyfriends job to make sure you feel like that everyday."

Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's and was saddened when Kurt pulled away.

"I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't right now. I don't want to rush into another relationship, especially with you. You are a close friend and I don't want my actions to cause me to lose you."

Blaine smiled and nodded in understanding.

"We have chemistry."

"Yes, I know but I really just need to be around friends now."

"No, I mean, to study. You helped me with English. The other subject we have to go over is chemistry."

Kurt blushed.

"Right, class and studying."

"So let's go over the lab you skipped—"

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark, Europe<strong>

Burt looked around the dinner table. Him and Carole were enjoying the wonderful food that had been prepared. He then looked over at Finn and Rachel. Rachel was picking at her food and taking small bites. Okay, so that was normal but Finn was copying her movement and that was not. Finn ate faster and more than anyone Burt knew. He was pretty sure the kid's stomach was a bottomless pit.

"Food okay," Burt asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Finn are you not hungry? Are you feeling sick?"

"No, I just don't have much of an appetite tonight."

Burt figured they were hiding something.

"Well, I can have some food heated up later for you."

"No, that's okay."

"Finn, Sweetheart, are you sure," Carole asked looking concerned.

"I promise Mom."

"We sent that article about Sebastian to Kurt."

"Rachel!"

"I'm sorry Finn, but I couldn't keep it in. I feel guilty."

"Why?"

"ENOUGH," Burt yelled.

"Finn made me do it."

"No, it was Rachel's idea in the first place. I don't get why you are mad. That creep and his father are out of our lives."

"Finn, I told you not to do that."

"I know, because there could be severe consequences. But I thought we were not supposed to keep secrets from each other and that was a major secret you were keeping from Kurt."

"Finn, stop being disrespectful," Carole scolded her son.

"No way, if Kurt got to act the way he did for three years and no one told him to stop I am speaking my mind. I know why Burt is mad. This complicates some secret plan he made with Axel Smythe."

"How did you—"

"I'm sorry Burt. I knew something was up when Sebastian and his dad came over that night. I couldn't sleep and I thought I could hear voices. I sat outside the door to your office and heard Smythe say he could agree with some deal of yours and the next thing I know Sebastian is with Kurt in Ohio."

All eyes were on Burt.

"This is all my fault," Rachel said.

"No, it isn't," Burt said.

"Yes it is. If Kurt was here and saw the article himself he would have cut Sebastian out of his live and that would be the end."

"Rachel, there was nothing you could do about Kurt," Carole said, "Burt sending him to get a dose of reality looks like it might be working. And we can deal with the Smythe family. We have before."

Burt smiled.

"Exactly, now there may have been some negotiations concerning Sebastian and Kurt but don't worry, I will handle everything. So, no telling Kurt about that," Burt said and everyone turned to Rachel.

As dinner started to end Finn noticed something off with his girlfriend. After Burt and Carole decided to go relax Finn walked Rachel out.

"Sorry I can't stay later but my dads need me home early tonight."

"Maybe you could bring them with next time you are over for dinner."

"That sounds great."

"Rachel, I know something is bothering you."

"You can't get mad."

"Uh-oh."

"I was only trying to protect our family."

"Rachel, what did you do?"

**A few months earlier**

Burt was going through some files in his office when there was a knock. He saw that it was nine in the morning and knew Kurt wasn't up yet and Finn had gone to do some errands for him.

'Must be Carole,' Burt thought.

"Come in."

Burt was surprised to see his step-son's girlfriend.

"Rachel, what a surprise. Finn isn't here and Kurt will probably not be up for hours."

"I know I came to see you."

"Well, please sit. How are you today?"

"Just fine but I wanted to talk to you about Kurt."

"Kurt? Is something wrong?"

"Burt something has been wrong for a long time. We just have not been willing to deal with it."

"But, I think he is getting better. It has been a whole three days since Kurt has made the headlines—"

Rachel took a magazine out of her bag that had Kurt and some guy on the cover.

"Do we know this ones name?"

Rachel shook her head no.

"Kurt didn't come home last night did he?"

"Kurt texted me a few minutes ago saying how he wanted me to come talk to you to as he seeks back in. I did not know he was going out last night."

"So, you are distracting me from grounding my son?"

"No, well, yes, but I am taking this as an opportunity to show you something. I have not done all the research yet but I think I may have a solution."

"Solution?"

"To keep Kurt away from this media circus and Sebastian."

"I'm listening."

Rachel pulled more papers form the bag. Burt looked them over.

"That is information on Dalton Academy. It is a private, all-boys school in Westerville, Ohio. I saw a video of their show choir online and just decided to Google the name."

"You want me to send my son hallway across the world?"

"I just thought that if him being grounded and lectured isn't enough to get him to change his behavior then an ultimatum might do the trick. This is a very good school. Think about it, with strict rules in place he will have to rely on himself to get stuff done, he will have to work hard and he might just see that there is more to life then partying and Sebastian. Do you think it would work?"

"Honestly, it's the last chance we got. I'll see what I can do with this."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"So you came up with the idea of sending him to Dalton?"<p>

"Yes. I was only thinking of a way to save my best friend. Are you mad?"

"No, I just wish you would have talked to me."

"I know, I just hope everything ends up being okay. I didn't know that the Smythe family was going to weasel their way into all our lives again. Do you have idea what this deal is about?"

"No, but you heard Burt if worse comes to worse, he will take care of it. I trust him."

"Me too, but taking care of Axel Smythe is no small task."

* * *

><p><strong>How is that for a fast update? So Kurt wants nothing to do with Sebastian but Axel is not giving up that easily. What else does he have up his evil sleeve? You are going to have to keep reading to find out.<strong>

**All information on Denmark is from Wikipedia and I am sorry if anything is wrong. Also, I don't know how much influence the King or Queen actually has in modern Denmark. I needed to change a few things for this story so I may give Burt some power that he would not have in real life. I do not mean any disrespect by changes.**

**Please leave a review or if there is anything you would like to see in future chapters. I will see if it can be incorporated in this story.**

**Next chapter: Kurt talks to his family, Kurt has another day ay work with Blaine and Santana, Sebastian and Dave talk and Kurt gets a surprise visitor.**


	10. Surprise Visitor

**Wow you guys, I now have over 100 followers on this story =) Thanks so much. Sorry about the delay. Things got busy for me during the holidays and then I got sick but I am feeling better.**

**Thank you to all for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>It was a few days after Kurt's break-up with Sebastian and he was avoiding him at all costs. That had been hard since the Warblers had double the rehearsal time for Regionals. Kurt was currently sitting in chemistry trying to focus on the lab. He watched as Blaine successfully completes the next step.<p>

"Now what," Blaine asked but saw Kurt was staring off into space.

Blaine lightly touched Kurt's back but Kurt still jumped.

"What? Oh lab. The final step says we have to describe the new mixture that was just created. Be specific when it comes to color, smell, etc."

Blaine scribbled some answers down but their names on top of the lab sheet just as the final bell rang.

"So, ready for the Warbler meeting," Blaine asked as the friends walked out the door.

"I guess. I am so tired I just want to go take a nap."

"If you wanted to skip I would cover for you?"

"Nah, I do want to go. I am just happy I don't work today."

"Lucky. I work with Tim, the laziest employee we have. This means I am going to have to do everything by myself."

"I could come in if you wanted me to."

"It's okay. You have to close tomorrow so I will let you enjoy your day off."

"Why doesn't Tim just get fired?"

"Owner's nephew."

"Oh."

"Have you worked with him yet?"

"Once, after Santana's party. She called in sick and he was her replacement."

"More like hungover."

Kurt laughed as they reached the Warbler rehearsal room. Kurt walked in and saw Sebastian talking to a group of guys. He just walked by and took a seat on one of the couches. Blaine took his stuff up to his seat next to Wes.

"Hey Kurt," David said as he walked by.

"Hi David, I'm sorry about last night."

David turned to face Kurt.

"What about last night?"

"My friend Rachel called. She lives far away and forgets about time zone differences."

"Oh, that? It's no big deal. My family has done that before too. My brother did when he was on spring break. His friends and him went to London and he called wanting to tell me all about his vacation not realizing how late is was back in the States."

Kurt smiled and David went and sat on Wes' other side. Kurt went back to looking at Blaine. He looked so cute in the Dalton blazer. Kurt let his mind run wild until he felt two people sit on either side of him.

"You know, if you want to keep your crush a secret, I would stop staring at him every chance you get," Jeff said.

"It does make it pretty obvious," Nick added.

"Look, Blaine knows I have feelings for him."

"Did something happen between you two?"

"Jeff!"

"It's okay, Nick. No, nothing happened but something almost happened."

"Did this almost something have anything to do with you breaking up with Sebastian," Jeff asked.

"No, no, why? Is that what Sebastian is saying?"

"Not exactly. He just said you two drifted apart. But that usually happens when one or both parties fall for someone else," Nick said.

"It's complicated," Kurt said.

"Love usually is," Nick commented

"How have you two been?"

"Amazing. No fights over Flint. I think my boyfriend has finally realized he is a friend and nothing more."

Nick rolled his eyes. He still didn't trust Flint but he had backed off Jeff so Nick was happy.

"I really loved performing with you Kurt. You are a really good singer."

"Thanks Jeff, I used to sing with my mom."

Nick saw Jeff look like he just got an idea. Wes called the meeting to order.

"Well, first off, we need to congratulate ourselves on a major victory at sectionals. Now, regionals will be a lot harder. The New Direction sectional is this weekend. They are probably going to win so we have to start preparing now. The council will listen to all suggestions."

Jeff immediately raised his hand.

"Yes, Warbler Jeff."

"I nominate Blaine and Kurt to do a duet at regionals."

Kurt felt himself blush and Blaine looked off to the side.

"Is second that nomination," Nick said.

All the Warblers were talking excitedly. They had never done a duet before.

"Order, I will have order," Wes said.

"It will be put up for a vote," David announced.

"All in favor?"

Kurt raised his hand and so did Blaine. Kurt glanced around and saw the majority of hands up. He did not look back at Sebastian, he didn't care what way he voted. However, he soon found out.

"It is unanimous, Warbler Kurt and Council Blaine will be performing a duet at regionals," Wes said with a hit of the gavel.

Kurt was on cloud nine. He was singing a duet with Blaine. After more suggestions some decisions had been made. There would be two solos and one duet. The duet, being Blaine and Kurt, one solo being Blaine and there would be auditions open to all Warblers for the other solo. Kurt gathered his stuff and headed out when Jeff and Nick caught up with him again.

"You owe us," Nick said.

"I never told you two to do that."

"No, but secretly you have wanted to sing with Blaine for a while."

"Maybe."

Jeff laughed.

"Hey Kurt do you want to come out with us tonight?"

"Where are you going?"

"Scandals."

"I thought I was the bad boy that snuck out."

"Oh no, many of us go to Scandals. We just don't go the first weekend when the room checks are a real threat. Once we get into the school the administrations stops them unless someone gets in a lot of trouble."

"I don't know. I was going to just stay in tonight."

"Well, let us know if you change your mind."

"Will do."

Jeff grabbed his boyfriends hand and the two walked off. Kurt wanted to go out desperately but was also trying his best to show his dad he could be mature. He was walking into the lobby of the dorms when he saw Sebastian on the phone. Kurt tried to ignore him until he heard—

"Of course I love you too. I'll be home for break soon enough. I can't wait to see you again. Don't worry I'll talk to my dad. Okay? Bye Babe."

Sebastian walked to wait for an elevator when he saw Kurt.

"Well, congratulations on your duet with gel head."

"Did you vote for it just to make of us?"

"No, that is just a bonus."

"Were you talking to Dave?"

"Yes, I was."

"Did you tell him I broke up with you."

"Yes, we were just making plans for break. When are you heading home?"

"I don't know what I am doing yet."

The elevator opened and Sebastian got in.

"You coming?"

"I changed my mind. I'm taking the stairs."

Kurt walked up the stairs. He was not going to cry over Sebastian. He had shed to many tears already over that boy. But it still hurt to hear him making plans with someone. Kurt got to his room saw David dressing up.

"Well, someone looks nice."

"Thanks Kurt. I got a date with my girl tonight."

"Special occasion?"

"Her birthday."

"That is so sweet. What are you doing?"

"I have reservations later tonight for dinner but I was going to head over to her place now and spend time with her and the family."

"That sounds so nice. Did you get her a present?"

"Of course. There is this jewelry shop with this diamond bracelets I know she has been eyeing."

"That's great. I hope you have fun."

"Thanks. So, I wanted to ask you something. See, it is a really special night and we haven't seen each other in a while because we have both been busy—"

"I'll ask Jeff and Blaine if I could room with them tonight."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Kurt grabbed some of his things and headed down the hall. He knocked on Blaine's door and Jeff answered.

"Hey Kurtie."

"Hi Jeff, Blaine gone to work already?"

"Nope, he's here. Come on in."

Blaine had just changed out of his blazer and put his Lima Bean apron in his bag when he saw Kurt entering his room.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering what your plans are for tonight."

"Works, work, come back, homework, sleep," Blaine said.

"Well, I was wondering if I could stay here tonight. David is having his girlfriend over later."

"Of course," Jeff said and looked back at Blaine.

"Sure. You are welcome here anytime. Now, I have got to get to work."

Jeff and Kurt said goodbye as Blaine left.

"So, Jeff, I wondering if I could still go with you and Nick tonight."

"Sure. This is going to be so much fun. You should see if Blaine wants to come with when he gets back."

"It sounded like he had his whole night planned."

"But, he never goes out with us. You might actually get him to."

"Fine, I'll ask later."

"I'm going to text Nick that you two are going with us."

* * *

><p>Jeff and Kurt had just finished getting ready to go out when Kurt's phone rang. Jeff said he was going to go see Nick as Kurt picked up.<p>

"Hi Dad."

"Son, how have you been?"

"Okay."

"I know breakups are hard but try not to think about him."

"I know Dad. I am holding better than I thought I would."

"So, I meant to call you earlier but things got busy."

"I understand."

"How did your competition go?"

"We won."

"That's great. I'm proud of you."

"Dad, I have to ask you a question."

"That's what I'm here for."

"Has my behavior ever caused people to judge you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, has anyone ever formed opinions about you based off of me misbehaving."

"Well, no not me."

"But someone else?"

"Look, Kurt it is no big deal."

"Tell me."

"When I first went public with Carole most people reacted positively to our relationship. But after you started acting out some thought it was because of our relationship and started judging Carole and Finn pretty harshly. Most of that blew over after a while though."

"I am so sorry."

"Kiddo, you never meant to intentionally hurt anyone. So, are you working today?"

"Nope, I don't work until tomorrow."

"Wow, a day off, must be nice. Some don't get that luxury," Burt joked and laughed. Kurt tried to join in but couldn't stop thinking about what Blaine said about how much work being a prince or king is.

"I was wondering if I could go out tonight."

"You're asking for my permission twice? This is a surprise."

"I am trying here dad. I do want to make you proud again."

"Where are you going?"

"Scandals."

"What's that?"

"A gay bar."

"A bar? Kurt—"

"Please Dad, I know I messed up the last time I went there but I am going with friends this time."

"Who?"

"Blaine, Jeff and Nick."

"Blaine is going?"

"I think so. You trust him."

"He has not given me a reason not to. But all you boys would still be underage, technically you would be breaking the law. I don't think I can approve of this Kurt. This is the type of behavior you are supposed to be stopping."

"But, I am not going out to hook up. We just want to go celebrate our sectionals win. I know we would be breaking the law but, but, but—"

"You have to promise me that you are not going to drink."

"I promise."

"Sean is going with you."

"What?"

"He will blend in. No one will know who he is or why he is there. Look, I am not happy about this but I understand you want to have fun."

"Thank you dad. I'll call you later."

"Talk to you in a bit son."

Kurt hung up and smiled, his dad was starting to trust him again. Kurt opened the door and saw Nick and Jeff leaning against the opposite wall.

"What are you two doing out here?"

"Wanted to give you some privacy. We didn't know who was on the phone."

"When is Blaine getting back?"

"Not sure but we figured we could just hang out for a bit," Nick said.

A few hours later Blaine walked into his room to see Jeff, Nick and Kurt watching a movie.

"Hey guys. Nick and Jeff, I thought you were going to go out."

Nick and Jeff looked over at Kurt.

"Well, I decided to go with them."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I'll be careful."

"Oh, have fun."

"Well, I—we—were wondering if you wanted to come with."

"No thanks," Blaine said, "I have a lot of homework."

"But, it is to celebrate our win."

"I can celebrate without sneaking into a bar," Blaine snapped.

Kurt, Nick and Jeff all looked hurt.

"I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean you can't celebrate like that. I'm just not a fan of the bar scene."

"Do you still have that I.D. your brother got you," Nick asked.

"Yes, it's not a question on if I could get into the bar."

"Well than what better way to keep an eye on me then to come along," Kurt said and Blaine blushed. Kurt realized how that statement could be taken.

"Not like that, just to make sure I stay out of trouble."

"Suuuuuure," Jeff said.

Blaine thought it over.

"Fine, I'll go, but only to keep you three out of trouble."

* * *

><p>The four boys got into the bar with no problem. Jeff immediately dragged Nick off to the dance floor. Blaine awkwardly looked around.<p>

"So, this is Scandals."

"In all its glory."

"It is very different than I imagined."

"I am going to go get a drink do you want one? I promise no alcohol."

"A Pepsi will be fine."

Kurt started to walk over to the bar and Blaine followed.

"No, you go find Nick and Jeff and see if they want anything to drink."

"But-"

"You are going to have to trust me."

Kurt watched as Blaine hesitantly walked into the dance floor. Kurt went over to the bar and sat down next on one of the seats. The bartender came over and winked at Kurt.

"Well Sexy what can I get you."

"Two Pepsis' please."

"Would you like me to add anything to them?"

"No, just soda please."

"So did you come here with someone?"

"Just a group friends."

The bartender put up two cups and filled them with the soda.

"So no one special, huh. No boyfriend I have to worry about."

"No, but I have to be getting back so how much is it?"

"On the house."

"Do you give all the cuties free drinks?"

"Only the ones I plan on sleeping with."

"You know, I'm pretty sure even a complete idiot could see he has absolutely no interest in you."

Kurt turned and couldn't help but smile.

"So, if you would kindly stop bothering him, I will not have to hurt you."

"What are you his boyfriend? He already said he only came with friends," the bartender said.

"Well, we are friends with benefits."

The bartender just walked down to the other end of the bar.

"Well," Kurt said, "Friends with benefits? That is interesting news to me. I think I should report that back to my father."

Sean just shook his head.

"No, it was just to keep that scum off of you. I want to try the sodas."

"What? No way."

"He could have drugged them," Sean seriously.

Kurt remembered being drugged the last time he was here.

"Fine, but one is for Blaine."

"I'll try one. He couldn't know which drink would be yours so if he did anything it would be in both of them."

"Fine."

Sean drank from one of the cups and handed it back to Kurt.

"I believe it is safe."

"Why thank you. I am going to go back to hanging out with my friends again."

"Okay, know I am going to go sit over at that table. If you need anything tell me, and do not leave without letting me know."

"Got it, now please leave before Blaine sees you."

Sean walked up to the bar ordered a drink. Right after Sean left Blaine came up to Kurt.

"Nick and Jeff said they are fine for now but might get something later."

Kurt handed Blaine his drink.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So how was work?"

"Horrible. Not only did Tim show up an hour late he was no help at all."

"I offered to come in and help."

"I didn't want you wasting your evening too."

The boys stood in an awkward silence until they had finished their drinks. Kurt threw their plastic cups away and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Let's dance."

"I don't think that is a good idea."

"Let loose a little. Have some fun."

"Well, to me fun does not include sneaking into a bar. We could get into big trouble."

"Blaine, the guy at the door didn't even look at out id's. Over half of the people here are under twenty-one. It's okay."

Blaine looked down at their enclosed hands.

"I guess one dance would be okay."

One dance turned into two and two turned into three. Nick and Jeff looked over and saw Kurt and Blaine laughing and smiling and enjoying each other's company. They were not the only ones watching. Sean was keeping a close eyes on them as well.

"I told you he could get Blaine to have fun," Jeff said.

"You were right. Want to go get a drink."

"Sure."

The two boys each ordered a cranberry juice and vodka. Jeff had talked Nick into getting one alcoholic drinks. They were enjoying their drinks when Sean decided to pay them a little visit. He casually walked up to the bar, sat down next to them and ordered a beer. He got his drink and pretended to just notice Nick and Jeff.

"Wait a minute. I know you two."

Nick looked over at the stranger.

"You do."

"I saw you perform at sectionals. You do to Dalton Academy."

"Yep," Jeff said turning around, "We are in the Warblers."

Jeff suddenly realized he just told this guy they were still in high school.

"I mean, please don't call the police."

"I wasn't going to do that. I remember what is like to want to celebrate. But you know who really impressed me? That lead soloists you got. He can sing."

"Blaine? Yeah he is the best," Jeff said, "He hopes to get into NYU for their theater program."

"Jeff," Nick said, "I don't think he cares about Blaine's future plan."

"Oh just the opposite. I personally know the dean of NYU."

"No way," Jeff said and Nick just glared.

"Even if that is true don't you think it is a little creepy to be having this conversation at a bar with underage boys?"

"I guess you are right. So how about this, if you tell me all about Blaine I will not call the cops."

Nick looked over at Jeff and Jeff looked at his boyfriend. Should they believe this guy?

* * *

><p>While Kurt and Blaine were dancing Kurt looked over and saw Nick and Jeff at the bar. He wondered what was taking them so long. Then he saw Sean walking over to them and rolled his eyes. After a while Nick and Jeff got back on the dance floor with Kurt and Blaine. Kurt decided he wanted another soda. He walked toward the bar but as soon as he was out of Blaine's line of sight he turned and headed to the table Sean was at. Sean just smiled as he saw Kurt approaching.<p>

"So are you having fun," Sean asked.

"Why were you talking to Nick and Jeff?"

"I was just getting to know your friends."

"What did you talk about?"

"Oh, just this and that. Nothing really important."

Kurt just folded his arms glared at his friend.

"Okay, we may have talked about Blaine."

"You randomly walked up to them and asked about Blaine."

"Yes."

"That is so creepy."

"They said that too. I guess I didn't really think this plan through."

"What plan?"

"Plan? Who said anything about a plan?"

"You just did. Sean, what is going on?"

"Nothing. I just thought I would get to know your friends a little better. But know that I think of it this was probably not the best scenario."

"Well, I think we are leaving soon so please stop scaring my friends off."

Sean laughed.

"I swear, I wasn't trying to do that. I was just curious. It's my job to know what kind of people are around you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Look, I don't know if I'll get to call you tonight but I will call you tomorrow morning."

With that Kurt turned around and headed to the bar to place his order. Sean couldn't help but smile at the boy. Little by little he was turning back to the person Sean had befriended all those years ago. After a while Sean saw the four boys leave the bar he waited a few seconds and followed. He saw Blaine get in the drivers seat. Since Sean was sure Blaine was sober he got in his own car and headed to his apartment. He had just pulled into his parking space when he took out his phone and placed a call. He waited patiently for the other person to pick up.

"Hello."

"Burt, it's me, Sean."

"Are you back to your place already?"

"Yes, the boys stayed a few hours to enjoy themselves but that was it."

"And what about Kurt?"

"No one alcoholic drink. There was no dancing with random boys or any form of hookups. He just danced with Blaine and his friends."

"That's amazing," Burt said, sounding shocked.

"He really is changing."

"And what about this Blaine kid? It is obvious that he is the one around Kurt the most."

"Well, I did what I was told and found some information out. He is from a wealthier family, the Andersons. He transferred to Dalton after being bullied for being gay at his old school. His future plans include going to New York University for theatre. He seems like he is generally well liked by everyone. I couldn't get a lot of information but what I did find out was that his dad is a successful businessman. I guess he does business all over the world."

"Well, he sounds like a good kid. It sounds like he comes from a good family, from what you, Rachel and even Kurt has told me. It would seem that Blaine cares about my son."

"I don't mean any disrespect, but you do know that if Kurt finds out that the only reason you let him go out tonight was to have me spy on his friends, he will have a few choice words for us."

Burt laughed.

"Wouldn't be the first time he yells at me probably won't be the last."

* * *

><p>When the boys returned to Dalton Kurt followed Blaine and Jeff to their room. As Jeff said goodbye to Nick, Blaine unlocked the door and let Kurt in. One Jeff was in the room the boys changed into their pajamas.<p>

"So, Kurt, I have an air mattress for you," Blaine said, "I don't want you to have to sleep on the floor."

"Sounds great."

"No," Jeff said, "Kurt could should just share a bed."

"Jeff, these beds are not big enough for two people."

"Nick and I fit on the bed, we just snuggle with each other."

"Well, Nick is your boyfriend. Kurt and I are just friends. I don't want to make him uncomfortable."

"You wouldn't," Kurt said suddenly.

"What?"

"I just mean that if we shared a bed, that would not make me uncomfortable. Even if we had to be close to each other all we would do is sleep, right?"

Blaine blushed.

"Of course."

"It is settled than," Jeff said.

Jeff got into his bed but Kurt and Blaine just stared at each other.

"Would you like to get in first?"

"No, it's technically your bed."

Blaine got in first and Kurt followed. As the boys goy comfortable Kurt cuddled up next to his friend and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt.

"Is this okay," Blaine asked.

"Perfect," Kurt said with a smile.

The boys laid in silence. Kurt spoke after a few moments.

"Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt."

"We aren't purely platonic anymore, are we?"

"Looking at our current position, I would say not. Does this bother you? I can sleep on the floor. I know you and Sebastian haven't been broken up for that long, I don't want to pressure you."

"I don't think you have the ability to pressure anybody into anything. Besides I like this. I like you."

"I like you too."

On the other side of the room Jeff smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blaine woke up to find Kurt missing. He looked over and saw Jeff was still asleep. He slowly sat up and tried to wake himself up more. The suddenly opened and Kurt walked in.<p>

"Good morning sleepyhead. Jeff still asleep?"

"He is trying to be," Jeff said aloud.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized.

"Why are you up so early," Blaine asked.

"Well, I woke up to a text from David saying he was taking his girl home. So I got up and took my stuff back to our room. Then I grabbed a quick shower and got dressed. Santana just called me and said someone called in sick and asked if I'd come help. Of course I said yes and picked up the extra shift. I was going into work later today anyways. I was just stopping by to tell you I was heading to the Lima Bean."

Blaine stood and walked over to Kurt. Neither Kurt nor Blaine knew what to call themselves. They were not dating but they were not simply friends anymore.

"You working all day?"

"Yep."

"Well, I come in around one so I guess I'll see you later."

"I guess you will."

"Now kiss," Jeff said.

Kurt rolled his eyes before pulling Blaine into a hug. After Kurt left Jeff was suddenly wide-awake.

"Kurt and Blaine sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N—"

Blaine threw a pillow at his friend but couldn't deny kissing Kurt sounded like a wonderful thing.

* * *

><p>"Thank god you are here," Santana said as soon as Kurt walked through the door.<p>

"Yes, help is here. What do you need me to do?"

"Well, I have the coffee orders under control but do you think you could go back to the oven and see how long it is going to be on those biscotti's."

"Sure."

"You are such a better worker than Blainers."

"I doubt that."

Kurt alternated between cleaning tables and helping Santana with orders when business picked up. A little before one Blaine walked through the door. Blaine offered to take over so Santana and Kurt could have their lunch break. Kurt watched as Blaine made every order perfect.

"How is he so good at everything?"

Santana shrugged.

"So, Kurt we haven't really talked since my party. I heard you and Sebastian broke up."

"I just got tired of being lied to everyday. What about you and your friend? Are you back together?"

"Brittany? No, but she is starting to talk to me more. We are starting to deal with our issues."

"What happened between you two? I can tell you still care about her."

"The short version? I wanted to keep our relationship a secret and after so long she got tired of hiding. Her leaving me is what prompted me to come out. First to the glee club, then to my family and others. There were mixed results but mainly support. I just wish that I had the courage to come out earlier. Brittany and I are friends now but I hope for the day that we become girlfriends again."

"I'm sure you two will. You love her and I can tell she loves you."

Santana smiled at her friend.

"Thanks. Well, enough about me. What about you and Blaine?"

"I don't understand."

"Oh please, you two have not stopped smiling since he got here and you keep looking over at him. Did you two hook up?"

"No we did not but we did almost kiss at your party."

"WHAT? Why am I just finding out about this now?"

"I haven't seen you."

"But, Blainers has. So what happened?"

"My phone rang before we did anything but yesterday we admitted that we liked each other."

"You two are so cute it is sickening. So you are totally over your ex. I don't you two to rush into anything and get hurt. I care about you guys."

"Thanks Santana and trust me I am never getting back with Sebastian."

As Kurt and Santana finished their food business really picked up and they went back to helping Blaine. Santana smiled every time Blaine and Kurt shared a smile or when their hands would accidently touch. Those two were smitten with each other, she just knew it.

* * *

><p>"I can help you close up," Blaine said.<p>

Kurt shook his head as he swept the floor.

"No, you go. I'm going to finish cleaning up. I'll lock up when I am done."

"But Santana has already left, who is going to walk you back?"

"I don't need an escort."

"I just don't want anything to happen to you."

"Blaine, just go. I have walked back to Dalton at night before."

Blaine still looked unsure. Kurt went to push him out the door when he tripped. Blaine caught him just in time. Kurt blushed at their closeness.

"See, you need help."

"I tripped. I do not need help."

"Look, I am going to go into the back and clean up. After I get everything clean and organized I am coming back out here. After you finish we are locking up and leaving together."

"Fine," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine slowly let go of Kurt and walked off to the back of the coffee shop. Kurt watched with a love struck look. Once Blaine was through the back door Kurt went back to cleaning. He was just finishing wiping down the display counters when he heard the door open. Without looking up Kurt spoke.

"I'm sorry but we are closed. You can come back tomorrow and we will be happy to help you."

"I think you can make time for me now, Prince Kurt."

At the sound of a familiar voice and being called a prince, Kurt looked up and found himself staring right into the face of Axel Smythe.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter completed.<strong>

**I am redoing a portion of my outline for this story so I am not sure when the next chapter will be up. If I have a lot of free time today I could get it mostly written and posted tomorrow or the next day.**

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

**I would love to hear your feedback or suggestions for the story so please leave a review.**

**Next time: Axel says something to Kurt, which prompts him to talk to his ex-boyfriend, Kurt talks to his dad and Finn, Kurt and Blaine continue to grow closer and decisions are made about the upcoming Thanksgiving break.**


	11. Relationship Advice

**Thank you for all your support. It is because of you guys that I keep writing.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS**

* * *

><p>Kurt was frozen in shock for a few moments. Axel was the last person Kurt ever thought he would see here.<p>

"You are surprised to see me."

Kurt snapped out of his daze.

"What are you doing here?"

"That's not a very welcoming message."

"Well, you are not welcomed here. Now please leave before my coworker comes back."

"Oh, I am sure we have time for a little chat."

Kurt never liked Axel Smythe he always made Kurt uncomfortable. But what else could Kurt do?

"Fine, then talk. Did my father send you?"

"Oh no my dear boy, I had some business to take care in the States so I just thought I would stop by and see how our Prince is doing. You seem to be doing quiet well for being in such a insignificant place."

"I like it here. Your visit wouldn't have anything to do with me breaking up with your son would it?"

Axel smiled which made Kurt even more uncomfortable.

"That may have influenced my decision to pay you a visit."

"Well then you can turn around and walk out the door because nothing you say can change my decision. Your son loves someone else and I am sick and tired of being used by him and you. All you care about is power and will use and abuse anyone to get that, including Sebastian."

"Oh, Kurt, you think you know what you are talking about but things are a lot bigger than you know. If you permanently leave my son there will be major consequence for everyone."

"Save your breath, I am done with Sebastian. And honestly, Sebastian didn't seem to broken up about it."

Axel laughed.

"So, are you going to find happily ever after with your new friend?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh, I have been watching you all day and I see the way you two look at each other. When Sebastian first arrived here he called me about Blaine and his crush on you."

"My love life is none of your business."

"You are fooling yourself. You are royalty Kurt from another country. Any form of a relationship with this boy will not last. You two come form two different worlds. What do you think will happen when Blaine finds out the truth? What do you think your precious little boyfriend will do when he finds out you have been lying to him for months? He will hate you. He isn't falling in love with you he is falling in love with a lie."

Kurt didn't know what to say. His greatest fear was starting to become losing Blaine.

"You are smart Kurt. You don't want to enter into a relationship that has no chance of succeeding. Rethink the choices you are making. I would hate for something bad to happen to your friends or family."

"Are you threatening my Dalton friends and family?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying that I know your friend is Rachel Berry. I also know that her fathers business is starting to struggle. It would be horrible if a big businessman, like myself, made their little family business go out of business."

Axel grabbed Kurt's arm and applied pressure.

"You do not want me as your enemy. Breaking deals with me is not a smart decision, your father is finding that out."

"My father? What deal did you make with my dad?"

"HEY!"

Kurt and Axel turned and Axel let go of Kurt's arm.

"I'm sure my coworker told you we are closed. I don't know who you are but I can tell you are making my friend comfortable. So either leave or I will call the police for trespassing and harassment," Blaine said as he came closer to the two.

Axel backed away from the counter, gave Kurt a knowing look and walked out the door. Instantly Blaine was by Kurt's side.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What did he do? What did he say?"

Kurt tried to smile.

"I'm fine. He just really wanted coffee."

Kurt unconsciously rubbed his arm where Axel grabbed him. Blaine noticed and gently rolled Kurt's sleeve up as saw a small purplish bruise on his arm.

"Oh my god, Kurt, he did this to you. I am going after him."

"No-Blaine, he was probably just drunk. I'm fine, don't worry."

Blaine couldn't help running a hand threw Kurt's hair and Kurt couldn't help leaning into the touch.

"I'm always going to worry about you."

Kurt smiled and Blaine leaned in closer. Kurt started to lean in as well but Axel's words came back to him.

'_He will hate you.'_

'_He is not falling in love with you. He is falling in love with a lie._'

Kurt pulled away as their lips were about to touch.

"We have to get things locked up and back to Dalton. Early day tomorrow."

"I am going to get a kiss, one day," Blaine said and Kurt couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt walked into Dalton smiling and talking. They waited for the elevator and when it arrived Blaine hit for the third floor and Kurt hit for the fourth.<p>

"You are going to see Sebastian," Blaine stated.

"I need to have a talk with him."

"Just a talk?"

"You are just going to have to trust me."

"I'd trust you with everything," Blaine said as the elevator doors opened on the third floor.

Kurt waved goodbye as the doors closed and the elevator moved. Once the doors opened again Kurt marched to Sebastian's room and pounded on the door. After a few moments Sebastian opened the door and was shocked when he saw Kurt.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me."

"We need to talk."

"About what?"

"The truth," Kurt said pushing his way into the room. Sebastian slowly turned around and closed the door.

"The truth? I'm lost."

"What kind of deal did our dads make?"

"What?"

"Our dads made some deal. I know you know what it is. Tell me now."

"How did you find out about that?"

"Oh, like you don't know."

"I don't."

"I know you Sebastian. You probably called your dad and that is why he decided to pay me a little visit."

"My dad was here?"

"Wait, your dad didn't stop in to see you?"

"I didn't even know he was in town," Sebastian said sadly.

Kurt felt bad. He knew Sebastian's dad ignored his son a lot but he never thought he would do something like this.

"It's no big deal. He just had some more important business to take care of."

"Sebastian-"

"No, I'm fine."

Kurt could tell he was lying and even after everything Kurt still hated to see Sebastian hurt. Kurt gave his ex-boyfriend a hug. Sebastian hugged back for a quick second before he let go.

"So he told you about the deal out fathers made."

"I don't need to hear about it now," Kurt said.

"First, the deal that was made is off but you have the right to know what was going on."

Kurt sat on Sebastian's bed and listened.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

**Denmark, Europe**

Sebastian was sleeping soundly when he was suddenly awakened.

"Son, get up, now."

"Dad? What time is it? What is going on?"

"Just hurry and get dressed. I'll explain on the way."

Sebastian did as he was told and as he was leaving Axel said they were going to see King Burt. Once they arrived at the palace Sebastian and his father hurried inside. Sebastian had not been back here since his last fight with Kurt. Sebastian saw that Berry girl and couldn't help making a snide comment about her. He followed his dad and Burt into one of the conference rooms.

"Burt, I am sure you called us here at this late hour for something important," Axel said as he took a seat.

"Yes, yes of course. Now, we may be very different men Axel but one thing everyone in this room has an interest in is Kurt."

"How is the young prince doing? When he came to visit Sebastian I overheard him saying you were sending away for behavioral problems."

"I am aware about his last minute visit with your son."

"Yes, they are not the most quiet," Axel said just to piss Burt off.

"Dad-" Sebastian said. Sebastian hated it when his dad made comments like that about him and Kurt.

"I'm sorry but it's true."

"Anyway," Burt said, "I did send him to a place where I hope he learns some responsibility."

"Well it's about time. We can't have the future king hooking up with random guys every other night."

"You think I don't know that. As much as I dislike some of your business practices and Sebastian's actions, when Kurt was with your son I knew he was with someone from a good family and with someone who would not intentionally hurt him in any way."

"Exactly, that is why I think our sons are so good together."

Burt noticed Sebastian look not as sure of that as his father.

"So where is Kurt," Sebastian asked.

"Dalton Academy. It is a private school in Ohio."

"The States?"

"Yes."

"How is he adjusting?"

"Not so well. He hasn't been there but a day and has already snuck out, went to a bar and got drunk."

Sebastian looked worried.

"Well, perhaps in time he will learn," Axel said.

"I don't have time for that. I need him to focus now. I feel like he is only acting out because he is mad at me. Carole thinks that if I do something to appease him he might start taking things more seriously."

"Smart woman," Axel said, "I take it that this is where we come in."

"Yes. Now, I know that it is no secret that I am not happy about your relationship with Kurt but I can't deny that you two care about each other. I need Sebastian to go to Ohio and be with Kurt."

Axel looked from his son to the king.

"Not so fast. I know Kurt needs to behave better but Sebastian is currently training with me to take over my business. I don't think he can waste his time in Ohio."

"I understand, I just, didn't have any other idea what Kurt would want."

Axel seemed to think for a moment.

"So, you want my son to be a peace offering."

"I wouldn't word it like that," Burt mumbled.

"Well I would. But I am not an unreasonable businessman and Kurt's success could affect my own. I say we make a deal."

"What kind of deal," Burt wondered.

"I am merely thinking of the future. Kurt will be king and once he is people will start wondering who his lifelong partner will be."

"What do you want Smythe?"

"In exchange for sending my son to Ohio to keep an eye on Kurt I propose that it is only fair for you to give us something in return."

"Like what," Burt wanted to know.

"Oh, I don't know, how about Kurt's hand in marriage."

Burt looked like he was struggling not to strangle Axel on the spot.

"Excuse me."

"After Kurt becomes king, it will be arranged for Kurt and Sebastian to be married."

Sebastian looked shocked. He was not expecting that. What was his father thinking? He didn't want to get married. He didn't love Kurt his heart belonged to someone else. Before Burt could respond Sebastian did.

"I don't want to get married. At least not right now."

"Sebastian, please stop talking, I am doing business."

"Yes, and it involves my future."

Axel glared at his son as a warning to stop talking.

"Maybe there is something else I could give you," Burt said.

"No. You want me to send my boy to the other side of the planet to help Kurt than I want you to promise Sebastian will be married into your family," Axel said with a snarl.

Burt was so conflicted. He had never even thought about arranged marriages. Kurt should marry whom he wants. But Burt also knew unless he sent Sebastian to Ohio, showing Kurt he was willing to compromise, he could lose Kurt to a life of partying and irresponsibility.

'There is no way Kurt would actually marry Sebastian. And from the sound of it Sebastian does not want to marry Kurt. Maybe I could agree to this deal only to make sure it fell apart later. It would mean having to face the wrath of Axel Smythe but it would be worth it to have my son back. I never thought I would have to make a deal with the devil but it looks like this is my only choice,' Burt thought to himself.

"So, Sebastian goes to this Dalton school and helps Kurt see you are doing this to help him, once Kurt has learned the proper way to act he returns home and following his coronation his engagement to my son is announced followed by a lavish royal wedding. I believe we can agree to this deal," Axel said.

There was a long period of silence before Burt answered.

"Okay."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>"They shook hands and we left."<p>

Kurt was in shock.

"You are lying," Kurt growled.

"No I'm not. You know that."

"Why the hell would my father deal away my freedom to marry who I choose."

"He was worried Kurt. My dad boxed him into a corner."

"So I am going to be forced to marry you."

"No, when you broke up with me your dad called off the deal. He said that the arranged marriage was off the table."

"I don't care. He had no right to agree to that deal."

"Look Kurt, its not like the idea of an arranged marriage is new. Besides, he never would have gone through with it."

Kurt was too upset to think rationally.

"Goodbye Sebastian," Kurt said and stormed out of the room and ran down the stairs to the third floor. He entered his room and quietly got into bed. He was to upset to sleep so he spent most of the night thinking about what he was going to say to his father.

* * *

><p>Axel Smythe was typing away on his laptop when his phone rang. He glanced down and saw it was his son.<p>

"Hello Sebastian."

"What the hell did you say to Kurt?"

"Do not use that tone with me."

"Dad, what did you do?"

"I merely paid him a visit."

"You mentioned the deal on purpose."

"Well of course I did. I knew he would go to you for an explanation and I knew you would tell him. You may not love the boy but you do whatever he says."

"What was the point of all this?"

"Well is he upset?"

"Is he upset? He found out the only reason I got to join him in Ohio is because his dad promised to marry him off. Yes, he is upset."

"Good. Then I fixed what you broke."

"What?"

"I bet Kurt so mad at Burt that he will get back together with you just to piss him off. I have set the deal and plan back in motion. Just don't mess it up again. Say goodbye to that Dave for good and focus on improving your relationship with Kurt."

"I don't think so. Kurt will not get back together with me. The deal is over, I'm coming home for break and not returning to Dalton."

And with that Sebastian hung up. Kurt wasn't the only one upset. Sebastian had finally had enough of being a pawn in his father's deals and he was finally standing up for himself.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been worried about Kurt all day. He hadn't heard from Kurt since last night. Blaine knew that if Kurt was not in class then he would have to talk to Sebastian. Blaine let out a sigh of relief when he saw Kurt in the cafeteria for lunch. Blaine walked up behind him.<p>

"Hey."

Kurt saw it was Blaine and tried to smile.

"Hi."

"I was worried that Sebastian had taken you hostage."

"What?"

"That was a joke. I was worried when you didn't text me that you made it back to your room."

"Oh right, I just had a lot on my mind."

"Is everything okay? You seem a little off."

"I'm fine."

"You seem upset."

"I am, but not at Sebastian."

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, not this time."

Blaine noticed Kurt only had an apple and small salad.

"Is that all you are having?"

"Yep, eating in my room today. I have a phone call to make."

"But I'll see you in chemistry right."

Kurt smiled.

"Of course I'll be there. See you later."

Blaine just watched as Kurt walked off.

'I hope everything is okay,' Blaine thought.

Once Kurt got back to his room he took a bite out of his apple before pulling out his phone. He hit a number on his speed dial and waited.

"Kurt it is good to hear from you," Burt said.

"Yeah."

"You sound upset?"

"That's because I am."

"At who?"

"You."

"What did I do?"

"I found out about the deal you made with Sebastian's dad."

"Sebastian wasn't supposed to tell you about that."

"I didn't really give him a choice. Dad, how could you promise Axel Smythe I would marry Sebastian?"

"Look, I know this looks bad but I didn't know what else to do. When Axel brought up the idea of a marriage Sebastian didn't look happy and I know you don't want to marry that boy. I figured that if both of you backed out of it the deal would just fall apart. But it does not matter because you broke up with Sebastian so the deal is off. Axel isn't happy but I can deal with him. The only reason I made that deal was because I was desperate. I was desperate for you to start behaving better before you got yourself hurt or worse."

"Look, I'm sorry that I put you in a tough spot but it was wrong of you to use my love life as a bargaining chip. You said you didn't like the idea of arranged marriages. I get that I wasn't making life easy fro you but you should of talked to me first instead of going behind my back."

"I know, I regretted making the decision the second the deal was made. But, you did start changing once Sebastian got there. As much as I dislike that family it is obvious that Sebastian cares about. He was able to keep you safe."

"I was so happy when Sebastian got here. I thought you were finally accepting Sebastian as a part of my life but you just wanted another person here to watch over me. I can't believe you would do something like this. I don't care if I am overreacting. I don't get to do what I want. I have to behave a certain way, and talk proper and I can't go out shopping or to lunch with Rachel or Carole or anyone without it being on the news. In all honesty, I have almost no control over my life. People have always told me what to do and how to act and when I break that mold it becomes some scandal that makes you and Carole and everyone look bad. But you never forced me to date anyone. You always said I should be with someone I love. My love life was the one aspect of my life that I had complete control over. I had the freedom to fall in love for myself and to marry who I chose when I feel ready. Just hearing how that freedom was taken away really hurt."

Once Kurt was done talking Burt could hear him holding back tears.

"I never wanted to hurt you. That was the last thing I wanted."

"I know. Last night I was so mad at you I thought you were going back on your promise to never consider an arranged marriage for me. But after some thinking I realized that I haven't made life easy for you. I know I have to start acting more mature and make better decision. I'm not like every other teenager. When the students here turn eighteen they get cars, and presents and get ready to go off to college. By the time I'm eighteen I might be the king of a country. Granted, it's not like I will be the ruler but it is still a lot of work."

"Kurt, despite who you are and what your future holds, I want you to enjoy your life. You are young and you can go out to lunch and shopping with friends. I don't want it to sound like I am locking you away form the outside world. I want you to meet men and date and find true love. I just don't want you throwing yourself around. You matter, Kurt and you deserve someone who is going to treat you with respect, kindness and—"

"Treat me like a prince," Kurt said.

"You get the idea."

"I do. I need to find my Prince Charming. I'm sorry for the past few years. I understand how my actions need to change. They don't just affect me."

"Are we finally having the breakthrough I have been waiting for?"

"I think so. I just wish you didn't have to send me thousands of miles away for me to get it."

"Me too son. How are you doing?"

"Good, real good. I have some of the highest grades in my class, I really like the Warblers and I am making some real friends. Speaking of school I have to get to class soon."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later. I love you son."

"I love you too."

After the talk with his dad Kurt felt so much better. He was still upset that his dad made secret deals and plans but understood that he was the one that drove him to do it. Now, Kurt had to start thinking about his future. Sebastian was returning home and Kurt hoped he could find happiness with Dave. Then he thought of Blaine. Blaine was everything Burt would want in a boyfriend for his son. But Blaine lives here and has future plans that do not involve moving to Denmark. But maybe they could have a long distance relationship. Then in a few years they could figure out what to do. Show that true love can withstand anything. But, that would mean telling Blaine the entire truth about himself and Kurt wasn't ready for that. Kurt had never been this confused on what to do. He just wanted his happily ever after and he wanted it with Blaine.

* * *

><p>"Well you look happier," Blaine said as Kurt sat down in chemistry.<p>

"I am. I had a really nice talk with my dad."

"That's great. It can be hard being away from home."

"No kidding."

"So are you going home for the Thanksgiving break?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, I heard Sebastian was so I figured you were too."

"Sebastian does not dictate my choices," Kurt snapped.

"I know, sorry."

"No, I shouldn't have snapped. But I think I am just going to stay on campus for break."

Before anything else could be said the teacher started the class. After class Kurt and Blaine met up with Wes, David, Nick and Jeff. The friends decided to go to the Lima Bean for a snack.

"It has been a while since we have all gotten together," Wes said and they boys grabbed a table and waited for their order.

"Well, someone could have come out with us a few days a go," Jeff said.

"I had important council work," Wes defended.

"David and Blaine didn't."

"Well, I didn't feel like going out."

"Anyways," David interrupted, "What are everyone's plans for the break?"

"My family is going to Illinois to visit family," Wes said.

Nick grabbed Jeff's hand.

"Our families are going on vacation together."

"Nicky, I can't wait. Just you and me—"

"And your parents, siblings, aunts, uncles," Blaine joked.

"Hey, we will find some alone time," Jeff said.

Blaine and David each said their families were staying in Ohio this year.

"I'm just going to stay at Dalton," Kurt said.

"Why," Nick asked.

"They are allowing students to stay over the break so I figured why not."

Their coffee order was called and Kurt offered to go get it. The second he was out of his seat everyone turned and looked at Blaine.

"What?"

"You are going to invite Kurt home with you for break," Nick ordered.

"Why?"

"So your parents can meet your future boyfriend," David said as if it was common sense.

"Guys, no. We are taking it slow. Asking him to come home with me is not taking things slow."

"So you want him to be all alone at Dalton," Wes asked.

"Of course not."

"Then I'll ask him to come back with me," David said.

Blaine frowned.

"What?"

"He is my roommate. I don't want him to be all alone."

"Fine, you do that," Blaine said as Kurt sat down and handed out the coffees.

"Who do what," he asked.

David spoke up.

"Well, we feel bad about you being away from family so I was wondering if you would like to-"

"Come visit my family over the break," Blaine said before David could finish his sentence.

"Excuse me?"

"I just, I don't want you to be alone. You should be with friends if you can't be with family," Blaine said.

"I'd love to," Kurt said.

"Really?"

"Sure. You don't think you'll get tired of me?"

"Never."

The rest of the boys just smiled and sipped their coffee. With any luck Kurt and Blaine would be a couple by the time they returned from break.

* * *

><p>With break right around the corner David and Kurt started to pack as soon as they got back to their room.<p>

"So are you excited to go to Blaine's," David asked.

"I think I am more nervous. What is they don't like me."

"Look, the Anderson's can be a bit uptight at times but they are good people."

"Are they okay with Blaine being gay?"

"His mom accepted it pretty fast. He still has issues with his dad but things are getting better."

"That's good."

"So, what are your feelings toward Blaine?"

"I like him, a lot."

"Are these strong feelings?"

"Are you my therapist now?"

"I am just asking. You two have been having eye sex for weeks now."

"I think they could be strong if we got to know each other more."

"And to think, you will have an entire week to 'get to know each other,'" David joked.

Kurt lightly threw a pillow at his roommate. Later that night, Kurt was having trouble sleeping. He checked his phone and saw it was midnight. He wasn't sure if anyone would he up at home but he had to call someone. He quietly got out of bed and was carful not to wake David. Kurt walked down the hall and to one of the lounges on his floor. He sat down and dialed Finn's number.

"Hello."

"Finn, it's me. Did I wake you up?"

"No, I had to get up early to help mom and Burt with a few things."

"I'm sorry I'm not there to help."

"Don't worry about it."

"I really needed to talk to someone."

"I'm really happy we can talk to each other."

"It's about a boy."

"Kurt, I know I was kind of surprised that you were gay when we first met but I want you to know that I love you Kurt. You are my brother and I don't care if you like girls, boys or both. I support you. So I take it this is about Blaine."

"Rachel told you."

"Maybe."

"Yes, this is about Blaine. I really like him but don't know what to do."

"Well, when I figured out I liked Rachel I asked her on a date."

"This is different."

"Why? You like Blaine and Blaine likes you."

"Finn, we live in two different countries. I can't ask him to drop everything and come with me home."

"I know, but if these feelings are real you can figure out a way."

"I haven't even told who I really am. I'm not ready to."

"You don't have to but I think he would understand."

"I don't want him to treat me different. All he knows is this lie I have been living."

"That's not true."

"Of course it's true. I have lied about where I am from, my true identity who my dad is—"

"Have you changed your personality? Have you become a different person?"

"No, well, I think I am becoming more responsible but overall I've been the same."

"That proves that he is falling in love with you Kurt. He is falling in love because of the amazing person you are and not because of your title."

"I never thought about it like that."

"All I know is that you have feelings for him and he really likes you. Don't lose him in the present because you are scared of the future."

Kurt was astonished.

"Wow Finn, that is really deep."

"Yeah, I heard that in one of those romance movies Rachel forced me to watch."

"How romantic," Kurt said.

"So, are you coming home?"

"Not right now. I am going home with Blaine."

"Well see, this will give you a chance to see if you guys have that spark. Don't give up on him before you guys even get started."

"Thanks Finn, that advice is actually helpful."

"So, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, maybe I'll Skype with you guys tomorrow."

"Great, I'll tell everyone."

"Goodbye Finn."

"Talk to you later bro."

"Finn, you are the best brother."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure that's you."

Kurt smiled as he hung up the phone. As he crept back into his room he thought about what Axel, his dad and Finn said. Just as he fell asleep he decided that Finn was right. Kurt was not going to let Axel Smythe manipulate him. He was going to take a chance with Blaine and hope that the week with Blaine's family would confirm that Blaine and Kurt were meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally finished this chapter. Hope you liked it. I will have the next one up as soon as possible.<strong>

**Please review!**

**Next chapter: Blaine and Kurt spend Thanksgiving with the Anderson family.**


	12. Thanksgiving Part 1

**Sorry about the delay. School started back up and my schedule got busy. So I know this chapter is on the shorter side but I am splitting the Thanksgiving chapter up into two parts. After I publish this one I will start on the next part and I may have it up this weekend.**

**Again thank you for reading and reviewing this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>Kurt had just finished the last of his packing when David entered the room.<p>

"How was your last class," Kurt asked.

"Boring, but I am so happy to be done for a week."

"I know the feeling. I just finished packing."

"Are you excited to meet the Andersons?"

"Nervous is more like it."

"You'll do fine."

"Well you must be excited to spend time with your family."

"You have no idea."

The boys laughed as David started to finish packing his things.

"I think it sucks that you can't see yours."

Kurt sat on his bed and looked down.

"I miss them a lot but I know that it is better if I just stay here."

"I hear you there. Sometimes leaving home again is the hardest thing of all. Now, you have to promise me that you will text me any embarrassing photos or videos of Blaine that you take this week."

"Will do."

"Have a good break, Kurt."

"You too."

David offered Kurt a smile before heading out. Kurt laid back as he waited for Blaine. Kurt started to think of everyone back home and how Sebastian was on his way home. Kurt knew staying was the best option. Besides he was excited about spending time with Blaine and his family. While Kurt was in deep thought there was a knock on the door.

"Kurt, it's Blaine. I'm ready to go if you are."

"Be right out."

Kurt grabbed his suitcases and headed out the door.

"Wow, you packed a lot. You do know that the break is only a week right," Blaine teased as Kurt locked up.

"Ha, ha, you are so funny," Kurt said turning to face Blaine for the first time.

Blaine had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping. Kurt was not in his Dalton uniform, or his relaxed look of simple jeans and a top that he wore to work. Kurt had started dressing down more the longer he was at Dalton so Blaine forgot Kurt's original style was much more fashionable. Kurt currently had tight dark red pants with a nice white shirt and a fitted long black cardigan with some kind of lace up boot.

"You look really good."

"Well I have to dress to impress."

"You don't have to worry about impressing my parents."

"Of course I do. I have to make a good first impression with everyone."

"Just be yourself."

Kurt smiled as Blaine went to carry some of Kurt's bags.

"You don't have to do that."

Blaine scoffed.

"I am a dapper gentlemen so of course I do. Besides, my stuff is already in the car."

Kurt smiled as Blaine helped him out to the car. It was about a short drive to Blaine's home. Once they got there Blaine got everything out of the car as Kurt admired the exterior.

"This is a gorgeous house. It's big and the yard looks well kept. Do you have gardeners?"

"Nope, the yard, flowers and gardens are maintained by my mom. That has always been her thing. She says it helps her relax. You should see it in the spring with all the flowers. Well, should we head inside."

Kurt nodded grabbed his bags and followed Blaine to the front door.

"Well, here goes nothing," Blaine mumbled as he opened the door.

"Mom? Are you home?"

"Is that my little boy," a voice said.

"Mom, I haven't been home a minute and you are already embarrassing me," Blaine complained as Mrs. Anderson greeted the boys.

"Well, excuse me for missing you. You don't come home enough," Blaine's mom said as she hugged her son. Kurt noticed that she was very pretty. She currently had her hair down which had a slight curl, and wearing a nice skirt and blouse.

"Mom, this is Kurt."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Anderson," Kurt politely said.

Mrs. Anderson pulled Kurt into a hug.

"It is so nice to meet you Kurt, but please call me Kate."

"You have a lovely home," Kurt said, "The décor is absolutely perfect."

"Why thank you Kurt. It is so nice to have someone appreciate all my hard work. You see the last time I had the urge to redesign my husband and Blaine didn't even notice until they went to watch some sports game and noticed the television was not in the same spot."

Kurt laughed and Blaine blushed.

"Do either of you boys want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm okay, do you want anything Kurt," Blaine asked.

"I'm fine, thank you."

"Well, if you need anything just let me know. Blaine why don't you show Kurt where the guest room is and you two can unpack your things."

Kurt followed Blaine up the stairs.

"The guest room is about two doors down from my room so if you need any help just let me know," Blaine said as he opened the room to the guest room.

Kurt looked around the room. It was big for a guest room, it reminded Kurt of a couple of the rooms back home. It was obvious that Blaine's mom had amazing taste because the room was styled nicely without being overly stuffy.

"Is this okay," Blaine asked, "Also, there is an en suite bathroom attached for your conveince."

"This is a really nice guest room."

"Mom makes sure any guests are comfortable. So after we unpack I will give you the grand tour.."

"Can't wait," Kurt said.

Blaine left to go to his room and Kurt started to unpack. There was a large closet and a dresser so he had plenty of room for his clothes. Kurt carefully hung up his clothes and got everything put away. After he finished he walked down a couple doors and saw Blaine had his door open. Kurt leaned against the door and watched his friend. Blaine was quickly shoving his clothes into his own closet. Kurt looked around and saw Blaine's room was kept neat fro a typical teenage boy. There were some scattered posters on the walls along with photos, trophies and other objects on the dresser and desk. Kurt quietly knocked on the door causing Blaine to jump.

"You scared me."

"Sorry, I was just going to tell you I was finished."

"Great, then I'll show you around."

Kurt smiled as Blaine grabbed his hand and led him back to the hallway. Blaine started with the upper level. Most of the rooms were storage or bedrooms so they quickly made their way downstairs.

"Over to the right is the kitchen and if you head straight you will enter the living and family room. Also, there is the a door in the back that leads to the back patio."

Kurt walked around and took in his new surroundings.

"I can't thank you enough for inviting me."

Blaine smiled.

"Trust me it was no problem."

"How come you don't visit home more if this is what you come home to?"

"I love it here and I try to get along with my dad and we get along a lot of the time. It is just the times we do fight, I just get so frustrated that I avoid coming home."

"That's so sad."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How did your dad take you coming out?"

"Pretty well. It took a little bit of time for him to fully be comfortable but he always made sure that he loved me no matter what."

"Lucky."

"I'm sure your dad doesn't love you any less because of your sexual orientation."

"Deep down I know that but I just wish our relationship was a little better."

"He has never hurt you has he."

Blaine looked upset.

"Of course not."

Kurt felt bad for what he said.

"I didn't mean to imply that he would. It's just that you hear stories of parents having the most horrible reactions to their children coming out."

"I guess I made it sound worse than it is. He has never hit me or anything. I think he just hopes this is just a phase. He will still make comments about how some girl is cute and we would make a good couple."

"I'm sure your dad will realize that you were born this way soon enough."

Kurt gave Blaine a smile and Blaine hugged his friend. Kurt melted into the touch.

"Boys, did you get all settled in—oh, I am so sorry."

Blaine and Kurt jumped apart.

"I didn't mean to interrupt anything," Kate said, "I just wanted to know if you boys got unpacked."

Blaine answered.

"Yeah, we got unpacked, I was just showing Kurt around."

"Alright. Well you father will be home soon and dinner will be served around six," Kate said.

"Thanks mom, I am going to show Kurt the back."

Blaine guided Kurt to the back patio.

"This is nice," Kurt said.

"In summer I love coming out here and just relaxing in the sun."

"Sounds nice."

"Oh, it is."

The boys laughed. Kurt leaned over the patio and Blaine took the opportunity to check out Kurt's backside. Blaine was lost in his fantasy when he got caught.

"Enjoy the view," Kurt asked causing Blaine to turn deep red.

"I-um-I was just-I'm sorry."

Kurt giggled.

"You are cute when you stutter."

"You are always cute."

Kurt smiled and blushed. They boys wouldn't put a label on their relationship but they sure did like flirting.

"So who will all be here for Thanksgiving," Kurt asked.

"Well most of my family leaves out of state. Since we are staying in Ohio I think it is just going to be us and my parents. I'm not sure if my brother will be joining us."

"Hold up, you have a brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Cooper and he lives in California."

"I can't wait to meet him. How come you never mentioned him before?"

"We haven't had the best relationship but it's improving."

"So, what other secrets have you been hiding."

"I may or may not have an impressive bowtie collection."

The boys laughed.

"What about you Kurt? You got any other secrets you are keeping from me," Blaine joked.

Kurt froze. Should he tell Blaine the truth? It seemed like Blaine could be trusted. But what if there are other consequences. Kurt's inner thoughts were interrupted by footsteps stepping out on the patio.

"Hello boys," a voice said.

Kurt turned and saw a man a little taller than Blaine dressed in a suit and tie. Blaine slowly moved away form Kurt.

"Dad, this is my friend Kurt."

Kurt offered his hand and shook Mr. Anderson's.

"Hello Mr. Anderson."

"Please call me Jim. So, you and Blaine are just friends?"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Yes, dad."

"Alright, I will be in my office. See you two boys at dinner."

Kurt waited until Jim Anderson walked back into the house before talking.

"Well, he seems uptight."

"That would be an understatement. At least he can actually look and talk to me again."

"I'm sure things will continue to improve," Kurt said trying to confront his friend.

Blaine tried to smile but was not successful. Kurt tried to cheer him up.

"What do you say we watch a movie or something before dinner?"

Blaine genuinely smiled.

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Blaine was trying to pay attention to the television. Really, he was. But, it was hard to focus on the Julie Andrews singing in the Sound of Music when Kurt was sitting next to him. Shortly after the movie started Kurt moved closer to Blaine. The boys had started out on the two ends of the couch but now they were both in the middle. Kurt then cuddled up to Blaine's chest.<p>

"Is this okay," Blaine asked not wanting Kurt to feel uncomfortable.

"Perfect."

Since then Blaine couldn't follow the movie. Every little move Kurt made reminded Blaine that this extremely attractive boy was practically in his lap.

'Calm down,' Blaine told himself.

Blaine tried to get his attention back on the movie and he was successful—for a few seconds before Kurt started playing footsie.

'God, why didn't I kiss him when I had the chance,' Blaine thought as he pictured all the activities he would rather be doing with Kurt on this couch. Blaine started to move his arm around Kurt's waist. Before Kurt could say something Blaine's dad walked in.

"Boys, dinner will be ready soon."

Blaine and Kurt jumped apart. Kurt turned bright red before excusing himself. Blaine could feel his fathers glare as he stood and tried to quickly exit the room. Unfortunately, Blaine's dad grabbed his arm.

"I thought you said the two of you were just friends."

"We are."

"I just found you cuddled up to that boy on the couch. Friends do not act like that."

"It's complicated."

"What are you, friends with benefits or something?"

"No."

"Is he just some slutty boy toy-"

"Don't talk about him like that. You will be respectful to him."

"Why couldn't you have just brought home a girl."

"Because I am gay."

"Well, he is kind of a girl."

Blaine couldn't stop himself from throwing a punch at his dad. Jim Anderson easily blocked it but was shocked at how protective Blaine was of this boy. Blaine pulled his fist away and left the room.

* * *

><p>Dinner went better then expected. Kurt got a long great with Blaine's mom. Blaine made sure to keeps on his for the entire dinner. His dad didn't say much but kept looking at Kurt. At the beginning of dessert he could no longer hold his tongue.<p>

"So why didn't you go home fro break?"

"Jim," Kate scolded her husband.

"It's fine," Kurt said, "I just decided to stay."

"His family lives overseas," Blaine said.

"Where," Jim asked.

"Um," Kurt stalled.

"It's just that the longer I look at you the more familiar you look. Have you been at Dalton long?"

"No."

"Okay, interrogation over," Blaine said taking a bite of pie.

"Oh Kurt," Kate said changing the subject, "Blaine's brother is visiting this week. You two should get along great."

"Cooper, for sure, is coming home?"

"Yes Blaine, he should be here Tuesday night or Wednesday morning."

"Great," Blaine mumbled.

* * *

><p>Over the weekend the boys spent their time getting to know each other better and flirting, a lot of flirting. They also watched movies, did some shopping met up with David and Santana. Tuesday Cooper called and said he would be in Ohio sometime the next morning. That night Blaine and Kurt were laying down on Blaine's bed listening to music and relaxing.<p>

"What do you think we should sing at Regionals," Blaine asked.

"I don't care. Whatever will help the Warblers win."

Blaine stared tracing patterns on Kurt's hand with his finger.

"I've never met anyone like you Kurt."

"Oh please."

"I'm serious. You are so confidant and open and out."

"Santana is all those things too."

"But I don't see her on a daily basis and if I did it would mainly just be at work not like at school everyday."

"Well, I have never met someone with as big of a heart and is so selfless as you."

Blaine smiled.

"I'm sorry about my dad being a little intense."

"Don't worry about it. He has slightly loosened up."

"That's about as good as it gets."

"Blaine, I have a serious question to ask you."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes."

"Then ask away."

"Let's say that I really wanted to tell you something but I was scared of how you were going to react. I didn't want to lose you because of it."

"You can tell me anything Kurt."

"Even if you couldn't tell a single soul. Not you parents, or Cooper or Santana or anyone at Dalton including the Warblers."

"I can keep a secret if that's what you are asking. You didn't murder anyone did you?"

Kurt shook his head.

'Okay Kurt, just tell him. He is different then anyone else. You can trust him.'

"Well, then I need you to listen."

Blaine smiled.

"I'm all ears."

"Okay, well, the truth is that I'm-"

***Ring***** *****Ring*******

Kurt groaned as his phone went off. He looked and saw Rachel's name.

'I hate you right now,' Kurt thought.

"You should pick it up, it might be important," Blaine said, "I can wait."

Kurt sent an apologetic look Blaine way as he said hello.

"Kurt, thank God you picked up."

"Rach, you have really horrible timing."

"Are you with Blaine? Were you making out? OH MY GOD, WERE YOU HAVING SEX?"

"No need to shout and no we were just talking about something important. I take it you need something."

"More like someone to rant to. But, I can call back if you want."

Kurt wanted to tell her to call later but she sounded very distressed and upset and he would feel guilty to just hang up on her. In all honesty she didn't have that many close friends. Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw him getting off the bed.

"From what you have said I think you could use some privacy," Blaine said, "I'm going down to see if my mom knows what time Coopers flight comes in at."

As Blaine walked down the stairs Kurt resumed his conversation.

"Okay, Rachel Berry what do you want."

"I didn't mean to put you in a bad mood."

Kurt sighed.

"I'm not mad. What's up?"

"Well, you will never guess who I ran into today."

"I know Sebastian went back home."

"Yes, and he was just a ball of sunshine."

"I'm sorry if he insulted you. I tried to talk to him, I really did but no one can control that boy."

"Honestly, he wasn't quite his insulting self. At least he didn't call me a peasant, just a commoner."

"I'm not with him anymore, I can't tell him what to do."

"I know, you are with your Dalton cutie."

"We aren't boyfriends."

"Yet."

"You are impossible sometimes. You said you needed to rant, if Sebastian attempted to be someone not horrible, what's wrong."

"Oh, well, one he is still as arrogant as ever, acting like he owns everyone. Like he can demand people to do things for him. Well, I am not one of those people. Even if he has something on me I am not sinking to his low life-"

"Wait, he has something on you? Like what, the worst thing you have ever done is wear those reindeer sweaters."

"It's not that bad."

"You're wearing one now."

"Maybe."

"Never mind, what does he have on you?"

"He knows that I was with Puck during one of the breaks Finn and I were on. I don't even know how he found out."

"I never told him that. When you told me I promised to keep your secret."

"I know, I wasn't accusing you."

"What does he want you to do?"

"That is not the important part. The important part is that he is threatening to tell Finn."

"You haven't yet? Rachel, this is huge."

"I know and I have tried but I don't know how to say 'Finn, I love you but just so you know I may have had a fling with your best friend when we were broken up one time.'"

"That's not the easiest sentence but you have to tell him or your relationship is a lie."

"I know, I am going to tell him. I just needed you to remind me of that. But what about Blaine and your big secret?"

"Well, I almost told him until someone called me."

"I'm so sorry. Sebastian is right I am clingy and needy."

"No you are not. You have listened to me cry and rant about boys many times before. I am happy to be your shoulder to cry and rant on to."

"You the best Kurt. You are ready to be King."

"I wouldn't say that."

"I would and when you are home in December it is going to be so much fun-"

"What did you say?"

"Wait-oh-nothing."

"I'm not coming home until May. The coronation is this summer," Kurt whispered, "Why did you say I'm coming home in less than a month."

"I-umm-I don't know. I just think you should talk to your dad sometime soonish."

"What are you not telling me? Rachel, what the hell is going on."

"I said, call you dad."

"No, because apparently him, Finn, Carole and you have all been lying to me. Now, tell me what is going on."

"Your dad was going to call you when you got back to school."

"And tell me what?"

"He's officially stepping down in early December and wants you crowned before Christmas. He already called Dalton. You are taking all your exams early and will be home by the first weekend in December."

"What? Why?"

"I don't know. That's all Finn told me."

"I have to go."

"Kurt wait-"

Kurt had already hung up. He was going back to Denmark in less than a month. For the first time in his life he didn't want to go back home, at least not for good. For the first time Kurt didn't want to be king.

* * *

><p>Kurt dried his eyes before heading downstairs. He saw Blaine and his parents discussing Thanksgiving dinner.<p>

"We have turkey and stuffing and I will be making green bean casserole for Jim and Cooper and there will be cranberries for-," Kate stopped talking when Kurt entered the kitchen.

"Kurt, you are here just in time. For dessert would you like a pecan pie, pumpkin pie or something else? I can make just about every pie there is."

"I'm not really picky when it comes to dessert."

"Very good. I am just making the final corrections to my shopping list."

"Did you hear from Cooper?"

"Yes, his plane will be in around ten thirty. We were going to take him out to eat after he came in. Would you like to join us?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"Never," Kate said.

"Sure," Kurt said with a fake smile.

"Wonderful. Blaine said you got a phone call. Was it someone from home?"

"My best friend Rachel."

"That's so nice. Will you hear from your parents soon?"

"I should. If not I will call my dad Thursday."

"It is so nice to talk to family on Thanksgiving."

"Mom, other countries don't celebrate Thanksgiving like us."

"Well Blaine, you don't need a special holiday to be thankful for friends and family and all the other good things in your life."

"Well, I am going to head to bed," Jim said, "Long day at work."

After Mr. Anderson excused himself Kurt said he feeling tired as well.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine said following Kurt up the stairs, "What about our conversation?"

"I think it can wait."

"Okay, are you sure? Do you need to talk about anything else?"

Kurt just shook his head.

"Well, you know where I am if you need to."

Kurt said goodnight before heading to bed. Kurt tossed and turned all night. He had no idea what to do. Was it worth telling Blaine the truth if in a few weeks it wouldn't matter? Was it worth entering a relationship that Kurt finally had to admit would never work out?

* * *

><p><strong>Part one is done. Part two will be up shortly. I know this chapter brought up a lot of questions but part two should answer them. I hope it was not to confusing.<strong>

**Please, please review =)**

**Next Chapter: Thanksgiving part two, let the drama continue!**


	13. Thanksgiving Part 2

**Here is part two of the Thanksgiving chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was laying on bed when he heard someone knock on his door. He woke up to find Kurt standing there with just boxers on.<em>

"_Kurt?"_

"_I couldn't sleep. You said if I needed anything I could come find you."_

"_Of course," Blaine said more awake, "Come in."_

_Kurt walked in and laid down next to him. Blaine moved so Kurt could rest his head on his chest._

"_Do you want to talk about what is on your mind?"_

_Kurt looked directly into Blaine's eyes._

"_I keep thinking about something Sebastian said."_

"_Sebastian? Why are you thinking about your ex?"_

"_Well, we fought a lot and one time he said I was a spoiled brat for always getting what I wanted."_

"_That's not true."_

"_Well, I do always get what I want."_

"_And what do you want," Blaine asked as Kurt straddled Blaine's chest._

"_You."_

_Suddenly Kurt's lips and Blaine's were connected and there was an instant spark. The kiss rapidly became more heated and passionate with their tongues battling each other. This was the best feeling Blaine had ever felt. Next, Kurt grabbed the bottom of Blaine's shirt and lifted it over his head. _

"_Damn, Blaine you are so sexy," Kurt said before starting a trail of kisses down Blaine's jaw and throat._

"_No, if one of us is sexy it is you Kurt."_

"_And what do you want to do to me," Kurt whispered seductively in Blaine's ear._

_Blaine moaned as he rolled over so he was on top. He started sucking on Kurt's collarbone to the point where a deep purple hicky graced the porcelain skin._

"_That will be there a while," Kurt commented._

"_Good, people will know that you are unavailable and you are mine."_

_The boys resumed their make out session with lips and tongues and hands everywhere. Blaine felt him and Kurt becoming aroused._

"_We have to be quiet," Blaine said before moaning again._

"_I am going to have some difficulties with that one," Kurt said as he grabbed at the elastic waist of Blaine's boxers._

"_Do you know what will make me happy, Blaine?"_

"_What," Blaine said breathlessly._

"_You making sweet love to me all night long."_

_Blaine pulled Kurt into another passionate kiss as the boys were about to strip of their final article of clothing-"_

***BEEEEEP*******_ *_**BEEEEP* *BEEEEEP***

Blaine slammed his fist down on his alarm.

'I hate you alarm clock and I hate the inventor of alarm clocks and uggh,' Blaine said as he sexy dream was ripped from him.

Blaine laid in bed for a few minutes longer trying to summon his dream back to his mind. After being unsuccessful Blaine decided to get up. He knew the first thing he needed was long, long, super long cold shower. As he showered Blaine hoped that the object of his affection had a night filled with pleasant dreams as well. He had no idea how wrong he was. Not only did Kurt toss and turn all night but his dream was really a nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>Kurt was home. He was in his bedroom, in his palace in Denmark. Kurt looked off his balcony and across the landscape. It felt good to be home. Kurt walked out of his room and down the grand staircase. The only difference was that he was king. All of his hard work finally paid off. He smiled as he admired everything. He figured he was a perfect king. He was surprised to find Sean running to him with a frantic look on his face.<em>

"_King Kurt, the people-the people are revolting."_

"_What? Why?"_

"_They are very upset at you and your reign."_

"_But, I don't have any real legislative power."_

"_Of course you do. You are the supreme ruler."_

"_No, No."_

"_Yes, and you have completely ruined everything. Ever since you were crowned the parties and men visiting your room have been nonstop."_

"_No, I changed. I'm not that party boy anymore."_

"_Of course you are. You spend more time in a club or some random man's bed then you do here doing your job."_

"_No, no-"_

"_KURT," someone yelled and Kurt turned and saw his family._

"_What's going on," Kurt asked with tears in his eyes._

"_You ruined everything Kurt," Finn said, "You ruined this wonderful country with your selfishness. You only care about yourself. I should be king, not you."_

"_You put my dads out of business," Rachel said, "You are the reasons I am a peasant."_

"_I would never do that," Kurt defended himself._

_The normally calm Carole even had harsh comments._

"_I know you hate me Kurt but that does not give you the right to try to split your father and I up. You are just a spoiled little boy who never grew up. Your immaturity is your weakness."_

"_Carole, I do not hate you. I never did. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way."_

"_What's done is done," a voice said and Kurt faced his dad._

"_Daddy?"_

"_I should have seen that you behaving responsible was just an act. Making you king was the worst decision I ever made. I knew from the start Finn was superior to you. I'm so disappointed in you and your mother would be to."_

_Kurt broke down._

"_This isn't how things are supposed to be. Parliament makes the laws and rules the country not me. I just wanted the crown and title and do the easy stuff."_

"_Ha, you think being king is easy. That shows how stupid you really are," Rachel sneered._

_Kurt backed away from everyone and ran back up the stairs. He went to his balcony and in place of the landscape he saw smoke, fire and ruin._

_Kurt turned again and came face-to-face with Blaine._

"_Blaine? Can you make things better?"_

"_Why would I help you? You used me to make yourself look better. I loved you and you just threw me away."_

"_What? No, Blaine, I am falling for you. I think I am in love with you."_

"_Lucky me? What number love am I? Twenty? Thirty?"_

"_No."_

"_I know all the men you partied and hooked up with. You are a slut Kurt. Sex is the only talent you have and honestly you suck at that too. You are nothing but a liar."_

"Liar, liar, liar, liar," chanted in Kurt's head as he sat up in bed, sweating and tears flowing from his eyes from the nightmare. Kurt had no idea what to do. That was his worst fear. Being a bad king, disappointing his family, and being seen as a liar and a whore by Blaine. Kurt looked over and saw it was eight thirty in the morning. He turned off his alarm and decided to take a shower. He could only hope that would help relax him.

* * *

><p>Both of the boys had calmed down and after their showers. Blaine had finished getting ready and knocked on Kurt's door.<p>

"Come in."

Blaine entered and saw Kurt putting the finishing touches on his hair.

"I'm ready," Kurt said as Blaine and him left the room.

"Good, Mom and Dad want to get going. There are some breakfast bars downstairs for us to eat on the way."

The drive was calm. At least it seemed that way. As Jim Anderson drove and carried on a conversation with Kate, Blaine and Kurt were currently having internal struggles.

'Just because you are sitting next to the boy you just had a sex dream about does not mean it has to be awkward. But that dream was so hot. I have never felt like this before. I never really cared about having sex until I met Kurt. Now, that is practically all I can think about. Oh no, what if Kurt can read minds. Then he would know about my dream and wanting to sleep with him. Hmm, it looks like his mind is on something else so I think I'm safe.'

'What if I am just a disappointment? I thought I had until summer to be ready for kingship not in a month. I don't know what to do. I'm not the one that has been going with my dad and learning all I can from him. That's Finn. Maybe Finn should be king. But, I really want to be it. I am the rightful heir. And Blaine, what would he say if he knew all the hookups I've had. That on top of the fact that I have been lying to him, no way, I would lose him forever.'

Their thoughts were interrupted by Kate.

"How did you boys sleep last night?"

"Fantastic."

"Fine."

"That's good to hear. So, your room is comfortable Kurt? Do you need any more pillows or blankets or anything?"

"I am perfectly fine. The room is amazing."

Kate reminded Kurt of Carole.

"So, Cooper will be in his old room which is right between your two rooms. It will be so nice to have a full house again."

Blaine felt guilty, he knew he should get home more, especially if he moves to New York after graduation.

"It will be nice to have Cooper home. Is he bringing his girlfriend?"

"Honey, they broke up. I told you this a month a go."

"Oh, I forgot."

They arrived at the airport a little early and were able to find the right gate. They waited for a while until Cooper's plane landed. When they saw people exiting the gate they looked for Cooper.

"What does Cooper look like," Kurt asked.

"Don't worry, you can't miss him."

"FAMILY," A tall dark-haired man said.

"That's him," Blaine said as Cooper approached the group. His first hug was from Kate and then a handshake from Jim.

"Squirt, it is so nice to see you," Cooper said as he hugged his brother.

"Please, do not call me that."

Cooper ignored the comment and looked at Kurt.

"You must be our little foreign exchange student."

"Don't call him that," Blaine scolded.

Cooper held up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset anyone. I'm Cooper by the way."

"Kurt."

"Nice name. Kurt and Blaine. Your names go good together."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Are we going to be getting food?"

Everyone was hungry so Cooper found his suitcase and they group headed out to the car.

"Cooper, if you want to ride up front, I'll sit by Blaine and Kurt," Kate said.

"Nonsense Mom. I'll sit in the back. We can put Kurt in the middle and he can be in a Anderson sandwich."

Kurt turned dark red and Blaine stopped at his tracks and just stared at his brother.

"Not like that. See, I am not the perverted one here," Cooper said and Kurt knew the rest of this week was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Kurt spent the day getting to know Cooper Anderson. He seemed like a cool guy, very laid back. Kurt also had to admit he was incredibly handsome. That night Jim was called into work last minute so he could get paperwork done and Kate made another last minute trip to the store leaving the three boys alone. They were currently in the living room watching television. Cooper kept his attention on Blaine and Kurt and saw every glance they gave each other when they thought no one was looking.<p>

'Come one Squirt, he is hot and obviously into you, make a move. Did I teach you nothing,' Cooper thought.

Cooper asked Blaine if he could speak with him in the kitchen.

"Sure Coop. Kurt do you need anything?"

"Another glass of water would be nice."

"Coming right up."

When the brothers entered the kitchen Blaine walked over to the fridge and got out a bottle of water.

"What did you want to talk about Cooper?"

"I just wanted to ask a little question."

"What?"

"Why are you not sleeping with that cutie on the couch?"

"One, you are straight and two, I don't want to pressure him."

"Blaine, I fall for the person not the gender. Look, I really think you should kiss him. I'm pretty sure you would like the end result."

Blaine rolled his eyes and left the kitchen.

"Looks like I am going to have to help Blaine out," Cooper said to himself.

Cooper calmly walked back out and sat in between Blaine and Kurt, earning a glare from his brother.

"So Kurt," Cooper said, "Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"Not anymore," Kurt said.

"Shame, you are incredible sexy."

Kurt instantly blushed and Blaine started getting mad.

'What the hell is Cooper doing?'

"So, is there any guys that you have your eye on," Cooper asked.

Kurt smiled.

"Well, there is this one guy that I am interested in," Kurt said glancing at Blaine which made Blaine smile.

"Well why are you two not a thing yet? I am sure he likes you. I am even willing to bet that he has called his other brother millions of times to talk about you. He probably can't stop talking about your hair, and eyes and ass, oh, and all the sex dreams and fantasies he has about you."

Coopers life was saved by Kate announcing she was back from the store and had bought some ice cream, which caused Cooper to sprint to the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine were both bright red. Blaine couldn't even look at Kurt he was so embarrassed. Blaine quickly got up to flee the room when Kurt's voice stopped him.

"Blaine, wait, you, talked to your brother about me?"

Blaine turned to face Kurt.

"I am so sorry about what he said. I never talked to him about any dreams or anything. You probably think I am some perverted creep. If you want to go back to Dalton, I'll drive you back."

Kurt stood and walked up to Blaine.

"Have there been dreams?"

Blaine blushed giving Kurt his answer.

"I guess that little show was Cooper's way of helping get us together. Kurt, the only thing I told Cooper was that there was this amazing guy. I misjudged him but now see his is perfect and way out of my league-"

Blaine was cut off when Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pressed his lips to his. Blaine immediately kissed back, placing his arms around Kurt's back. The spark in his dream was nothing compared to the fireworks he felt now. Kurt went to deepen the kiss and Blaine happily obliged. Blaine's hand started to work on the top buttons on Kurt's shirt when Kurt pulled away.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine instantly said, "I was moving to fast. I am so sorry. I just-"

"Blaine, you have nothing to worry about. I just didn't think you wanted to have a full out makeout session with your mom and brother in the other room."

"God, I wish we were at Dalton."

Kurt laughed.

"We will just have to make sure we get back before the other to give us plenty of time to continue."

"But, we don't head back to Dalton for like, another four days or something. I can't last that long, especially now that I actually know what it is like to kiss you."

Kurt smirked.

"Well, maybe you'll get a little lucky before that. Now, how about ice cream," Kurt said gabbing Blaine's hand and leading him to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>After many inappropriate comments from Cooper over their new relationship, and a hug each from Kate, the boys decided to head to bed. Blaine walked with Kurt up the stairs and to his room.<p>

"Blaine you are not getting laid tonight."

"I know. I'm not in this for sex. I just wanted to walk you to your room to make sure you got there safe."

"Yes, because there is so much danger from your room to mine."

"Well, Cooper is now in the room between us so you never know."

Kurt laughed and Blaine loved that sound.

"Well, since I arrived here safely, do I get a goodnight kiss?"

"Of course."

Blaine backed Kurt up against the door to the guest room before placing a kiss on Kurt's lips. Kurt grabbed Blaine and pulled them even closer together. They stayed like that for a while, lost in their embrace. The kisses started out sweet but before they got to heated Cooper's voice made them jump apart.

"Damn, did you two find a way to breathe without oxygen?"

"Goodnight Cooper," the boys said in unison before going back to kissing. It wasn't until a cough actually separated the boys.

"Well, goodnight Blaine, Kurt. Big day tomorrow," Jim Anderson said as he walked by the couple, "And please remember that you two have separate bedrooms."

Blaine hated that condescending tone and dirty look he gave Kurt.

"Will do Dad, but I thought you would like to know that me and Kurt are not just friends anymore."

Jim froze for a moment before entering his own bedroom.

"Blaine," Kurt said, "Don't antagonize him. He could kick me out."

"He won't. That could cause noise and get the neighbors attention."

"Still, don't let him get to you. Maybe seeing you happy with someone will finally get him to fully accept you."

"I tried to punch him."

"What? Why?"

"He insulted you."

"Violence is not-"

"-the answer I know. I don't know what came over me. I couldn't control it."

"But you are not a violent person."

"I used to box. That helped with stress."

"Why did you stop?"

"There became a time when it seemed someone kept me calm so I didn't need to."

"Who?"

"You. I guess his calling you names was to much for me to hear."

"Well, get a good nights sleep. You want to be in a good mood tomorrow."

Blaine gave Kurt one last kiss before saying goodnight and heading to his own room. Kurt lay in bed that night and thought.

'Well, this slightly complicates things. In some perfect world where I come clean to Blaine and we stay together would lead to Blaine spending time in Denmark. Which means he would see the tabloids and news stories about me. They certainly had negative things to say about me—most of them true at the time—and I don't want to have to worry abut Blaine going out and wanting to beat up every editor and newsperson.'

But Kurt couldn't ignore the way Blaine made him feel—complete.

'I am head over heels for him. I never felt this way about anyone, even Sebastian. I really think he is the one. Doesn't that mean it is worth the risk. Okay, that settles it, I am going to tell the Blaine the truth sometime before we go back to Dalton.'

* * *

><p>Kate finally got everything set up and ready too cook the next morning. She was exhausted and all she wanted to do was get in bed and a good nights sleep. She trudged up the stairs and into her room. That is where she found her husband up and typing on his laptop.<p>

"Honey, I know your work never stops but I wanted to get to sleep."

"I know, I will done in a second."

"Are you going to get called into work tomorrow."

"Nope, the entire office is closed."

"Good, it will be nice for you to be here. I am going to need some help making the food."

"Whatever you say I will do."

Kate changed into pajamas and got into bed. Jim turned his nightstand light off so there was only the glow from the laptop screen. When he knew Kate was asleep he slowly got out of bed and went downstairs and into his office. He closed the door and turned on the lights. He reopened the internet. He quickly typed in the search bar.

**Web search: Kurt Hummel**

Jim clicked on the news section.

**About 750 news articles for Kurt Hummel**

Many links came up to websites, blogs and other Internet source. Jim selected the newest ones and a few from the last few years. Then he selected 'Print.'

* * *

><p>Kurt was awoken the next morning by a knock on the door. Kurt tried to ignore it but it become more persistent.<p>

"It's open," Kurt finally said.

Blaine entered Kurt's room.

"Hey, sleepyhead you gotta get up."

"To early," Kurt mumbled.

Blaine laid down next to Kurt.

"But my mom needs us down in the kitchen to start cooking. There is a lot of food to prepare. If you want to eat you have to help."

"Is food really more important then sleep."

Blaine got an idea.

"Sleepy Kurt is so cute, especially with the bed head."

Kurt was immediately up and trying to fix his hair in the mirror. Blaine took a few seconds to check Kurt out before walking over to him.

"I can't believe you already saw me with this mess of hair."

"You always look good."

"Not like this."

"I would disagree."

Kurt turned and playfully hit Blaine's arm.

"You need to leave if you want me to get ready. I will get to distracted."

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Blaine, do I have time to make a call?"

Blaine nodded.

"Sure, just some on down when you are done."

Kurt took out his phone and called his dad but there was no answer. He decided to just try again later and get dressed. As soon as he was ready to help out his phone rang. He looked at who it was and answered.

"Hey, Rachel I have something big to tell you."

"Me too."

"Well, you first."

"No, you."

Rachel sounded off. She always wants to talk first.

"Okay, Blaine and I kissed."

"When?"

"Last night, a few times."

"I am so happy for you. So does he know?"

"No, but I am going to tell him. Then I am going to explain that I am going home in December but still want to be with him and see if there is anyway he feels the same."

"I am sure he will. This is so amazing. You deserve this Kurt, you deserve someone who sees you as their entire world."

"I really think that is Blaine."

"So, details."

"He is an amazing kisser Rach. He can be gentle and sweet one minute and passionate the next. He just makes me feel good about myself."

"Well, that is the most important thing. So, was there tongue?"

"Maybe a couple times?"

"Oh my god, KURT!"

"I know, he is just so irresistible."

"Well, I am extremely happy for you. I'm sure everything will work out fine."

"What was your news?"

"Oh, that."

"Rachel what's wrong?'

Rachel started to cry.

"Finn broke up with me."

"Wait-what?"

"Yeah, I told him I needed to talk to him. I came clean about being with Puck and he got mad and broke up with me. He said I cheated on him but we were broken up when it happened. I don't know what to do. I wish you were here."

"Rachel, I wish I was to. Finn loves you, I am sure once he calms down he will realize he overreacted."

"Did he? I had a fling with his best friend and I kept that from him. I messed up."

"But, he was wrong to call you a cheater. Is he mad at Puck?"

"I don't know."

"Well if he is mad at you he should be mad at Puck too."

"What if this is it Kurt. What is Finn and I are over, for good."

"I don't believe that. You love each other."

"I don't know what to do?"

"Where are you?"

"In my room. Do you hate me?"

"Of course not."

"I think your family hates me."

"No one hates you. That never happened before and my family could never hate you. Just give Finn space and time. And stay away from Puck."

Rachel laughed at the last part.

"I will. My dads have been trying to keep my mind distracted but it is hard."

"Everything will work out. I promise."

"Thank you, Kurt."

"It's no problem. I have to get going but call me if you need anything."

After the friends said goodbye Kurt made his way downstairs. He heard talking and laughter. He saw Blaine and Cooper covered in flour.

"Oh, I have to take a picture," Kurt said.

Blaine tried to hide but it was no use as Kurt took picture after picture. Cooper just posed, proud of the mess.

"I think this is the last year I have you two help. Cooper why don't you clean up and go help your dad with the turkey. Kurt, would you like to help me with some of the bake goods. These two are fired form that job," Kate said with a smile.

"Sounds great," Kurt replied.

"Kurt give me a kiss," Blaine said.

"No, you are going to get me a messy."

"Pretty please?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and embraced Blaine, only to have flour poured in his head.

"BLAINE ANDERSON!"

"Now we match."

Kurt couldn't help but smile and laugh. Yes, his boyfriend was a dork, but a loveable dork.

'Whoa, did I just think of Blaine as my boyfriend? Is that what we are?'

Kurt thought about Blaine throughout the entire day. Shortly after everything was baking or cooking Kurt's phone went off. He saw the I.D. and excused himself.

"Hey Dad."

"Kurt, I am sorry I missed your call."

"It's whatever."

"How have you been?"

"Fine, the Andersons' are very nice."

"I am happy to hear that."

"Dad, I would never want to keep something from you so I am going to come right out and say that Blaine and I kissed."

"You did? Can you trust this boy?"

"I think so. I am going to tell him everything. He is not like anyone else."

"Well, I hope to meet him."

"So, what about you Dad? Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Dad, I know about you stepping down early."

"I was going to tell you. I didn't want to ruin your break."

"Well, can you explain?"

"I don't want you to worry."

"Worry about what."

"Well, the doctors here think that I am under to much stress and that could be bad for my heart."

"Bad for your heart? Are you sick? Are you going to die?"

"Kurt, calm down. I'm fine. They are not too worried. They suggested that if I stepped down then I could spend my time taking it easy, and having less stress will help. They don't think there are any major complications. In fact, I am doing this to avoid anything real bad from happening. Carole has been amazing. She makes sure I am eating healthy and checks everything, cholesterol, blood pressure, everything. I know this puts you in a tough spot. Are you ready?"

"I don't know. I thought I still had months. But, I think I am. I want the chance to prove that to you. To show I am not a disappointment."

"You were never a disappointment. I love you."

"Thank you Dad."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"So I will see you in a few weeks?"

"Yes Dad."

"I will inform Sean on the change in schedule."

"What do I do about Blaine?"

"Whatever you see as best."

Kurt knew exactly what to do.

* * *

><p>The Thanksgiving meal was delicious. Kurt now realized why this is such a big deal. From the turkey and stuffing to side dishes and dessert, Kurt enjoyed it all. The conversation was light and even Blaine's dad was making small talk. After the dinner everyone helped clean dishes and put things away. Blaine would also sneak a few kisses in as well. Kurt knew that telling Blaine the truth could end in a Rachel and Finn like mess but Kurt had decided to take the risk, put everything out there. After everything was clean Kurt talked to Blaine.<p>

"Blaine, do you think we could talk."

"Did I mess up our relationship already?"

Kurt couldn't help but give Blaine a hug. He had never met someone who was so worried about his feelings.

"No, I was referring to what I wanted to talk to you about before were interrupted a couple days ago."

"Oh, of course. We could head up to my room for privacy."

Kurt nodded and started to follow Blaine. However, they ran into Blaine's dad when they were going up the stairs.

"I was looking for you two. Kurt, I was wondering if I could have a word with you in my office."

"Dad, Kurt and I were just about to talk in my room."

"'Talk?'"

"No, really, just talk."

"Well, you go on up and I will talk to Kurt. It shouldn't take long and he will join you shortly."

"Well, why don't you just talk to us now? I'm sure whatever you can say to Kurt you can say to me. We are together after all."

"It's okay Blaine. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, look you already are getting riled up. Maybe you should just to calm down in your room and I'll be there after your dad says what he needs to."

Blaine reluctantly agreed but gaveKurt a kiss right on the lips before continuing up the stairs. Jim just smiled and showed Kurt down the stairs and to his office. Once the doors were closed Kurt spoke up.

"Sir, can you make this fast? I really need to talk to Blaine."

"I know, but please have a seat. I wanted to thank you for convincing Blaine to let us have this talk in private."

"Well, I know he already tried to hit you once because of me."

Jim took his spot behind his desk.

"Well, I am sure if he was here he would try to hit me again."

Kurt was confused.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't think he would appreciate me calling his boyfriend a liar."

Kurt went pale.

"Excuse me?"

"I knew you looked familiar. I just couldn't figure it out. I thought I saw you when I was on a business meeting. Then I realized that I hadn't actually met you but I did see your picture. It was a few years back I was offered with a really good business deal. I decided to go to the other party in person to sign the deal. So I flew to Europe and had one of the best weeks ever. The place I went to was a very wonderful visit and I would like to go back sometime. I was just there for a couple days but I did read the paper everyday, that is a habit of mine-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but what does this have to do with me?"

"I'm the one that should be sorry, did I leave out that the country I went to was Denmark."

Kurt wanted to pass out right then and there.

"Denmark? When exactly was this visit?"

Blaine's dad took out a folder filled with papers and handed it to Kurt.

"I believe it was right around the time you became everyone's favorite headline."

Kurt opened the folder and right on top were two papers, from two different days, both with Kurt on the front page. The dates were around the first time he broke up with Sebastian. He had decided to get back at his cheating by hitting a club every night for about two weeks. That gave tabloids, newspapers and cable news more than enough reporting material. Underneath the papers were printed off online articles. Some on Kurt's hookups and parties, some on him and Sebastian and more recent ones wondering where the usually very public prince was and who he was with. This was not good.

"You sure do like men," Jim Anderson said with a sneer.

"I didn't sleep with all of these men if that is what you are suggesting."

"No, but you slept with some of them."

Kurt stayed silent because he couldn't argue against that.

"I know how this looks but this is exactly the reason I came to Dalton, to change."

"Yes, because you are going to be a king. How exciting."

"You don't have to mock me."

"I mock those I have no respect for."

"You don't respect me?"

"I don't respect dirty liars."

Kurt wanted to cry so bad.

"If you think I will be a bad influence on Blaine you were wrong. He has been the good influence on me. I will never act like this again. I know I have lied to so many people but that was part of what my dad set up."

"I understand that. But there is a difference between covering up who you are to help, in your case, with your schooling but it is very different to continue to lie to those you say you care about on a deeper level. So what was your plan Kurt? Make Blaine just be another notch on your belt? Another headline to you? Were you going to go back home and tell every trashy paper all about your romance and how easy you manipulate people into falling for you?"

"That's not why I'm with him. I do love-"

"Love my son? Is that what you were going to say?"

"Yes, I think I am falling in love with him. In fact I was on my way to explain all of this," Kurt waved the articles at Jim Anderson, "to him and hope he could see past the lies to still be with me. I was going to figure out how we can be together."

"That's impossible."

"That's for me and Blaine to discuss. Now, if you will excuse me I am going to talk to Blaine so you will not be able to continue to call me a 'dirty liar.'"

Kurt turned to leave and Jim just smirked.

"Sure, go have fun with my son, but you should know you will not be telling the truth about anything."

Kurt stopped dead in his tracks.

"And why is that?"

"Simple, I know my son and Blaine would be less hurt by you wanting to split up when you leave to return to Denmark because you say you have lost your interest or something like that, then him finding out you have lied to him since you got here. If Blaine had a brain he would have searched your name a long time ago and we would not be having this talk. I am protecting my family from you."

"I know this will hurt him but I have delayed long enough and am going to tell Blaine everything. I may have failed to tell him the truth of where I come from but I have never tried to be someone I wasn't. Blaine has seen the real me."

"If you tell him the truth I will send a copy of every article I have here to every student at Dalton, and that girl you and Blaine work with. I'm sure they would love to find the truth out that way. You would probably get kicked off the Warblers."

"I don't care. I will just face the consequences as long as I know I was the one that told Blaine. All of those articles are about me and once you release them I will not have any problems anymore."

When Mr. Anderson didn't respond Kurt turned around and saw him going through the papers on his desk. He found one a pulled it out.

"Well, almost all the articles are about you. This one is not. This one is on your family. I believe it was written shortly after your father remarried. It goes through all kinds of details. Let's see there is some information on your mother's death, your step-brother's fathers' death even that girlfriend your brother has, or is it ex-girlfriend now?"

"You spied on me today?"

Kurt's comment was ignored.

"So, you will not tell Blaine the truth or you will be responsible for this article getting published in some of the most read newspapers in the country and the world. I have a friend who works at the New York Times who would love to print this. And let me tell you, Americans love scandal so if they read these a lot of negative press and attention will fall on your family. Would you like to read this article?"

Kurt couldn't stop the tears. Kurt took the paper and saw it was a real article from Denmark. And true to his word it had every detail about Kurt, his dad, Carole, Finn and Rachel. It was one thing to have an article be spread around Denmark but if it were go gain the mainstream attention in America, it could be devastating to his family.

Seeing the completely broken boy in front of him Jim Anderson smiled, got up, walked over to Kurt and took the article back.

"Well Kurt the choice is yours, personally I would just keep my mouth shut. Maybe after Blaine gets over you he will finally find a nice girl to take your place. That should be easy. You may leave."

"If I listen to you, I know that some of these articles are online so Blaine could find them. You have to promise me that you are not the reason he decides to go looking online for information about me."

"Of course. You keep quiet so will I."

Kurt turned and walked away. He opened the office door and said as he left.

"I may have lied but you are lying to yourself. To me that is worse. If I was a girl you wouldn't have gone looking for information on me. It doesn't matter that you can break us up. Blaine is gay and always will be. I feel sorry that you will never be able accept your own son."

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting on his bed watching the door. He was getting worried because this talk was taking longer then he thought it would. What could his dad possible be talking about. He heard the door open and smiled when he saw Kurt.<p>

"What did my dad want? Did he insult you?"

"He didn't want anything really. Just the typically, don't hurt my son talk."

"Oh, good. So then we're cool?"

"Totally. Where are your mom and Cooper?"

"Not sure about Cooper, I think he went to a buddies house and my mom went to take some of her cookies to the neighbors. But, that's not important. We can finally talk about what it is you need to say."

Kurt sat down next to Blaine. He was doing his best to keep his emotions in check. Blaine put his arm around him and pulled him in close.

"So, Kurt, what do you need to-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt pushing him down on the bed and kissing him-hard. Kurt started to bit Blaine's lower lip and deepened the kiss. Kurt moved so he was kissing down Blaine's jaw and nipped at the spot behind Blaine's ear and where his jaw and throat met.

"Wait," Blaine said, "I thought you wanted to talk about something important."

"It can wait."

"My dad did something."

"No, it was just that during his generic speech about me not taking advantage of you I may of thought about you all alone in here and I got really turned on."

"Y-y-you did?"

"Oh yeah. All I could think about was how good you make me feel when you kiss and touch me. I really want you Blaine. I want you to make me feel good."

Blaine was still unsure as he felt Kurt play with the hem of his shirt.

"Only if you are positive there is nothing you want to talk about."

"Positive."

Blaine was not going to say no to making out with his boyfriend. Blaine pulled Kurt into a heated kiss and only broke for air when Kurt needed to get Blaine's and his own shirt off. Kurt was pouring every emotion into his kisses. Kurt had finally found, who he felt was, his soulmate, and because he was such a coward for not telling Blaine the truth as soon as he started having genuine feelings for him Kurt was going to lose it all.

* * *

><p>Cooper left on the Saturday after Thanksgiving and the next thing Kurt knew Blaine and him were packing on Sunday for their trip back to school. Kurt quickly packed and got his things in Blaine's car.<p>

"It was so nice to meet you Kurt."

"You too Kate."

"You have to visit in the spring so you can see all my flowers."

Kurt just nodded.

Kate gave Blaine a big hug.

"I'm sorry your dad had to go into work."

"It's fine mom, I understand. I will call you when we get to Dalton."

"Drive safe."

Blaine and Kurt started their quick drive back in silence. Blaine could tell something was on his boyfriend's mind but didn't want to push for details. Blaine moved one of his hands to be on top of Kurt's. That got Kurt to smile.

"So what do you want to do when we get back," Blaine asked, "We could watch a movie, or watch a television show or catch up on homework-"

"Makeout?"

"Making out is a nice choice. I say we do that."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's eagerness.

"I take it Jeff and Nick aren't coming back until late."

"Correct so we have a lot of valuable kissing time."

"So my family didn't scare you off?"

"Of course not."

"Good because I think I'm falling in love with you," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek but turned away when he felt a tear forming.

* * *

><p><strong>Well…isn't Blaine's dad a ray of sunshine (please note sarcastic tone). Man this came out a lot sadder then I thought it would. And to think that even more drama is on the way. <strong>

**Please review :) **

**While I do not like it when people say they need so many reviews before they will update, reviews do motivate me to write faster! Lets me know there is still interest in this story and I haven't lost to many people yet.**

**Next Time: The truth about Kurt's identity FINALLY comes out.**


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**Hey, everyone, here is the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this story! It means a lot to me. **

**So, I am guessing some of you have noticed my pen name has changed. I did not do this to throw anyone off. This one is more personal to me and it is also my name on other platforms so I wanted them to all be the same.**

**If any of you have a Tumblr don't be shy and feel free to follow me. My name is xoxoach. It is a mix of personal and fandom stuff. If enough people ask I may start posting sneak peaks for upcoming chapters and other notes and things on there for you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

><p>To say that Kurt was conflicted would be a huge understatement. After spending an amazing week with Blaine, his feelings for him were stronger than ever. All Kurt wanted to do was spend the rest of his life in Blaine's arms. He made Kurt feel safe and loved. Kurt knew that if he could sit down with Blaine and explain his situation that Blaine and him could figure a way to make things work. But then Blaine's dad would find out and make things a living hell for his family. Kurt had just started to get their respect back and he didn't want to mess things up again but in the other hand he didn't want to lose Blaine. Kurt sighed and wondered when life got so complicated as he sat down in chemistry. A few minutes later Blaine walked in and Kurt smiled. After spending a week by Blaine's side, going back to school and only seeing him a few hours a day was torture. Blaine sat and placed a kiss on Kurt's cheek before placing his hand on top of Kurt's.<p>

"Has today been torture for you too or is it just me," Kurt asked.

"Going from spending all day cuddling and kissing to being apart for most of the day? Yeah, torture describes it."

"What are your plans for tonight? I thought we could spend some quality time together after class."

"I wish," Blaine said, "But I have to go to a Warbler Council meeting with Wes and David and then I have to work."

"You could skip work."

"No, I can't. I'm working for Santana since she covered for me all last week."

Kurt pouted and Blaine thought he looked adorable.

"Hey, it's not my fault. How about we do something after dinner."

"Fine," Kurt said.

Blaine could feel Kurt's disappointment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know I was going to have a gorgeous boyfriend to kiss and cuddle with when I came back from break."

Kurt smiled as the teacher entered the room and began the lesson. Blaine and Kurt spent the hour passing notes to each other. Their constant flirting caught the teacher's attention.

"Do one of you boys have something you would like to share with the class."

"No," Blaine and Kurt said.

"Then please stop talking and pay attention to the lesson."

The teacher went back to his lecture and missed Blaine put his arm around Kurt and pull him closer to him. After class Blaine smiled as Kurt grabbed his hand as they walked out of the room. They got to the end of the hallway when Kurt leaned against the wall. Kurt leaned in and pulled Blaine into a passionate kiss. Blaine fully enjoyed being able to kiss his boyfriend at school. To soon for Kurt's liking Blaine broke their kiss.

"Well, I guess that I do have a council meeting to get to."

"You could skip it."

"Wes and Davis are waiting for me."

"I think they can handle it without you."

"I still have to go to work later."

Kurt groaned.

"I do not have a lot of patience."

Blaine smirked.

"If you wait I will make it worth your while later, I promise."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. Kurt ran his hand through his boyfriend's hair.

"Fine, but I need one more kiss."

Blaine happily obliged and one kiss turned into two and two turned to three. Kurt knew he was getting close to Blaine skipping his stupid meeting when a couple of voices ruined their moment.

"If you could kindly stop trying to eat each other's faces, I need my councilman," Wes said.

"Wes, you are no fun," David said, "We should just let them continue and see how much attention they get."

"Ha, ha, David. But in all seriousness, Blaine, we need you in the Warbler meeting room now."

"You two go ahead. I'll catch up," Blaine said not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

"I don't think so Lover Boy," Wes said grabbing Blaine's arm and peeling him away from Kurt and started walking away.

"We promise to return your boyfriend in one piece," David promised his roommate.

Kurt smiled as the three boys walked away. Slowly, he made his way to the dorms. After Kurt got out of his uniform and dressed in more comfortable clothes he checked his phone and saw he had missed messages.

17 missed text messages from Rachel

10 missed text messages from Finn

Kurt was getting annoyed with his brother and best friend. Rachel constantly texted him wanting to know if he had talked to Finn and Finn would text to see what Kurt has heard from Rachel.

"I don't have time to worry about your relationship. I have to focus on mine," Kurt mumbled to himself.

Kurt had called Finn last night to hear his side of the story. He had tried to call earlier but Finn had been busy helping his mom or Burt. Kurt could tell from the tone of his voice that he was hurt. Apparently, Finn was not talking to Rachel or Puck.

"_Kurt, how could they do this to me?"_

"_They made a mistake Finn. Everyone does, look at all the mistakes I have made."_

"_Well, I am never going to forgive them."_

Kurt knew that Finn just needed time and space away from Rachel and Puck. He was sure Finn would forgive them eventually and they would get back together. What Kurt wasn't sure about was his relationship with Blaine. While they were talking Kurt told Finn about kissing Blaine, how amazing Blaine was and how he thought he was falling in love. Then he told Finn about Blaine's dad and his threat. Kurt was nervous about Finn's reaction but Finn was nothing but happy and supportive of Kurt's new relationship. Finn also promised to talk to Burt about how to handle the situation. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Kurt opened it and saw Nick and Jeff on the other side.

"Hey Kurt," Jeff said walking into the room, followed by Nick.

"Hi boys, what can I help you with," Kurt asked as he closed the door and sat back down on his bed.

"We just wanted to stop by and see how your break was," Nick said, taking a seat on David's bed.

Kurt just shrugged.

"It was fine."

Jeff tackled him to the bed.

"Don't give us that. When did you and Blaine get together? Have you kissed? How many times did you kiss? How far have you gone? Details Kurt, I need details."

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he thought of the last week.

"See, look at that smile. Something good happened."

"Jeff, please get off me and I will tell you."

Jeff noticed their awkward position and quickly backed off. He decided a better place to sit was on his boyfriends lap.

"So what do you want to know," Kurt asked, "Obviously we became more than friends over break."

"When did you and Blaine hook up," Jeff asked.

Kurt couldn't help the extremely hot and sexy images of Blaine and him actually doing it that entered his mind.

"We didn't exactly 'hook up,' but we did kiss. Last Thursday is when we had out first kiss. We may have made out a lot since then."

"It had to have been hot," Jeff said.

"I bet," Nick said with a smirk.

"Isn't it so wonderful having someone special? I have Nick and know you have Blaine."

"Okay, enough talking about Kurt and Blaine's private life," Nick said earning a glare from his boyfriend. Nick just kissed Jeff's cheek and Jeff smiled at his boyfriend. Nick turned his focus back to Kurt. "More importantly, what did you think of his family."

Jeff noticed Nick's hold on him become tighter.

"Oh, well his mother is sweet and his brother is interesting but seems like a good guy. His dad on the other hand-"

"Is and asshole," Nick finished for Kurt.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Nick, don't," Jeff said intertwining their hands.

"It's the truth."

"We are never around him."

"Because it makes us uncomfortable. I can only imagine what he said to Kurt."

"Guys, I am still here," Kurt reminded the couple. Their conversation sounded like it was meant to be private.

"Please excuse Nick. He especially does not like Mr. Anderson."

Nick scoffed.

"Well, Blaine did say his father called me names when they were talking."

"See, and what did Blaine do," Nick asked.

"I guess he tried to punch him."

"Wish he had succeeded."

"Nick! You never advocate violence," Jeff said.

"I feel like I am missing something here."

"Kurt, it's nothing."

"No Jeff, it is not nothing. He threatened you. How the hell is that nothing?"

'He threatened Jeff too? But why? Jeff is the biggest sweetheart in the world,' Kurt thought. Hearing that he was not the first person close to Blaine that Mr. Anderson had threatened gave Kurt hope that it was an empty threat. Maybe Blaine's dad was bluffing. Maybe he could be with Blaine without making more trouble for his family. Kurt was feeling better and better. However, that meant he had to have his talk with Blaine, and soon.

"Nick, it was no big deal."

"What happened," Kurt asked.

"Well, I guess that Mr. Anderson thought Blaine was bullied so bad over being gay he would just become straight. Well, after being at Dalton, Blaine actually became more open and accepting of himself. It was clear that Blaine was never going back into the closet. Well, unfortunately, Mr. Anderson feels that since Jeff is the most vocal Warbler about being 'out and proud,' he thinks Jeff turned Blaine more gay or something. He told Jeff one day that if he didn't leave Blaine alone he would make his life a living hell. He even threatened to physically hurt him."

"But Jeff and Blaine are still close friends."

"Well of course he was bluffing. Jeff never does anything wrong so Mr. Anderson was just trying to scare him. Besides, I make sure to be very protective of him when we are around Jim Anderson. But mark my words, if he thought he could hurt Jeff and get away with it he would."

"Can we please stop acting like I am not here," Jeff said with a pout.

"Sorry Babe."

Jeff cold never stay mad at Nick. The next thing Kurt knew they were kissing and Kurt couldn't help but smile. That kind of unconditional love is what he wanted with Blaine.

Kurt heard the door open and David entered the room.

"HEY, no making out on my bed," David said to the couple.

"It was just innocent kissing," Jeff stated.

"Nothing last innocent to long with you two. Up."

Jeff rolled his eyes as Nick lifted him off the bed. David placed his backpack down on his bed.

"So what are you boys talking about anyway?"

"How horrible Blaine's dad is," Nick answered.

"Oh, yeah, this conversation could last for years," David said.

"See," Nick said to Jeff, "David agrees with me."

Jeff stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend.

"So," David said looking at Kurt, "Since your boyfriend is at work would you like to have dinner with Wes and I later. I would invite those two but I'm pretty sure they will be busy."

"Yeah," Jeff said dragging Nick toward the door, "We have to go make good use of the time Blaine is not in my room. See you two later."

Nick barley said goodbye before he was gone and the door clicked shut behind him.

"Those two are crazy," Kurt said.

"But that's why we love them," Davis joked, "So dinner?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

* * *

><p>Kurt was just about to take the first bite of his salad when he felt two pairs of eyes on him. He looked up and saw David and Wes staring at him.<p>

"Is there something on my face?"

David and Wes just looked at each other before focusing back on Kurt.

"If you guys are not going to say anything I am going to enjoy my food."

"What are your intentions with Blaine," Wes asked.

"My intentions? Seriously?"

"Look Kurt, I know you didn't get a proper talk with Blaine's parents so we are going to take their place. So, answer the question."

"David, you guys are joking right."

David just shook his head.

"Look Kurt, it's not personal. We would do this to anyone Blaine dated. We are just looking out for him."

"Is this what your little meeting was about earlier too? Trying to get Blaine to give you details?"

"Look, we know you care about him but we just want to make sure you are serious about this. We don't want Blaine's first real relationship be seen as some joke by you," Wes said.

Kurt was insulted and hurt. His emotions showed on his face.

"I'm going to go eat in my room," Kurt said.

"Kurt-"

"No, David, I get it, you still don't accept or trust me."

"We do-"

"You have to see it from our point of view. You show up out of nowhere completely out of control. Then your ex-boyfriend comes and you two are completely all over each other. That really hurt Blaine. He tried not to like you but deep down he knew he was falling for you. You flaunted your relationship in front of him. You continued to break the rules. Then suddenly, not to long after you break up with Sebastian you go on break with Blaine and you two suddenly get together. We care about Blaine and want to make sure he isn't some rebound relationship for you to just throw away when you meet someone else," Wes said.

David was shocked. Wes had told him he wanted to talk to Kurt about what happened over the last week, not verbally attack him. Where did this outburst come from?

"I get it. You think you are better than me and I'm not good enough for your precious lead soloist. That's all you see him as," Kurt spat.

"That is not true. He is my best friend and I have known him a hell of a lot longer than you have," Wes argued back, "I like you Kurt, as a friend and I think you are a good friend for Blaine but I don't think you are a good boyfriend. You use people to get what you want. You are going to end up breaking his heart. I'm sorry that I'm not Jeff or Nick or maybe even David and see you two as true love."

"Wes, what the hell are you talking about," David scolded.

"No, it's okay David. I get it. Wes was Blaine's best friend and now he is jealous that I have replaced him as the number one person in Blaine's life. Well, I am not going to sit here and be insulted."

With that being said Kurt got up and ran out of the dining hall. He didn't stop running until he reached he got up to his room. He unlocked the door and collapsed on the bed. He was in disbelief. The image he had tried so hard to get rid off, that party boy image, was still there. But what gave Wes the right to judge him. Kurt finally let out the tears he had been holding back and cried into his pillow. His sobs were interrupted when his phone went off, He was going to ignore the call until he saw who was calling.

"Daddy?"

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"I failed."

"What?"

"People still see me as the same brat that started here a few months ago."

"Hold up. What happened?"

Kurt replayed his conversation with Wes and David.

"That is ridiculous. I'm not even at Dalton and I can tell how much you have matured. That boy had no right to say those things to you."

"But it's the truth. I am going to hurt Blaine. I will end up breaking his heart. When he finds out I have been lying to him, he will hate me."

"No, he will not. Besides, I think it was time you told him the truth."

"But his dad-"

"I don't care about his dad and what he thinks he can do. I've talked about it with the entire family. We want you to tell him the truth, consequences be damned."

"Seriously?"

"No one pushed the Hummel's around. If you love that boy we will find a way to make sure everything works out. The decision is completely up to you."

"Maybe I'll think about for a couple more days."

"That would be best. Just know we support your relationship."

"That means so much."

"I love you son."

"I love you too."

Kurt hung up and felt better. He had stalled long enough. Now, he had to make a decision about Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Denmark, Europe<strong>

Axel knew something was wrong with his son. Sebastian had been moping around the house for days now. If that wasn't bad enough, he was now skipping work. Axel returned home from work one day to find Sebastian curled up on the couch.

"Son? Is something bothering you?"

"I don't want to talk about."

"Well, you can't keep things bottled up. It is interfering with your work ethic."

Axel sat down next to Sebastian and noticed his son's eyes were red.

"Have you been crying?"

"Just leave me along dad."

"That is no way to speak to me."

"I'm sorry. It's just personal."

"You can talk to me about anything."

"Dave broke up with me."

"Oh."

"He wanted to go public and exclusive."

"And you didn't?"

"I was hesitant. He felt like he had put up with enough and left."

"Is this because you still have feelings for Kurt?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"No, it's because I didn't know what you would say. I need your approval dad. You are the only family I have."

"I approve of Kurt."

"Dad-"

"I can see it now. Just in time for the coronation festivities you two get back together. I can see the headlines now."

"You are not listening to me."

"Excuse me son. I have to go make a call."

"Why? Leave Kurt alone."

But Axel was ignoring his son. All he heard was that his son was single and Kurt was coming home soon—and away from that Blaine guy. He locked himself in his office and picked up the phone. He quickly dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello, you told me to call if I had something for you. Well I would like to leave an anonymous tip for a story. How would you like to know the current location of Prince Kurt?"

Axel waited as the other voice spoke.

"This is not a trick. I know his exact location. He is at Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. Trust me if you go there you will have the story of the year."

* * *

><p>Blaine knew something was up with his boyfriend. He felt like he had been avoiding him for the past couple days. He seemed to always be coming up with excuses to not spend time around him. And when they did spend time together Kurt's mind was on something else. The weird thing is that Wes was acting off too. And the two of them were never in the same room unless it was for the Warblers. Blaine decided he was going to get to the bottom of things.<p>

It was lunch the day when Blaine knew something was up. He was sitting with Wes, David, Jeff and Nick. Blaine announced that Kurt was on his way. He noticed that David looked uncomfortable and Wes tensed up. Blaine was about to ask what their problem was when Kurt walked into the room. Blaine smiled and figured Kurt would go get food and then sit down with them. He was not prepared for Kurt to immediately head their way and sit on his lap. The next thing he knew Kurt pulled him into a passionate kiss. Blaine melted into the kiss, forgetting where they were. After a quick and intense makeout session, they pulled back. Blaine suddenly remembered they were in Dalton's dinning hall and blushed. Nick and Jeff just stared at them, jaws practically on the floor, David looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his head and Wes was glaring at the couple.

"Sorry B, I just find you so irresistible," Kurt whispered before getting off his lap and onto the chair next to Blaine, intertwining their hands.

"Do you want to get some food," David asked trying to cut the tension.

"I'm good. I had a big breakfast. I just wanted to see my boyfriend."

"PDA is against the rules," Wes said.

"Really," Kurt challenged, "Then why don't you tell Nick and Jeff that. They are very public with their affection."

"He has a point," Nick mumbled.

"They never full out make out in the middle of the hallway or cafeteria," Wes argued.

"Well there a ton of couple who do. Why don't you go bother one of them?"

"Why don't you-"

"Hold up," Blaine interrupted Wes, "What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing," Wes and Kurt said at the same time.

"That is obviously a lie. You two used to get along. David you obviously know something too."

"I-I-no," David stuttered feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

"Don't worry Blaine. Wes just wants to make sure I'm not corrupting you," Kurt said.

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

And just as suddenly as Kurt sat down he got up and left the room. Blaine glared at his friends.

"What did you do?"

David rescued Nick and Jeff.

"Nick and Jeff didn't do anything. I was me and Wes, well, mostly Wes."

Blaine turned his attention to Wes.

"I was just trying to look out for you. I was doing my job as your best friend."

"Wes, tell me what the hell is going on right now."

Wes sighed in defeat.

"Well, it happened at supper one day-"

* * *

><p>Kurt was lying on his bed when there was a knock. Kurt was going to ignore it but then he heard Blaine's voice.<p>

"Hey, it's me. Can I come in?"

"It's unlocked," Kurt answered.

Blaine entered Kurt's room and sat next to his boyfriend.

"So lunch was interesting."

Kurt couldn't hold back a laugh but covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment."

"I can't believe I acted like that."

"Wes told me what he said and he is way off base. I think it's the stress of filling out college applications and being head of the Warblers and everything."

"He is not that off base, I have been trying to change who I was when I first got here. I want to be more mature but my actions earlier were childish."

"Is that why you skipped chem?"

"I couldn't look you in the eye. I figured you were disappointed in me."

"Actually, I thought it was pretty hot."

Blaine instantly blushed.

Kurt finally looked Blaine in the eye.

"So you are not mad?"

"No way. The look of everyone's faces were priceless. Wes can be hard headed but don't worry he will come around."

Kurt cuddled up to Blaine for a while and the two sat in a comfortable silence. After a while Blaine spoke.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm."

"What are your plans for winter break? It's close to a month so I didn't know if you were going home. If not I can talk to my parents-"

Kurt zoned Blaine out and started to internally freak out.

'Crap, what the hell am I going to do. I forgot about going home for good. I need to start packing and I need to talk to the owner of the Lima Bean. I need to talk to Blaine. I don't want to just blurt out the truth. This needs to be calmly explained. But if I wait to long I am going to miss my chance to tell him. And how am I going to break it to him that I'm not coming back for the second half of the year?'

"I'm not sure what my plans are yet," Kurt lied.

'Good going, another lie to add to my list. God damn it Kurt just say you really need to talk to him. He will understand. Well, maybe-'

"Are you cold," Blaine asked Kurt.

"What?"

"I thought I saw you shiver."

"Oh no- I'm fine."

"Here take this," Blaine said taking off the Dalton sweatshirt he was wearing and gave it to Kurt.

Kurt couldn't say no to those amazing eyes and slipped the article of clothing over his head.

"Better," Blaine asked with a big smile.

"Definitely," Kurt said back, "But I want to cuddle some more."

Blaine happily laid down on Kurt's bed and held his boyfriend. Kurt wished everything could stay like this. But the time would come for him to come clean and he knew that time was getting closer with each passing second.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt noticed that Blaine was being very secretive about something. Kurt couldn't help but wonder what his boyfriend was up to. Kurt was even more curious after Blaine was almost fifteen minutes late to their class. After Blaine got a glare from the teacher for being tardy and interrupting the lesson he took his seat next to Kurt.<p>

"Where were you," Kurt whispered.

"Juts taking care of something."

"What?"

"I can't tell you. That would ruin the surprise."

Kurt couldn't get anything else out of his boyfriend but Blaine was smiling for the entire class. Afterwards, Blaine rushed out of class. Kurt was very confused as he walked to his room. Kurt unlocked the door and gasped at what he saw. He now knew why Blaine was late to class. There were rose petals all over his bed. Along with those there were three long-stemmed red roses. Kurt noticed there was not attached to one of them.

**Kurt,**

**I can tell you have been worrying and stressing out about something lately. This evening, I am going to help you relax. Please put on my Dalton sweatshirt and meet me in the lobby at 6:00 tonight.**

**See you tonight,**

**Blaine xoxo**

Kurt was shocked that someone noticed that was on his mind and wanted to cheer him up. Kurt forgot all his worries and took out the sweatshirt Blaine gave him yesterday from his closet. It still smelled like Blaine. Kurt got out of his uniform and paired the sweatshirt with a pair of dark wash jeans. Kurt cleaned up a portion of his bed, got the roses in water and sat down. He saw the time was three thirty.

'Ugh, what am I going to do for two and a half hours?'

After lying on his bed and watching the clock for over two, which seemed like forever, the time was five fifty. Kurt decided that was close enough and, after giving himself one last look in the mirror he headed out. By the time he got to the lobby he saw Blaine was already there. Kurt noted that Blaine look very cute. He had a simple pair of jeans on and a striped shirt and red cardigan.

"Right on time and looking as breathtaking as ever," Blaine said as he walked up to his date.

Kurt blushed as he hugged Blaine.

"You look absolutely adorable."

"Is adorable good?"

Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss.

"Adorable is very, very good."

"Ready for out date?"

Kurt froze.

"Date? You didn't say we were going on a date. I am not dressed to go on a date."

"I think you pull off my clothing better than I do."

"No, no don't get me wrong I do love the sweatshirt but it's not really appropriate for a first date."

Blaine chuckled.

"You know you don't have to wear you fancy clothes to impress me. Besides, this is more of a laid back date. We are not even leaving campus."

"Our date is at school?"

"Hey, don't give me that look. School dates can be fun. Come on, do you trust me."

"Of course."

"Well, than let's go."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and the two walked out of the dorm. They simply smiled at each other as they walked across the schoolyard. After a short walk Blaine brought Kurt into the library.

"Blaine, why are we at the library?"

"Because this where our date is."

Blaine brought Kurt pass all the students studying and up to the top floor of the library. Kurt looked in awe when Blaine brought him to the back corner. Far away from the book shelves a blanket was laid out. There were more rose petals. On the side were some small candles and a picnic basket.

"This is so romantic," Kurt said.

"It's nothing. I just helped out a lot at the library when I first transferred here. I became good friends with the librarians. When I said I needed a place for a nice date they said we could use the back of the library. I know this is kind of nerdy and you are used to going on fancy dates but-"

"No, never. This is my first date like this."

"Sebastian never took you out."

"Not unless it was to a bar or club. Some times we would go out for dinner or lunch but not that often. This, Blaine, this is amazing."

Blaine helped Kurt get on the blanket, opened the basket and took out all kinds of food.

"We have many kinds of salads, some small sandwiches and pasta."

"Where did you get all this stuff?"

"I made it."

"Hold up, you made it? When?"

"After class. That's why I hurried out of class. I drove home and my mom helped my make the sandwiches and other goodies. I hope you like them."

Blaine handed Kurt a plate and they divided up the food. They started with a simple green salad and other appetizers. They ate some of the finger sandwiches and tried the pasta dishes. There were plenty of flirting and adorable moments, including feeding each other.

"Everything is so delicious. You could be a chef."

Blaine blushed at the complement.

"I'm not that good."

"Like hell you aren't. Even though the only thing that would make this meal perfect is-"

"Dessert," Blaine finished for Kurt as he took brownies out of the basket, "These are my famous dark chocolate brownies."

"You are perfect," Kurt said.

Blaine tried to enjoy his dessert but when Kurt took his first bite and moaned because of how good it was, Blaine was instantly distracted.

"Oh, my god, Blaine these are amazing," Kurt said.

Blaine watched Kurt continue to eat some of the brownies. Kurt looked up and saw Blaine was staring at him, his pupils blown wide. Kurt smirked and tore apart the brownie and handed it out to Blaine.

"Would you like a taste?"

Blaine moved so he was partially on top of Kurt and accepted the bite of brownie.

"You are so sexy," Blaine moaned.

"You're one to talk."

Blaine decided that they had talked enough. He leaned down and captured Kurt's lips with his. The kiss quickly turned passionate as hands started to wander. Kurt's moans only turned Blaine on more and more. Blaine started to move the sweatshirt up Kurt's body and Kurt worked on Blaine's cardigan. Blaine started to kiss down Kurt's neck. Blaine then moved down to where Kurt's stomach was exposed and placed kisses there. Kurt demanded his attention and Blaine sat up to get his cardigan all the way off. He looked down and saw Kurt lying there, hair a mess, breathing heavy, eyes full of lust and red swollen lips. Blaine figured he looked about the same.

Kurt got impatient and dragged Blaine back down, only switching their positions so he was on top. He was the one to kiss down his boyfriend's body. Both boys felt their pants getting tighter. They're lips had just connected again when they heard a small cough.

The boys quickly sat up and looked right into the face of one of the librarians. Kurt and Blaine were bright red in the face.

"Boys, we need to let a group of administrators use one of our back rooms. I'm sorry, we forgot about them."

"It's fine," Blaine said, "We were going to head back to our rooms anyway."

"Yes," Kurt agreed," We were just leaving."

"Yes, well, sorry to interrupt," the woman said before walking away.

Blaine and Kurt blew out the candles and quickly cleaned up the picnic. They got everything in the basket and hurried down the stairs.

"I can't believe we almost go it on in a public library," Kurt said with a huge smile."

"Tell me about it. But, it would be all you fault."

"My fault?"

"Yeah, for being so irresistible."

"So your room or mine," Kurt joked as they got to the door, "Oh it's raining."

"I can go get my car and pick you up."

"No, it's that far of a walk."

"I think they have a covered walkway around back."

Blaine opened the door and the two tried to avoid getting wet. There was a walkway behind the library that went to the dorms. As they walked Kurt pulled Blaine into another kiss.

"What was that for," Blaine asked.

"Well, for you being absolutely amazing and because I always wanted to kiss in the rain."

Blaine in turn gave Kurt a kiss.

"You are the amazing one. I know this is happening fast but Kurt, I think I am falling in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kurt froze on the sidewalk.

"Kurt? Did I freak you out? I knew I shouldn't have said anything."

"Blaine, I have strong feelings for you too. I can't explain it. I think for the first time I am falling hopelessly in love."

"So you feel the same way."

"Yes, yes I do."

Kurt knew it. His feelings for Sebastian were nothing compared to this. This was the moment he was waiting for. Here in the rain he was going to lay everything on the table. He was going to tell Blaine who he was, where he was from, all about his family and that he was soon to be king.

"Blaine I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait for us to get back to the dorms? Then we will get out of this weather."

"No, it can't."

"Is everything okay?"

"I don't know. I don't know if it will be but I have to take this risk for love. I need you to just let me talk for a little bit. When I get done you can ask any questions you want. You can scream or yell if you have to. But please know that I will do anything for us to be together."

Blaine simply nodded.

Kurt took a deep breath, trying not to cry.

'Here goes nothing,' Kurt thought.

"I am from De-"

Kurt was thrown off when there were multiple bright flashing lights in his face.

'Oh, God no,' Kurt thought, and then the absolutely worst thing happened. The people behind those cameras started to yell. These were no ordinary cameramen and women. They were from Denmark and they were the paparazzi.

"Prince, how long have you been here?"

"Your majesty, what are you wearing?"

"Prince Kurt, who is boy with you? Are you dating? Is he just a way to make Sebastian jealous? Is it true that you broke Sebastian and his other boyfriend up because you were jealous? Do you have anything to say on your brothers breakup?"

"Prince, is it true you will be king by the end of next month? Will you be returning home soon? Is it true that your father sent you here because of your behavior?"

"Prince Kurt of Denmark-"

Kurt panicked and grabbed Blaine arm and ran. He ran until he was across the courtyard and in the dorm lobby. He sighed in relief when he saw the paparazzi wondering around, bypassing the doors to the dorm. Kurt turned around and saw a strange look on Blaine's face. It was a mix of hurt, anger and confusion.

"Kurt, why did they just call you Prince of Denmark?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, the truth is out! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update as soon as possible.<strong>

**Please don't be scared to leave a review!**

**Next time: The aftermath of the truth coming out. Some stand by Kurt and others don't. Can you figure out who stands up for Kurt and who does not?**

**Remember to follow me on Tumblr— xoxoach . com**


	15. Goodbye?

**First and foremost I want to apologize, I wanted to update earlier but once again college got in the way. As always, thank you to all who reviewed and continue to read my story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. This is purely a work of fiction.**

* * *

><p>For the first time in a long time, Kurt didn't know what to say. He could just watch the different emotions make their way onto Blaine's face. Confusion, anger, and the worst, hurt. Kurt couldn't look Blaine in the eye.<p>

"Kurt, what the hell is going on? Why were we just chased by paparazzi? Why did they say you were a prince?"

"It's true," Kurt managed to say, "What they were saying was true. I really am the Prince of Denmark."

Blaine just stared at Kurt.

"Blaine, please say something."

"If this is some joke I don't find it funny."

"I'm not joking. Look, this is not how I wanted you to find out. I was about to tell you. I'm the same person I have always been Blaine. My feelings for you are real."

"You've been lying to me. You have been lying to everyone."

Kurt looked away.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you."

"Then why didn't you? Don't you trust us? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"I can't wrap my head around this."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"I know there is a lot to comprehend. Let's sit down and talk everything through. I'll explain everything."

Blaine quickly tore his hand out of Kurt's.

"I'm so confused. So our entire relationship is a lie."

"No-"

"Is this a joke to you?"

"Of course not-"

"Was this your plan? To use me? Make someone fall for you and then break their heart? Were all your friends back home laughing at me? 'Oh, look at that pathetic American.' "

Blaine started to tear up.

"Please Blaine don't talk like that. What I told you was true. I am falling in love-"

"Don't. Do not continue to lie to me. You are not the person I thought you were. You came here a liar and that is still what you are," Blaine spat.

Tears started to run down Blaine's cheeks. It felt like his heart was breaking.

"Blaine, I wanted to tell you. I tried to tell you multiple times. Something just kept getting in the way."

"Whatever," Blaine said before turning away from Kurt and walking away.

"Blaine, wait, where are you going."

"Away from you."

"Please stay and talk to me."

"I'm sorry you're majesty, but you are not in Denmark, you can not tell me what to do."

Kurt watched as Blaine stormed off. He couldn't stop the tears this time. All Kurt wanted to do was crawl under a rock. By tomorrow morning the truth would be out and everyone will know how much of a liar he is. This is what Kurt was afraid of. He was going to lose everything. Kurt slowly made his way to his room.

* * *

><p>After taking some time to think Blaine was still just as confused as before. All he wanted to do was curl up in his blankets and go to sleep. He opened his door and was graced with the image of a shirtless Nick on top of a nearly naked Jeff, his only article of clothing being his boxers. The two boys jumped when they heard the door slam.<p>

"Blaine, we thought you and Kurt would umm, would still be out," Jeff said as he sat up causing Nick to roll off of him.

"So did I," Blaine said.

"What wrong," Nick asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"It's bad to keep things bottled up," Jeff said.

"Well, I don't really want to have this conversation while you two are half naked."

Nick and Jeff blushed as they scrambled to find their clothes and straighten out the sheets. Once they looked presentable they sat on Jeff's bed and stared at Blaine.

"Well, what happened? Why do you look upset? Does it have to do with Kurt" Jeff asked.

"Yeah," Blaine choked out before breaking down into sobs. Nick and Jeff instantly hugged their friend and helped him sit on his bed.

"Did you two break up," Nick asked.

"Yes, no, I don't know."

"Just tell us everything," Jeff said.

Blaine retold the events that happened, starting with the date and finishing with his heated conversation with Kurt in the lobby. After he was done Nick and Jeff just looked at each other. They didn't know how to deal with a situation like this.

"Is there anything we can do to help," Jeff asked.

"I just really want to be alone for now."

Jeff nodded.

"I'll walk Nick back to his room."

Jeff and Nick quickly and quietly left the room. They walked in silence until they reached Nick and Wes' room. They were relieved to find it empty and collapsed in Nick's bed.

"How do we fix this," Jeff asked.

"I don't think we can."

"Should we find Kurt?"

"I don't think Kurt wants to talk to us at the moment."

"Are you mad at him?"

"I dunno, kind of. Are you?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want to be."

"Jeff, I know that you want to be friends with everyone but Kurt lied to us. He is the reason our best friend is probably crying himself to sleep."

"He was under a lot of pressure-"

"Jeff, you always look for a good in people, that is one of the things I love about you, but this, this is big."

"Kurt is my friend."

"He is my friend too."

"No, if he was you wouldn't be judging him before getting his side of the story."

"I am not judging."

"Yes you are."

Nick grabbed Jeff's hand, placing a kiss on it.

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I'm frustrated."

"I get it. You want to keep Kurt as a friend but you don't want to upset Blaine."

Jeff sighed.

"Look, I get that Kurt made a mistake, but I can't just shut him out."

Nick gave his boyfriend a kiss.

"Don't worry Jeff, everything will sort itself out."

"What will sort itself out," a voice said interrupting the boys' conversation.

"Wes," Nick and Jeff said in unison.

"I though you two were 'studying' in Jeff's room."

"We were but, umm, well," Jeff tried to come up with an excuse.

"What happened?"

"Nothing," Jeff said.

"We should tell him," Nick whispered.

"Tell me what," Wes said.

Jeff looked at Nick, not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>David was going through television channels when he heard his door open. He looked up and was surprised to see Kurt. He was more surprised to see Kurt shaken and crying.<p>

"Kurt? Are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head. Kurt looked over and saw the remains of the rose petals on his bed. That just brought back memories of a few hours before, when things made sense.

"Are you hurt? Were you and Blaine attacked or something? If it happened on Dalton grounds you can go to the dean."

Kurt just shook his head again. He violently shoved all the remaining rose petals off his bed and started to cry. David rushed over and helped Kurt sit on the bed.

"Kurt, Kurt, what's wrong? Do you need help?"

David heard his phone start to ring.

"Okay, Kurt, try to calm down and we can talk."

David quickly picked his phone off of his own bed. He saw he had a couple missed calls and a text from Wes.

'Call me back. I need to tell you something.'

Davis looked back over to Kurt and saw he was trying to calm down.

'Busy at the moment. Will call you later.' David texted back.

David put his phone on silent and walked back over to Kurt.

"Do you want to talk about what happened? Where's Blaine? I thought you two had a date."

"We did," Kurt said quietly.

"Where's Blaine?"

"I would guess in his room."

"Did something happen to you two?"

"David, I need to tell you something. I really need you to just listen to me. When I finish you can ask questions or yell at me or do whatever you what. I understand that you will probably hate me like Blaine does but I want you to hear this from me and not someone else."

David was confused.

"I don't understand. Kurt you are not making any sense."

"Please David, please just listen."

"Okay."

"The long story starts shortly after my dad got engaged but the short version begins a few months ago."

Kurt told David everything. He explained who he was, whom his family was, where he was from and about the months leading up to his transfer to Dalton. Kurt watched as many emotions cross his roommates face. He finally explained that the paparazzi cornered him and Blaine when they were coming back from their date. Kurt finished talking and looked over at David.

"Wow, well that is one wild story," David said.

"It's the truth," Kurt said, "I suppose there will be articles about me in the local papers by tomorrow morning."

David didn't know what to say.

"Do you hate me too?"

"Kurt, I promise Blaine does not hate you. This is a sensitive situation now."

"Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Thank you."

"Some people are not going to be happy with you. Despite you having to protect your identity for important reason, some friends, especially Warblers, are going to be hurt."

"Jeff."

"I'm not so sure about that. Jeff will stand up for his friends and you are definitely one of those. In my opinion, the only person who deserved to know was Blaine."

"I know," Kurt said tears forming again.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry. I am really bad at this. Just know that I got your back."

Kurt smiled for the first time since he got back.

"Thanks David."

David pulled Kurt into a hug. Knowing that he had one person on his side made Kurt feel like he could face everyone the next day at school. Well, everyone except Blaine.

* * *

><p>The next school day came to early for Kurt. He groaned as his and David's alarms went off. Kurt got up and dressed in his uniform.<p>

"Ready for some breakfast," David asked as he straighten his tie.

"Not really."

"You can hide out here all day if you want. I'll cover for you."

"No, I have to face them."

"Well just so you know, I guess one of the local papers is running a story on you and there are online articles too."

"I figured this would happen."

David felt bad for Kurt. In David's eyes Kurt didn't do anything wrong. As David and Kurt walked to the elevators they saw a group of boys waiting. In that group was Blaine. Kurt decided he would take the stairs, and David followed.

"You don't have to follow me."

"Kurt, I told you, I'm sticking with you."

Kurt and David eventually made it to the cafeteria. The second they stepped inside all conversations stopped.

'Word travels fast,' Kurt thought.

As everyone turned to stare at Kurt the two boys made their way to the food. After they got their looked for a seat. Kurt tried to ignore all the stares. This was one time when he wished he was not the center of attention. David found their friends and started walking when he noticed Kurt was not following him.

"Kurt? You coming?"

Kurt shook his head no. David had never seen his roommate this vulnerable.

"It's okay. Just block everyone out."

Kurt slowly stared down the aisle walking by the tables. He would hear whispers as he walked by. He caught up with David and the two walked together to where Wes, Jeff, Nick and Blaine were.

"Hey guys," David said as he took a seat.

Kurt quietly sat next to him, looking down.

"David, can I talk to you," Wes said.

"I'm eating."

"Well this is kind of important. I tried to call you last night but you said you were busy and never got back to me."

"Well Wes, if you want to talk to me about Kurt behind his back, you are out of luck, Kurt already told last night what happened."

Wes faltered before recovering his smile.

"No, this is not about Kurt. I just wanted to tell you, and everyone, that there is going to be an emergency Warbler meeting tonight."

"You can't decide that on you own Wes. We have a council not a dictatorship," David said.

"Well I am the head council member and various boys have come to me saying they wanted to have meeting tonight."

"David, it's fine," Kurt quietly said, "This meeting is probably a good thing."

Breakfast was an awkward affair. Blaine was fascinated with his food, Wes glared at David and Kurt, Nick talked to Jeff and Jeff didn't know how to act. As people finished eating they threw out their trash and headed to get their materials and go to class. Unfortunately for Kurt, his day did not get any better. His first class was the worst.

"So, are the rumors true," Flint asked as Kurt took his seat, "Are you really a prince?"

Kurt stayed silent and Flint took that as a yes.

"Wow, I guess I was chasing after the wrong guy. I should have let Nick have Jeff and battled it out with Blaine for the honor of getting into the pants of real life royalty."

Kurt heard the other boys start to laugh. Flint put his arm on Kurt's should but Kurt moved out of his reach.

"Don't touch me," Kurt said.

Flint just smirked and took his seat in the back. Jeff came into class a few seconds later and took his seat next to Kurt. The teacher came in and started the lesson. About ten minutes into class a boy raised his hand.

"Yes, you have a comment," the teacher said.

The boy smiled.

"I was just curious how his majesty felt about being in a class of lowly peasants like us."

The room filled with laughter, except Kurt, the teacher and Jeff. The teacher was just about to scold the student when Jeff spoke up.

"Mr. Timmons, I would just like to remind everyone here that Dalton still has a very strict no-harassment policy. If any student purposely says something or acts in a way to make another student feel hurt or threatened they are subject to disciplinary consequences ranging from detentions, suspensions and up to expulsion."

"Thank you Mr. Sterling, I was just about to say that myself. Everyone is to feel safe in this school. So, to the boy who just made that comment, you can set an example for everyone else and go to the Dean's office," Mr. Timmons said as he filled out the discipline order papers for the boy to take with him. After he left the teacher spoke again.

"Does anyone else have something off topic to say? No? Good, moving on with the lesson."

Kurt looked over to Jeff and mouthed a thank you. Jeff smiled in return. News of the boy being sent out of class spread fast and the rest of Kurt's day went more smoothly. No more comments were made. Lunch also went more smoothly then breakfast. Kurt was starting to feel better but then he realized he only had one class left, chemistry—with Blaine. Kurt entered the classroom and saw Blaine was already there. He looked tired and out of it. It appears neither boy slept much the previous night. Kurt too his seat by Blaine and was relieved when Blaine didn't get up and move away. Blaine didn't speak to Kurt all period. After the class he hurried out. Kurt made his way back to his room to drop off his stuff before the Warbler meeting. He felt his phone vibrate and saw his dad was calling.

"Daddy?"

"Kurt, Thank god you picked up. Look son, I have no idea how the paparazzi found you. I swear the palace officials are fully investigating it."

"It's okay dad. I'm coming home in a few weeks anyways. I was going to have to tell everyone the truth."

"But this isn't the way it should have happened."

"Dad, please calm down. Stress isn't good for you."

"I'm not worried about me right now. I am worried about you. Do you need to come home earlier? Is anyone bothering you?"

"Nothing I can't handle. I have to stay these extra weeks dad. I have to try to fix this."

"So, these pictures that are being published have you with a boy. Is that Blaine?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, he seems nice."

"He is but I really hurt him dad. Dad, I ruined everything."

Kurt broke down and it broke his father's heart.

"Kurt, I promise I will make everything okay. Finn has been working nonstop to help the situation."

Kurt smiled.

"Tell him I appreciate everything he has done. I just wish I had listened to everyone and told Blaine sooner."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up Kurt. You were going to tell him. You are not the only one at fault."

"Mr. Anderson."

"Exactly. So listen, I want you to do what you have to fix whatever you want to. You are a good person and any real friends you made will see that."

"Thanks Dad. I love you."

"I love you too son. I will call you in a few hours."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Bye Kurt."

Kurt hung up and saw David standing in the doorway.

"So that was your dad."

"Yeah."

"A king."

"Yeah," Kurt said with a laugh, "But he is just like a regular guy. Is it time?"

"Yes, Warbler meeting in ten minutes. You ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

* * *

><p>Kurt entered the rehearsal room and all eyes were on him. He took a seat as David sat with the council. More and more boys entered the room and took a seat. When everyone arrived Wes spoke.<p>

"I now call this meeting to order," Wes said.

Kurt immediately raised his hand.

Wes ignored it but David called on him.

"Warbler Kurt, you have the floor."

Kurt stood up.

"Hello, everyone. I know why everyone is here. You want to know if the rumors are true. The answer is yes. I am a prince and I am from Denmark. I was sent here because, well it is actually a long story, but the short version here is that my family was tired of putting up with a spoiled brat. So they sent me here to force me to be more responsible. Now, I know many of you feel lied to. I would too if the positions were reversed but I never intended to hurt anyone."

"But you did," a voice from the crowd said.

"I know," Kurt said defeated, "And I am sure anything I say will not sway some of your opinions about me. All I have to say is that I am truly sorry for the way this has played out. I had wanted to come clean but I was scared. I was scared about what people would think about me and how they would treat me. I have made some life long friendships in these last few months. I can only hope I have not lost them. I also want to say that that I will be returning to Denmark after finals and will not returning to Dalton."

There was a collective gasp. Kurt sighed. He had said all he had to say. He sincerely apologized and now could only wait to see what happened next.

"Well, does anyone else have anything to say," Wes said.

"I do," Flint said standing up.

'Here we go,' Kurt thought.

"You being here was a complete waste of our time. We are a group built on trust and loyalty. You don't care about anybody but yourself. You are the most selfish person I have ever met."

Kurt felt tears forming.

"You think we should all just bow down to you-"

"No I don't."

"And act like you are some saint."

"NO!"

"You messed with out group and our lives knowing that you wouldn't be here to have deal with the consequences."

"That's not true. I just found out that I was going home early at the end of thanksgiving break. And what do you mean I messed with people's lives? If you are talking about yourself I am happy that I stepped in the way of you're sick obsession with Jeff, who is in a loving relationship with the man he loves."

Flint got pissed.

"Well, I wasn't talking about me. I was talking about Blaine, the guy whose heart you broke."

Kurt instantly shut up and looked at Blaine. Blaine was looking at Kurt with big eyes. Kurt couldn't read his face.

"Once again, I am deeply sorry to anyone who feels like I hurt them and am not a true friend. I can't change my past actions. I can only hope they can forgive me in the future."

Flint rolled his eyes.

"Well all of the Warblers here fell like you are a traitor so-"

"That's not true," Jeff interrupted.

Jeff stood up and stood next to Kurt.

"I don't think Kurt is a bad person. It was a shock when I heard the truth about Kurt but I think a lot of people are being extremely overdramatic. Kurt has a life and a right to privacy. He didn't need to tell us anything. I honestly feel like I know the real Kurt, and some royal title has nothing to do that. What did you want him to do? Wear a sign that says 'Look at me, I'm a prince?' So many of you turned on Kurt the second you feel like he lied to you. But has he really? We all saw a change in Kurt as he got to know us and we became friends with him. That change was real. I believe Kurt is a better person because of us and he made the Warblers a better group. He helped us get out of our box. Without his ideas we would not have won sectionals. Did any of you take a few seconds to think of why he would keep something like that from us? Maybe he wanted to be able to enjoy this experience without worry about if someone was his friend for him or because of who he was. Maybe he wanted to fall in love with someone who would truly love him and not his crown, title or money. I will stand with Kurt through everything because I respect him as a person and above all, a friend."

Kurt was crying but tears of happiness. Jeff pulled Kurt into a hug. When they separated they saw Flint was red in the face. Jeff just shook his head.

"So, who else is with me," Jeff asked the crowd.

Jeff felt someone tackle himself and Kurt form behind. Jeff smiled when he saw it was Nick.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you earlier today," Nick apologized.

"It's no problem, no problem at all," Kurt said hugging his friend.

David immediately joined the group and many other Warblers followed. Even though some stayed with Flint and were against Kurt, Kurt realized his dad was right and he was finding out who his real friends were. The only two that hadn't said anything were Wes and Blaine.

"Well guys, which side are you on," David asked.

Blaine was the first of the two to stand. He walked up to Kurt.

"We need to talk."

Kurt nodded.

"But I could never think of you as a waste of time. Royal or not, you are the guy I fell for. I'm sorry for the way I acted when I first found out. I should have been there for you as you went through this tough time instead of being against you."

Kurt smiled from ear to ear.

"You felt lied to and hurt. You are right we need to talk about everything later but just knowing you don't hate me makes everything better."

"I could never hate you," Blaine said as he grabbed Kurt hand.

"Okay love birds wrap it up," Nick joked and everyone laughed.

And that left Wes. Flint sent him a desperate look to say he was right. Wes cleared his throat.

"It has definitely been an emotional meeting so I think we should all calm down."

Kurt's smiled dropped.

"Lets go relax in the dorm lobby and maybe Kurt can tell us all about Denmark. I am quite interested to learn from you." Wes finished with a smile.

* * *

><p>For the next few hours Kurt found himself in the lobby surrounded by his friends. He told them all about Denmark. The students listened, asked questions and apologized over and over again for being cold towards him. After a while, Kurt was running out of stories and everyone was getting hungry so the boys decided to go get something to eat. As the boys headed out, Blaine asked Kurt if he could talk to him for a few minutes. Kurt smiled and stayed back with Blaine. Once they were alone, Kurt and Blaine sat down on one of the lobby's couches.<p>

"How have you been holding up," Blaine asked Kurt.

"Well, the last twelve hours sucked but things are looking up."

Blaine smiled and Kurt put his hand on top Blaine's and he was happy when he didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," both boys said at the same time.

"Kurt, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, yes I did. I lied to you. I lied to everyone."

"No, you were protecting yourself. I am sorry for not letting you explain before getting so pissed."

Kurt shook his head.

"You were hurt. Neither one of us can deny that."

"Can I ask you one question. I know you have already answered it in a way, but I really need to ask it."

"Of course Blaine."

"How come you didn't tell me about you and about leaving Dalton after the first half of the year? Is it because I did something to make you feel like you can not trust me?"

Kurt threw his arms around Blaine.

"No, no, no, no, no. I did-I do- trust you. I guess I could give you so many excuses but the truth is that I was scared."

"Of me?"

"Of your reaction. I didn't want to mess up what we had. I guess I was living in dreamland where things just magically worked out. I was stupid and falling in love with this amazing guy that I know I didn't deserve and the thought of losing you was so painful and that is exactly what happened. I hurt the one person I wanted to protect."

Kurt sat up as he felt tears stream down his cheeks. Blaine gently brushed them away.

"I was hurt and kind of still are but you are not stupid and if anyone doesn't deserve someone it is me who doesn't deserve you. I hurt you too, with the words I said."

"Can we just forgive each other already?"

"Of course," Blaine said.

Blaine just held Kurt and the two boys sat in silence for a few moments. When Kurt had the courage to speak he finally had to face reality.

"We can't be together."

Blaine held on to him tighter as Kurt continued to talk.

"Our lives are just heading in different directions. Soon we will not even live on the same continent anymore."

"I know," Blaine said.

"This is so hard," Kurt said.

"Hey, I will happily be just friends with you if that means I get to stay in your life. Even if once you become king you don't have time for me anymore."

"I will always make time for you. I just think we should break our romance off now and stay friends. As hard as it will be, I think it will be for the best."

"When do you leave," Blaine asked.

"Well, my finals start Monday and end on Wednesday so that night."

"That's sooner the I thought. Everyone else doesn't start their exams until that Thursday."

"I need to get home as soon as I can," Kurt said, "I could opt out of the exams but I want to finish what I started.

"I understand," Blaine said.

Kurt and Blaine both had tears in their eyes.

"Have you started packing?"

"A little, just put a few things away."

Blaine nodded.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens, I truly care about you and-"

"Kiss me," Kurt said suddenly.

"We just broke up and you want me to kiss you."

Kurt laughed.

"One last kiss."

Blaine smiled and the two boys shared a goodbye kiss. It was not overly passionate but not too chaste. It was perfect to both boys and both put all their emotions into it. Their lips were right for each other. Neither one wanted the kiss to end but eventually they had to pull apart. Kurt reopened his eyes and saw Blaine crying again.

"Blaine-"

'I'm sorry, I have to go," Blaine said and quickly exited.

Kurt fell to the floor and breakdown. If his heart was torn before, it was completely shattered now.

* * *

><p>That was the last time Kurt and Blaine talked. It was to painful for the boys to be around each other knowing they were going to have to say goodbye. Kurt pretty much avoided everyone except David. Kurt stayed in his room and studied for his test and talked to his family. The plans were finalized for Kurt's departure. Kurt took his tests and was finishing packing when he heard David enter the room.<p>

"The room is so empty."

"I know," Kurt agreed, "I thought this room was a prison cell when I first got here and now I am devastated to leave."

"I saw the Dean. He wanted to talk to you on your way out."

"I know."

Kurt turned to check that he had everything from off his desk and didn't see David slip something into Kurt's bag. Kurt did a last full room scan, zipped up his many suitcases and turned to face his roommate.

"David, are you crying?"

"N-no," David said as he wiped his eyes, "I'm glad to have a single room again without having to share with a silly prince."

Kurt and David laughed and hugged.

"I have learned so much from you David."

"You were the best roommate I ever had. Don't tell Wes. He'll get jealous."

The roommates shared another laugh.

"Thank you for everything," Kurt said.

David smiled.

"Okay, no more tears. You get to go home. I'll help you get your things downstairs."

Kurt accepted the help. At the front of the school Kurt saw Dean Adams standing there.

"Hello Kurt."

"Hello."

"I just wanted to see you before you left. I just wanted to say that it was an honor to have you with us."

"You have an amazing school. I have learned so much academically and about myself. I want to sincerely apologize for my attitude the first time I was in your office."

"Kurt, you have nothing to be sorry for. I want to wish you luck in the rest of your life adventures."

"Thank you."

Kurt shook hands with the dean and him and David made the way out to the parking lot. Kurt looked up and gasped as he saw all of his friends in front of his car. Well, almost everyone. He was instantly pulled into a group hug.

"You didn't think you could get out of here without saying goodbye did you," Nick said.

"Never," Kurt replied.

On by one, the boys came up and said goodbye. Wes, Nick and Jeff were the last ones.

"Kurt, I know I said something's that were out of line. I want to apologize again and say that I think you are a wonderful young man and-"

"Oh my god, Wes stop talking like my dad and come give me a hug," Kurt said.

"Interrupting is rude," Wes said with a playful look as Kurt rolled his eyes. After they hugged Kurt said, "Keep those Warblers in shape. You better win regionals but if you don't we know its because you don't have me."

Wes laughed and stepped aside as Nick came up.

"Well, I'm not good at these speech things so I guess all I have to say is goodbye and that I will never, ever forget what an amazing friend and person you are. You have to promise you will try to visit sometime."

"Of course," Kurt answered and Nick pulled him in close.

Kurt hadn't let go of his friend for a second and he was arms full with a crying Jeff.

"Hey, don't cry, you are going to make me cry," Kurt said.

"But I don't want you to go. I know you have to but you will be so far away. I am going to miss you so much. I don't want to say goodbye."

"Hey, it will be okay. There are ways for us to keep in touch."

"People always say that."

"Well I mean it."

"Well, I want to know when you get to Denmark. I will worry something bad happened."

"I will, don't worry."

Jeff let go and wiped the tears away. Kurt started to tear up.

"You're not going to forget us are you?"

"Never. Never ever. See, everything will be okay. All better?"

Jeff dried his eyes and tried to smile before saying,

"No."

And Jeff pulled Kurt into another hug, followed by everyone else. All were crying and didn't care.

"I'm going to miss you Kurtie."

"I'm going to miss you two Jeff, all of you."

After a while the boys broke apart. Kurt's luggage was put in the trunk and one last goodbye was said. However, it was followed by an awkward silence.

"Blaine is, umm, well, he umm-" Jeff stumbled over his words.

"It's okay. He and I talked everything out. I understand. If he was here I probably wouldn't leave."

"Then lets go get him," Jeff mumbled and everyone laughed.

With one last silent goodbye and hug from Jeff, Kurt opened that car and got in. He waved to the boys and the boys waved goodbye as the car pulled away. Kurt waited until the entire Dalton campus was out of sight before whispering:

"Goodbye Blaine."

* * *

><p>Blaine watched out of the dorm window as Kurt said goodbye to all the boys. As he watched the car pulled away he said, "Goodbye Kurt," before going back into his room and breaking down.<p>

* * *

><p>Sean sat quietly next to Kurt. He looked over at the boy every few seconds.<p>

"Do you need a shoulder to cry on? I have one for you."

Kurt smiled.

"No. I'm fine," Kurt said but his voice showed he could breakdown at any time.

The drive went on until the car suddenly stopped.

"We can't be to the plane already," Sean said.

"Sir, there is a person in the middle of the street and is blocking our way."

"What," Kurt asked and looked out the window. He saw they were stopped right outside of the Lima Bean.

Kurt opened the door and Sean was about to say something but Kurt gave him a look that said he knew what he was doing. He got out of the car and walked up until he was face-to-face with Santana.

"We could have ran you over."

"I knew you wouldn't."

"And if we did?"

"I would have sued your ass as fast as I could."

The friends smiled and moved onto the sidewalk.

"I saw your car with the Denmark flags and I knew you were not going to drive right by and not stop in to say goodbye to the most amazing person you have ever met despite the fact that I have not heard form you in weeks."

"Are you mad?"

"Am I mad that I now have royal connections and could make you do anything I wanted? No, not really. I just figured you and Blainers were to busy getting busy to call me."

Kurt laughed.

"That's not exactly what me and Blaine were doing and I'm not sure that is how it works but thanks."

"Look, I don't do mushy goodbye speeches. I think those are for wimpy people who have no balls so I will only say that you are not the most unbearable person I have had to spend time with so peace out."

Kurt hugged Santana and she actually smiled and hugged back.

"Will you do one thing for me Santana?"

"Snix does not do what other people want but what is your request?"

"Don't give up on Brittany. If you are meant to be together you will be."

"I will keep that in mind if you keep that in mind about Blaine."

"Fine," Kurt said and they made a deal.

"Well, I actually have to get back to work," Santana said, "So you get that perky ass back to Europe and I hope you are successful at taking over the world."

Before Kurt could respond she got up and walked back inside. Kurt turned and saw her take her place at the register. Suddenly all the memories of him working there came back, followed by all the memories of Blaine he had been blocking from his mind. He walked over and got back in the car. As the car started moving again he turned to Sean.

"Is that shoulder still available," Kurt said before sobbing on his friends shoulder.

* * *

><p>The following hours were all a blur to Kurt. He went from a car to a plane then back to a palace car. It finally hit him that he was home when the car drove up to the palace.<p>

"Welcome back," Sean said, "I'll help the workers get your bags to your room. There are some anxious people waiting for you inside."

Kurt rushed out the car and through the doors and stopped. There in front of him was his family. Kurt ran and gave his dad a hug.

"Kurt, oh my, it is so good to have you back."

"Dad, I missed you so much. I am so sorry for everything I have done I-"

"Hey kid, we don't have to talk about that now. All that matters is that my boy is back."

Father and son hugged for a while longer before it became a family hug.

"Carole, Finn, I missed you guys so much as well. Thank you for everything."

"We love you Kurt and missed you so much. It is nice to finally have the whole family home," Carole said, "But you look hungry. Do you want food? We should get you something to eat."

"No, I'm fine I promise. I just want family time."

"You hated family time," Burt said.

"Well, I'm different now, but in an amazing way," Kurt said.

"I'm kinda hungry," Finn said.

"Finn, Kurt just got home after being away for months and that is the first thing you say," Carole scolded.

Kurt just hugged his brother.

"I missed you Finn."

"I missed you too bro. Rachel yells at me more when you are gone."

"How are things with Rachel?"

"We are not back together but we are starting to talk again."

"Good, because I already have your wedding planned," Kurt said and everyone chuckled.

"Well, lets head to the parlor and Kurt can tall us all about his trip," Carole said.

"I have to call someone real quick and then I'll be there," Finn said walking into another room.

Kurt noticed that Sean was talking to his dad and Carole so he snuck off and eavesdropped on his brother's conversation.

"Hey, I just wanted to call and let you know that Kurt's back."

"Yes, he just got back. Burt wanted to make sure he was the first to welcome him home."

"Well, we are all just going to relax and have some good quality family time and I was wondering if you wanted to come see him."

"Rachel, of course you can come for family night. You are his best friend and will always be a part of this family."

"I promise it is fine. Kurt will be ecstatic to see you."

"Okay, see you soon."

Kurt quickly walked back to where his dad and Carole were sitting.

A few seconds later Finn appeared.

"Rachel is on her way over."

"Wonderful," Carole said.

"So Kurt, I talked to Sean and all your stuff is in your room."

"Dad, you need to send him in vacation or something."

"Do not worry Kurt. I will make sure he is generously rewarded for his service."

"Sweetie tell us all about your experience," Carole said excitedly.

Kurt told them all about the last few months. Well, not every detail, but most. Suddenly Rachel cam bursting into the room.

"KURT! YOU ARE BACK! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

"Rach, I will if you stop shouting in my ear," Kurt said.

"Sorry."

"I messed your loudness."

"Really?"

"Surprisingly yes. I missed my best friend so much."

"I missed you too."

"We need to have some quality time of our own."

"Rachel, why don't you spend the night," Burt suggested, "That way you and Kurt can spend all night catching up and talking about whatever it is you two talk about."

"I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable," Rachel said glancing at Finn.

"I think it's a great idea. We all want to append time with Kurt," Finn said sending a smile Rachel's direction.

'Oh, I am so getting them back together,' Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>The Hummel-Hudson's (and Berry) spent the day talking and getting to know the 'new Kurt'. He wasn't really new more like the old Kurt that everyone loved. However, it got late and Burt said he was going to bed. Kurt was the one to help Burt to his room.<p>

"Kiddo, I don't need no help."

"I know, I just really missed you."

"You know I only sent you away because I didn't want to watch yourself party to death."

"I know. My lifestyle was unhealthy and bad all around. I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt, you are my world. If something happened to you I would never forgive myself."

"Enough about me, what about you and your health."

"You have nothing to worry about. The doctors said I am fine. They just think the better I step down and start to relax the better."

"Well, they're right. I don't want to lose you either."

"Hell, I'm not going anywhere. I am not missing out an seeing you as king and am sure as hell am not missing out on your wedding day. I still need to meet this boy."

"Dad, you know Blaine and I are broken up."

"Yeah, for now," Burt said before disappearing into his bedroom.

Kurt smirked as he walked to his own room. Carole met him halfway.

"Burt in bed."

"Yep, you take such good care of him."

"It's nothing. Nothing was better for him then you coming home. Welcome back Kurt."

"I love you Carole."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Kurt entered his room and saw Rachel on his bed.

"Rachel, you know you have your own room here."

"But we are having a sleepover. That means I am sleeping in here."

"Would that be because the other room is closer to Finn?"

"No."

"Suuuuure," Kurt said as he started to umpack.

"Do you want some help?"

"Sure."

"You know Sean would have done this for you."

"I know, but he has done enough. This is the least I could do."

Kurt opened one of his suitcases and saw two gifts.

"What in the hell?"

"OOOOH, whatcha got there?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, read the cards and find out."

Kurt grabbed one gift and opened the small card.

'Kurt, to the world you may be a prince, soon to be king, but to us you will always be Kurt Warbler. Once a Warbler always a Warbler.' –David, Jeff, Nick and Wes

:) :) :)—Have some extra smiles to keep you happy –Jeff

"That is so sweet, Kurt open the present."

Kurt unwrapped the gift. He saw a picture frame with a yellow warbler on it. The picture was a group picture of Kurt and all his friends.

"Wow, they are hot," Rachel said, "And oh my god, you are so adorable in a uniform."

"What the hell are you talking about, I am sexy as hell in it."

Rachel laughed.

"Well, tell me who all these boys are."

"The blonde is Jeff, who is the biggest sweetheart on the planet, and next to him is his boyfriend Nick. Then there is my roommate David and then Wes and finally—"

"Oh, I know that cutie. That must be Blaine. I wonder why he didn't sign the card."

"Well, there is another gift."

Kurt held the next present in his hands. It was larger but softer.

'Kurt,

I know things are rocky right now but I had to write this. I am so sorry for running out on you. The emotions became to much and the reality that you were going to be gone hit me harder then I thought it would. I want you to always remember you are absolutely amazing and whoever you end up with is the luckiest guy in the world. I wish I was better and getting my words out to truly tell you how I feel but I can't fit it all in this letter. I never want you to forget your experience here at Dalton because no one will ever forget you. I wanted to give you this in person but I think if I did I would not be able to let you go and I know you belong in Denmark and your family needs you right now. I wanted to send this back with you so you will always know that you will always be a piece of Dalton history and you will always be in my heart.

I send you all my love,

Blaine D. Anderson

P.S. I always thought this looked better on you.'

Rachel was in tears.

"How can he say he is no good with words?"

Kurt peeled the wrapping paper apart and saw a Dalton sweatshirt. But it wasn't any sweatshirt, it was the one Blaine had given him.

"I gave this back to him. Oh my, it still smells like him."

"He still wants you to have a part of him. You always will," Rachel assured him.

"I need a distraction," Kurt said as a single tear fell, "Help me put the rest of my stuff away, please?"

"Of course," Rachel said and helped here friend.

Kurt and Rachel will talk all night until the early hours of the next morning. However, around six a.m. Kurt woke up and found himself curled up to Blaine's sweatshirt. He carefully got out of bed, grabbed the sweatshirt and walked down to the main floor. He sat near one of the windows and cried, careful to keep his tears off the article of clothing. Kurt was not sure how long he was there.

"Kurt?"

Kurt jumped.

"Finn? What are you doing up?"

"This is when I have been getting up lately."

"Oh, right."

"Are you okay? You look like you have been crying."

Kurt quickly wiped his eyes.

"No, no not really."

"You can tell me the truth. What are you holding?"

"Oh, this is um, Blaine's from school."

"You really miss him."

"I thought I would be okay once I got back but I'm not. I missed you all so much and words cannot express how happy I am to be with family, but-"

"It's not home anymore."

"What?"

"This palace does not feel like home to you anymore."

"Of course it does."

"Don't lie to be. I am your big brother."

"No you are not."

"Yes I am by a whole week."

"Come on."

"What, I am the oldest so therefore I am the wisest. Do you want to know how I know you know what I know?"

"Oh great wise one, you lost me."

"The reason I know how you feel is because since Rachel and I broke up this place hasn't fully felt like home either. The building does not make a home, the loved ones in it does."

Kurt was in shock.

'Holy crap, Finn is the wise one.'

"Yep, that is what I read in a fortune cookie once and I feel like it fits this situation pretty well."

'And there's the Finn I remember,' Kurt thought as he looked down at the red sewn on 'D' on the piece of clothing.

Kurt felt like Blaine was his soul mate, the one, but he knew only time will tell if they will every see each other again.

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned as his mother opened his shades.<p>

"Blaine, you have been in bed for days now. You are on break, call Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, someone and go do something."

"I don't wanna."

"Look I know break ups are hard but maybe this is for the better. You can focus on college and New York."

"I thought you liked Kurt."

"I do Blaine, but I want you to start getting ready for your future. You will be hearing back from colleges soon."

"Don't care."

"Okay, that does it. Out. Get dressed and go out."

"You are kicking me out."

"For the day. You need to live Blaine. Your friends have been calling like crazy. They miss you. I am not going to let you send the entire month off in bed."

"But-"

"No, no buts. Go hang out with your friends."

"Fine," Blaine mumbled as he literally rolled out of bed.

His mom rolled here eyes and laughed at her son.

* * *

><p>Blaine got dressed and decided he would at least let his friends know he was alive. He texted Wes to see what his plans were for the day.<p>

'Watching movies with David and Niff."

'I'm coming over,' Blaine replied.

Blaine drove to Wes' house and was greeted by his friends.

"Look, the undead lives," David teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny."

"Wow, Blaine is that what your hair looks like when it isn't drowning in gel," Jeff asked.

"You should all be comedians, I mean it."

"Oh, we tease because we care," Nick said.

Blaine actually smiled and took a seat next to Wes.

"So what are we watching?"

"Jeff's turn to pick," Wes said.

"Yes, and he is taking forever," Nick complained.

"Hey, if you want to keep getting hot and sexy action at night I suggest you stop complaining," Jeff said.

Nick stuck his tongue out and so did Jeff.

"Please don't start frenching on the new entertainment room chairs," Wes pleaded.

"I have made my decision," Jeff announced, "Romeo and Juliet."

"You have got to be kidding me," David said.

"What? I like that story. We just read it in class guys."

"Yes I had to read it, so I don't want to have to watch it now."

"The rules are that the movie selector gets his choice," Blaine reminded the group, "Besides I don't mind looking at Leo DiCaprio."

The others, beside Jeff, groaned as he put in the movie. Jeff snuggled up in Nick's arms as the movie started.

"No sex in the new chairs either," Wes said.

"Okay, we'll wait until they are not new," Nick joked and Wes threw a piece of popcorn his way.

Blaine had to admit, it was nice to be with his friends again. After the movie ended Jeff was crying.

"They always die in the end. You knew it was coming," Wes said.

"But it is still so sad. I don't know what I would if I didn't have Nick with me," Jeff said and instantly covered his mouth.

"What's wrong," Nick asked, very concerned, but Jeff ignored him.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't mean to say that like that."

"What?"

"I have Nick here and you don't have, I mean, Kurt is-"

"Jeff, don't be scared to proclaim your love of Nick. I love you two together, you two have true love."

Jeff smiled.

"So did Romeo and Juliet. They didn't let anyone stay in their way. They knew they belonged together. They didn't let anything or one stand in their way. They even ran off and got married. Even families that hated each other could not keep them apart. They didn't care that the odds were against them, they knew in their hearts they were soul mates and that is all the needed."

Blaine suddenly jumped up.

"I have to go."

"Wait," Wes said as the other ran after him.

"Blaine where are you going?"

"Home, then the airport."

"Why?"

"I'm going to Denmark."

"Blaine-"

"No Wes, do not try to stop me or talk me out of this."

"I wasn't. I was going to offer to drive."

* * *

><p>Blaine rushed into his house, past his parents and into his room. He quickly grabbed a bag and threw any clothes he could get a hold of and other necessities into it. He was in such a hurry that he didn't notice his parents enter the room.<p>

"Blaine, Blaine sweetie, what are you doing?"

"Packing."

"I can see that," his mom said, "Are you staying at Wes' for the night?"

"No, I have to go to the airport and everyone is waiting in the car."

"Airport. Blaine, stop and talk to me."

Blaine faced his mom.

"I'm going to Denmark."

"Okay, well, when I said I wanted you to do something over break I meant in this country."

"No, I'm going after Kurt."

Jim Anderson stood between his wife and son.

"No you are not."

"Dad, yes I am. You have to accept this is who I am."

"There are boys here. Jeff and Nick are gay."

"Yes, and dating each other."

"Well, I will not allow you to leave this house and your mother will support me."

"Mom?" Blaine pleaded for help.

"Sweetie, I know you love Kurt and he loved you too, but have you thought this through all the way."

"No, that's why I have to go now before I talk myself out of it."

"You are not thinking rationally," Mr. Anderson said.

"Dad, I have to do this."

"No, you don't have to chase after some spoiled prince who is probably sleeping with some random guy right now-"

"DO NOT TALK ABOUT KURT LIKE THAT!"

"DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! I AM PROTECTING YOU FROM THAT TRAMP!"

"How dare you."

"Don't push me Blaine."

"I love him. I will not let you stand in my way."

"Now you sound like Jeff. Is he the one that put this stupid idea in your head, I never liked him."

"Because you are heartless and cannot see that Jeff is the kindest person in the world who only wants to help people."

"Look, Blaine, I get that you are lonely but you don't have to go after Kurt Hummel. I know this guy at work and his son is gay, I really think you two will get along."

"Why?"

"Because you are both gay."

"You will never understand. Now, move."

"Fine, you want to go chase after some boy that will use and get rid of you fine. Maybe he should have come clean when he was here for thanksgiving like he wanted."

Blaine and his mom starred at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"What?"

"How do you know Kurt was originally going to tell me the truth when he was here."

Jim Anderson realized he had said to much.

"I mean, I don't know that I just read it somewhere."

"No, I have read every local and national story about him over the past few weeks. No reports ever said that. What the hell did you do?"

"This conversation is not about me."

"Why wont you answer the question," Kate asked her husband.

"Kate!"

"Come on dad, maybe it is time for you to come out."

Jim Anderson surrendered.

"Fine, after I saw you two kissing in the hall I did some research on him and found his true identity."

"And? Wait, this is about that 'talk' you had with him."

"I just wanted to protect you. I read articles about how he would sleep with a different guy every night."

"That is an over exaggeration. I know Kurt used to be a party boy. He is different now. Why didn't he tell me sooner."

"I told him that if he told you the truth I would make his family's life a living hell."

"JIM ANDERSON, how dare you do that."

"It's not my fault the kid couldn't tell I was bluffing."

"Because he cares about his family."

"He was going to hurt Blaine."

"And Blaine isn't hurt now? You did no good. I can't even look at you," Kate said with disgust and left the room.

"I can't believe you," Blaine said, "Nick was right, you threatened Jeff too didn't you."

"Blaine-"

"You can't control my life and my friends. Kurt and I could have had all this figured out by now."

Jim laughed.

"You think anything would be different right now?"

"You're right. If he had talked to me over break things might have ended up the same as they did. But there is a chance we could have talked it out and made a plan on what to do. I could have actually heard it from my boyfriend and not the crazy paparazzi."

"I'm sorry."

"It's to late for that. Now please get out of my way. I will not let you stand between me and Kurt."

Blaine's dad knew he had lost so he did as he was asked.

"Please be careful."

"Like you care," Blaine said.

"I do, but if you don't believe me, be careful for you mother."

Blaine stopped.

"I will. Tell her I'll call her."

Jim Anderson watched his son walk down the stairs and heard the front door close. He smiled and went into his room and found his wife.

"Did he go?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"You honestly think he is doing something good."

"Yes. He is going after love."

"He is to young for that."

"We were freshmen in college, he is a senior in high school."

"Our love is real."

"So is there's."

"You have got to be kidding me."

Kate stood up and moved away from her husband.

"No, because the way Blaine looks and Kurt and vice versa is the exact same way you would look at me."

Kate walked down the stairs and into her office. She wanted to cry. For Blaine and Kurt and herself and her husband. She was going to go for a drive when something caught her eye.

* * *

><p>"Okay, you are going to country where you do not speak the language and know nothing about," Wes said as Blaine and his friends headed into the airport, "So find someone who speaks English."<p>

"I know. I a pretty sure I can say Kurt and they will know who I am talking about."

"Tell Kurt we miss him like crazy," Jeff said.

"Will do," Blaine said.

"Blaine, let us know when you get there and keep us updated," Nick said.

"Of course."

"Good luck," David told his friend.

Blaine was about to continue on when a voice stopped him.

"Blaine, Blaine wait," Kate said as she entered the airport.

"Mom?"

"Oh, thank god I found you. Do you have your ticket?"

"Not yet. I was about to go find out when the next flight leaves."

Kate smiled.

"Well, you were in such a rush I think you forgot something."

"I was going to say goodbye but dad-"

"Not that. You are going to have a hard time getting to Denmark without this," Kate said handing Blaine a blue book.

"My passport. Oh my god, thanks Mom."

"Good luck Blaine."

Blaine hugged his mom.

"Tell Kurt hi for me."

"You got it."

"Blaine, there isn't going to be a direct flight so you might need to change planes. Be careful, do you have money? Make sure you convert it into the right monetary value. Dress appropriately-"

"Mom, I got it under control. Don't worry."

"Well of course I am going to worry I am your mom."

"Why did you do this for me?"

"Because, as much as I miss you when you are at school and want you to be at home when you can, as a parent I have to let you go. I can't hold you back, especially from love. He's the one isn't he."

"Yes mom, I know he is."

"Well, when most people dream of meeting their prince charming, they don't usually get a real prince."

Blaine smiled.

"I got something even better than a Prince Charming I got a Prince Kurt."

"Oh for the love of god, that is cheesy with extra cheese. Please never say that again, especially to Kurt. If you do and Kurt does not dump you on the spot I am going to question his sanity," Wes said.

"Whatever Wes. But mom, what about dad."

"Don't worry, I will handle him."

"Goodbye, everyone."

"Go get your man," the boys yelled as Blaine went up to the information desk.

* * *

><p>Blaine was lucky and there were still spaces on a flight out of Ohio to Copenhagen, Denmark. Blaine tried to relax as the plane took off.<p>

'Hold on Kurt, I'm not giving up on us.'

* * *

><p><strong>Well, a little over 37 pages later and this monster chapter is DONE! Longest chapter I have ever written. A whole lot happened in this one. I wanted to make up for the taking so long to get it written and uploaded. As always, please review with thought, predictions, suggestions, etc.<strong>

**Please, review =)**

**Next chapter: In Denmark the coronation activities are about to start when Blaine arrives. **


	16. Welcome to Denmark

**So, I just could not stop writing this weekend and got another chapter done. Finished it up today! I hope you enjoy it. Thank you at all the feedback I get from you! You are the best readers EVER!**

**(Note to AlexBSChris: I am sorry that the review button did not want to cooperate. I just wanted to let you know I saw your PM review! Thank you so much! I am happy you and everyone else is enjoying this story).**

***HUGS***

**I know you don't come here to listen to me so on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. This is purely a work of fiction.**

* * *

><p>Once Kurt returned to Denmark and things returned to normal the planning of the king coronation activities and actual event started to take place. There was constant excitement and chatter in the palace and country. Things would start off with the coronation parade and after two weeks of other festivities there would be the coronation ball and coronation itself. The morning of the parade was a very hectic time at the palace. The finishing touches were being put in place for the upcoming weeks.<p>

Burt groaned as he sat down for breakfast.

"Burt, are you feeling okay," Carole asker her husband.

"Just tired. I haven't been sleeping that well lately."

Carole nodded knowingly.

"He will be fine."

"I know. I just worry."

"Kurt can take care of himself. You raised him to be independent and level headed. He is ready for this. I can feel it."

"There are just so many things that can go wrong. I'm overreacting."

"Yes you are, but we will always worry about our children. Just try to relax and enjoy this time with him."

"You're right. I just need to think more positively."

"About what," Finn asked as he entered the room and sat at the table.

"Burt and I were just thinking about Kurt."

"Well, I'm not worried one bit. Kurt may look fragile but he is probably the strongest of us all," Finn said.

Burt smiled and realized his stepson was right.

"Is he still in bed? I want to make sure he eats before the parade."

"I walked by his room but he wasn't there," Finn said, "I thought he was already down there."

"I'm going to go find him. I think I know where he is," Burt said before exiting.

"So Finn, have you talked to Rachel," Carole asked her son.

"I talked to her last night."

"You two have been spending a lot of time with her."

"I think Kurt is trying to get us back together."

"Is that what you want?"

Finn played with the napkin sitting on the table.

"I think so. I just, well, I know that when she and Puck had their fling she was single so she didn't cheat on me. But, the reason she broke up with me was because she wanted someone more mature and there is no way that would describe Puck. He would be the first to agree with that."

"Would it be easier to forgive her if this fling had been with anyone beside your best friend?"

"I don't know. Probably. I just can't look at him without thinking that he had Rachel the same way I did. But I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"No he didn't Finn. She loves you not him. I get that this situation is complicated but I see the way you two act around each other. I think you need to talk to Puck."

"I did, yesterday. When I was in town I saw him. I hadn't spoken to him since Rachel came clean to me."

Carole's curiosity peaked.

"And? What did he say?"

"He promised me that they didn't go all the way. But, I figured that because Rachel isn't that type of girl. From what he said, they flirted and went out and kissed and stuff but it was never serious."

"Maybe this is good. You both have been together and with others, I mean you dated that nice Bea girl."

"Kurt couldn't stand her."

"Well, I'm pretty sure he is slightly biased on who he thinks you belong with."

"I wonder where Kurt went. It sure is taking a while for Burt to get back."

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm sure Kurt is just nervous."

* * *

><p>Burt made his way out to the royal stables. He looked around and was correct on his assumption and saw his son sitting by his horse.<p>

"Pav, today's the day," Kurt told his horse, "We have been practicing and getting ready for this day for a long time. I know you can do this boy. I just hope that I can."

Kurt has had his white horse since it was a newborn. Kurt and Pav grew up together and had a very close connection. Kurt would be riding Pav in the parade.

"You know that no one could ride him when you were away," Burt said.

Kurt jumped when he heard his dad.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. What's on you mind."

"Nothing, just talking to Pav."

"You sure there is nothing you want to talk to me about? It is a special day today."

"Yeah, I've been back for a whole week and have not been in the headlines once."

"Kurt, you know what I mean. This is the start of your future."

Kurt nodded and drew his attention back to Pav.

"So you are picky, you must get that from me."

Burt smiled.

"Yeah, a few of the stable workers tried to get on him but Pav would not have it. When they wanted to bring Pav outside they had to walk him out. He really missed you, just like the rest of us."

"Do you think I can do this? I mean, I haven't even been here for the past few months."

"You're right, you haven't. But I think you learned more in the past few months abroad then you did that last few years here. And yes, I know you are ready. And I know you know that too. So, is there any other reason you came out here? I know you come here a lot. It's so peaceful."

Kurt nodded.

"That's why I love it here. But, I also wish mom was here."

Burt lost his smile.

"You and me both. This is natural."

"That's why I came out here. I needed someone to talk to about her."

"Kurt, you know you can talk to me."

"I didn't want to upset Carole."

"Why would she be upset?"

"Because, I don't want her to think that I am not happy she is here. I love her and am so excited for her to be a part of this."

Burt placed a hand on his son shoulder.

"Look at me. Kurt, you can talk about your mom around Carole, especially at times like this. She knows how much we miss her. She wishes your mom could be here too. She understands. Has she ever tried to replace your mom?"

"No."

"And are there times that Finn and her talk about her late-husband."

"Yes."

"And when they do, do you feel like they want to hurt or upset us."

"Of course not. He sounds like he was a great man who loved his family. He will always be a part of them."

"Exactly, and they feel the same way about Elizabeth. You never have to worry about feeling like you can't miss you mom because Carole and Finn are a part of our family too. Promise me that you will not keep things bottled up."

"I promise."

"She's proud of you. Your mom is so proud of you."

Burt pulled his son into a hug. It lasted until Pav decided he wanted some attention too and nudged Kurt's arm.

"Oh okay," Kurt said placing his arms around the horse and gave him a hug "Happy now?"

Burt smiled at his son. His Kurt was back.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed impatiently on the plane. His flight had been delayed and it him longer to get to Denmark then expected. Once the flight had landed and Blaine was able to get off the plane he hurried and found his luggage. He stopped and converted some of his dollars into Danish krones, in case he needed to make any emergency purchases. Then he was off. He looked down at the map on his phone.<p>

'Okay, if I want to find Kurt I should start by looking for the palace,' Blaine thought.

However once Blaine stepped out of the airport he had absolutely no idea what direction to go. He looked over and saw a young woman.

'Please, please understand English,' Blaine prayed.

"Hello, could I please ask you a question."

The woman looked his way.

"Yes."

'Thank God,' Blaine thought, 'This is going to be easy.'

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he stood on the pedestal in his room.<p>

"Prince, you need to stay still."

"I can't Odin."

Kurt's tailor sighed.

"I know you are excited but if you keep moving you are going to get poked by the needle."

"Why do we need to alter this outfit now? It looked fine."

"One, this is the outfit you are wearing for the parade and two, you can't look fine, you need to look perfect. The hem on these pants was way off. I have no idea how I did not see this when we first made these."

"Well, I haven't been here to try them on."

"I used the same measurements that I used to."

"Are you saying I'm getting fat?"

"Of course not. Besides fit is fine, it was just the hem of the legs."

"So I shrunk."

Odin laughed.

"Do not worry. Your shape changed. This happens when you are young. You look as amazing as ever. Or, my measurements are off. Now, stop moving and let me finish so you are not late."

The tailor finished his work and took a step back.

"Perfect. You can step down and look yourself over in the mirror and let me know if there is any other issues."

Kurt did as he was told but everything looked in place.

"Nope, looks perfect."

"Great. I will let you change and hurry to my room and finish correcting the hem."

Odin stepped out and Rachel came in the room.

"I can't believe this day is here," Rachel said as Kurt slipped back into his jeans.

"I know. I feel like this is a dream. Rach, can you run these to Odin so he can make the last corrections as soon as possible?"

"Of course," Rachel said grabbing the article of clothing and stepping out the door. When she reentered Kurt was lying on his bed.

"Rachel, am I fat?"

"No, no, no. You tell me I can never ask that question and the same goes for you. Plus, have you seen yourself? You're body is amazing. If you were straight, Finn would have some competition for my heart."

"Thanks, I think. So, what's going on with you and Finn?"

"Well, we are talking more and more and you keep deserting us when we have lunch or dinner so we have had lots of time to work on things."

"I am a busy man."

"Really, because last night the three of us were having dinner while Burt and Carole were out. You suddenly got a text and had to leave. The funny thing is that after you left the lights magically dimmed and romantic music came on."

Rachel glanced at her friend.

"That's odd. We should call an electrician."

"Oh, stop it, I know what you are up to."

The friends laughed.

"Are your dads here?"

"Not yet. They will be over soon."

There was a knock on the door and Finn entered.

"Oh, hi Rachel, I didn't know you were here already."

"I guess I am overly excited."

Finn smiled and so did Rachel.

"I'm sorry to disrupt the eye sex going on between you two but Finn, did you need something."

Finn suddenly looked away and blushed.

"Yes, I actually did need something."

Kurt waited for Finn to speak.

"Well, what is it?"

"Oh, right. Someone who came to the door left a letter for you. Sean was the one who answered the door but I said I would bring this to you," Finn said handing the letter to Kurt.

Kurt opened it but saw it more of a note than a letter.

'Please meet me in the garden as soon as you read this.'

"What does it say," Rachel asked.

"Nothing, important. I'm going to go downstairs and wait for Odin to finish the alterations."

Kurt quickly walked down the stairs and to the garden. He knew who sent that to him. He found his way to the garden and walked until he saw a man sitting on one of the benches. He looked up when he heard footsteps.

"Kurt, I am happy you came."

Kurt nodded.

"What do you have to say, Sebastian."

* * *

><p>Blaine glanced up at the street sign, the down at his phone and then behind him. He was getting frustrated.<p>

"Crap, what did she say? Left at this street and then a right? Or was I supposed to turn right back there and then a left? Or was it a left, left and right, right," Blaine wondered out loud.

Blaine knew one thing. He was lost.

* * *

><p>Sebastian smiled as Kurt sat down next to him.<p>

"Did you know it was me?"

"Of course. This is where we would always meet up when I snuck out."

Sebastian laughed.

"Good times. So, are you ready?"

"Please don't ask me that. That is all anyone has asked me today. Is that all you wanted?"

"I just wanted to talk. We haven't spoken in a while."

"I know. I have been busy."

"I understand that."

"I was going to call you when I got back but I forgot."

"Look, I get it, I do. The only reason I came here was for us to get closure. That way we can move forward."

"That's really mature. I'm not the only one who has changed."

Sebastian sighed.

"Yeah, well when your heart gets broken it changes your perspective."

"Dave?"

"We broke up."

"I read something a while back about you two. I didn't know if it was true."

"It is. He wanted to be official and I was to scared."

"Of what?"

"My dad."

"Your dad is an ass. Bas, you need to stand up to him. The reason he can run your life is because he knows you will let him."

"Can we not talk about my dad?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, I am sure you and Dave will get back together."

"Not this time. He has already found someone new. I saw them together a few nights ago at a club. You could tell they were boyfriends. Did I make you feel this shitty when I would go out with others?"

"I don't want to make you feel worse but the truth is yes."

"I'm going to be alone forever."

"No, no you are not. You are going to find your perfect match. He is going to be someone who loves you and cares about you more than themselves and they are going to either stand up for you to your dad, attempt to get along with your dad or punch your dad for the way he has treated you in the past."

Sebastian and Kurt shared a laugh.

"You really think that person is out there?"

"Yes, but you might need to look outside of Denmark. That's where I found Blaine-"

Kurt instantly shut up. That was the first time he really thought about Blaine since he opened his gift from him.

"You two will find a way back to each other," Sebastian said.

"How do you know? It seems pretty impossible to me."

"I just do."

Kurt rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. Kurt and Sebastian had a very affectionate friendship.

"So, are you still my friend," Sebastian asked.

"I'm sitting here next to you."

"Good. Because Rachel may be your best friend but you're mine."

"We will always be friends. Just not boyfriends."

"Kiss me."

"Seb, what did I just say."

"No, not a love kiss but a closure kiss. I promise, after this my lips will stay off yours."

Kurt leaned in and shared one last kiss with his exboyfriend. It was a simply, closed-mouth kiss but it was what Kurt and Sebastian needed. The emotions were not of passion and romantic love but of closure and moving on. They pulled away and smiled.

"Why did that kiss not have the spark," Kurt asked.

"I don't think we ever had a spark. We both just wanted one so we forced ourselves to think there was. Love shouldn't have to be forced," Sebastian said, "So, friends?"

"Friends. Besides, Blaine is a better kisser than you."

"You take that back."

"Never."

"Fine, me and my bruised ego will find our way out," Sebastian said with a smile.

Kurt walked with his friend out of the garden. As the walked back into the palace they ran into Burt.

"Kurt, where have you been? You need to get ready."

"The alterations are done?"

"They have been. Go find Odin, everyone needs to get in place."

"I was just walking Sebastian out."

"I will," Burt said.

Sebastian went pale and felt sick. This would not end well.

"Dad, no."

"I am not going to do anything. Promise."

Kurt looked between his father and friend and reluctantly headed in the opposite direction.

"Sir, I can walk myself out."

"Look, one, don't call me sir. Two, walk with me."

Sebastian obeyed and followed the king.

"Sebastian, you confuse me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not really a bad thing. Well, you were a crappy boyfriend to my son but you were also an amazing friend to him as well."

"I don't understand what you are saying," Sebastian said as they approached the door.

"I understand that growing up with your father was-"

"Hell on Earth?"

"I was going to say difficult. However, recently, I have seen you try to break out from his shadow and influence and be a better man. I know that your dad was the one who informed the paparazzi where to find Kurt but I also know that you were the one who called the dean at Dalton and warned him."

"How do you know that?"

"Your father isn't the only one with connections."

"Well, I failed because some still found their way onto the campus."

"But you tried to protect Kurt and that is what friends do. So Sebastian, what I am saying is that you are welcome here as a friend of Kurt's but only as a friend."

"Thank you Burt. Kurt's friendship means a lot to me."

"I can see that," Burt said as Sebastian walked out the door.

Burt knew Sebastian would always be in Kurt's life but as long as it was in a platonic way (even though they are affectionate), Burt could deal with it.

* * *

><p>About forty-five minutes later everyone was gathered outside the palace. Guards and others were starting to take their places. The roads were all blocked off for the parade route. It was time. Kurt, Finn, Rachel and their parents were standing around in the front.<p>

"So, Hiram and Leroy, who will you be watching the parade with?"

"Our extended families have flown in from all around so they will be at the square with us," Hiram said.

"That is so nice for them to come," Carole said.

"It is good to see family. That is why we had to decline to ride with you and Burt."

In the very front will be select guards and various parade members. At the end were extra guards and an announcer who would announce the presentation of the royal family and king-to-be. First would be Burt and Carole followed Finn and Kurt. The doctors felt that there was to much of a risk for Burt to ride a horse. Even if he has a healthy heart, they recommended he ride in a car. Carole and Burt will be driven in a convertible.

"Well, we should be on our way," Hiram said.

"Before you go, Carole and I were thinking that since Finn and Rachel have been working on their issues that maybe Rachel could ride with Finn in the parade," Burt said.

"Well, that is fine with us if it is okay with the kids," Leroy said as the looked at Finn and Rachel.

"It would be an honor to be apart of this with my boyfriend," Rachel said before sharing a quick kiss with Finn.

"Hold up," Kurt said, "When did you two officially get back together?"

"After you left your room," Rachel said.

"Oh, ewww, you didn't do anything on my bed did you."

"Of course not, and why would you say that in front of my dads," Rachel said.

"Oops," Kurt replied and everyone laughed.

"We just talked everything threw and knew we belonged together," Finn stated.

"I am so happy," Kurt said hugging his friend and brother.

Once the stable workers arrived and helped everyone onto their horses they spoke to Finn.

"We told Burt this was okay because you usually ride Drizzle by yourself. Since the parade should not take to long we don't think the extra weight will hurt her, especially since this should be a one-time thing. However, we will be walking along the side and if it looks like the Drizzle is starting to struggle then we will have you both get down and walk with the horse," The first worker said.

"Like it was said, we are positive that there will be no problem but we do just want to be cautious," the second worker said.

Finn and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"You doing okay Drizzle," Finn asked and the horse neighed and Finn knew everything was fine.

A few short moments later the signal was given to start. The guards marched and Pav followed in step. Kurt sighed, straightened up and smiled and got ready to wave as he met the public.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat on the sidewalk. He had no idea where to go. Finding Kurt was way harder then the thought it would be. He tried to go down a couple roads but they were blocked off for some reason. He decided he was going to have to find someone else to talk to. He started to walk down the sidewalk he was on when he saw large groups of people gathered down another street. When he got closer he noticed there were also people who looked like guards stationed in certain spots.<p>

'Maybe I can ask one of them,' Blaine thought as he made his way to the crowd. He did not see a young girl and she ran into his leg.

"Oh my, I am so sorry," Blaine said.

"I'm fine," the little girl said before running off again.

"Wait, where are you going," Blaine called out.

"To the parade," the girl said.

"The parade?"

"Yes, it is a very exciting day. It is the official start of Prince Kurt's coronation. The parade is the first celebration."

"Has the parade gone by yet?"

"No, that's why I have to hurry back to my mom. I don't want to miss a second of it."

And with that the girl ran as fast as she could down the street.

'This is my chance,' Blaine thought.

He approached the crowd and found an open space. He looked down and saw that a variety of performers and officials had already gone by. When there was a loud voice that caught his attention.

"I am happy to present to you the royal family. Please draw your attention to your beloved King Burt and Queen Carole and Lord Finn. Now, please show your support to our future King of Denmark, Prince Kurt."

There was a roar of applause as the Hudson-Hummel's passed by the people. Blaine was in awe when he saw Kurt ride by. He looked absolutely stunning in his red royal suit with gold trim, buttons and embellishments. Blaine realized there was no way he was going to get Kurt's attention from where he was standing. So he thought with his heart and not his brain. He decided to leap over the barrier and run into the middle of the now empty rode.

"Kurt, Kurt," he yelled hoping to get his attention.

And then he regretted his actions because not only did Kurt hear him but so did everyone else and he had millions of eyes on him. He looked form the audience who were in shock to the guards who looked pissed. His head then turned to the actual parade and he saw everyone had stopped. However, they still had their backs to him.

'Crap, what the hell did I do. I really do not want to get arrested in a foreign country. Shit, the guards, who probably have sharp weapons, are heading toward me. I'm going to get arrested for terrorism or something,' Blaine thought.

Then, he saw Kurt start to move and look over his shoulder when his eyes locked with Blaine's.

"No way," Kurt said under his breath.

Burt noticed his son's reaction and told the guards to stop. As Kurt got Pav to turn around and slowly walk toward the boy the head of security pulled up to Burt.

"Sir, what do you want us to do? We have to protect you and your family."

Burt watched his son approach the person in the street.

"Burt, Burt," Rachel said trying to get his attention.

Finn signaled Drizzle to walk and stopped along side of the car.

"Rachel," Burt said wanting her to continue.

"That's Blaine. Blaine form Dalton. I know it is. It's the same person who was in the paparazzi pictures and in the one his friends sent him as a goodbye gift."

Burt nodded and turned back to he head guard.

"Tell the rest to back off. I don't believe this boy is threat or danger."

As the head guard signaled for everyone to go back to their spots Burt tried to get a good look at the boy.

'So that is Blaine Anderson.'

* * *

><p>Kurt was hallucinating. There is no other explanation as to why he just heard Blaine call out to him. Blaine was in Ohio probably hanging out with Wes, David, Nick and Jeff. But, Kurt decided to see just how crazy he was and looked back and there Blaine was. As Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes he knew this was real and by some twist of fate he was in Denmark. Kurt felt his heart beat faster and faster. If he was in private he would of tackled the boy he was in love with right then and there. However, he had to have some tact. Kurt slowly made his way out of the parade line and got Pav walking in Blaine's direction. Their eyes never left each other. Pav stopped in front of Blaine.<p>

"You're here," Kurt said.

"I am."

"I can't believe it."

"Me neither.

"What kind of person just gets on a plane and flies halfway around the world?"

"The crazy-in-love kind."

"If this is a dream I don't want to wake up."

"I second that."

Kurt smiled and reached his hand out to pull Blaine up but was blocked by Pav. Pav needed to check this guy out. Pav nudged Blaine and took in his scent. He turned his head at Kurt and Kurt smiled. Pav seemed to understand and let Kurt reach put his hand. Kurt noticed that Blaine looked scared.

"It's okay. He likes you," Kurt said.

Blaine grabbed on to Kurt's hand and found himself sitting behind Kurt.

"I would grab my waist of I were you," Kurt warned and felt Blaine tightly wrap his arms around him.

Suddenly, the parade lost all of Kurt's interest and Kurt had Pav speed off in the direction of the palace.

* * *

><p>"Blaine you can open your eyes now."<p>

"No, I don't want to see my life flash before my eyes."

"We have stopped moving."

"Oh."

Blaine opened his eyes and let go of Kurt. They were outside a stable. Kurt got off his horse and helped Blaine down.

"You haven't spent a lot of time around horses, have you?"

"No, not at all."

Kurt laughed as a stable boy came out.

"Prince, what are you doing back so soon? The parade isn't over."

The young boy then saw Blaine.

"Gamel, let Pav stay out in the sun for a little bit. Then bring him in."

"Yes, Sir."

As the worker walked the horse into the field Kurt tackled Blaine to the ground.

"You're here," Kurt said with a smile.

Blaine reached his hand up and ran it through Kurt's hair.

"So you are a real-life prince with a white horse. Could you fit the Disney prince stereotype any more?"

"Well, there is going to be a ball in my honor."

"Of course," Blaine said with a smile.

"I still can't believe you are here."

"I can't give up on us Kurt. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you left. It was just to hard."

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine. Blaine welcomed the kiss and deepened it. Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth.

"God, I missed you," Kurt said as they pulled apart.

"I'm just happy I found you."

"I'm happy you don't hate me."

"Never. I love you," Kurt blustered out.

Blaine's eyes went wide.

"I love you too."

"This is not how I pictured this moment," Kurt said.

"But it's perfect," Blaine responded.

Kurt just nodded and went in for another kiss. They boys laid there, in the grass and wrapped their arms around each other. After a while of just holding each other, Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine another kiss. Kurt thought he would never have the chance to be with Blaine like this again. He was not wasting any time.

"I can't believe you are here. Like I said before, if this is a dream I don't want to wake up," Kurt said causing Blaine to smile.

"You don't have to. I'm here and this is reality. Kurt, I will spend the rest of my life apologizing for my past behavior."

Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine up with him. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him close.

"Listen very carefully Mr. Warbler. You have done nothing wrong. That fact that you flew here just to find me shows so much. I love you so much."

"I love you too. That's why I'm here. I couldn't just sit at home and let you slip away."

Kurt teared up.

"Hey, no tears."

Kurt smiled.

"Happy tears, I promise. But you're right, no more tears."

"Come on, I want to show you around."

Kurt linked his arm with Blaine's and walked toward the palace.

* * *

><p>When Blaine got a closer look at the palace, inside and out, Blaine was in awe.<p>

"This is gorgeous," Blaine said as they walked into the palace.

"Trust me, this is just the start."

Before Kurt could start the grand tour a maid ran up to him.

"Prince, Prince, that goodness I found you. No one knew where you were."

"I wanted some privacy."

"Oh my, you have dirt all over yourself."

"It's fine. Trust me."

The maid then noticed Blaine's presence.

"Oh, I did not mean to interrupt."

"Don't worry but this is Blaine and he is a royal guest so make sure everyone treats him with the upmost respect."

"Of course. I will spread the news."

Kurt linked hands with Blaine and started to lead him down one of the many corridors when the maids voice caught his attention.

"I'm sorry Prince but before you and your guest run off you family is in the royal office. You father insisted on seeing you and Blaine as soon as you returned."

"Thank you. We will go right there."

Kurt went to walk in the direction of his father's office but was pulled back. Blaine was rooted in his spot. Blaine suddenly got very nervous.

'I am about to meet Kurt's family. A royal family, with a king. The King of Denmark wants to see me. Oh my god, I did not plan this far ahead. I think I am going to pass out.'

And that is exactly what he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I was faster at updating this time! I will start writing the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. I will update as soon as I can.<strong>

**I did do some research and it all said that step-children did not have a formal royal title. Well, I wanted to give Finn a title so that is why I made him a lord.**

**Please review =)**

**Next time: Kurt introduces Blaine to his family and Axel gives Blaine an icy welcome. **


	17. Blaine Meets the Family

**Finally, I got the next chapter up! Enjoy! Thank you so much for reading and leaving your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. This is a work of fiction**

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned as he started to come to. He opened his eyes a few times but things were still blurry.<p>

"Blaine? Are you okay," he heard a worried voice say.

Blaine tried to take in his surroundings as his eyes started to focus. He was lying on a sofa and his legs were elevated on the arm. He saw three pairs of eyes staring at him.

"What? What happened," he asked as he tried to sit up.

"No, no sudden movements," a women's voice said.

Blaine recognized it as the maid who he was talking to with Kurt. Then all the recent events came rushing back to him and he knew exactly where he was.

"Kurt?"

"I'm right here," Kurt said as he took Blaine's hand.

"What happened? I remember everything up until we came here. You were going to give me a tour but then I was going to meet your family and-"

"You fainted. From what I hear it was quite dramatic as well. My fathers run a small theater business here and I am sure that they wished their actors could faint like that. I'm sorry I missed it-"

"Rachel, stop, you are scaring him."

"I just meant that he has true dramatic talent. It makes complete sense for him to want to be a performer."

Blaine looked back and forth from Kurt to Rachel, and then back to Kurt. Kurt sighed.

"This is not how I wanted to do this but I must work with the circumstances. Blaine this is Rachel Berry, my best friend and Rachel, this is Blaine Anderson my, umm, my-"

"Boyfriend. If that's alright," Blaine said not wanting to pressure Kurt into putting a label on them.

"Perfect," Kurt replied.

Rachel squealed.

"You two are so cute together. It is an honor to finally meet you Blaine Anderson."

"Likewise Rachel. I would properly say hello if I didn't embarrass myself by passing out."

"Kurt, he is so dapper. You need to spend time with Finn. And do not be embarrassed. Fainting is a natural thing. In fact-"

Kurt interrupted Rachel again.

"I hate to interrupt but please try not to overwhelm my boyfriend. He did just get here and has a lot to take in."

Rachel blushed.

"Right, sorry. I'm just really excited and happy for you too."

The maid cleared her throat before talking.

"Since Mr. Anderson is awake, I am going to go call a doctor."

"No, I don't need one. I'm fine," Blaine said.

"You are getting checked over. It sounded like you hit your head hard," Kurt said.

"Fine. But no hospitals. A simple check-up only."

Kurt smiled and nodded at the maid and she quickly left.

"Sweetie, my dad wanted to talk to me alone before he talked to is together. When I ran to get help, he wanted to come down himself but I convinced him that he didn't need to worry. Finn and Rachel helped get you over to the sofa. I'm not sure where Finn ran off to, probably the kitchen."

"Kurt, now you're rambling," Blaine said with an amused look.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if you would be okay if I went and talked to him real quick while the doctors checked you over. I would be leaving you with Rachel but if you want me here, I'll wait."

Blaine thought if over.

"You should go see your dad. I'll be fine here with Rachel."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay, well I'll be down later. I can't help but feel like I am abandoning you."

"Well, you are not. You are placing me in your friend's capable hands. I'm sure Rachel and I can find something to talk about."

"We sure can," Rachel said, "I want you to tell me all about the U.S. and New York. I always wanted to go to New York. I bet it would be amazing to be on Broadway. I can just imagine all the lights and noise. I bet it is just fabulous there. And we can talk about movies and musicals and songs-"

Kurt slowly backed away as Rachel went on and on about, well, everything. Once he got to the staircase he hurried up them to get to his dads office. He didn't want to leave Blaine alone to Rachel's constant talking to long. He could still hear her as he ascended the stairs.

"-and maybe we could sing a duet. I feel like our voices would go very well with each others. I try to get Finn to song with me but he always comes up with some excuse-"

'Maybe I made the wrong choice,' Blaine thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt hurried to his father's office. He was about to enter when he saw through the window that Axel Smythe was also present. He was talking to Burt and Carole.<p>

'What the hell? He has no right to be here,' Kurt thought.

Kurt noticed the door was slightly opened so he slowly pressed his ear near the opening, but was sure to stay out of sight. He listened to their conversation.

"Burt, this is an absolute disgrace," Axel said.

"Axel, you are overreacting."

"Overreacting? Some random boy just caused mass panic at the square today. What if someone had gotten hurt?"

"Panic? What are you talking about? After Kurt left there was some confusion but after a few moments the parade finished like normal. There was not that far left to go."

"Well, we know nothing about this boy. He could be using Kurt. I am only looking out for your families best interest."

Kurt rolled his eyes and Burt just shook his head.

"Axel, you are right, we do not know this boy. So, we should be getting to know him instead of attacking him," Carole said.

"I have to disagree. We need to send him back to wherever the hell he came from."

"It is clear my son and him have a connection. He is welcome here and I will not force him to leave."

Axel was getting mad.

"But how can you let your son waste his time with him? That boy is here for one thing and that is to take advantage of Kurt. He is a piece of trash-"

Kurt stormed into the room.

"How dare you. You have no right to insult Blaine. How dare you call him trash! No one should be called that. You have no right to be here, insult me, my family and my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend? More like boy toy," Axel sneered.

Kurt saw red.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT! I will go to the ends of the Earth to protect him. I love him and he loves me. You have no power here and you never will. You have no control over my life and me. You can't manipulate me like you do your own son. GET OUT!"

Kurt tried to calm down and Axel looked pissed.

"Burt, Carole, are you going to let Kurt, a future king, talk to me in such a childish and immature way?"

"He said leave," Burt said, "I would listen to him or you will be removed from this palace."

"Think about this country. Letting this boy stay here and in Kurt's life could be detrimental. Where would this Blaine's loyalty lie if Denmark and the United States went to war?"

"You have got to be kidding me," Kurt mumbled.

"One, I can guarantee that there is absolutely a zero percent chance of a war happening between us and the U.S. Now who is being immature and childish Axel? You. So I am going to ask you one last time to leave this palace before I will forcefully have you removed," Burt threatened.

Axel gave a dirty look at Kurt and left. Once they were alone Kurt faced his parents.

"Kurt we have to talk," Burt said.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Rachel watched as the doctor let himself out. Blaine was fine and the doctor was not going to force Blaine to go to the hospital. Blaine sighed in relief. This situation was embarrassing enough.<p>

"Kurt is going to be so happy," she said as she sat down next to Blaine.

"I'm pretty happy too."

"Well of course. So what were we talking about?"

"You were listing and describing your favorite musicals."

"Right, so next is Wicked-"

"Rachel, can I as you a question?"

"Sure."

"If you love performing and musicals so much why don't you try to make it on Broadway or off-Broadway?"

"Like in the U.S.?"

"Yeah."

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. I'm not good enough. I'm not properly trained. I just perform for my dads shows from time to time. Besides I have to stay here for Finn and Kurt and my family."

Blaine gave her a warm smile. She was growing on him.

"But hypothetically, if you could, would you?"

"I don't know? I never thought about it."

"Perhaps the young peasant should broaden her horizons," a strange voice said.

Blaine looked over and saw a strange man standing near them. He felt Rachel sift to hide behind Blaine. Blaine got pissed. He stood straight up and walked over to the guy.

"You can't speak to her like that."

"Says who, some American?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you don't have to stick your nose in concerns that are not yours."

"You insulted my friend."

"You've known her for like an hour or less."

"He is my friend," Rachel said, "And Kurt's boyfriend."

This man that Blaine did not know glared between Rachel and Blaine.

"I don't know which one of you I hate more, the peasant or the American."

Blaine was about to ask the man who he was when another figure entered the room.

"Axel? What the hell are you doing here," Finn said.

"I was just on my way out," Axel said as he glared at Blaine one last time before exiting.

"Who was that," Blaine asked.

"Axel Smythe," Rachel answered, "Sebastian's dad."

"I see the family resemblance," Blaine said causing Finn to laugh.

"You're funny man. It's good to see up awake. I'm Finn, Kurt's brother."

Blaine smiled back at the tall boy.

"I'm Blai-"

"Blaine, yeah, I know."

"Right."

"Kurt go up to see mom and Burt?"

Blaine and Rachel nodded.

"Good," Finn said as he sat next to his girlfriend.

"Blaine, come talk to Finn and I," Rachel insisted.

Blaine went to sit on the other side of Finn but Rachel pulled him down in-between them.

"Why do I feel like I am going to be interrogated?"

"Because you are," Finn said.

Blaine paled.

"Hey, no fainting again Mister," Rachel said, "This will be harmless. We just want to get to know you a little more."

Blaine prayed that Kurt would be down soon.

* * *

><p>Back in Burt's office Kurt started to explain.<p>

"Dad before you talk, I can explain. I know that I shouldn't have just an off. I don't know what came over me. I just saw Blaine and listened to my heart. Blaine is an amazing guy. He would never use me. I love him and he loves me and I know this is crazy but he is here and I think he deserves a chance. Okay, you can lecture me know."

Kurt waited nervously in front of his dad and Carole. Carole decided to speak first.

"Well Kurt, he is very handsome."

Kurt smiled.

"I know."

"And is he doing okay? Do you want your father and I to come downstairs? I feel like we have been rude to him."

"I forgot to tell you, Blaine woke up. He will be fine. And he will not think you are rude at all. In fact if he came to and saw a king and queen he might have passed out again."

The three of them laughed. Burt smiled at his son.

"Kurt, he seems like a nice boy. I want to get to know him better. You may have spent the last few months with him, but I have not. I can tell you two love each other. I was just worried because I didn't know where you went. But you had Pav so I figured you would end up at the stables sometime."

"So you don't agree with what Axel?"

"Of course not son. I am good at reading people and I know that boy-"

"Blaine," Kurt corrected.

"Right, I can tell that Blaine's feelings for you are sincere."

Kurt hugged his parents.

"Thank you so much for giving him a chance. I know you are going to love him."

"I'm sure we will," Carole agreed.

"We love you Kurt and support you. If Blaine is the one for you, he will be a wonderful addition to this family. But, I do still have to meet this boy," Burt said, "Love of you life or not, I am still your father and must formally meet him."

Kurt could barely contain his excitement.

"I'm going to go see how he's doing. You stay here Dad, I don't you moving anymore than you have to."

"I'm fine Kurt," Burt yelled as Kurt ran out the door.

"Burt, he worries about you just as much as you worry about him," Carole mentioned and Burt just smiled.

* * *

><p>Kurt ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time. He couldn't wait for Blaine to meet his dad. He ran into the room he had last seen Blaine and stopped suddenly. Blaine was sitting between Rachel and Finn and his best friend and brother were asking random questions and Blaine just looked lost. No one noticed Kurt's presence.<p>

"Favorite musical," Rachel asked.

"I don't know."

Rachel gasped.

"How do you not know? There has to be that one that just grabbed you by the heart strings and explained your existence on this Earth."

Blaine and Finn both looked at her with blank stares.

"What? It's a simply question. We already asked about his intentions with Kurt. I just wanted to get to know him better- Oh, hi Kurt" Rachel said when she saw her best friend leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, I was just enjoying the show."

Blaine suddenly stood up.

"Kurt, how long were you there for?"

"Just the last few questions."

"And you didn't rescue me, Blaine said jokingly.

"I'm sorry, you are just to cute. You looked adorable sitting there looking confused."

Blaine pouted.

"Not helping your case."

Rachel and Finn tried to hold back their laughs.

"I love them together already," Rachel said.

Kurt walked over and grabbed Blaine's hand.

"It's time."

Blaine suddenly got nervous again.

"You're not going to pass out again, are you?"

"Finn, be sensitive," Rachel, scolded her boyfriend.

"I'm okay. I'm ready."

Blaine followed Kurt out of the room before his thoughts caught up with him.

'Rachel and Finn seem to approve of me. I have his brother and best friend on my side. Meeting his dad and stepmom should be just as simple. I hope.'

* * *

><p>The next think Blaine knew he was standing outside the royal office.<p>

"Are you ready?"

Blaine looked at his boyfriend and nodded.

Kurt smiled and gave Blaine's hand a comforting squeeze. Blaine returned a smile and Kurt opened the office doors and entered. Blaine was amazed at the room. It was huge and simply beautiful. After Blaine admired the architecture and decor his eyes fell on the two figures in the middle of the room. Suddenly, his nerves came back but he tried to remain calm. They looked nice enough and were smiling at them.

"Dad, Carole, I would like you to meet Blaine Anderson."

Burt stood and walked to meet the boys, followed by Carole.

"It is nice to finally meet the boy that has captured my son's heart."

Blaine blushed and stumbled over his words.

"Hello Sir, I-I-I mean your majesty, I mean King Burt," Blaine stuttered.

"Blaine its okay. You can calm down," Kurt said.

"No there are traditions and I don't want to mess up. Was I supposed to bow or something? Can you dad have me executed? Your dad could probably have me executed."

Blaine's freak out was interrupted by a loud laugh belonging to Burt.

"Kurt, I like this boy. Blaine, you don't know much about me do you."

"No, umm, your majesty."

"You really just got on a plane and came here without doing any research?"

"Yes."

"Well, let me tell you something. I am really not an uptight kind of guy. You don't have to worry about any proper protocol. And by the way, just call me Burt."

After seeing how kind Burt was Blaine finally relaxed.

"Okay, Burt."

"And please call me Carole. It is such an honor to meet such a nice young man," Carole said.

"Trust me, the honor is all mine."

"Kurt, he is so dapper and polite," Carole mentioned.

"I try to just treat everyone with respect," Blaine said.

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He knew that Blaine had nothing to worry about. After one second his dad knew Blaine was the one for him. He didn't even get the chance to try to scare him because Burt knew there was no need.

"So Blaine, I take it Finn and Rachel have already tried to interrogate you."

"Just a little."

"Well, then let's just take some time to get to know each other. What made you decide to fly all the way here?"

Blaine told them about how he was having a movie day with friends and something Jeff said made him see that nothing should stand in the way of him and Kurt. Burt and Carole noticed the lovesick look on both Kurt and Blaine's face. Burt asked Blaine questions about Dalton and growing up the United States. He tried to stay away from his family since he didn't know if Blaine was aware about the stunt his father pulled. The more they talked the more relaxed Blaine got. He realized he had nothing to worry about. This was just like any other meet-the-parents situation. Burt did not come across as overprotective but made it clear that there would be severe consequences if Blaine ever did anything to hurt his son.

"Well, we have been talking for almost an hour. Kurt, why don't you show Blaine to one of the guests rooms. Sean gathered Blaine's bags from where they were left at the parade earlier. I believe he put them in a room in the same wing as Rachel's room."

"Great, come on Blaine," Kurt said.

"It was an honor meeting both of you," Blaine said one last time to Burt and Carole before following Kurt out of the room.

"Oh and Kurt dinner will be served in a few hours. Don't get to caught up with showing Blaine his room," Burt teased.

"DAD," Kurt shouted, blushing in embarrassment as he rushed himself and Blaine out of the room.

* * *

><p>"See that wasn't bad at all," Kurt said as he guided Blaine to the right room.<p>

"Yeah, I guess I just freaked myself out."

"Well, in my dad's eyes you are the reason I broke up with Sebastian, so he already loved you."

"Wait? What? I thought you broke up with him because he was unfaithful to you."

"Well, that was a part of it too. My dad thought I was falling for you so that is what made me see past Sebastian's charms."

Blaine smirked.

"So, were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Were you falling for me?"

Kurt smiled as he found the room he was looking for and backed Blaine up against the door.

"Maybe."

"Tease. Well, just so you know I thought you were the most beautiful person I had ever seen. I never believed in love at first sight until I first saw you."

Kurt was in awe that this amazingly sweet and romantic man was his. Kurt couldn't help himself and pulled Blaine into a kiss. Blaine's arms pulled Kurt closer as he deepened the kiss. Blaine felt Kurt's arms loosely go around his neck. As the kiss became more and more passionate Blaine and Kurt were getting more and more excited. Kurt couldn't hold back a moan as Blaine's hand started to move below Kurt's waist. Blaine started to place kisses on Kurt's jaw. He sucked harder when he got to the spot below Kurt's ear that made Kurt weak in the knees. Kurt gasped as Blaine placed a hickey on his boyfriends body. Kurt started on getting Blaine's shirt off his body when a voice startled them.

"These kinds of activities usually happen inside the room," Sean said as he walked by, unfazed by what he just saw.

Blaine was bright red.

"That was embarrassing."

"Sure was," Kurt said but Blaine noticed a change of tone in his voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little overly excited. So, want to see your room."

Blaine nodded and Kurt opened the door and the two boys entered the room. Blaine stood in the doorway and stared in awe at the room. He thought that the guest room at his house was nice, but this room made it look shabby.

"You lied," Blaine said.

"Excuse me?"

"There is no way you though the guest room at my place was nice if this is what you are used to."

Kurt smiled as he sat on the bed.

"Actually, I am used to my room that is bigger than this but I did not lie. I loved your guest room. It is very welcoming."

"Kurt, you could fit like three of my rooms in here."

"I guess I was used to the dorms at Dalton that I didn't think the guest room was that small. Now are you going to stay in the doorway or are you going to actually enter the room."

Blaine took his time to fully take in the room. It was absolutely beautiful. The royal décor that graced the inside made the room have a regal but warm feel. He made his way to the large bed and sat next to Kurt.

"Do you want to unpack?"

"I don't have that much stuff."

"Then what do you want to do?"

"Well, your dad said there was only a few hours before dinner."

"Exactly, we have hours to do all kinds of stuff," Kurt said and a shiver went down Blaine's spine.

"Kurt," Blaine gasped.

"What," Kurt asked innocently.

"I don't want to get caught."

"Don't worry. Everyone knows to knock."

Blaine noticed that after Kurt said this he slightly shut himself off again before perking back up.

"What's wrong," Blaine asked.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie, talk to me."

Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. Kurt smiled when he felt Blaine hold on to him too.

"I just wish fate had brought us together sooner. There is a reason Sean and every other person here is unfazed by seeing us all over each other. There is a reason everyone knows to knock and wait a few moments before opening the door. They are used to seeing me in compromising positions with other guys. Oh my God, I am so ashamed of my past."

Blaine held Kurt tighter and moved so they boys were lying on the bed.

"Kurt, look at me."

Kurt raised his head and looked right into Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt, this love that we have is between the two of us and no one else. I don't care about your past. That isn't who you really are. I wish we had met each other sooner just because I'm selfish and want you in as much of my life as I can. You shouldn't be ashamed. I can't blame every other guy for wanting you. You are a perfect. Gorgeous, loyal to those you love, I could go on forever about how amazing you are. Those other guys had the chance to be that special person, the lucky one who got to have you love them for all eternity and they couldn't see that. They are the ones that should be ashamed for not seeing you as the wonderful person you are."

Kurt was in shock. He never thought he would be with someone who thought so highly of him. He never thought he would find someone like Blaine. He was so caught up with his emotions he couldn't get words out.

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too. So so much," Kurt finally said.

They boys held on to each other. Blaine was holding onto the person he thought he had lost forever and Kurt was holding onto the first person to make him feel truly loved, besides family of course. After just lying in his boyfriends arms Kurt gave Blaine a quick kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

"Just for being here."

"I couldn't just let you slip away."

Kurt smiled.

"I meant that I have been so stressed since I have been back. Just you being here helps me relax."

"I didn't realize that I'd be disrupting anything. I didn't mess anything up did I?"

"No, of course not. If anything you made it even better. However, you do know that by tomorrow everyone is going to want to know everything about you. You are going to be like a celebrity."

"As long as they know I love you I don't care what anyone has to say."

"You are to perfect," Kurt said.

"No, that's you," Blaine argued, "I would do anything for you."

"Well, in that case, seeing how I am going to be king and you are a loyal subject I demand that we cuddle until dinner."

"Yes your majesty, I second that request. But I would say I am more than just a subject," Blaine joked as Kurt snuggled into his boyfriends hold.

They boys just laid in each other's arms. Blaine would press a kiss to Kurt's forehead which caused Kurt to smile every time. The boys were just about to fall asleep when Blaine's phone went off waking them both up. Blaine looked at the caller i.d. and saw it was his mom.

"Crap, I forgot to call my mom. She must be worried sick."

"You answer the call, I'll go down and see how everyone else is doing."

Kurt got up but Blaine pulled him back on the bed to steal a quick kiss before answering his phone. Kurt quietly exited the room but left the door cracked. He couldn't help himself and eavesdrop.

"Hi Mom."

"Yes, I got here safe. The plane ride went smooth."

"I know, I'm sorry I forgot to call. I just got swept up in everything that has happened."

"Yes Mom, I did find him and it was amazing. I can't believe I had the courage to just get up and fly half way around the world but being here with him makes everything worth it."

Kurt heard Blaine laugh.

"Why does that not surprise me? I would have called everyone earlier but the events today just happened so fast. Being here with him is even more amazing then I imaged. I can't put into words how happy I am right now."

Blaine laughed again.

"Yes, I did meet his dad. I don't think I embarrassed myself to badly. Okay, put me on speaker and I'll tell everyone the details-"

Kurt smiled as he walked away giving Blaine privacy to tell his family the details.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as he turned down another corridor. After talking to his mom and friends he decided he would go find Kurt. He figured that he could find his way around, well, at least to the main floor. He was wrong and now was lost. Blaine groaned as he turned again and was meet with another long hallway of doors. Blaine turned around and started to go back the direction he came. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost ran into someone.<p>

"I'm so sorry," he apologized.

"No, I'm sorry," the other man said.

"I'm Blaine."

"Trust me, I know. My name is Sean."

"You were with Kurt in Ohio."

"That's correct."

"Burt must really trust you with Kurt."

Sean laughed.

"Yes, well I am more like a friend then the help. My family have worked here for years."

"I didn't mean to insult you-"

"Trust me, you didn't. So, can I help you with anything? To be honest you look lost."

"That's because I am. Do you know where Kurt is?"

"He's down in the dinning area with everyone else. I was just sent up to go to your room and bring you down. You were close. You just took a right instead of a left and continuing down the staircase."

Blaine slightly blushed.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Well, let's get going. You must be hungry."

"Starving it seems."

Sean guided Blaine to the proper place to continue down the stairs and to the main area. Blaine tried to make small talk.

"So, you've worked for the Hummel's your who life?"

"Well, my family has worked in the palace for years and I did grow up here. I am a bit older than Kurt and I remember growing up in the palace with him. When I got to a certain age Burt, Elizabeth and my parents talked to me about studying abroad but I declined. I loved it here and the palace always felt like home, so it only made sense that I would start working here when I was a teenager. I never regretted that decision. I have my own place outside of the palace to live, even though it seems I spend most of my days and nights here. When I get extended times off it's nice to have a place to relax."

"Elizabeth, that's Kurt's mom right."

"Yes, she died when he was young but was very kind to everyone. I see similarities between her and Carole."

Blaine walked in silence until they reached the entrance of the dinning room.

"Well, just go through those doors."

"Sean, thank you."

"That's what I'm here for. Oh, and Blaine, I've been here all my life and I have seen Kurt grow as a person and I have never seen him as genuinely happy as now that you are in his life," Sean said before heading off in the opposite direction.

Blaine took a deep breath and walked inside. The room was as exquisite as the rest of the palace. There at the big table was Burt, Carole, Kurt, Finn and Rachel. There was an open set by Kurt. Burt was the first to notice Blaine.

"Blaine my boy, how is everyone at home?"

Kurt perked up at Blaine's name.

"Very good. My mom just wanted to make sure I got here safe. My friends from Dalton have been at my house waiting for news as well."

"Figures. By now they probably have turned the living room into an inside campsite with forts made out of sheets and everything," Kurt said.

"You are probably right about that," Blaine said taking his seat.

"Did your mom talk about your dad," Finn asked.

Rachel elbowed her boyfriend.

"Finn, you don't ask people about stuff like that. It's rude."

"It's okay Rachel. My mom said he is spending the next few nights in a hotel but they are going to try to work things out."

"I'm the reason your parents are splitting up," Kurt said.

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"No, you are not. My dad's behavior and that alone would be at fault if that were to happen. This isn't the first time this has happened. Every now and again a big argument happens, they give each other space and then come back together and fix whatever needs to be fixed. My parents are not going to get a divorce. If anything it is going to make my dad change his view on me and us and hopefully for the better."

Blaine placed a kiss on Kurt's lips and Kurt happily kissed him back. After a few seconds they pulled away.

"Oh my God, you two are the cutest couple ever," Rachel said.

"I second that," Carole commented causing the two to blush.

Kurt and Blaine were spared from further embarrassment with the announcement of dinner.

* * *

><p>Following dinner Blaine couldn't hold back a yawn.<p>

"Sweetie, you must be so tired," Carole said sounding concerned.

"I'm fine just a little jetlagged."

"I think everyone is somewhat exhausted from today. I think everyone should go to bed. It's another early morning for Finn, Kurt and I," Burt said.

"Blaine, why don't you spend time with Carole and me tomorrow," Rachel said.

Blaine smiled.

"That sounds like a lot of fun."

"Good luck with that," Kurt said and everyone laughed.

Finn and Rachel excused themselves and Finn said he was taking Rachel home. Kurt excused himself and Blaine and the two boys held hands on the way back to Blaine's room. The second they were out of the dining room Blaine felt Kurt's hands rest inside the back pockets of his jeans and his lips hovering over his neck.

"Kur-r-t."

The next thing Blaine knew his back was against the door to his room and Kurt pulled him into a passionate kiss. As Kurt's hands worked on the buttons on Blaine's shirt, Blaine opened the door and the boys quickly made their way to the bed. Kurt threw Blaine's shirt across the room leaving Blaine in his jeans and undershirt. Kurt pulled Blaine on top of him and lifted the undershirt up. Kurt got lost taking in the image of his sexy boyfriends. Kurt was brought out of his thoughts when Blaine crushed his lips against his.

Blaine got lost in the hot make out session he was having with his boyfriend. Blaine never thought he would be in bed and have his arms around an amazing and handsome boy. Blaine got lost in the lust filled haze as he lifted Kurt's shirt and fan his hands up and down his boyfriends chest which sent a shiver up Kurt's spine and he moaned. The two boys got lost in each other's touch and kiss. Blaine couldn't hold back the noises he made when Kurt trailed kisses down his neck and chest. Blaine was working on getting his boyfriend completely shirtless when he felt Kurt start to work on the zipper of his jeans. That woke him up and he pulled away from Kurt.

"What's wrong," Kurt asked with lust filled eyes and breathing heavily.

"Nothing," Blaine said and admired the marks he had left in Kurt's upper body.

"Then get back down here because my pants are getting tighter," Kurt teased.

"Look, I would love to but you have to get up early and if we continue I will keep you up all night."

Kurt gasped. Where did his dapper boyfriend go?

"I'm okay with that," Kurt said and sat up to pull his boyfriend back down.

"No, no, wait," Blaine said and this time Kurt felt somewhat hurt. He knew it was stupid and he had no reason to feel insecure. Blaine wouldn't have flown across the world to be with him he if he didn't want him sexually.

Blaine noticed the look in Kurt's eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's not that I don't want to go to that level with you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Blaine smiled which made Kurt smile.

"Trust me, I want you in every way. It's just that this is my first night here. I don't want to cross any boundaries with your dad. I don't want him to think I am trying to take advantage of you. Besides, I don't want our first time to be a rushed night. I want it to be romantic and loving and when we are ready. As hard as it is for me to cool down at this moment I know that you deserve the best in the world and I want to make sure our first time is the best it can be for the both of us. You're crying, did I make you upset?"

Kurt shook his head.

"You are just the most loving person I have ever met. I can't believe you want someone like me?"

"What, perfect?"

Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a soft kiss. It was hard for Blaine to stop because he could kiss Kurt all day, every day for the rest of his life.

"You have a point," Kurt said after he got off the bed and picked up the clothes, handing Blaine his shirt, "And I do have an early morning."

Blaine walked Kurt out to the hallway.

"Well goodnight Blaine. Love you."

"I love you too," Blaine said giving his boyfriend a quick goodnight kiss.

Kurt turned to leave but first whispered something in his boyfriend's ear.

"Just so you know you can't take advantage of someone who is willing. Oh, and just so you know, I am very flexible."

Kurt winked at Blaine as he walked away. Blaine watched Kurt walk down the hall until he disappeared into his room. Blaine smiled to himself as he got ready for bed. But first, he needed a cold shower—no—and ice cold shower.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to get this chapter up faster but some things got in the way.<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Next time: Blaine spends time with Carole and Rachel and they run into Sebastian, Kurt asks Blaine out on a date and Blaine gets a call from someone back home.**

**Please review =)**


	18. The Next Day

**So, here is the real update. I am so sorry about always being slow on updating and want to thank those who have stuck by me. Thank you to all who read and review this story. The majority of the feedbacks of my authors note said to keep my story as originally planned so that is what I am going to do. I hope those who wanted me to minimize Finn's role in his story continue to read because I am going to do my best to write Finn the best way I can! This is for you Cory! **

**RIP CORY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. This is purely a work of fiction.**

* * *

><p>The next morning found Blaine sound asleep in one of the palace guest rooms. He smiled in his sleep at his current dream. He was in the middle of a very sexy dream involving Kurt and himself. Suddenly, he was rudely woken up by someone opening the window curtains and tore him away from his dream. He was rolling over to cover his face when the sunlight hit his face. Then he heard it. Voices, he heard voices—unrecognizable voices. He suddenly sat up in bed and just about screamed. In his room was a handful of random people. The woman standing by the window, and must have been the one responsible for opening the curtain and ending his dream, smiled at him.<p>

"Good morning," she said cheerfully.

"M'ring," Blaine grumbled while rubbing his eyes and trying to wake up.

"You are as cute as Kurt said."

Two other people in the room started to talk to him. Well, bombard him with questions.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"What are your measurements? Odin needs to custom make your suit for events like the coronation ball. You do know how to dance, don't you?"

"When would you like to meet with the royal dresser?"

"Which of these patterns would you like on your new sheets?"

"Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable?"

Blaine was lost and confused. He didn't know what to say or keep up with all the questions. He was saved when a laugh came from the doorway. Everyone turned and saw Kurt standing there.

"Prince Kurt," one of the maids said in a startled voice.

"Hello ladies."

"We're sorry. We just wanted to meet Blaine in person. And we needed to get to know him."

"Could you give me a moment with my boyfriend. I think it is a bit early to bombard him with your questions."

"Of course. We will return later."

As the maids left the room Blaine fell back onto the bed.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know you were going to get attacked," Kurt said as he walked toward the bed.

"It's fine just not something I'm used to," Blaine looked over at Kurt, "You look amazing."

Kurt was already dressed up in what he called his 'work clothes,' which was an extremely nice and perfectly fitting, classic suit.

"Thank you. I have to go to work today with my dad and Finn. I am sometimes overdressed but I like to make an impression."

"You look amazing."

Kurt laughed.

"You said that already."

"Well I felt like saying again. Does this mean I have to get up?"

"If you're still tired sleep in. Rachel will not be here until after breakfast. Honestly, if I didn't have to work and I could spend the day with you I would spend it in bed."

Blaine laughed.

"I don't want to be seen as lazy."

"Don't be silly Blaine. You had a long day yesterday. It is understandable if you still need sleep. I just wanted to see you before I was off."

Kurt laid down next to Blaine and checked out his boyfriend's bare chest.

"Well, give me one second and I'll get dressed."

"Or we could lay here for a little bit."

"Just lay here?"

Kurt moved so he was on top and straddling Blaine.

"Well, maybe not just laying here."

Kurt started to kiss down his boyfriend's chest until he got to the waist of Blaine's boxers. He enjoyed the noises Blaine was making beneath him.

"Don't you have to get to work? I don't want to get you in trouble with your dad or parliament."

"I have some time to spare," Kurt said as threw his jacket off, gave Blaine a passionate kiss on the lips and pulled on the boxer's waistband.

* * *

><p>Burt was reading the paper and finishing his coffee when Kurt and Blaine walked into the dinning hall hand-in-hand.<p>

"Morning boys."

"Morning," Kurt and Blaine said as they were given breakfast.

"Kurt you look nice today. Is that a new suit?"

"Odin just finished it last night."

"Looks real nice. You sure you want to go in today? It's going to be a long day."

"Yes dad. I have to show the people that I am ready to accept the kingship at the end of next week. Besides, Rachel has already claimed Blaine for the day. So, where are Carole and Finn?"

"Carole is still getting ready and Finn is still asleep"

"What time do we have to leave?"

"Car will be here after breakfast but we have a couple hours before we have to be at the Parliament offices."

"And Finn is still asleep."

"He gets ready faster then some members of this family," Burt joked.

"Ha, ha," Kurt fake laughed as he started to eat.

Burt watched the boys. They were as close as they could be to each other without being on top of each other. He saw Blaine whisper something in Kurt's ear and his son said something back, which caused Blaine to slightly blush. He had never seen his son this happy since his mom died. Burt took the first section of the paper and handed it to Kurt. The boys were going to find out about it sometime.

"Oh, Blaine just thought you would like to know that Kurt and you made the front page," Burt said.

Kurt looked at the front page and he felt his blood boil. The headline read: '_Lovers Reunited at Parade_' and there were pictures and Kurt and Blaine together. One was when Blaine first interrupted the parade and the second was when Kurt helped Blaine onto his horse. Kurt quickly read part of the article out loud.

"Yesterday at the start of the coronation celebration, the coronation parade started as planned. However, there was a surprise turn of events as the parade was nearing the end of the route. A young man ran into the middle of the road shouting for Prince Kurt's attention. The common sense thing for the royal family to do would be to continue to their way and let security handle the situation. However, Prince Kurt turned back and met this man on the street and rode off with him. Well, the fine journalists of this publication have exclusively learned the identity of the mystery boy. He is none other than Kurt's lover from his time at Dalton in Ohio, USA. His name is Blaine Anderson and he is the lead senior soloist of Dalton's glee club. The two are clearly friendlier than platonic friends. Sources we talked to say the two have had a sexual relationship since before the Prince returned to Denmark. This raises the question of how did this young man play a role in the most recent break up of Prince Kurt and Sebastian Smythe. Also, since Smythe is rumored to have just broken up with one of his other boyfriends we could see a head-to-head fight between him and the American for the Prince's heart. The public is overwhelmingly a fan of this new couple of Blaine and Prince Kurt and have even started coming up with a couple name—"

Kurt balled up the paper and threw it against the wall.

"Can't they just leave us alone?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand.

"Hey, it's okay. I knew this would happen but I didn't let that stop me. I don't care about what the press says about me as long as you want me here."

"Of course I want you here. But, you shouldn't have to deal with this."

"Have to deal with what," Finn asked as he sat down for breakfast.

"Nothing, just a stupid article," Kurt said.

"Then just ignore it," Finn suggested.

Kurt huffed and sat back in his chair before scolding Finn.

"Finn, chew with your mouth closed."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm fine. Besides if I have to fight Sebastian for your heart, I will."

"That will not be necessary," Kurt reassured his boyfriend, "You already have it."

"Please, please stop. I am getting cavities from you two and I haven't even finished breakfast yet," Finn said.

Burt laughed as his sons bickered with each other. Carole made it down to the table a few minutes later. She had a light breakfast. After everyone finished their meal their dishes were taken away. Blaine was still getting used to being served. Blaine had taken a drink of his coffee when he felt Kurt's hand making it's way up his thigh. Blaine felt himself go red again.

"Blaine are you feeling okay? You look red. Do you have a fever?"

"No, I'm f-fine."

Blaine went to take another drink but chocked on the coffee this time when he felt Kurt's hand squeeze his upper thigh.

"Do you need mouth-to-mouth," Kurt asked with fake concern.

Blaine shifted causing Kurt to lose physical contact with him.

"I'm okay. Just still a little nervous."

Kurt leaned in and whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Do you need mouth-to-a-lower-body part? We could reenact our morning activities. I just can't go to work with blowjob hair."

Blaine suddenly stoop up.

"May I be excused?"

Burt nodded and Blaine quietly walked out of the room.

"What did you say to him," Finn asked.

Kurt ignored the question and ran after his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Kurt caught up with Blaine in the main entryway.<p>

"Blaine!"

Blaine stopped walking before he started up the stairs.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I forgot you are still getting used to being here and around my family."

"Kurt-"

"No, I need to say this. I'm sorry about what I said. God, I messed up. I'm used to being in a relationship based off of sex. I used to always need to come off of sexual and making sure I was sexual pleasing to the other men. That is how I knew to keep their attention."

"Kurt, I'm not mad."

"What? You aren't?"

"No, I just couldn't sit there and be continued to be turned on with your dad sitting across the table."

"So I turn you on."

"Hell yes. I loved the way I woke up this morning."

"You mean when the maids woke you up?"

"No, my second wake up call."

"Oh, when I showed you just how talented my mouth was."

"I was just thinking I should return the favor."

Blaine turned bright red after speaking. Kurt couldn't believe what he had heard.

"Where did my dapper boyfriend go?"

"I-I-I-I-"

Blaine's stuttering was cut off by Burt.

"There you two are. Kurt we have to get going. The car will be here soon. I forgot that there is another photo op for you before we go to work."

Kurt groaned.

"Okay be right there."

Burt straightened his suit jacked and walked out the front door to wait for the car.

Kurt gave Blaine an apologetic glance.

"Rain check?"

"Of course. Go be amazing."

"I always am."

Kurt gave Blaine a kiss. Blaine deepened the kiss and the boys got lost in their kiss. It wasn't until Finn walked in on them did they break apart.

"Burt says to stop making out and get ready to go."

"I'm ready. I'm ready."

Kurt hugged Blaine one last time before heading out to the car. However, Blaine was not alone for long. No sooner was Kurt gone that someone else was hugging him.

"Blaine I am so excited to spend the day with you. We are going to go shopping and have lunch and Carole and I were going to show you around. Maybe we could sing together today-"

"Hi Rachel."

* * *

><p>Blaine was excited to spend time with Carole and Rachel. They had planned to spend the day shopping, relaxing and grabbing a bite to eat. Blaine had tried to prepare himself for a life in the public eye as he flew from Ohio to Denmark. He prepared himself for the public events, the public relation photos and being photographed with Kurt wherever he went. He even tried to mentally prepare himself for the paparazzi. However, what he was not prepared for was to be treated like royalty himself. The first instance was in the first shop he went to. It was a favorite of Rachel and Carole so Blaine was happy to tag along. It was a nice clothing shop with male and female sections. As Carole and Rachel browsed the female sections, Blaine wondered to the male side. He was looking at jackets when he felt someone watching him. He looked around but didn't see anyone paying attention to him. He went back to shopping and then saw something in the corner of his eye. The two sale girls were peaking around a rack of clothes and watching Blaine.<p>

"Hello," Blaine said cheerfully to the girls.

The girls blushed with embarrassment when they knew they were caught.

"We are very sorry. My name is Anna and this is Sofie. We are sorry for staring. It's just that you are you and we can't believe you are here."

"Well I came with Carole and Rachel."

"Yes, they come in frequently but we didn't think we would meet you before the coronation."

Blaine smiled his 100-watt smile.

"They wanted to show me around and Kurt was busy being a well, a prince."

"Of course. We just think you and prince Kurt are just so cute together. Is there anything we can help you with?"

"Oh I was just looking at this jacket-"

Suddenly the two girls spoke at the same time.

"It is very nice."

"It would look great on you."

"No, no I don't want to buy it. I was just looking," Blaine said.

"Is it the color?"

"We can get it in another color."

"We can have one custom made."

"We are not allowed to show costumers the backroom merchandise but we know you would be an exception to the rule."

"No, I don't need any special treatment."

"But, you should have anything you want. You will be part of the royal family someday," Sofie said.

"Kurt and I are not talking about marriage."

"No, but I have a feeling you two are going to have your happily ever after."

"Well thank you for all the help but I really just want to look around," Blaine said.

"Of course. Just let us know if you need any help," Anna said as her and Sofie walked back to the front of the store.

Blaine was able to shop without any more interruption but noticed the girls glancing his way more than once. When Rachel walked over to see how he was doing the girls went back to their work and Blaine sighed in relief.

"Did you find anything," Rachel asked.

"Still looking."

"There are a couple other places we can go."

"Rachel, can I ask you a question."

"Sure."

"How do you get used to all the stares and people following you everywhere you go."

"You get used to it. It was strange for Finn and I when we started getting followed because Carole was with Burt."

"Does the attention ever fade?"

"Yes and no. Being with someone in the Hudson-Hummel family guarantees you a good amount of media coverage no matter what and by being with Kurt you are going to have the attention of the people. But, and don't take this the wrong way, you are the shiny new, well lack for a better term, toy. You are the only guy that has been in an actual relationship with Kurt besides Sebastian. Everyone wants to know all about you. As time goes on the intensity of individual attention will probably go down. But you do realize that by being with Kurt you are putting yourself in the public eye. And with that comes all forms of attention, whether you like it, want it or not."

Blaine smiled as his new friend.

"I know that being with Kurt isn't like being in a ordinary relationship and I don't know what the future holds for Kurt and I, but what I do know is that I want to have Kurt in my life in any form."

"Then don't worry about the attention. Eventually, you will become old news and you will be able to go shopping or go out to lunch without an entire crowd following you."

"Thanks Rachel. I'm really glad we are friends. It's nice having someone who I can relate to right now."

"I'm glad we are friends too. You still owe me a duet though."

"I know, I know."

"So, is there anything you want to find on our girls and Blaine day out?"

"Well, I wanted to find something nice to wear for when I am out in public with Kurt."

"What's wrong what you brought? While your style isn't for everyone you pull it off very well."

"Well, I wasn't sure how long I would be here so I didn't bring a lot of outfits. Plus, I mean my clothes would be great if I was taking Kurt out when we were back in Ohio and I thought he was just an every day person. But know I have to look like I am worthy to be dating prince."

"You don't have to do that."

"Do what?"

"Put yourself down because of Kurt. And don't act like Kurt is some supreme being, even if he thinks he is. Kurt didn't fall for you because you wanted to date a prince or because you dressed a certain way that made you look upper class or anything. He fell for you because to treat him like a regular person. He loves you just the way you are. Don't overthink things and try to change yourself. Kurt will think you don't love him anymore and will think you just love him because he is royalty."

When Rachel said that Blaine couldn't help but think of all the people that have used Kurt or pretended to be his friend just because of whom he was.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch came around, Blaine had many bags of clothes that were nice but still 'Blaine-esque,' as Rachel would say.<p>

"I think it is time we got something to eat," Carole said and Rachel and Blaine agreed. As they were walking across the street to a place to eat an unwanted visitor stepped in their way.

"Well, Blaine, I sure am surprised to see you here," Sebastian said as he walked toward them.

"You have got to be kidding me," Blaine said.

"Hey tiger, you are on my turf now."

"Sebastian, Carole and I were just showing Blaine around while Kurt was with his dad and Finn. So if you would kindly leave that would be greatly appreciated," Rachel said with a glare.

Sebastian held his hands up in surrender.

"I am not here to ruin a girls day out on the town. I just have some unfinished business with Blaine."

"I think it became finished when Kurt chose Blaine over you," Rachel replied.

"You know peasant, I mean Rachel, you could stop talking, which would be greatly appreciated, and let Blaine talk for himself. Or are you so controlling you have to speak for everyone."

Before Rachel could say or do anything Blaine spoke up.

"Sebastian, if you have something to say just say it."

"Fine. I wish to talk to you in private."

"No, here is good for me."

Sebastian looked around.

"Really, you want to talk here, in public where we have everyone's attention and phones recording us at this very moment."

Blaine suddenly looked around and saw a crowd watching them, phones out clearly taking pictures and video.

"When did they get there," Blaine asked.

Rachel shrugged.

"Not sure but ever since you got here people have been waiting for a showdown between you and Sebastian for Kurt's heart."

Sebastian smirked.

"Wow, you are smarter than you look Rachel. So Blaine, do you want to give the public a good show. I am sure Kurt would love to see this on the news."

"Fine, where do you want to talk."

"The palace would work. My father wanted to stop by anyway. I'll come by tomorrow."

Before anything else was said Sebastian was gone.

"Not going to lie, I kind of forgot about him," Blaine said.

"Trust me he like to pop his head out of hiding behind daddy every once and while just to make sure you don't forget," Rachel said.

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed as the car pulled up to the palace. He had never been so exhausted from shopping and lunch before. Rachel was still talking animatedly.<p>

"..and then we can sing another song because I can already tell that you have an amazing voice. I have seen videos. Oh, and this other duet I would like to sing with you-oh my god-Blaine we have to put on a show. It would be perfect. We could invite my dads as well…"

"Rachel, sweetie, I don't mean to interrupt but when Blaine said he would be happy to sing with you, I don't think he meant the second we got home. I'm pretty sure there is someone else he wants to spend time with," Carole said as they got their bags from the car.

"Like who," Rachel asked.

"Kurt, maybe," Carole teased.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. I can get a little self-involved."

"Don't worry Rachel. I'll make sure I have time for at least one song," Blaine said.

Carole, Rachel and Blaine quickly made their way inside and were greeted by Sean.

"Welcome back. How was your day out?"

"Delightful." Carole said.

"Wonderful. Blaine did you enjoy being out and about in Denmark?"

"Yes, I love being here."

"Well ladies and Blaine, I just wanted to let you know that Burt, Kurt and Finn got back just a little bit ago."

"They're back already? I thought they were going to be in the office until later," Carole replied.

Sean nodded.

"Yes, that was the plan. However, the day planner made a mistake and forgot to remind us that one of the animal shelters is having an adoption event this afternoon and as ceremonial leaders, Burt, Kurt and Finn are required to attend. Besides it is a great photo opportunity. There is not much more loveable than the prince holding a puppy."

Rachel looked confused.

"Are there still people not convinced Kurt is ready to become king."

Sean folded his arms.

"Apparently, there are some citizens and members of Parliament who admit that Kurt is behaving in a more royal manner but they still question if he ready to rule a country. I think it is nonsense. It's not like Kurt is going to try to dissolve Parliament and be sole ruler or anything. I think they just don't like that the coronation is happening sooner than they wanted.

"Well, they need to get over themselves," Carole said.

"That's what I wanted to say to them," Burt said as he entered the foyer, "But of course I was polite and just said assured them Kurt is ready for this transition and everything will be fine."

"Where's Finn and Kurt," Rachel asked.

"They are still in my office putting some papers away-"

Before Burt had finished speaking Blaine and Rachel were half way up the stairs.

"You couldn't ask for better companions for Kurt and Finn could you," Sean wondered.

Carole and Burt simply shook their heads.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Finn were just about finished organizing Burt's papers when Rachel ran through the door. The sudden interruption caused Finn to drop the file folder he was holding—papers going everywhere.<p>

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Rachel said.

Finn just laughed and started to pick up the papers.

"Rach, what did you do with my boyfriend?"

"Oh, well, we dropped off our bags in his room and ran off to find you two. I guess I got ahead of him."

"So, you lost him."

"Maybe. I forgot he didn't really know his way around. But the palace isn't that big. I mean he'll find his way…eventually."

Kurt just shook his head and hurried out of the office to find Blaine. He almost bumped into him as he hurried out the door.

"Blaine!"

"Hey. I found the right door and I only got lost a couple times," Blaine said excitingly.

Kurt just smiled and hugged Blaine tight. Blaine gladly returned the hug.

"So, you made it back in one piece," Kurt said as he let up on the embrace.

"Yep. But we did have a run in with Sebastian."

"He didn't say anything offensive did he?"

"No, just that we have some unfinished business. I have to ask. You two are over over right?"

Kurt looked Blaine right in the eyes.

"The truth is that Sebastian and I are friends. We have to much history to just not be anything. But I promise you that what I feel for you, the love I have for you, is so much stronger than anything I ever felt for him. You are most important to me so if this friendship bothers you-"

"No. I'm not going to be the kind of boyfriend that tells you who you can or can't be friends with. You and Sebastian are friends and I am fine with that. I trust you."

Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a quick kiss.

"So, how was shopping with Carole and Rachel."

"Really fun."

"How much did Rachel pay you to say that?"

"She didn't have to pay me."

"Look, she may be my best friend but I know how she can get."

"I promise that I had an amazing time today. The only thing that would have made it perfect was you being there too."

"Work called."

"I know. So you have to go to an animal shelter opening."

"You ran into Sean?"

Blaine nodded.

"Well, it is more like a re-opening after they shelter raised enough money to rebuild and expand."

"Sounds fun."

Kurt smiled dropped.

"Blaine, you don't have to go."

Blaine felt slightly hurt.

"You don't want me there? You don't want us in public together?"

"Of course I do. It's just that there is going to be a lot of press there and I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. The press will probably pounce on you. Every media outlet is fighting for your first exclusive interview."

"I want to go. I want to be there with you. I just will not talk to the press."

"Are you sure? It is understandable if you wanted to stay here. Rachel would stay with you."

Blaine shook his head.

"I really want to go. Besides how can I say no to playing with puppies and kittens."

"You are a puppy Blaine."

"I take that as a compliment."

"Of course you do."

The sound of a door closing caused Kurt to look back and saw Finn and Rachel.

"See Rachel, I told you they weren't making out in the hallway."

"Well, it got quiet for a long time so I just figured they were."

"Yes, well thanks so much for that mental image."

Rachel ran up to Blaine.

"So, Blaine are you going to come with us to the shelter opening?"

"Yeah, I was going to."

"What are you going to wear? I think I picked out the perfect dress today. You know the cute light blue dress. Yes, that is perfect-"

'What am I going to wear? Good question Rachel,' Blaine thought.

* * *

><p>"No freaking way," Blaine said as he stood in front of the mirror.<p>

The royal dresser Odin and Kurt stood behind him.

"I think you look dashing," Odin said.

"It is a bit much Odin," Kurt said agreeing with Blaine.

Blaine was standing in his guest room wearing a full suit.

"There is no way I am wearing this to stand by Kurt and play with adorable animals."

"Well, all you said is that you wanted to look nice."

"I'm taking this off," Blaine said.

"Wait, wait. Let me het these last measurements so I can get back to working on your suit for the ball. You are dancing with Prince Kurt at the ball, correct?"

"Well of course I am."

"So you can waltz?"

"Waltz?"

"Yes. It is a formal event is classic dancing that that other kind of dancing."

"Odin, stop freaking Blaine out. If you have all you need please leave so I can help him get ready," Kurt said.

Odin quickly gathered his things and left.

"This was a bad idea. Maybe I should just not go," Blaine said.

"Look, Odin can be a bit over the top but don't freak yourself out. You get out of that and I will find something more appropriate for you to wear."

Kurt started going through the bags that Blaine had in his room.

"Kurt, I've never danced a waltz before."

"You are a performer Blaine. A few lessons from my favorite teacher and you will be amazing in no time."

Kurt waited for a witty remark from his boyfriend but when there was just silence Kurt turned back around. Blaine was sitting on his bed looking down.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't know how to do any of this? How can I be with you if I don't know the first thing about how to act as a guest of the royal family? Are there lessons for how to act regal?"

"You are more than just a family guest. And if you want we could have one of my former teachers teach you the correct decorum. But I don't think you need any help."

"You don't?"

"Blaine, you are the most dapper, nice, polite person I have ever known. And if you need any help my family and I are here to help you."

"I'm overanalyzing everything. I always do this."

Kurt smiled.

"Well, you haven't really had any time to just relax since you got here. I want to take you on a real date. How does tomorrow night sound?"

Blaine acted like he was deep in thought.

"I'm not sure. I have to check my schedule."

Kurt playfully hit Blaine's arm and both boys laughed.

"Truthfully, I would love to go on a date with you," Blaine said.

"Great. Now, go put this on."

Kurt handed Blaine a pair of dark wash jeans and a purple short sleeve shirt.

"You will look so sexy in this," Kurt said as Blaine started to take the suit off.

When Blaine got down to just the pants Kurt got up and walked to the door.

"I'm going to go get ready myself. Besides, if I stay here when you are in only your boxers I will not be able to help myself and we would be very, very late."

Kurt winked at Blaine as he shut the guest room door. Blaine blushed and quickly got redressed.

* * *

><p>A few moments later the group was waiting for the car to pick them up. Well, the group minus Blaine.<p>

"Kurt, do you know what's taking so long," Rachel asked.

"No. He said he would be right down."

"Sweetie, why don't you go check on him? His nerves are probably just getting the best of him," Carole said.

"We'll wait for you two. The car isn't going anywhere without us," Burt added.

Kurt nodded and nearly ran up the stairs. When he got up to Blaine's room he saw the door open.

"Blaine? Are you okay," Kurt asked as he entered the room.

Kurt was surprised to find that Blaine was fully ready and just sitting on the bed. An unreadable expression on his face.

"Blaine? Sweetie," Kurt said as he slowly sat down next to Blaine.

Blaine was pulled out of his trance when he felt another body on the bed.

"Kurt? Oh my- What time is it? Am I making you late?"

"No, don't worry about the time. Are you okay? Is it nerves again?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No, it's not important. Let's go."

"No. We are not leaving this room until you tell me what is bothering you. When I left you were happy and now something is clearly on your mind. What happened?"

"We can talk about it later."

"No, the animal shelter can wait. They are not going to start the event without us. Please tell me what is wrong."

Blaine took a deep sigh.

"I had just finished getting ready and I was just about to head downstairs when I looked at my phone to check the time when I saw I had a missed call. I had turned my phone down when I was out with Carole and Rachel because I didn't want it to go off and be seen as rude-"

"Blaine you're rambling," Kurt interrupted, "Who was the call from?"

Blaine looked straight into Kurt's eyes.

"My dad."

* * *

><p><strong>I officially am back! A lot of stuff has been going on but now I am ready to write again! I just wanted to say that I love all of my readers and I love this story so much because of the amazing reviews and feedback I get! This story is also for all of you!<strong>

**Please review :)**

**Next time: Blaine decides if he should call his dad or not, Blaine attends the animal shelter event with Kurt, An unhappy Axel along with Sebastian arrive at the palace the next day and Kurt and Blaine go out on a date. **


	19. Reconnect

**Yes, I am alive! The main reason that this chapter is so much later than anticipated and the main reason is that I got a job. I have been job hunting all summer and it has finally paid off. However, this means I do not have as much time on a daily basis to write. But, I will continue to try my best to update as quick as possible. Also, thanks for all the positive feedback this story has got! I love you guys so much!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. This is purely a work of fiction.**

* * *

><p>The boys sat in silence for a few minutes while the news sank in.<p>

"Your dad called you," Kurt finally said.

"Yeah."

"Well, are you going to call him back?"

"Hell no."

"Blaine-"

"No Kurt. He is the one who blackmailed you. He is the reason I was so mad when you left. He treated you like dirt. He lied to me."

"You can't shut him out of your life."

"I can try."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand.

"Then don't call for him. Do it for you. Holding all those negative emotions will just end up hurting you more."

"Fine. I'll call him tomorrow."

"So you can conveniently forget to?"

"Maybe."

Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a soft kiss.

"Call now. I'll wait."

"I don't want you to be late. So I promise to call if you go ahead without me."

"You don't want me here when you call?"

"The issues I have with my dad have been around for a lot longer then the last few months you have been in my life. I want you here but I know I need to have this conversation on my own."

"Just know I am so proud of you," Kurt said as he left the room to give Blaine some privacy.

Blaine waited a few more minutes before having the courage to call his father back. He started to shake a little as he waited for his dad to answer his call.

"Hello Son," Jim Anderson said when he picked up the call.

"Hi Dad. I saw you called."

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you. Do you have time?"

"A little bit so talk fast."

"I understand that you are angry at me."

"Angry? Try pissed off."

"I know I made a mistake."

"A mistake? You blackmailed Kurt. You are part of the reason he was so scared to tell me who he was. If it wasn't for you we could of worked things out in a better way."

"Really Blaine? If Kurt told you the truth you have just accepted it and your life would be perfect?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no but at least Kurt would have been the one to tell me instead of being attacked by the paparazzi."

"I was saving you?"

"From what?"

"Kurt and his lifestyle."

"Oh my god! Being gay is not a lifestyle and sabotaging my relationship with Kurt was not going to make me straight."

"I didn't mean that. Give me a little bit of credit. I mean that he is in the spotlight. If he was an average person you wouldn't of gotten attacked by the paparazzi in the first place. Don't you get it? If you want to be with him you have to be ready for that level of media scrutiny. Why do you think I tried to get you to go to an Ivy League school for business or law instead of performing arts?"

"Because you hate that I'm gay and want to control my future," Blaine said sarcastically.

"No. Blaine I want your dreams to come true and for you to make it big. But I get scared when I think of all the young people who become famous and end in some scandal or hurt because they can't handle the pressure. And I have accepted the fact that you are gay but there is still a long way to go until this country, as a whole is more open and accepting. The thought of you getting hurt or worse for just walking down the street holding hands with the man you love scares the hell out of me."

Blaine felt his eyes tearing up. Could it be true? Could the actions Blaine thought his father did out of hatred, were done out of fear of losing his son?

"Th-that doesn't excuse everything you did."

"I know. I'm not calling to ask for forgiveness. I just wanted you to understand because I don't want my son to hate me."

Blaine smiled.

"I could never hate you."

"And I could never hate you."

Blaine heard his dad have a small laugh.

"We still have a lot to talk about," Blaine said.

"Yes we do. I hope you come home sometime so I can talk to Kurt as well."

"Of course I am coming home."

"Well, you were so angry at me I thought I had lost you."

"You can be just as dramatic as me," Blaine said with a laugh, "Of course I'm coming hime, In January I have to go back to Dalton."

"What about your future?"

"It's with Kurt."

"I mean college. Are you still going to New York?"

Blaine paused for a second. He hadn't thought about how this new development in his life would influence his post-high school plans.

"Oh. Well, I hadn't given it much thought yet. I'll have to talk to Kurt."

"Well, whatever you decide your mother and I will support you."

Blaine felt the tears finally push through and roll down his cheeks.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to say it."

"Look Dad, I want to work things out and a simple phone conversation isn't going to do that but I have to go to this event thing."

"Of course. Are you having fun in Denmark?"

"I'm having an amazing time."

"Good. Well I guess this is goodbye for now."

"More like see you later."

"Well than, see you later Blaine."

"See ya Dad."

Blaine ended the call and for the first time in a long time he smiled after a conversation with his dad.

* * *

><p>Blaine hurried down the staircase. He hoped that Sean or someone else could drive him to the event he was now past-fashionably late for. He was shocked to see everyone (Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel and Kurt) still standing by the front doors.<p>

"Kurt? What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for you."

"But the animal shelter event-"

"Can't start without us."

"I made you late."

"So."

Blaine smiled as Kurt kissed him.

"Did you actually think I was leaving without you?"

"Okay love birds, we are all here so how about we head out. We do have to show up sometime," Burt said in an amused manner.

"How was the talk with your dad," Kurt asked as the group headed out.

"Really good. I want to work things out with him."

"Of course you do. He is your dad."

"How are you so understanding?"

"I love you so it's pretty easy," Kurt said with a smile as the two boys got in the car.

* * *

><p>When the car pulled up to the shelter Blaine was not surprised to see all the cameras and media personnel there. He was starting to get used to it. As he made his way through the crowd with Kurt all the journalists wanted the inside scoop.<p>

"Blaine, could I talk to you for just a minute…"

"Would you like to get your story out to the people…"

"Blaine, do you want to say hi to anyone back home…"

"Blaine, over here…"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and hurried him inside while everyone followed him. Once inside Blaine felt like he could relax. He saw the staff standing out front along with someone who looked like a reporter.

"It's okay. He is more of a legitimate journalist," Kurt whispered as the man walked up to the couple.

"My name is August Lund and I was told I could ask Kurt as few quick questions before the grand opening."

Kurt nodded as the others went to meet the shelter workers.

"So Kurt, how are you feeling about your upcoming coronation."

Kurt smiled.

"I feel like I am ready. I know my behavior in the past has caused some to question my maturity level but I hope that since my return I have showed them that I do take this situation and the title of king seriously."

"Well, I know of a lot of people who have seen a change in you. What do you think caused this?"

"Well, there are a lot of things. My time at Dalton helped show me how to act in a more responsible way but also I think the things my family was telling me finally sunk in."

"Very good. I know there are a lot of people waiting on you so I just have one last question. How do you think Blaine will—"

"I'm sorry to rudely interrupt but I am here to perform my ceremonial royal job not talk about my relationship."

"Of course. My apologies."

Kurt watched as the reporter got up and walked out. Kurt felt a hand in his shoulder.

"You okay," Blaine asked.

"Yes."

"You sure? At the end you seemed kind of upset."

"I promise I'm fine."

"Well, they are ready for you."

"Blaine, promise me you will not talk to any press."

"Sure. They still kind of scare me."

Kurt laughed as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"We could sneak out the back."

"Well, I think it would look suspicious is the press saw you walk in but then you suddenly disappeared. They might think I kidnapped you."

"Why do you have to be so rational all the time? Be spontaneous."

"I will try to be on our date tomorrow. Besides now is a bad time to leave."

"Because I'm here for work."

"Because I really want to play with the puppies."

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine with eyes full of love.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Finn walked over to the pair.

"Look, I'm really happy you two are so in love and all but could we possibly get the show on the road? I would like to get home sometime before midnight."

"Why, will you turn back into a pumpkin," Kurt teased.

"Not funny," Finn mumbled even though he had a smile on his face.

Blaine held out his hand.

"The public awaits."

Kurt took his boyfriends hand and walked back out to face the press.

* * *

><p>The owner of the shelter quickly greeted and thanked the press and public for showing up. She introduced the royal family and their guests. Blaine saw Rachel roll her eyes at the word guests.<p>

"I've been with Finn for years. You would think they could actually learn my name," Rachel whispered in Blaine's ear as they stood off to the side.

Blaine tried to hold back his laugh as Kurt started to talk.

"Thank you all for coming out today and I apologize for my tardiness. We are here for a very important reason-to save a life. With the upgrades and remodel of the animal welfare shelter more and more homeless animals will have a chance to find a new home. The most important thing is making sure that we as humans do all that we can to protect and help the animals that are not just pets but are a family member that brings us so much joy. I am overjoyed to be here for this great cause. So after the doors are open please take a look at all the animals looking for a home. Even if you can't adopt today please ask any staff member what you can do to help them in forms of donations or volunteer help. Thank you again for coming and I hope everyone has a fun and enjoyable night."

Everyone clapped and moved inside as the doors opened.

"That was perfect Kurt," Burt praised his son.

"I believe you won some critiques over tonight," Carole commented.

Kurt smiled. He was proud of himself. He hadn't felt this way in a long time.

"So now we should head back inside," Burt said as Blaine and Rachel made their way through the crowd of people and to where Kurt gave his speech.

"How was it," Kurt asked as Blaine pulled him into a hug.

"Amazing. You are such a good public speaker."

"I've had a lot of practice over the years. So do you want to go see those puppies?"

"Hell yes."

Blaine had wanted to walk with Kurt down the rows of kennels to look at the dogs but as soon as they were back inside it seemed Burt, Kurt and Finn were being called to in every direction. Blaine wondered around the shelter by himself for a while. This gave him time to think.

'You have to share him with the world,' Blaine reminded himself as he saw a small husky puppy.

"Hi there. You are so cute little fella."

One of the staff members walked up to him.

"Would you like to hold him?"

"Oh, I can't adopt."

The worker smiled.

"That's fine."

"Sure, I'd love to hold him."

She unlocked the cage and handed the puppy to Blaine.

"He is very laidback for being so young."

Blaine did not notice someone taking his picture as he held the husky. But he did notice when a man stepped in his way.

"Oh excuse me," Blaine said as he went to walk around the stranger.

"Blaine wait. I would love to talk to you."

Blaine suddenly stopped.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm August L-"

"You're that reporter that talked to Kurt."

"Yes. I was just wanting to ask you a few questions."

"Oh, I am not supposed to talk to the press."

"Letting Kurt and his family control you?"

"What? No. They have been nothing but wonderful to me."

"So there isn't anything that has upset you since you arrived? Anyone?"

"Besides you? No. No one. Know if you will excuse me I need to make sure this little guy finds a good home."

Blaine turned and quickly walked away. He needed to find Kurt. It ended up not being to difficult to locate his boyfriend. He saw him talking to a large group of people.

"Blaine. Over here!"

Blaine smiled as Kurt yelled to get his attention.

"Well hello cutie. And Kurt your boyfriend is pretty cute too," a girl said.

Blaine was confused until he felt the puppy move in his hands.

"Yes. If I had more concrete plans I would probably adopt him myself," Blaine joked.

"Wow Kurt, funny and handsome. You got a keeper," the girl said again.

"Blaine this is Alice. And well Alice you already know Blaine. Alice was one of the top contributors to the shelter's remodel fund. If it wasn't for her it could still be years before this project could happen."

"This is amazing. You really helped the community," Blaine said.

Alice smiled.

"Thank you. Well, I hate to come off as rude but if you are not going to adopt that adorable husky could I possible hold him."

"Of course. I was just carrying him around and seeing if I could find him a home. I think you two would be a great fit."

Blaine handed the puppy over to Alice.

"However, I do hope all of you don't mind if I steal Kurt away for a minute."

"Go ahead. We were just finishing our conversation," Alice said as the group started to disperse.

"Are you enjoying yourself," Kurt asked.

"Of course but I have to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing major. A reporter tried to talk to me."

Kurt sighed.

"I was scared someone would."

"I've been able to dodge most of them but that guy that was talking to you earlier approached me."

"What did he want?"

"I'm not sure. I told him I wasn't talking to the press and walked away."

"Besides that how has your night been?"

"I've been with you so amazing."

Kurt's heart swelled as he looked at his boyfriend.

"I've never been with someone like you," Kurt said.

"Like me? You mean average?"

"No. I mean someone who is so special that they make me feel good about myself, and not just in a superficial sense. I can't get over how much I love you."

"I love you too. I will never get tired of saying that. Also, just out of curiosity how long will you have to be here?"

"I don't think to much longer. I said my speech and most the press is now focusing on my dad and the shelter itself. I've taken lots of pictures with the animals. I should be able to sneak out soon. Why? Are you ready to go?"

"No rush. I was just wondering."

"Is everything okay. You just seem a little off. Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing but I guess I have been felling a little weird tonight."

"Are you okay? Was someone else bothering you? Are you feeling sick?"

Blaine saw concerned look in Kurt's eyes and felt guilty about making him worry.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm not ill or anything. It's stupid."

"Blaine, if something is bothering you it is not stupid."

Before Blaine could respond Burt made his way over to the boys.

"Kurt do you think you could come take a picture with Finn and me. The press wants one of all us."

"Now? Can it wait a few minutes? I'm in the middle in a conversation?"

"I wish. The press will be leaving within a half hour so they are now scrambling to get all the material they can for their news stories."

"Right, Yes, I'll be right over."

"We are up front. After these last few moments you should be able to go home soon."

Kurt gave Blaine an apologetic glance.

Blaine just smiled and pulled Kurt into a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I want us to talk about this," Kurt whispered.

"Maybe we could talk when we get back. I would like to talk to you in private anyway," Blaine whispered back.

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and followed his dad. Blaine followed behind. Once he saw Carole and Rachel cooing over a group of kittens he headed in their direction.

"Hello ladies," Blaine said as walked up behind them.

"Blaine, I hope you are enjoying yourself," Carole said.

"Yes I am."

"Are you okay? You seem a little less peppy than earlier."

"I think I am just getting tired."

"Well we have had a long day."

"Carole, why are you not in the family photo with Finn, Burt and Kurt?"

Carole couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"I've been getting my photo taken all day. I am happy to have a break from the flashes."

Blaine laughed as Rachel grabbed his hand.

"That will be you and Kurt one day."

"I hope so," Blaine said truthfully.

* * *

><p>As day started to turn to dusk the event wined down. Most of the press had packed up and left, most people had made an adoption or donation and the crowd was thinning. It wasn't long before the Blaine was walking with Kurt out to the car. Finn talked animatedly about all the people he had met and how excited he was for the shelter. Everyone joined in with stories from the event. But Kurt couldn't help and notice Blaine was unusually silent. When they got back Blaine hurried inside.<p>

"Kurt is he okay," Rachel asked.

"He says he is fine. He did want to talk to me about something."

"He said he was tired," Carole said.

"Well could you imagine going through everything he has gone through the past week," Finn said, "It took me a long time to get used to this kind of lifestyle after Mom and Burt got together."

"Maybe his dad said something to him. Kurt did say he called Blaine right before we left," Rachel commented.

"I wonder how that conversation went," Finn questioned.

"He said it went really good. His dad wants to try to work things out between them," Kurt answered.

"I still don't trust him."

"Finn, Blaine can't stay mad at his dad forever."

"Well I still don't trust him."

"Look, I am not saying his dad acted in the right way-"

"Good, because he didn't," Finn said interrupting his brother.

"Finn, I am done with this conversation. Now, if you don't mind I am going to go find my boyfriend."

Kurt knew there was something bothering Blaine and he was determined to find out what it was. Kurt entered the palace and was about to take off up the stairs when Sean saw him.

"Blaine is not up there."

"Where is he?"

"I saw him go down the hall. I'm not sure what room he went into."

"Thanks Sean."

"Wait how did the event go—"

Kurt ignored the question and ran down the hall. After searching every room he found Blaine in a room, Kurt wasn't even sure what the room was for, staring out the window.

"Enjoying the view," Kurt asked as he stepped inside.

"This country is amazing."

"Thank you. So do you want to talk?"

"I thought it over and I think I was just over-reacting."

"DON'T DO THAT!"

Blaine jumped and turned to face Kurt. He had never heard Kurt yell like that. Kurt marched right up to Blaine.

"Promise me you will never down play your feelings because you think they are insignificant. I just had hours of pointless conversations. I love you and I don't want to think you have to keep things bottled up because they are not as important."

"I promise."

"Good. So, what is on your mind? I promise no family members are going to interrupt us this time."

"It's embarrassing."

Kurt gently took Blaine's hand.

"You know you can tell me anything. I would never make fun of you."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw nothing but love and concern.

"You promise not to laugh."

"Of course."

"I think that I'm getting homesick."

"Oh Blaine, there is nothing wrong with that. I was horribly homesick when I was at Dalton. I just hid it well. Did talking to your dad make you miss home?"

Blaine nodded.

"Kurt, you know my history with my dad. I never thought he would be the person to make me miss Ohio but talking to him and having a real conversation about my life and didn't end with him judging me, it was amazing."

Kurt couldn't help but smile.

"I really hope that you and your dad can have a closer relationship. You deserve that."

"I love it here. Being with you and your family and Rachel has been beyond words can describe. But, I am starting to miss my family too."

"Did you really think that I would be mad or not understand you missing your friends and family. Hell, I was back for less than a day and missed the Warblers, especially you—and Jeff."

Blaine laughed.

"Jeff is a great person. And I didn't think you would be mad at me I just didn't want you to think I wasn't grateful for all you and your family has done for me."

"I would never think that," Kurt said kissing his boyfriend's neck.

"Like I said it was stupid."

"Missing anyone is not stupid. Besides, I guess we have to start talking about when you are going to go back home."

Blaine let out a deep sigh.

"Yeah, I guess so. I wish I didn't have to leave but I at least have to finish Dalton."

"Of course and you are going to go to New York in the fall."

Blaine laughed.

"Let's not get carried away. I haven't even heard back from NYU or any school for that matter."

"Well, you are going to get in. I just know it. Plus, with my boyfriend in New York that will give me an excuse to travel there almost anytime I want."

"Kurt, do you think we could manage a long distance relationship?"

"Of course we can."

"Well, I was thinking that I could put college off for a couple years. Lots of people do that. And I could come back here in the summer and live with you."

"Please don't do that. Wait, that came out so wrong. What I meant to say was don't put your life plans on hold for me. You were so excited to go to New York."

"That was before I met the one person I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Kurt smiled.

"I love you and that is why you have to promise me that if you get accepted, which you will, into any college in New York that you will go. Please, for me?"

"Well, if you insist."

"I do."

Kurt and Blaine shared a laugh.

"Kurt, before we go back in for the night I need to tell you something," Blaine said in a serious manner.

"Sounds serious."

"The reporter you talked to before the event started he found me when I was walking around the shelter."

"Did he say anything to you?"

"He asked if I would talk to him and I said no and he made this comment about letting you and your family control me and if I upset anyone since I got here. I know you would never try to control me but I just want to hear you say it. The reason you want to keep me out the press is to protect me, right?"

"Of course. I have no idea what that reporter was trying to do but Blaine, my family would never want you to feel like you don't have a voice."

"Trust me. I don't think that. Besides I don't want to have my words twisted in any way. But, is there someone who is upset with me being here? I ran into Sebastian and he wants to talk to me tomorrow. Should I be worried?"

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and turned around.

"Kurt?"

"Sebastian is harmless. We will always be friends. Trust me, he only puts up his bad boy act for his father."

Blaine stood up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

"But you are worried about someone else. I can tell. Is it Sebastian's dad?"

Kurt nodded.

"I get the guy is kinda scary but I don't care if he doesn't like me. I'm staying with you."

"You don't know him. Sebastian's dad will do anything to get what he wants and what he wants is for Sebastian and I to be together. He made my dad make a deal with him to trade Sebastian coming to Ohio for my hand in marriage to Sebastian. My dad would never agree to anything like that. Axel Smythe is ruthless. He doesn't care about who he hurts as long as he wins. He was the one who sent the paparazzi to Dalton and almost destroyed our relationship once. What's not to say he won't try again?"

"He can try anything he wants. I will never let him come between us."

'Never say never,' Kurt thought.

"You know I think we've talked about enough serious issues for one night. How about we go to bed and the next thing you know we will be getting ready for our big date tomorrow," Blaine said turning Kurt around so they were face-to-face.

"I love that idea. I can't wait to show you off."

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt woke up bright and early the next day. Both were excited to finally have some real couple time together and go on their date. However, Blaine knew he had to have his talk with Sebastian first. It seemed like the rest of the family was off to a slow start. When Blaine got down to the dining hall he was surprised to find only Kurt in the room.<p>

"Hey Sweetie," Blaine said before giving Kurt a kiss.

"I missed you last night," Kurt said.

"I was down the hall."

"I know. So I guess we are the only ones up early today."

"Well we were out pretty late last night."

"So, how does breakfast in bed sound."

"But we are up already."

Kurt smirked.

"Then we could go back to my bed."

Blaine felt his face go red.

"Go to your room? For breakfast?"

Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled his boyfriend close. He then whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Of course for breakfast. What else could we do in my room during the morning hours?"

Before Blaine had a chance to respond the boys heard someone pounding on the front door.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR," Someone yelled.

"Who's that," Blaine asked as the staff hurried to the door.

Kurt just shrugged his shoulders as they followed everyone else. They were met with Burt, Carole and Finn as they hurried down the stairs.

"Who could possibly be here this early," Finn said still in his pajamas.

"I have a guess," Burt mumbled as a furious Axel and tired Sebastian ran up to Burt.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT," Axel yelled.

"Excuse me? You have no right to say-"

"No, I am talking. You should have thrown that American boy out the second he got here."

"Blaine. He has a name and it is Blaine," Burt said sticking up for his son's boyfriend.

"Whatever, it is still all his fault."

"What is my fault," Blaine asked.

"Blaine, let's go," Kurt started to say.

"No. Mr. Smythe is upset with me. I would like to know why."

Axel glared at Blaine and threw the newspaper in Blaine's face. The cover story was on the shelter event from the previous night. However the picture was not of Kurt or his family. It was of Blaine and the puppy he was playing with.

"Oh," Blaine said before scanning the article. While all the major information like how much the event raised, the highlight of Kurt's speech and who was in attendance was addressed in the article most of the writing was focused on Blaine.

"Oh? That is all you have to say? You hijacked an extremely important moment and made it all about yourself. You are not the royal here you are an average person using Kurt to get you in the limelight," Axel excused.

"What? No. I didn't do anything. I didn't even talk to the press."

"Look _Blaine_, if you want people to like you, don't make everything about you," Axel said.

Sebastian took the paper from Blaine and handed it back to his father. Burt then told Axel that either he talked in a civil manner or he could leave. Axel made his way with Burt to his office to let him continue to rant without verbally attacking Blaine to his face. Finn and Carole followed the two to keep things under control.

"Blaine, I need to speak to you since we didn't yesterday. Where could we talk with a little more privacy?"

Kurt laughed.

"Please Sebastian, you know this place as good as I do."

"Well, I'm trying something new called being polite."

"Let's go into one of the extra rooms," Kurt said.

"Well, I was hoping to get to talk to Blaine alone."

"I don't know Sebastian. We are friends but you can be like your dad."

That comment caused a hurt look to cross over Sebastian's face.

"Kurt, how can I prove I'm different from my dad and am worthy of being your friend, if you don't give me a chance. Look Blainey and I am just going to have a quick talk."

Blaine spoke up.

"It's okay Kurt. I can handle this on my own."

"Fine, but if I don't get my boyfriend back in one piece, I know where to find you Seb," Kurt joked as he watched his boyfriend and ex walk down the corridor and into the same room Kurt and Blaine were in the previous night.

Once alone an awkward silence filled the room occupied by Blaine and Sebastian.

"I'm sorry about my dad. I tried to stop him but once he gets on a roll there is no hope."

"Sounds like my dad at times."

"Really?"

"Yeah but we have recently started to work on becoming closer."

"I always thought your life was perfect."

Blaine snorted.

"Just because I had friends at Dalton doesn't mean I was fully accepted at home. I spent the majority of my high school career thinking I was a disappointment in my father's eyes."

"Well I guess we have some things in common. But I don't think my dad will ever be interested in actual caring about me."

"People can surprise you. You're not a bad guy Sebastian. Burt and everyone might say you brought the worst out of Kurt but I don't believe that anymore. Besides, I think Kurt brought the best out of you."

"So you don't care that I'm still friends with Kurt?"

"Of course not. I would never tell Kurt who he can or can't be friends with. Besides you two are always going to be close. At lease I hope you do. As friends you two connect really well. Not so much as boyfriends. And I'm not just saying that because I'm Kurt's boyfriend now."

Sebastian and Blaine laughed.

"So what did you want to talk about," Blaine asked.

"I just wanted to clear the air. My dad might want me to keep the bad boy image for the public but you can tell that's not who I am. Besides, my dad already cost me someone I care about."

"Maybe you two will find your way back to each other."

"I don't think so. Dave has moved on to someone else. Someone who treats him right. I tried to talk to him but he doesn't want anything to do with me."

"Well, then he is not the one for you. When you find someone who loves you for your flaws, and that includes family, then that is when you know you have someone special."

"Thanks Blaine. Just promise me one thing."

"Sure."

"Don't hurt Kurt. I know don't have room to talk because everyone knows I have dome my share involving breaking his heart but with you it is different. Just promise you will not intentionally hurt him."

"I would never do that. I promise."

"Good. Well I guess that we have kept Kurt anxious enough."

And with that Sebastian left the room.

* * *

><p>Kurt was pacing in front of the door. He couldn't hear anything.<p>

'That means there is no yelling, or one of them is dead,' Kurt thought as Sebastian walked out.

"Where's Blaine?"

"You don't want to know."

Kurt lightly hit Sebastian's chest.

"Seb!"

"He's still in there, in one piece and unharmed. You got yourself a good guy."

"Thanks. I know."

"I'll talk to you later Kurt. And you know Blaine has to go back home sometime. If you ever feel lonely-"

"SEB,"

"I would be happy to fly Blaine here for a day or two. What did you think I was going to say?"

Kurt just shook his head as Sebastian walked off. Kurt then saw Blaine leaning against the opposite wall.

"So no boy fights over little old me," Kurt teased.

"Not today. I know you are disappointed."

"I'll live."

"Is his dad still here?"

"He stormed out a bit ago. I'm guessing he wanted dad to side with him and since my dad is not insane he told him no."

"Why does he hate me? What did I do?"

"Nothing. You did nothing. Don't try to figure out Axel Smythe. I've been trying to do that for years."

"Well, I guess now that everyone is up breakfast in bed is out of the question."

"I'm afraid so. But we do have our date to look forward to."

Kurt placed kisses all over Blaine's face.

"I. Can't. Wait."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I promised the Klaine date in this chapter but I felt like it has already been to long since the last update! I will try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon. It might be on the shorter side so it should be up soon. Thanks everyone for sticking with me!<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**Next chapter: Kurt takes Blaine on a date.**


	20. The Second First Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. This is purely a ****work of fiction.**

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he turned away from the mirror and changed his outfit for what felt like the hundredth time. He turned back to his closet and just stared. For the first time in his life Kurt had no idea what to wear and he was stressing out. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not hear his door open. Rachel saw her best friend all dressed up and looking sadly at his closet.<p>

"You look great Kurt," Rachel said causing Kurt to jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine Rachel. But, that is the problem I can't look great. I have to look perfect. This is my first date with Blaine since he found out who I was and came after me to Denmark. The last date I went on him with was ruined."

"But that is in the past. You two have moved on from that. And we both know Blaine thinks you look amazingly perfect in everything."

Kurt looked at his current out for a second time. He had a light blue, long sleeve dress shirt and dark blue scarf along with dress pants and boots.

"I do look good."

"Trust me, Blaine will think you look great. So how long until you two leave for your big date?"

"In a little bit. I was going to take him to one of my old hangouts."

"You mean a club."

"Yeah. There will be music, dancing and food. What would make a better date? Besides, I promised him I would make the date fun."

Rachel thought carefully about how to word her next sentence.

"I get that Kurt and I'm sure you two will have fun. But, don't you think that going to a place where you used to, well, hook-up with people is a bad idea?"

"Thanks for the concern but I'm sure that everything will be fine."

"If you say so."

"Well, I hope so."

* * *

><p>Blaine paced back and forth in front of the main door. He was getting nervous about this date. This would be the first time Blaine and Kurt would be out in Denmark together since Blaine crashed the parade. Blaine was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when someone walked up behind him.<p>

"Blaine?"

Blaine slightly jumped before turning around.

"Oh, hey Finn. What are you doing here?"

"I live here."

Blaine felt himself turn red.

"Of course you do. That was a stupid question. I just thought that Kurt said that you were taking Rachel out or something."

Finn couldn't help but laugh.

"Relax bro. I was just goofing around with you. I was supposed to take Rachel out earlier but then she decided she had to help Kurt get ready for your big date so here I am, three hours later, still waiting."

Blaine just stood there as an awkward silence took over.

"You know Blaine, just because we are a royal family does not mean that we are stuck up or stuffy."

"I know."

"So you know you don't have to be proper all the time right."

"I guess I just wanted you guys to think I was good enough for Kurt."

"Dude, see I use words like 'bro' and 'dude', we knew before you got here you were perfect for Kurt. Why do you think everyone in this family was trying so hard to get Kurt to tell you the truth?"

"But why? I am just an ordinary kid from Ohio. I don't deserve all of this."

"Because you are not an ordinary kid. You are the person that made Kurt genuinely happy again. You are the only person that got Kurt to see the destructive path he was on. To me, and well everyone else, you are pretty spectacular."

"I would agree with that," Kurt said as Rachel and he approached the two. "Ready for our date?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt looked stunning in one of he usual dressed up looks.

"Great. Now, it is my turn to show off my handsome boyfriend. Have fun you two. I know we will."

* * *

><p>Blaine decided to take Finn's advice and relax as Kurt drove him to wherever their date was taking place. He just had to remind himself that this was the same Kurt that he fell for at Dalton. Even if they didn't get along at first, he always felt he could be himself around him. And now was no different, except that Kurt royalty, and was driving a car more expensive than his parents house, and pulling up to a very loud club.<p>

"Is this the place?"

"Yeah. This is one of my favorite places to go. The food is amazing and we can dance the night away. Sound fun?"

"Anything I do with you is fun."

"That was cheesy. But I like it when you say stuff like that."

Blaine smiled as he took Kurt's hand as they walked by the cameras and into the nightclub. Lights and music soon bombarded Blaine as he entered the place.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"I think I want to dance."

"You think," Kurt joked.

Blaine smiled and turned to Kurt.

"Fine. Will you dance with me?"

Kurt quickly dragged Blaine onto the crowded dance floor. This caused their bodies to be against each other. Blaine had never been this close to a boy before. But as he listened to the music and started to get into his surroundings he let his insecure feelings slip away. He started to mimic Kurt's movements and soon the two were in perfect sync. Blaine noticed that some of the others had stopped dancing and watched them.

"People are recognizing you," Blaine told Kurt.

"Yes, but, I'm not the one they are watching."

Blaine didn't think it was possible but as he looked around he did realize that the majority of the stares were on him.

"Why?"

"Because Blaine, you are the current hot topic. Most of people know everything about me. It is you they want to know about."

Blaine tried to keep his cool and not think about being the center of a country's attention as he continued to dance with Kurt. After a while Kurt asked Blaine if he wanted to get something to eat. Blaine immediately nodded and got off the dance floor. That seemed to make most of the people go back to doing whatever it was they were doing before. But as the couple exited two girls stopped them.

"So, you're like really him. You're Blaine," One said.

"Yes."

"Oh my god. You are so much more handsome in person. Is it true you flew here all the way from America just to declare your undying love for Kurt."

"Yes," Blaine answered again.

"I knew the rumors were true. She didn't want to believe-"

"Yes, I did. She was the one who-"

The two girls started talking more and more loud and over each other. It was impossible to understand a word that either one was saying.

"Anyways, we both know you two are soul mates," The first girl who spoke said.

"Soul mates?"

"Two people who were destined to be together. I mean of all the prep schools in the world Burt picked your school to send Kurt. Seems like it was meant to be to me, well, us."

As soon as the two girls appeared they giggled and ran in a different direction.

"That was weird," Blaine stated.

"You have fans."

"That was still weird. Yet, oddly familiar."

"What? You don't think were are destined to be together forever and ever."

"Do you?"

"Maybe," Kurt said with a smirk.

"Well, then my answer is maybe too."

"Good. So food?"

"I say yes to that."

"Jeff," Kurt randomly said.

"Excuse me?"

"The reason those two girls seemed familiar. They reminded me of Jeff."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were laughing over a story Blaine had said and finishing their meal when <em>it<em> happened. Rachel had warned Kurt about this but he didn't want to listen.

"Well, Kurt sure has been a while since you have been here," a handsome man with short dark hair and blue eyes said as he approached the two.

"Lucas," Kurt said shortly.

"And this must be the American. Blaze."

"It's Blaine."

"Right. Blaine. So sorry about that."

'He is most definitely not sorry,' Blaine thought to himself.

"Anyway, Kurt, last I heard you were shipped of by daddy to the middle of no where to clean up your act. Must have worked since once you got back you cut Sebastian off for good."

"Lucas, my relationship status with Sebastian or Blaine is none of your business. Now, will you please leave us alone? I am trying to show Blaine a good time."

"That's why he is with you isn't it. I mean I know that's why we were together. Because it was such a good time."

"To bad you could last long enough to make it enjoyable for me," Kurt spat back. He knew he had to end things now or things were going to get ugly.

"Well the better manners sure haven't taken away that mouth of yours. So, how is Blaine in bed?"

"None of your business."

"That means you have not been getting anything out of this one. Well in that case if you have gotten bored with this boyfriend of yours then maybe we could relive out the good ol' days, well nights together. So Kurt, do you remember how to scream my name?"

"Kurt asked you to leave," Blaine said.

Lucas turned his attention to Blaine.

"And if I don't feel like leaving? What are you going to do about it?"

The next few seconds were a blur to Kurt. One second Lucas is taunting Blaine and the next Lucas was on the ground. Blaine had punched Lucas. And then Lucas got up, with a bruised lip, and pushed Blaine back and even more chaos broke put. Suddenly it was a full on fight with the crowd chanting and yelling over each other. The first chance he had, Kurt grabbed Blaine and got out of the club. With Lucas yelling after them and paparazzi following them Kurt quickly got Blaine into his car and sped out of the lot. The boys were in a state of shock until Kurt got back to the palace.

"What did I do," Blaine asked, "I am not a violent person. You must be so disappointed in me."

"Disappointed? Because you but some creep in his place. No way. Although, I didn't think you had the balls to do anything like that. Good to know I was wrong."

"Kurt, violence is never the answer."

"Well, since you were standing up for me, I'll let it slide this time."

Blaine looked so upset it broke Kurt's heart. Why did Blaine have to be so damn noble?

"Lucas was the first guy I hooked up with after Sebastian and I broke up the first time. We hooked up a lot."

"Kurt, you don't have to tell me this."

"Yes, I do. The only way what we have is going to be different and long lasting is if I tell you the truth."

"I love you," Blaine said.

"I love you too."

"Well, than that's all I need to know."

Kurt had never met someone as good as Blaine.

"Sometimes I swear you have a heart of gold. But there is something I want to get out."

"I'm listening."

"The reason I went down the destructive path I did, the reason I put the walls up around me, was not Sebastian's fault. It was Lucas."

"What? But all I have heard was how you and Sebastian-"

"Please let me finish. Sebastian broke up with me because he didn't want to ruin my future. He wanted me to make amends with my dad and welcome Carole and Finn into the family, which I ended up doing. They are family. But I didn't listen. All I wanted to do was cause trouble. So I went out without Sebastian and found Lucas that the very same club we were just at. He was so handsome and had a way with words that made you feel like you were a prince. And no comments about how I am one. You get the idea. Anyways, we went to far to fast and looking back I should have seen it coming. We had sex a few times. It never got so serious that I introduced him to my dad. But I thought what we had been real. However, the night he tried to get me into drugs was the day I saw past the façade he had put on. I broke it off that night and told him that I never wanted anything to do with him ever again. Not long after that some tabloid printed a story about our sex life. People tried to play it off as just junk but the details in it were too vivid. He sold me out. He sold our private moments out to some stupid paper that ran my name through the mud. Painted me to be the whore everyone thinks I am today."

"Now, I wish I punched him harder."

"I was so broken up about what he did. I knew putting myself out there could backfire but not like that. My family saw the article and they knew it was all true. My dad couldn't talk to me for over a week. He only would say things like I was throwing my life away and that just made me want to go even wilder but I was to scared to. After seeing how cold and manipulative people could be I was scared to give any piece of me to anyone. That is when I started to block everyone out. Then I got a call from Sebastian wanting to talk. So we met and I cried for hours. I told him everything about Lucas and what he did. After he calmed me down we just talked about anything. That's when Sebastian came up with an idea."

"What idea was that?"

"For us to get back together. And I went along with it. Deep down I know that what I had with Sebastian wasn't true love but I knew he would never hurt me like Lucas did. So the Kurt-Sebastian on-off relationship was back on. And that was it. The rest of our future make-up and break-ups was tabloid gold. Looking back I know see how many mistakes I've made. And to think I did so much of it for the media attention. I guess I am an attention whore."

"I hate when you talk about yourself like that. You are so much more then what you give yourself credit for."

"I still don't know how someone as nice as you could fall for someone with a messed up past like me."

"It wasn't to hard to do."

Kurt looked and saw a loving look in Blaine's eyes.

"Blaine, can I tell you a secret."

"Of course."

"I'm scared about the coronation. What if my dad is wrong and I am nowhere near ready for this. What if-"

"No, don't freak out over what if's. What you need to do is take tomorrow and just relax and stay calm. You are just getting nervous."

"Tomorrow? Why tomorrow."

"It's your last free day."

"What?"

"Well after tomorrow we start getting ready for the ball and coronation itself."

"No Blaine. That isn't for like two weeks. I don't get coroneted until like the 22nd."

Blaine just stared at Kurt until he figured it out.

"That's this weekend."

"Yeah, it is. But we have at least one more day to just relax. But why don't we finish our date elsewhere."

"Why?"

"Because we are still in your car. Maybe we could go back inside. Watch a movie or something," Blaine said with a slight laugh.

Kurt laughed as well as the two walked inside.

* * *

><p>After the talk Blaine had with Kurt he felt much better about how that date went. Blaine was expecting to cuddle with Kurt and maybe watch a movie for the rest of the night. So, he was surprised when Kurt invited him to his room for the night. Blaine knew what that meant. And after an intense internal debate he realized he was ready to take this relationship to the next level. But Blaine had never had sex and Kurt had, so he was very nervous of not being able to perform at the level Kurt is used to.<p>

"What if someone comes looking for me? What is it is your dad that sees us in bed together?" Blaine asked as he followed Kurt up the stairs.

"Calm down. I promise everything will be fine. My dad is not going to go looking for you. Ever since I got back he has been cool about giving me my space when it comes to spending time with you. Besides, I think everyone thinks we already did it."

"Oh."

Blaine tried to calm himself as the arrived at Kurt's bedroom door. As the couple entered Blaine was amazed. Kurt wasn't kidding when he was telling Blaine about how big his room was. It looked like a picture out of a book. It was exactly how someone would picture a bedroom of a real prince. Blaine was so in awe he almost tripped as he ran into the bed. Luckily he fell onto the piece of furniture. He sat up and looked over to Kurt.

"Well, someone is in a hurry. You know we have all night."

"No, I just tripped."

Kurt smirked and started to take of his scarf and shirt. Blaine watched in fascination as Kurt undid every button. Blaine felt himself get more excited with every button that came undone and every step Kurt took his way. Soon Kurt was shirtless and practically on top of Blaine.

"Blaine, if we are going to have any fun, you are going to have to lose some, well all, of your clothes."

"Right."

Blaine felt like an idiot when he fumbled with his own shirt. He had never been this nervous in his life. Kurt helped him when he saw Blaine start to get frantic.

"Relax. I'm not pressuring you, am I?"

"No, just a stupid shirt."

As the boys checked each other out, Blaine started to relax. This was right. The feelings he felt about Kurt were more real than anything he could have imagined. And soon he will be making love with his boyfriend. This is perfect.

Blaine just kept reassuring himself as Kurt started kissing him. And, as always, Blaine melted into the kiss. As the kissed got hotter and the pants got tighter Kurt started working on getting Blaine's belt off. When the two boys were down to their boxers Kurt started a trail of kisses down Blaine's chest. He took his time and savored every kiss and Blaine soaked in every second as well. It was when Kurt was about to reach the elastic band of Blaine's boxers that he thought he heard Blaine say something. He looked up and saw that Blaine was moving to sit up.

"Is everything okay?" Kurt asked.

"I don't think we should have sex tonight."

"I am pressuring you. Why didn't you say something?"

"No, I want to have sex, I do. You are so unbelievably handsome and I have never been this in love with anything or any one but I feel like we are rushing things."

"You fly halfway around the world to profess your undying love to someone who you went on one date with and you are now questioning how fast things are moving?"

"You're mad at me."

"No. Confused maybe. Why do you think we are rushing?"

"I was thinking about what you told me about how you went to fast with Lucas and ended up regretting a lot of things about your relationship. I don't know what the future holds, but the one thing I don't want is for either of us to regret our first time being intimate with each other."

"You are not Lucas. Our relationship is completely separate from him."

"I know, but I can't help but ask the what if's. What if our relationship becomes dependent on sexual desire? I want us to be together forever. But there is no manual for a relationship like ours. I know we have avoided talking about this but the truth is that I have to go back to Ohio. I have to finish at Dalton. I am scared that if we rush into sex that that is going to be the only thing connecting us when I go back. I want every emotion we are feeling now to be the connection, not just one."

Kurt was taken back. He never had someone care about their relationship like this before. And Blaine was right. When Blaine went back to Dalton things would be more difficult for them.

"You're right. I don't want to rush what we have. I want us to set up a foundation that will last. And I think you're right. We need to think with our brains. How does staying up and talking sound to you?"

"Talking to you is one of my favorite things to do."

* * *

><p>After Blaine but the brakes on them "going all the way," both boys needed a cold shower. Kurt let Blaine go first since both of them knew if they showered together their previous conversation would be for nothing. So after Blaine finished and put on the pajamas Kurt let him borrow, he waited in the bedroom as Kurt went into his en suite bathroom. Blaine knew he should just sit on the bed and wait but he couldn't help walk around the room. He was planning on just looking at some of the picture Kurt had around. He saw a lot of Kurt and his dad, some with Rachel and Finn and there was even a family picture that looked like it was taken at Burt and Carole's wedding. Blaine also noticed a stack of books by Kurt's bed. He didn't really think much of them. They all seemed to be older. He imaged that they had something to do with the royal family. But there was one that stood out. It was clearly newer, and looked more like a journal. Blaine knew he shouldn't open it but before he knew it he had it in his hands. Attached to the first page was a picture of a small boy and a beautiful woman. Both had huge smiles.<p>

'That must be Kurt and his mom,' Blaine thought.

As Blaine skimmed the pages he realized it wasn't a journal but a sketchbook. All the sketches were of pieces of clothing. And they were really good. Blaine was lost in the moment that he didn't hear Kurt reenter the room. It wasn't until the book was ripped from his hands did he come back to reality. And that reality included an upset Kurt.

"What are you doing? You went through my things?"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I just saw it with the other books. I-I-I-"

"Whoa, don't get to upset. I'm not that mad. Well, maybe a little."

"Your mother was very beautiful."

That comment made Kurt smile. He then sat next to Blaine on the bed.

"Thanks. I know she was. She was so happy all the time. Everyone smiled when they were around her. Why did she have to get sick?"

Blaine noticed Kurt start to tear up.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest.

"I'm fine. I just miss her. Especially with all the coronation talk. She should be here."

Blaine decided to take a risk and bring up what he saw in the book.

"Are the sketches yours?"

"And my moms. We did it together. Even after she died, this was the one thing that made it feel like she was still here. I would sit in her favorite part of the garden and just sketch for hours."

"You could be a designer Kurt. Those are really good."

Kurt smiled.

"I'll leave the designing to Odin."

"But, seriously Kurt, you could be the next big fashion star. People all over the world could be wearing your designs. Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Are you crazy? The reason you are here is because I am a prince, about to be crowned king. I can't be a designer. These sketches are just a hobby."

"But-"

"No. No buts. Don't you get it Blaine? I'm not like you. I am not like the majority of the world. I didn't get to grow up thinking I could be anything I wanted to be. From the second I was born I have been groomed to be one thing. The heir to my dad's throne."

Blaine sat in silence. He wasn't sure if he could mess this day up any more. Neither boy realized how different their upbringings were. Blaine was about to excuse himself and hurry back to his room and probably cry himself to sleep because he figured he had really ruined this amazing thing he had with Kurt when he felt Kurt lay back down next to him.

"Will you hold me?"

Blaine was in slight shock.

"You want me to stay?"

"Of course silly. Just because we have some stupid argument doesn't mean I'm going to push you away. I don't care about the differences our pasts have. I just want you."

Blaine held Kurt close before their conversation turned more light-hearted. They talked about everything. Their likes and dislikes, old family stories and their dreams for the future. In the early hours of the morning the two boys in love fell asleep. Blaine thinking about how they have what it takes to make it and Kurt, for the first time, fell asleep in the arms of someone he truly loved and who truly loved him back.

* * *

><p><strong>I AM BACK...AGAIN. Writer's block really sucks. But thanks so much for sticking by. Especially all of you that would leave reviews wanting an update. Every time I got one I went to write...and nothing. But now I have renewed inspiration for this story. I am sorry it took so long. But I do have an outline for the rest of this story so hopefully that will keep me on track. <strong>

**As always, thanks for reading! Please leave a review!**

**Next chapter: Axel makes another attempt to convince Blaine to leave, Skye session with Blaine's parents and Blaine takes dance lessons. ****  
><strong>


	21. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters. This is purely a work of fiction.**

* * *

><p>The next morning found Kurt and Blaine still wrapped in each other's arms sound asleep. Even the rays of the sun that were making their way past the curtains couldn't bring the boys out of their peaceful sleep. They probably could of slept the day away, if it wasn't for the constant whispering that eventually started to pull Kurt out of his dreamland.<p>

"They look so peaceful. Maybe we should go back downstairs." One voice said.

"I'm just glad they both have clothes on." A slightly louder voice added.

"Shhh, you are going to wake them up."

"I thought that was what we were supposed to be doing."

Kurt rolled over and opened up one eye. He was slightly surprised to see it was not any of the staff in his room, but Rachel and Finn.

"Go away," Kurt said before rolling back over.

"Good, you're up. That was easy." Finn said loudly.

Kurt felt Blaine start to stir and open his eyes.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked with a yawn.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep. They were just leaving." Kurt said giving his brother and best friend his signature glare.

"No can do this time Kurt. Burt wants you both downstairs." Finn said.

"Why?"

Rachel tried to come up with an explanation.

"Well, umm, I guess you could say there was an incident-"

"BLAINE IS ON THE NEWS." Finn shouted.

That caused Kurt and Blaine to sit straight up and stare at the two.

"Why?" Kurt asked even though he already knew the answer.

"For having an awesome hook. That was one hell of a punch Blaine. I have wanted to do that to that slime ball for a long time." Finn exclaimed.

"Finn, you should be a little less enthusiastic about it." Rachel criticized.

Blaine suddenly got up, out of the bed, and started pacing.

"I am on the news in a foreign country for starting a bar fight. This is bad. Am I getting arrested? What about deported?"

Blaine was close to full on panic when Kurt grabbed his arm and pulled him down so they were sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Stay calm. You don't have to worry about anything. Go to your room, get dressed and meet me downstairs. We are going to figure this out."

Blaine nodded before hurrying out of the room. This left Kurt alone with Finn and Rachel.

"No comments or questions right now." Kurt said before he gave them a chance to talk.

"We'll just let ourselves out, since we did let ourselves in." Rachel said as she grabbed Finn's hand and walked out.

"They didn't have sex." Finn said as they walked back.

"I could tell."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that they are taking things slow."

"Kurt never takes things slow with any of the other boys."

Rachel smiled.

"Blaine isn't just any boy."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat by the rest of the family as they watched one of the various channels running the same story.<p>

"Our top story of the morning is how date night for Prince Kurt ended up with a bar fight."

A video of Blaine punching Lucas and the full fight that followed played on the screen. After a few minutes the attention went back to the T.V. hosts.

"Someone take me out now," Blaine mumbled.

"Well, that was crazy. Blaine has been so well mannered and I didn't think he had a violent bone in his body," One of the hosts said.

"Yes, it is sad to see material like this brought to light. However, we don't really know anything about this boy. Maybe his uncontrollable temper is just something he was good at keeping in private. Maybe this is why Kurt accepted him when he barged in on the parade. Prince Kurt must know how angry he is. It makes me wonder if he has ever harmed the Prince."

"Now, hold on." The third TV commentator said. "Blaine is not the first person to get into a fight at a club. I don't think you can take the actions seen in this video as an excuse to attack his personality. Besides, we have all know that Prince Kurt would not put up with any kind of violence toward himself or his family. I think this is just a typical bar fight. And lets be honest, the other man brought it upon himself. He clearly is making both Prince Kurt and Blaine Anderson uncomfortable. We have spent a lot of time talking about Lucas since his hot yet short relationship with Kurt. Even some of his friends told us he deserved what he got."

As the hosts debated about what caused the actions in this video Blaine wished he could just get sucked into the couch. An uncomfortable silence over took the room. It wasn't until someone, Blaine thought Finn, turned off the television that everyone seemed to calm down.

"Carole, Finn, Rachel, will you please give me some privacy to talk to the boys." Burt said in a tone that indicated it was not a question.

The three family members quickly and quietly left the room. Kurt and Blaine sat in an awkward silence. They were not sure what was about to happen. Burt took a few quick deep breathes before being the first one to speak.

"Would one of you like to tell me what happened last night?"

Burt spoke in a tone that neither boy could tell just how mad he was. Before Kurt could explain Blaine was already talking. Well, he was rambling.

"It was all my fault Sir, I mean your majesty, I mean Burt. See there was this guy and he was bothering Kurt and, well I didn't mean to start a fight but, well, you see…"

Kurt decided to step in and save his boyfriend.

"Dad, look, this story that Blaine is some violent person is complete trash. We went out to have fun and some ass kept bothering us. I have never felt unsafe around Blaine. It was just a bad situation that unfortunately been manipulated by the tabloid and news sources. Please don't be mad, at least not at Blaine. If I was never involved with the jerk in the first place, this never would have happened. But, for the record, I think Blaine was very brave last night."

"I got in a fight Kurt." Blaine argued. "That was stupidity not bravery."

"Some might see it that way. But I see it as you defending my honor. And you were pretty sexy."

"On that note, I will talk now." Burt said as he got up and walked over to Blaine causing Kurt to become nervous.

Blaine was preparing himself for the yelling, scolding, maybe even getting kicked out. What he was not ready for was a…pat on the back?

"That was one hell of a punch kid. You got some strength in ya. Not sure where you hide it."

"Wait, Burt. You are not mad?"

"I was annoyed this morning when I was told that my son was in the headlines for some scandal…again, but after hearing what you two had to say I see this as just a misunderstanding. However, I must go and release an official statement on the subject."

As Burt made his way back to his office Blaine sighed in relief.

"You had nothing to worry about." Kurt told him.

"So what are the plans for today?"

"Well, I get to go with my dad and Finn to some event thing for the coronation and you get to stay here for your lessons."

"Lessons?"

"Your dance lessons. For the ball, remember."

"Right, the waltz."

"I'm sure you will pick it up as easy as the dances with the Warblers."

"I've never ballroom danced before. Besides, if you are out for your duties who am I supposed to dance with?"

"That would be me." A loud voice said behind them.

Kurt and Blaine looked back and saw Rachel, with a huge smile in her face, and Finn. Rachel quickly ran up to Blaine pulling out of his seat.

"This is going to be so much fun. You know I am a very skilled dancer. I would saw slightly better than Kurt, even though he disagrees with that statement. Oh, and Blaine after we dance maybe we could sing that duet you said we would do when you first got here. Isn't today just going to be a ton of fun." Rachel said in one breath.

"Sure," was all Blaine could say.

Finn stepped by Rachel.

"Don't worry dude. If I can be taught how to semi-successfully waltz you should get the hang of it pretty fast. Well lets hope you do because the dance with the prince is like the most anticipated moment of the entire coronation festival. Sometimes even more than the coronation ceremony itself."

"Seriously? After all the parades and events that have gone on, some dance is what everyone waits for?"

Finn nodded.

"Dead serious."

And suddenly Blaine felt ten times more nervous than before.

* * *

><p>'You will be fine. You never get stage fight performing live with the Warblers. Don't freak yourself out.'<p>

Blaine kept reminding himself what Kurt told him just before he left with his dad and brother. He was currently in the ballroom with Rachel and Carole waiting for the instructor.

"Are you sure you are okay with me watching? I could find something else to do." Carole said.

"I'm sure. I think I am going to need all the moral support I can get."

"You are a natural Blaine. I have seen videos of your past performances. You can do this." Rachel said.

Suddenly the doors opened and a well-dressed woman entered the room.

"So sorry to keep you all waiting." Was all she said as she walked by everyone to put her things down.

"So, Blaine Anderson correct, do you have any dance experience?" The woman asked.

"Some. I am in a glee club in Ohio, the Warblers, and we do competitions that have choreography."

The look Blaine got was not a nice one.

"I do not mean synchronized or solo dances in a group. I mean ballroom dancing. Do you know proper ballroom technique?"

Blaine felt the size of an ant in this person's presence.

"I think I know the basics."

"You think you know?"

Carole stepped before Blaine could find the courage to speak.

"Alicia, perhaps Blaine could show you what he knows. That way you could see where Blaine needs improvement."

The woman, Alicia, gave Blaine a cold look.

"You are right. I must see what this boy lacks before I can even start to teach him the proper way to waltz."

"I don't think she likes me," Blaine whispered to Blaine.

"Don't worry it's not you. She kind of hates everyone."

"Great."

* * *

><p>As the music came to and end Blaine fell to the ground. That was the most painful ninety seconds of his life. He tried to showcase all of the types of dances he had any experience in.<p>

"Well, we are going to have to work on your stamina if you could hardly make it through a brief minute-and-a-half sequence." Alicia said in a static tone.

"I'm sure that was just nervous. Blaine is a very good dancer." Rachel said sticking up for her friend.

"Well, you do have good rhythm and footwork. And I must admit I have seen many other with worse structure than what I just witnessed. And I do believe I saw you attempt some simple ballroom steps. They were somewhat weak but that's what I'm here."

"So there is hope for me." Blaine joked and he thought he saw Alicia almost smile.

"Mr. Anderson there is hope for everyone. What not everyone has is skill."

And Blaine felt the size of an ant again.

* * *

><p>Blaine groaned as he missteped again. He could tell Alicia was getting frustrated with him, despite the positive looks Carole and Rachel were giving him.<p>

"It's just nervous. Shake them out," Rachel said in an encouraging tone.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Well, we have very little time for you to be coronation ball ready. If I am correct we have a little over twenty-four hours to perfect a sequence I usually have years to train. So if you are going to back out now just say so. It would probably save us all a lot of time." Alicia said.

"Excuse me, did you say years?" Blaine asked.

"Of course. I work the all the princes or princesses at a very young age so they are ready no matter what age or time they must take the thrown. And once it become clear whom the lucky second party will be in the opening dance I work with them immediately. I would say that Prince Kurt is an exception because he caught on to all choreography so quickly he was well prepared by the time he was entering his teenage years."

"So, who was Kurt supposed to dance with?"

That question made Alicia think before speaking.

"In general the heir was married before there became any form of coronation so it was not like assigning them a partner. Well, obviously this coronation is different than all the rest. After it was publically announced that Prince Kurt was gay a lot of debate went into how to handle the ball, once the time came for him to become king. Many wanted to respect the Prince and have a male partner start to be trained while some wanted the dance to stay traditional with the partners being one male and one female."

"But, if they kept it traditional Kurt would not be dancing with his future spouse or fiancé. So wouldn't that change the traditional sense anyways?"

"Mr. Anderson, no one is here to talk about politics. I am here to teach you a dance so how about we get back to the issue at hand so you do not make a fool of yourself or Prince Kurt. As far as your original question goes, about a year ago it was decided that since the Prince could not keep a stable relationship that he would dance with who I saw as the person best matched to his skill level, Miss. Berry."

Blaine looked over to Rachel.

"Than that is what should happen."

"Blaine, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not going to take Rachel's moment away."

"No one thinks that is what you are doing." Carole said as Rachel ran over to Blaine.

"You have to dance with Kurt. I was just some substitute since Kurt didn't have someone he loved to dance with. And now he does. He has you. He wants to dance with you. This is not my moment. It is meant to be yours."

"No. You trained as hard as you could for almost a year, for what? For some guy that flew to Denmark on a whim? It doesn't feel right for me to do this."

"Blaine-"

"No. Even if I learn the steps now, I don't have time to memorize them. You already know them inside and out. Alicia is right. If I go out there I will look like a fool and in turn make Kurt look like one too."

"I disagree with that." A new voice said.

Blaine smiled as he saw Kurt leaning against the doorway.

"From what I saw, you were doing pretty good."

"Prince, I don't mean to disagree but 'pretty good' is not going to cut it tomorrow. It has to be perfect." Alicia said.

"It will be. Maybe if you gave Blaine more than five seconds to learn a new step he would remember it." Kurt snapped. "Blaine Anderson is an amazing performer. He can pick up choreography in no time."

Kurt walked up to Blaine and threw his arms around his boyfriend.

"Relax Blaine. I can see the nervous in your face and body language. It's not the dance that is throwing you off. I know you can do this. All you need is your confidence."

"I've always felt confident when it came to being on stage. How do I raise my confidence?"

"How do you do it with your singing group?" Carole asked.

"The Warblers?"

"Yes. I'm sorry the name slipped my mind. Rachel showed us some of the videos of your past competitions. You are very good at dancing. Sure, this is a different genre of dance than what you usually perform in but you know how to do this. I know you do. Rachel knows you do and Kurt knows too. So, what helps keep your confidence in your dancing abilities high back home?"

The question stumped Blaine.

"I'm not really sure. I guess the guys look up to me. We never know what the judges are looking for so I just know that if I don't execute my part as perfect as possible, it could be the reason we lose. So, I don't know if I necessarily feel confident. Maybe I just am able to perform well under pressure."

Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Well, if it pressure you need, just remind yourself that this is a routine that will be performed for an entire country to see. There may not be judges with scorecards but if you do make a fool of yourself, which I know is not going to happen, an entire country will be judging you. Not to mention what people around the world would say if any of this were to end up on the Internet."

Blaine hadn't thought about the fact that this was a dance that an entire country was eager to watch. That might be too much pressure to handle. Blaine was torn from his thoughts when he felt Kurt grab his hand and lead him to the middle of the room.

"Enough talk. Just focus on me and follow my lead."

Blaine slowly took Kurt's hand and placed his other hand on Kurt's shoulder. As the music started Kurt slowly took his first few steps and waited until Blaine fell into sync with him. After the song came to an end Rachel and Carole clapped.

"That was better." Rachel commented.

"Yes, it was better." Alicia said. "Your timing was slightly off at first but once you two found your stride your timing was perfect and your ballroom hold was as close to perfect as you could get. But there were still missteps and you need to stop looking down so much. Your footwork is fine. Have trust in your partner Mr. Anderson."

Blaine did trust Kurt. He trusted him with everything. So, they kept practicing, over and over. Slowly, Blaine felt himself become more sure of himself. It was like dancing with Kurt just made everything a little easier to understand. He knew Kurt's ability level was way above his and he was okay with that. All he had to do was keep up and not forget the moves. Blaine even got a little lost in fantasy as he followed Kurt around the room. When he heard the record stop and Kurt let go of his hand Blaine finally took his eyes off Kurt and looked over at the girls. Carole and Rachel both had smiles from ear to ear and even Alicia had a slight look of approval on her face.

"Blaine, I wish you could have seen yourself. It was like watching two professional dancers." Carole said.

Blaine felt his cheeks go red.

"I know I'm not as good as Kurt. He has had years of practice for this moment."

Blaine heard a thud as he saw Alicia gather up her things.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson, you are correct. But the fact that you picked up the waltz as much as you had in a few simply hours, I must admit, is very impressive. I think that is enough for today. It has been a long day for all of us."

"So, you think I can do this?" Blaine asked.

"I think you can pull of the dance successfully. I will return tomorrow before the festivities for one last minute rehearsal. Have a nice evening."

And with that Alicia walked out of the room.

"Blaine are you okay? You still look a little pink." Rachel said.

Blaine tried to smile.

"I'm fine just feeling slightly overwhelmed. Will you please excuse me? I need to go make a call."

* * *

><p>When Blaine made it back to his room he took out his phone and signed into Skype. He was relived to see his mom was logged on. He quickly made a call and in no time at all his mom was on the screen.<p>

"Hi mom."

"Blaine. Oh my god, it is so good to see you. You look well. How are things?"

"I'm going to be waltzing with Kurt at a ball tomorrow."

"That is exciting. How is Kurt and his family?"

"All very good. How have you and dad been? I've missed talking to you."

"I guess we are good. I know your father called and apologized. That made things better. And I just got done talking to your brother. Let's just say he is so mad he was not around for all the drama. He will be in Ohio next week. He said that he was so excited to catch up on his world traveler brother."

"That sounds like Cooper."

"He is the one that demanded we not do any of our traditions until you got back. I had to tell him we might have to start some-"

"Traditions? What is he talking about?"

"You know for the holidays. Christmas is almost here and I didn't know if you would be back in time. I know you said you would be back before classes start again."

Blaine had forgotten all about Christmas. With all of the talk of the coronation he had forgot what time of the year it was.

"Oh. Mom, I want to be home for Christmas. I really do."

"Well, your dad and I went and picked out the tree. We haven't put lights up or decorated it yet. We were waiting to see if you or your brother would be home."

Suddenly, Blaine felt very, very homesick. Before he could respond another face was on his screen.

"Blaine, it's good to see you." His dad said.

"Dad. I'm glad we talked things out earlier."

"Me too son. So has anything else happened that I should know about?"

"Jim, Blaine is going to dance with Kurt at a ball," Blaine's mom informed her husband.

"That must be exciting for you-"

Blaine's dad went on about different topics. Blaine knew he should be paying closer attention. His dad was trying to understand Blaine more and show more sincere interest. But instead he ended up blurting out.

"I forgot about Christmas."

He saw his parents had unreadable expressions.

"All anyone is talking about is the coronation. I completely forgot that Christmas was pretty much right after it. I feel horrible."

Kate and Jim Anderson both gave their son a smile.

"Neither one of us are mad Blaine. You have to follow your heart and that means being with Kurt." His mom said.

"We will have our own Christmas when both of our sons are here. Cooper is staying for a few weeks so you will have to be back by then. Besides you have to come back so your mother will stop trying to use her x-ray vision to read the letter herself-"

"Letter? What letter?" Blaine asked.

"I hadn't got around to telling him about it yet." Kate said through gritted teeth.

"What letter?"

He saw his mom sigh.

"Shortly after you left we got a letter for you."

"I got that much."

"Blaine, it was from New York University. I didn't want to open it without you."

"Well open it. Now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Blaine shouted.

Kate smiled and quickly walked away and came back with the envelope in hand. Both of his parents looked excited as she opened the letter. He tried to see on the small screen if their facial expressions gave away the contents of the letter but the screen was just to small to really tell.

"Well, mom please read it aloud."

He saw her bite her lip. This is not good.

"Mr. Blaine D. Anderson, we thank you for you application and interest in joining New York University's Performing Arts School. We are happy to extend to you an audition for acceptance into the upcoming fall semester."

Blaine couldn't believe it. He had an audition to his dream school.

"We are so proud of you Blaine." His dad said.

And for the first time ever, Blaine believed him.

* * *

><p>After the conversation with his parents Blaine had a lot of thinking to do. In all honesty he was hoping to put off thinking about his future after high school for as long as possible. He was hoping to walk around the garden and think in silence but as he was making the way down the stairs he heard music. The same music he had engrained in his head from listening to it all day. He followed the sound and found Kurt practically gliding around the room.<p>

"Would you like a partner?"

Kurt was startled by the voice but smiled when he saw Blaine.

"I was just making sure I remembered everything."

"Isn't that what we just spent hours and hours doing?"

Kurt laughed.

"Yes, I just, I don't want to mess up."

"You look pretty perfect to me."

"You're biased."

"So."

Blaine entered the room and took Kurt's hand and they once again danced. But, this time it was different. There was no one watching and they lost themselves in the moment. Neither one of the boys noticed when the music stopped. Kurt loved the way it felt when Blaine held him. The next thing he knew Blaine's lips were on his and he was kissing back enthusiastically. The next thing Kurt knew his back was against one of the walls and Blaine was biting at his lower lip. Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine pull them even closer together and Kurt's hands found their way into Blaine's curls. Kurt gasped for air when Blaine broke the kiss and started a trail down Kurt's neck. Kurt instinctually turned his head to give his boyfriend better access. Kurt had never seen Blaine this bold before when it came to any kind of sexual intimacy and knew he was getting turned on.

"Blaine. That feels so good."

Kurt moaned as Blaine found that one sensitive spot by Kurt's ear. Kurt was about to completely let himself get lost in his haze of love and lust and practically tear the shirt Blaine was wearing off when two pairs of loud footsteps followed by two loud gasps caused him to lose focus. He felt Blaine pull away and turn to the intruders.

"That does it. I am never volunteering to go find Kurt and Blaine again." A red-faced Finn said as Rachel just stood next to him smiling.

After a few seconds of silence Kurt found his voice and spoke up.

"Is there a reason you two abruptly walked in on our private dancing session."

"Dancing? Really Kurt." Finn said.

Kurt was about to come up with one of his trademark witty comebacks when Rachel spoke up.

"Axel is here."

"What?"

"He's really mad too. He was yelling at your dad."

"Where are they now?"

"Axel was just down in the main entry way but your dad was trying to take it someplace private. I would think his office." Rachel said.

"I have to go find out what's going on. Finn, you and Rachel stay with Blaine."

Blaine shook his head.

"No, I'm going with you. I'm most likely involved somehow too."

Kurt stood his ground.

"Not this time Blaine. Please, Axel Smythe is a very bad person. I don't want you involved. There's no telling what he might do."

And with that Kurt quickly ran out of the room.

"But Kurt-"

"Let him go." Finn told him.

"No, I have to-"

"You need to listen to him. He's right about Axel. That guy is unpredictable."

"Is he really that bad? I know the guy is an ass and rude but is he dangerous?"

The question threw both Finn and Rachel off.

"Well, I don't think he is physically harmful. He has never physically hurt anyone that I know of-"

"That can be proven-" Finn interrupted his girlfriend.

"But he is a master of manipulation and emotional blackmail. He has this ability to take the most confident, optimistic person and tear them down to where they hate themselves on the inside."

"I don't understand." Blaine said.

"Look, dude, it's hard to talk about. I don't know if you know this but Axel tried to get Burt to arrange a marriage for Kurt."

"To Sebastian?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought Burt was completely against that."

"He is. But, it happened when Kurt first went to America. He was having a hard time and was acting out even more. Burt was terrified Kurt was going to get hurt or worse. He already had to send his only biological child half way around the world to please the pressure everyone was putting on him. My mom was totally concerned about his health. So she convinced him to let Sebastian transfer to Dalton as well, to act as a peace offering. That sounds bad but Axel wouldn't let him do it. Burt later told me that he had to make a deal with him."

"The transfer for a marriage proposal."

Finn nodded and Rachel took Blaine's hand.

"This is what he does. He takes you deepest fears and uses them against you. He used Burt's worry and love for his son to get what he always wanted. Luckily, the plan fell through partly to Sebastian himself finally standing up to his father."

"Then why are we letting Kurt face this person alone?"

"He's not alone. He's with his dad. They can handle him."

* * *

><p>Kurt could hear the shouting from down the hall. Axel wasn't mad. He was downright pissed about something. Kurt braced himself as he walked into his father's office. He had never seen his dad so red.<p>

"Dad, your heart. Please calm down."

"Kurt leave," Burt ordered.

"No. What is going on?"

"He should be here Burt. He is half of the problem." Axel sneered.

"What problem? What are you two talking about?"

"Axel was just leaving," was all Burt said.

"Burt, think of Kurt's well being."

"I am. Now leave right now."

"Is this about Blaine and I?" Kurt asked.

The tense silence that followed answered his question.

"Axel, I know you want me and Sebastian to be together but we just don't work like that. You have to stop attacking Blaine every second you get. He's not a bad guy." Kurt said trying to keep his cool.

"Kurt, I understand you are blinded by love but when are you going to see that you and this boy have a very small chance of working out? He lives on a different continent."

Kurt knew the tone Axel was using. It was how he talked when he tried to get in your head. But it wasn't going to work this time. Axel wanted him to yell and fight back.

"I agree with you." Kurt responded.

"What?"

"I'm agreeing that the odds of us breaking up are extremely high. We are from two different countries and cultures and are planning two very different futures. I am getting prepared to become a King of a country and Blaine is hopefully going to college in New York for at least the next four years. But I'm not going to give up on something amazing because I'm scared of what the future holds."

Burt smiled at his son. He had grown so much in suck a short amount of time.

"Now, if you would please excuse us, my father and I have to check on the final preparations for the ball tomorrow. I'm sure you and Sebastian will be in attendance. But thank you for stopping by." Kurt said in a voice that was cold as ice.

Axel looked frustrated and stormed out of the room.

"I'm proud of you." Burt said.

"It took all I had to not punch his damn face in."

"But you didn't. You didn't let the stress get to you. You were calm, collected and very professional."

"So, you think I'm ready?"

"I know you are."

"What was he doing here anyway? We haven't heard from him in a while."

"The fight last night. It gave him an opportunity to publically attack Blaine. I think he was suspecting the public opinion to turn on your relationship."

"Well, from his little hissy fit, I take it his plan didn't work."

"No it did not. But we still have to watch out for him. He doesn't give up easily."

"It should all blow over after the coronation."

"I hope so. I really do."

* * *

><p>Blaine was waiting impatiently for Kurt to come down the stairs. Rachel and Finn had convinced Blaine to hang out with them until whatever was going on ended. He really did like spending time with them but he was still worried about Kurt. As Rachel and Finn headed off to the kitchen to see when supper would be ready Blaine heard rushed footstep coming down the stairs. He quickly got up from where he was sitting and looked over to the stairs. However, instead of being face-to-face with Kurt, it was one very pissed off Axel. Blaine knew Rachel and Finn had told him to stay away but he had to try to fix things. So, he walked over to the man.<p>

"This is all your fault." Axel growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't? It's only the headline of the day."

"The fight at that club? I know you don't like me but I didn't think you were delusional enough to think I am a harmful person."

The look of hate Blaine got made him realize he said the wrong thing.

"I think you are a distraction from the really important people. The people who deserve to have media attention."

"Like you?"

"I don't have to justify myself to some stupid kid who Kurt will throw away when he gets tired of you like all the rest."

"Everyone has told me how scary and mean you are but I think they are wrong. You are just a big child who never heard the word no."

'Oh my god. Blaine shut up.' He thought to himself but he almost thought he saw an impressed grin on Axel's mouth for just a nanosecond.

"You sure don't know when to back down. I can appreciate that in any one. So I think I can make a deal with you."

"Like what?"

"You want to go to college in New York."

"Yes."

"Well, I can't blame you. I studied abroad there for more than a year, lovely city by the way. Anyway, I have to admit something. I was wrong."

That last statement threw Blaine for a loop.

"Wait, what?"

"I thought that you and Kurt were doomed to be another case of puppy love that ends in devastating heartbreak. But between our little conversation now and the one I just had with the Prince shows me otherwise. I think you two could make it." Axel said lying through his teeth.

"What is this deal you want to make?"

"I can get you into any college you want. I have very powerful connections. And all you need to do is leave and never come back. I can get you first class tickets home as soon as tomorrow."

"What the hell? Why would I make a deal like that? You just said you think me and Kurt will make it."

"Were you even listening to me? I said could make it not would."

"You can leave now."

"You Americans are arrogant. You think you can order someone around in a place that you don't belong in. Take the deal kid."

"No way. I'm not breaking up with Kurt for you and whatever sick game you are playing. Besides, I don't need your help. I already got into my number one school."

That technically wasn't true because he just had an audition but Axel didn't need to know that detail.

Axel huffed and pushed Blaine aside as he left

"You just made a very poor decision Mr. Anderson. That was the last time I will be nice about the subject. You will see just how powerful of an enemy you just made." Axel said as he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Axel Smythe was a man of his word and was determined to show Blaine just how powerless the young boy was. After he returned home upset he had been blown off by the King and Prince he marched up to his office. He was so focused he didn't even see Sebastian follow him and tried to hear what he was doing from outside his office door.<p>

Axel got on his computer and started typing away. This was a game to him now and he needed to crush that kid. He picked up his office phone and called the number ho only called in desperate times.

"It's Smythe. No, I talk you listen. I need you to do a favor for me. I don't care how busy you are. I am willing to pay triple what your highest paying job at the time is for you to help me with something."

Axel waited as the man on the other line agreed to whatever Axel wanted.

"I need information, lots of information. Use whatever means possible to get it. I need everything you can dig up on Blaine Anderson from Westerville, Ohio. What do you mean what? Everything. I need everything about this brat from the moment he was born to the present. I need all the details available. I'm talking information on him and family, friends, teachers, pets, anything and everything. And I want it to me within twenty-four hours."

Axel slammed the phone and smiled to himself. He was going to get Blaine Anderson out of Denmark if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p><strong>Please feel free to review!<strong>

**Next chapter: The coronation ball has arrived kicking off the final hours until Kurt becomes king. But what will Axel try to use against Blaine and will he succeed in his plan?****Next chapter: The coronation ball has arrived kicking off the final hours until Kurt becomes king. But what will Axel try to use against Blaine and will he succeed in his plan?**


End file.
